-No Matter What, I'm Here For You-
by Fawkes'Flame123
Summary: Life at one minute could be everything you expected. In another minute it could be the complete opposite. Isaac never expected for his life to turn out the way it has. But he definitely never expected to meet someone like her. Even so, there was something about her that told him he could trust her. And to this very day, she has never let him down. Never. Isaac/ OC. ON HIATUS.
1. -Never-

[Okay, so I decided that because my Isaac one shots aren't enough for my lovely readers, (hope that does sound weird) and because well let's face it we all need a little more Isaac, I decided to write a story on him, which will lead up to the one shots I've done. Not sure how it's going to work out, but I hope you like this!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Isaac or any 'Teen Wolf' characters.]

**Prologue **

**-Isaac-**

I never expected my life to turn out the way it has. I never expected to be thrown into a world of supernatural creatures and have to cope with a new way of life. Never, in my wildness dreams however, did I ever expect to meet someone like _her_. It was before all the supernatural crap with Derek and Peter. Before Scott, before Stiles, before Jackson, and before my life started to fall apart. It was _way_ back, in a much simpler time where the only thing I worried about really was what flavoured ice-cream I was going to have for desert that night. It had been a more or less bright day when it happened not that I cared much for the weather when I was six. I'd been sitting on one of the benches watching as other kids messed around, fighting with each other or chasing each other. I remember not really wanting to get involved with anything that day. So I just sat on the benches in the play ground.

"Hello," a voice had spoken up near my right. I turned and saw a girl standing there. I remember the first thing I noticed about her. It was her eyes; they were strange, almost scary. A deep violet/blue, I'd never seen such eyes before and the way they glinted in the sunlight told me that this girl was different. Normal eyes do_ not_ do that.

"Hello?" I replied, looking up at the strange girl in the slightly tattered dress and messy hair. I remember even then, she'd never really cared much for how she looked compared to others.

"Can I sit next to you?" she'd asked, smiling again. It was almost frightening the way her eyes lit up but it was her smile that got me. Genuine and real, even for a six year old who had practically mastered the act of sweetness, but on her it didn't look fake. It _wasn't_ fake.

"Yeah," I replied and scooted over so that she could sit down. There was something slightly odd about her. It was good. She was different. Although, I do remember feeling slightly thrown; girls back then did not want to speak to me, boys were like dirty to them or something stupid like that. Anyway, I remember liking her presence despite being slightly unnerved by her.

"Why are you here by yourself?" she asked, looking at me again. Again, those deep eyes had seemed to bore into mine. If I hadn't been so sure she wasn't going to attack me, I would've ran away from her.

"I didn't want to join in," I replied, watching her as she nodded, before asking her, "what about you? Why did you come over here?"

"You looked like you needed a friend," she replied, smiling again up at me. I remember even now, thinking _'this girl is __definitely__ a weird one,' _and yet, that hadn't driven me away. And I'm glad it hadn't because if it had, I would've lost the most important person in my life without even realising it.

"What's your name?" I asked, turning to face her once more. Her eyes lifted to meet mine.

"Lyla Brooke,"

"Isaac Lahey,"

And so that was how I met Lyla Brooke. Even when I shook her hand, I knew, I just knew that there was something she was hiding. The way her eyes looked almost scary, the way her smile was both unnerving and intriguing, the way she turned up to school in a tattered dress and boots. But even so, there was something about her that told me I could trust her and to this day, she has _never_ let me down. **Never.**


	2. -Different-

[**Disclaimer:** again, I don't own anyone apart from my OC's. Hope you like this chapter!]

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**-Lyla- **

Ever since I was little girl, there was always something different about me. I scared people. The way they would look at me, told me that they were frightened. They would shield their children from me. At first it didn't make sense to me. Why were people scared of me? I didn't have claws and red eyes. Even when I was a baby, my parents had told me that people would come up to them, cooing at me in the pram. But as soon as they got a good look at me, they'd turn and never look back. My parents thought I was a demon child. Well, I guess perhaps that is understandable, I was born with black eyes. My smile matched them too. It wasn't the normal joyous and innocent smile that babies held. My parents thought it was frightening. Isaac called it beautiful and unique, different yet intriguing. Isaac always seemed to see the best in people, despite their attempts at being the complete opposite.

My parents took me to all types of doctors, churches, priests... Even they had no clue. It was when my eyes changed colour that my parents decided they should get an exorcist. They were no longer black but a deep violet/ blue colour. They have been ever since. My parents, the narrow minded, pretentious people they are, couldn't accept that their child was different. They wanted to normal. To be honest, normal is over rated and boring. Not in their case however. So, naturally they called an exorcist. I was determined healthy and _not_ a demon child. To this day, I still don't know why they hadn't just given me up. I mean they hated me ever since I opened my black eyes. Sure, I had food, clothes and everything a child needed to more or less survive. But they didn't love me. They couldn't. They feared me. Sure, it sucked but I had to get used to it. I didn't have a choice.

I met Isaac when we were six years old. It had been a sunny day. I loved the sun. Most people like the sun because it's warm and everyone enjoys themselves. I liked the sun because like me, people couldn't look directly at it. It was too bright, fiery, a ball of explosive gas and yet it managed to bring people joy. I hoped I could bring someone joy someday. I just hadn't expected to meet that person so quickly. It had been lunch time and I really felt awkward just standing there in the corner of the playground, just watching other kids have fun. I'd spotted Isaac on one of the benches and decided to walk over. It couldn't harm right? Sure, other people looked away from me, but maybe he wouldn't. I was right. He didn't turn me away despite his initial shock that fell over his face. I remember thinking that he was different too. He didn't seem overly joyful or manipulatively innocent like the other children in the playground.

"Hello," I had said. Isaac had looked up. Even know I can remember the shock and curiosity that fell over his face as he saw my eyes.

"Hello?" he'd asked, unsure of himself. I guess he was thinking that normal kids _do not_ have strange eyes that looked like they could devour your soul. Normal kids _do not_ turn up to school in a tattered dress and broken boots. Normal kids _do not_ have bruises on their faces. Even so, he didn't look scared. He just stared. I have asked him what he thought of me when we met. He told me he thought I was different, strange and slightly unnerving but in a good way. He liked that. Over the years I have grown to like that about myself too.

"Can I sit here?" I had asked, smiling. I remember Isaac's eyes widening as he saw my smile. Again, he didn't turn away. Instead, he scooted over and said that I could.

"Yeah," he had replied. To this day, I have no idea how Isaac did not push me away. He said that my presence made him feel comfortable which is ironic because I usually terrified people. Typical though isn't? People just don't like different. I remember asking him why he was by himself. He had proved me right. He wasn't like the other kids who just messed about. When he asked me the same, I replied with:

"You looked like you needed a friend," but really, it was because I wanted to see if there was one person out there that wouldn't run away from me. That wouldn't hold up a bible in my face or throw me away from their children. Also, he was alone which helped. If I had gone up to a group of other kids they would've either screamed in my face or ran away. One person was less of a blow. I'm glad that I'd gone up to him because he is the single most important person in my life. Why? Well, because he was the first person to accept me.

"What's your name?" he'd asked in a high pitched voice that many six year olds would have. I lifted my eyes to meet his. He didn't flinch. Not once. He never has.

"Lyla Brooke," I had replied. He smiled.

"Isaac Lahey," he'd said, shaking my hand. I remember thinking that day, _'I'd finally found a friend.' _I knew that he was wondering what I was hiding, it was all over his face. He never questioned me though. He never questioned why my eyes were as they were, why my smile was as it is and why I wore old, torn clothes. I liked that and I have stuck by him ever since.

* * *

I was thirteen when it happened. Sure, strange things used to happen around me all the time. Aside from people running away, cats used to appear whenever I was near, dogs ran away, glass broke, water pipes burst, car alarms went off, sparks had left my fingers when I clicked but never to that extend. At school, people steered clear of me or they would throw comments at me. I had Isaac though. I was thankful for that. I never really cared in the end what people thought of me. Sure, I hated feeling alone and I hated the fact that people couldn't give me a damn chance but I just had to let it go. They weren't going to change. So, I stayed in the background and tried to refrain from others as much as possible. Usually, people would think this was out of shyness. **No**. I was _not_ shy. I never have been. But staying away, staying quiet was the best way to stay out of trouble. At least, I thought it did.

It had been a typical day at school. I only wished I'd been with Isaac, he would've taken me away before it was too late. We both knew I was out of control. Anger was an emotion that boiled through my veins and that day, it got too much for me to hold in. I was alone, walking through the school halls, just wishing to get out of there as soon as possible. They had cornered me. I remember wishing that they would all just drop dead. Horrible, I know. Their pretentious attitudes and fake smiles sickened me. There was nothing unique about them. Nothing. Fuming, as anger boiled under my skin as I wished for them all to die painful deaths, my hand raised on its own... A soft, whispery, almost ghostly ball appeared. It shot right at them. Then there was silence. Slowly, they fell to their knees, writhing in pain. To me it looked as though they were being burnt alive, expect with no actual fire. Stepping forwards, I tried to help despite my hatred for them. It only made it worse. Backing away, I ran with tears in my eyes. I had no idea why I had cried. They deserved what they got. I guess it's perhaps because that proved what I was. A freak and to this very day, I have no idea why I ran home to the people who already thought I was the spawn of the devil. Why I hadn't gone to Isaac was beyond me. That day, was the starting point, if it hadn't already been, the day that my life turned into a living hell.


	3. -Unexpected Twists-

[**Disclaimer:** again, I don't own any 'Teen Wolf' characters; do I really need to say this at the top of every chapter? Anyways, hope you like this one! Thank you everyone for all the favs, follows and reviews on this story and the others I have done! It means a lot!]

**Chapter 2**

**-Isaac-**

It started when I was around seven. I remember coming home from school. My dad had picked me up. He promised me that we'd all go for dinner that night. Him, mom, my older brother and I. I remember holding onto his hand as we walked away from school that day. I had been so excited when he told me that I had completely forgotten to say goodbye to Lyla. I was sure she would understand, she wasn't one to hold grudges, plus we were only seven. That kinda stuff doesn't matter when your dad promises that he'd take you out, plus he'd buy you any kind of desert you wanted.

"It'll be a nice," he'd said, "a nice way to end the week, don't you think Isaac? And, I'll get whatever desert you want. How about that ice-cream you love so much?"

"Yeah!" I remember shouting happily; smiling up at the man I loved so much. He grinned down at me and picked me up effortlessly, putting me on his shoulders. We reached home within a few minutes. Jumping down from my dad shoulders, I ran into the house, looking for my older brother. I remember hearing my dad's chuckle as I hastily looked around every nook and cranny, looking for my brother.

"I've got you!" I felt arms wrap around my waist and pick me up. I remember squealing like a little girl as my brother; Camden had picked me up after sneaking up behind me. My father had watched from the kitchen laughing as he got us snacks to eat. Now, looking back, I realise that I took moments like this for granted.

"Let me go!" I laughed as he started tickling me, "no...stop it! I'm going to be sick! I'll be sick all over you and you'll have to clean it!"

Camden laughed and put me down on the floor, smiling down at me. I loved my brother. I still do, even though he's gone. I used to just stare up at him in awe, like I had in that moment. He was everything I wanted to be when I grew up to be a teenager.

"Come on, let's have some food while we wait for mom to come home, then we can have dinner!" Camden grinned and slung his arm over my shoulders. We sat with dad at the table, eating and taking aimlessly. Dad asked us about school, friends, and any crazy stories with teachers, if we had any homework and just generally how we were. To me, he had been a role model, upstanding father and great worker. Then everything changed that night. _Nothing_ and I mean _nothing_ prepared Camden and I for what happened that night. **Nothing**.

* * *

Camden and I had been watching TV. He'd slung his arm around my shoulders, holding me protectively against him as he waited for mom to come home. We were getting worried, it was late. She was usually home by 7:00PM and it was near 8:00PM now. Dad tried to calm us down, saying that she probably got held up at work. Being only small, I just nodded and looked back at the TV but I didn't miss Camden's and my dad's shared glance. A glance of worry, what if something had happened? Now looking back, if only we'd acted sooner, if only we'd gone to get her instead, if only...if only it wasn't too late. It was when dad got a phone call, that I knew something was dreadfully wrong.

"Son, we need to go," he'd said to Camden. He didn't even look at me. I whined as Camden got up, walking over to dad. They walked into the foyer. I stood and was about to step out when I heard Camden shouting, crying.

"No! You're lying!" he was shouting, "it's not true! It can't be true! She's fine; she'll be home soon...soon."

I stepped out into the foyer. They both turned to me. My father was holding Camden close. I had no idea what to think. My mind had gone completely blank but I do remember feeling frightened. My heart rate picked up slightly. Somethingbad had happened. Something bad had happened to mom. That's why she was late. I felt tears stinging my eyes. My hands started to shake as I backed away from my dad who tried to hug me.

"Son, it's going to be okay," he whispered, "just come here and I'll explain. But we need to go, we have to be quick."

"W-why?" I asked, sniffing and backing into the corner of the kitchen, "where's mom, what's going on?"

"Son, let's go," my dad said, tears welling up in his already puffy eyes, "mom's fine, she's fine but we need to go."

Nodding, I allowed my brother to put my coat on and help me with my shoes after he'd done his. Dad got us in the car. The drive was silent. I remember my dad shaking. I didn't dare ask any questions. Camden was trying to hold back sobs and every down and then, my dad would gently pat him, the best he could do while driving, I guess. Staring out the window, I wondered if we were really just going to meet mom somewhere and that she was okay. That it had only been a scare over something stupid and Camden had gotten upset over nothing. When we pulled up outside the hospital, I was confused and worried. Anxiousness washed over me as we stepped out of the car. My dad quickly ushered us inside and we went sent along the corridor.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside here," a doctor had said, leaving us outside a room while he went inside. I was too small to see up through the window but I'll _never _forget Camden's screams as he saw what was inside.

_"NO! MOM!"_ he shouted, banging on the window, "mom, oh god, oh please, this can't be happening! MOM!"

Camden banged and kicked the door, screaming, shrieking, it was like hearing someone dying, like hearing someone's final death cry. Tears streaked down my brother's face as he sank down the wall, cursing and calling to our mom. I tried to comfort him, utterly confused but he just moved away. I looked up at my father, confused. He just shook his head. Tears had begun falling down his cheeks. He said nothing. He didn't shout, or scream. He just walked over to Camden and held him. Silence, it's always worse that actually hearing the screams because you never know how the person is feeling or what is happening. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I could hear beeps and sounds from inside the room. Then I did the only thing I could do. I stood on one of the nearby chairs, and peered inside the room. I'll never forget what I saw. _Never._ A scream left my lips as I stared at my mother. She was lying in a hospital bed, bloodied and broken as doctors and nurses swarmed around her. No seven year old should _ever _have to see that.

That was when my father started pulling me away. I remember screaming, banging, crying. Yelling and pushing him away, I tried to claw at the window, anything to get inside the room. I wanted her to get up. To wake up, to say that she was okay, smile at me and hug me. To kiss my cheek like she always did and say that she loved us all. She never did. Eventually, my dad was able to get me away from the room. I remember I had backed myself into a corner and began rocking. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth...my mom was not hurt. She was not in that room. It was someone else. That was not her. It_ wasn't_. It _couldn't _be. I felt arms wrap around me. A pain so awful, I felt like biting my tongue off welled up inside me. I felt like my heart was about to break away from my rib cage. That my chest was about to explode, it felt tight, constricted. As if I couldn't breathe. I started shaking. Muttering to myself, as I tried to convince myself and my brother who was holding me, that mom was okay. Camden just nodded and buried his face in my hair, his tears dripped down onto my neck as my mutterings turned into absurd cries. It took everything in my dad's power to calm me down. I'll never forget his face that night. It was a look of a man, broken, torn and helpless.

When the doctors finally came out of the room, I could tell by their expressions that something was wrong. He just shook his head and my dad collapsed, into a nearby chair. Crying into his hands, Camden walked over to him and hugged him from the side. The doctor looked down at me sadly and ruffled my hair.

"I'm sorry, kid," he had said and walked away. I resented him for leaving us. But looking back, what could he have done? What could he possibly have done? They wouldn't let me go inside the room, only dad was allowed and then Camden. I was too young, so I stayed by the window, watching as my dad held my mother's hand and cried. I wasn't allowed to see her body properly. It's better that way. I don't have those images. I can remember as she used to be. Dazzling smile and an infectious laugh. I slumped in the chair. A nurse came over to me, yelling at the other doctors that they shouldn't have allowed me to come this far. To be honest, I wasn't really even listening to her when she tried to take me away. The only word that left my mouth was:

_"Mom,"_

* * *

At the funeral I had wept and wept. Camden had almost clawed at the coffin as it was lowered into the hole. He was hysterical. My father had to hold him back. I remember, just watching silently as the coffin was lowered. My legs gave way and I just started. People started leaving soon after. Nothing they did or said made it better. I just sat there motionless as my dad tried to talk to me. I said nothing. After the funeral, I just stopped talking. Camden shut himself in his bed room and dad started drinking. I didn't go into school for weeks. Dad's drinking was extremely bad, at least not yet. The beating started later.

When I finally went into school, I felt empty. Everyone was staring at me. I walked into school, being dropped off my Camden. Sitting at lunch the first day back was awful. Lyla had come to sit next to me. She'd asked why I hadn't been in school. I said nothing. She didn't push me. I'll never be able to thank her enough for that. But I did finally tell her the next week when I broke down in class. I ran out crying and collapsed in the corridor. Lyla had followed me out with our teacher.

"Isaac, what's wrong?" Lyla's eerily and slightly musical voice had asked. Her voice to others was off putting. It was too light, too soft, too enchanting. It scared them, it sounded strange to them, fake, almost creepy, like she was about to pounce on them. To me, it was the most soothing sound I have ever heard.

"M-my m-om," I stammered, crying into my hands. She was the only person I would talk to at school. Lyla said nothing and waited for me to speak. She never pushed me. She didn't even try to hug me. She understood.

"She's dead," I whispered as our teacher tried to speak to me but I wouldn't even look at her. I just looked up at Lyla. Her face was unreadable. Her eyes looked darker than usual and her smile was no longer on her face. It was this look that frightened others, made them think she was a ghost or something. Instead of saying anything, she just hugged me. And it was at the right time. Once again, I broke down.

* * *

Things at home started getting bad. My dad's drinking got worse. He even tried to hit me once but it was Camden who always protected me. He'd never let dad touch me. Camden was always there. He helped me with my homework, took me too the park, took me to the cinemas, made my food. He did _everything_. We learned to nurse our feelings of sorrow and learned to talk about other things. At home though, it wasn't so easy when our dad kept blaming all his problems on us. Soon enough, it became clear that going home wasn't a safe option. That's why when I was ten years old, I was glad that Lyla and I had found a tree house just within the forest, it provided a safe haven. Lyla and I had become close, especially after the death of my mother. I didn't care that people found her unnerving and unlike other children. She was my friend, no matter what.

"Isaac!" she shouted that day as we ran into the forest, "look what I found!"

"What...," I replied, running in after her. I saw her, standing there just smiling in her torn and tattered dress that she loved so much. I'd grown to get used to her smile and the flickering of her eyes. Sure, at times it was unsettling but that's what made her so special.

"Lyls, there's nothing here," I said, walking up to her. She grinned and the glint in her eyes seemed to shine brighter. I raised an eyebrow.

"Look again," she whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Looking up once more, I saw a tree house in the midst.

"How...how... –?

"You just weren't looking hard enough," she winked and proceeded to pull on my arm, towards the tree house. If I didn't trust her, I would say that I was about to go to my death, because being led by a ghostly girl towards a tree house, is not really normal. But then again, that's what made our friendship so special. I never knew what to expect.

That day we sat up in the tree house decorating and changing things. It was nice to finally feel peaceful. Lyla had that effect on me. I never asked how. I didn't need to. I already knew. But I never knew that behind those eerily captivating eyes, there was so much pain and anger. Not until later.

* * *

The beating started when I was twelve when Camden left to join the army. He promised he'd come back to stay. He never did. His trips home were short. I resented his leaving, how could he leave me with our dad? I hated waking up knowing that I'd have to deal with another beating. I couldn't tell anyone though. I'd only get beaten more. Going to school was the worst. People kept asking questions, staring even more than they already did. Lyla never pressured me though. She was just there for me and when I finally answered her questions, she listened and that's all someone can ask for. We formed an odd duo at school. People steered clear of us or they would throw comments at us. Staying in the back usually helped, although sometimes people just wouldn't leave us alone. I was glad I had Lyla though, she stood up for and me for her. We seemed to feed off each other. She made coming to school, slightly better.

"Isaac you need to tell someone," she said for the hundredth time as we'd stood at our lockers waiting for the bell to go. I didn't reply and looked at my tattered converses. She knew I wasn't going to answer. When I finally did look up at her, her eyes had darkened slightly and the veins around her eyes seemed to be more prominent, dark and red against her ghostly pale skin.

"Lyla, don't give me that look," I said, sighing. She rolled her eyes and leaned against her own locker. Her face shifted back to normal, a small smile gracing her face, although her eyes still looked slightly threatening.

"I just worry about you Isaac," Lyla replied, "you are my best friend."

"I know," I smiled and tried to brush off the topic. We walked to class together, with Lyla still pestering me about going to the police. I nodded along although I knew I couldn't do what she was saying but I knew that at least _she_ cared. I knew she would _never_ let me down. And to be honest, that was more than enough. I wish I had noticed sooner though. I wished I had noticed her limping, the scars on her arms and the bruises on her neck. It was only later, when we were thirteen did I realise that my eerie friend was holding a lot back from me.


	4. -The Devil's Magic-

[**Disclaimer:** I don't own any 'Teen Wolf' characters or plot lines, just my OC and this story. Thank you to_** everyone**_ who has favourited this, reviewed and is following! I'm glad you like it!]

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**-Lyla-**

Going home that day was a big mistake but I had no idea what I was doing. I had just injured a group of teenagers that went to my school. Alright, sure, they were horrible to me and I remember wanting to hurt them for what they did to me and Isaac but I wasn't a monster, despite what people thought. I had a conscious and no matter how much I wanted them to suffer, screaming as their pain overtook them, I did not want this to happen. Well not completely, part of me was happy, happy that they'd been hurt, happy that their bodies felt like they were on fire, happy that they writhed in pain. A scoff left my lips, if I had kept thinking like that, I would become just like them.

Upon entering my house, I saw that my mother was sitting in the living room with my father, laughing at something on the TV. _'Great,'_ I thought, _'they're home.' _They usually worked until the late, late evening. Isaac would usually come over in this time but not today, they were home. I had no choice. Gulping, I walked into the living room. They turned and looked at me. Their faces fell. A wave of sadness and anger overcame me. I shook it away. I was not about to appear weak in front of them.

"Something happened again," I said, my voice ringing out clear and loud. My voice scared them too, they eyes widened slightly. They stared up at me. My hands started shaking; I narrowed my eyes, feeling my face shifting slightly.

"Alright, alright, well what happened?" my father asked, an evil glint in his eyes, he knew what was coming. He would have an excuse as well. An excuse to beat me.

"I accidently hurt some people," I said. My parents shared an apprehensive glance. It was written all over their faces. They already thought I was a freak, this just confirmed it. They thought I was a child from the devil. My father stood up. His face darkened. My heart crawled up into my throat but I held back my fear. I would not appear weak. I would not. I would take whatever beating I was about to get, like a fighter. I was not weak. My parents because of their fear of me would lash out. It started when I was younger, around six. First it was only a slap. A punch, a pulling of my hair but gradually as I got older, it got worse. My father would hit me, kick me, beat me, until I was bleeding, curled up in a ball. I just took the pain, if I tried to fight back, if I even dared to use 'the evil magic' I possessed as my father put it, I would get an even worse beating. My being different made them angry. They wanted me to be normal. They thought that by beating me, I might wake up one day and be normal. No such thing happened.

"Who did you hurt?" he growled angrily but I could see his own fear in his eyes. I said nothing. If I spoke, he would just tell me to 'shut up' and then slap me across the face. This had happened so many times, I knew the drill. I was knocked to the floor, I saw red. I felt pain surging through my veins, every fibre in my body felt like it was on fire. I wanted to scream, to cry for help but I did no such thing. I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough, not yet anyway to fight them off. Looking back, I wished I had just run out of the house it would've saved so much pain. In that moment, I had just prayed and prayed for the pain to pass. Soon, it was over and I opened my eyes. My parents left me alone in that room, bleeding and broken. It wasn't until later that evening did I move. Stumbling into the smallest room in the house, I fell onto my bed. I didn't care that blood was getting on my sheets. It didn't matter. The pain would go soon; well that's what I told myself. Lying there, I waited for my body to stop screaming so that I could tend to my wounds. My parents left later that night, probably to go out somewhere nice. I didn't leave my room. I ignored the nagging in my head to call Isaac. Instead, I curled up in my bloodied clothes and fell asleep. Isaac had enough to deal with. I was thankful he didn't come over that night. I was in no shape to help him.

* * *

The next morning, was a mountain of a job. Hobbling to the bathroom, I locked the door behind me, staring at myself in the mirror. My lips were still sore and cut up, there was a jagged cut down the side of my face and I had a black eye. Down my neck there were black and blue bruises, if I thought that was bad, my legs were covered in marks, scars, cuts, bruises, I could still feel my father's boot kicking me over and over. The pain had mostly subsided, now I was left with the scars. I had to fix this. I still had to go to school.

Once I was ready, I left the house without eating breakfast or even looking to see if my parents were home. I tried to hide the evidence of my dad's beating as best as I could. I already looked like a demon's daughter so it didn't matter anyway. Plus, I honestly didn't care what people thought anymore. You just get used to it. I walked over to my locker, wincing as my shoulder made contact with the locker door. Taking a deep breath, I took out the books I needed. People were already staring at me. I rolled my eyes, turning to look at them. They looked away. I could smell their fear from here. It was amusing.

"Hey Lyls," I heard a voice behind me. I turned and saw Isaac standing there. I looked him over. No new bruises. I guess he was alright last night. I was happy for him. I really did worry about him and I wanted to help him, but I had no idea how to. I didn't want to push him and lose the only person in the world that didn't see me as a freak. Isaac would come over in the time that my parents weren't home and I would help him, tend to his wounds, and make him food and hot chocolate. He would stay until my parents came home. He would have to leave then because my own hell would start. I felt bad for sending him away but I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Hey," I replied. Isaac's eyes widened as they saw my face. Not out of fear. He'd seen my eyes and smile countless times when I was with him. I don't think they unnerved him as much anymore. Instead, he cupped my face and ran a finger over my cheeks. He'd noticed. I guess the cover up didn't work as well as I had wanted it to.

"Lyls, what happened?" he asked, worry and confusion taking over his face. Sighing, I shook my head and move out of his reach.

"Nothing," I snapped angrily as my face started to shift. Isaac's eyes closed in frustration as walked away leaving him by our lockers. He didn't follow me. I was thankful for that. I just wanted to be alone. He knew that. I passed Scott and Stiles who we'd only met this year. I hadn't really ever spoken to them much, but they seemed nice enough. A girl with an impish smile and elfish features stood with them. Her name was Talise Blackwood. I didn't really know a lot about her but some people found her annoying and too sarcastic. I passed them quickly and crashed into the bathroom. _'Leave me alone,'_ I thought as I slid down the wall, trying to block out people's faces from my mind.

* * *

I avoided Isaac all day. Facing him would mean more questions and it would mean telling him the truth. Shoving my bag over my shoulder, I left school that day, alone. Sighing, I looked up at the sky. The sun hurt my eyes. It almost burned my skin, cutting into my already open wounds. Pulling at my tattered clothes, I wished for something, anything to happen. Anything to set me free, I wanted freedom. I had to get out of that hell hole. I was not a weakling, why should I have to bow down to them? Who were they? Yeah, alright, I was pulled out from my mother's womb but other than that, what were they to me? _Nothing._

* * *

For weeks the beating got progressively worse. I stayed away from Isaac as much as possible. He didn't need this. He had his own problems. I felt bad for not speaking to him because I knew that sooner or later his father would beat him again. Lock him in the freezer until he was allowed out. It was unfair. I never expected for it to get this bad. Not as bad on the night I turned fourteen. My father had gotten drunk, my mother was out. At first, it was just a plate thrown at me. Then it was a whole dishful. Suddenly, he rounded on me and threw me against the wall. My head spun. I could see red. My head was bleeding. I sank down to the ground, groggy. I knew what was coming next.

_"Happy fucking birthday!"_ my dad roared, "not that you deserve one, you're a _freak_. No other children have a face like yours. It's horrible. I can't believe we got stuck with you. A devil's child."

I just sat there, staring up at him. I said nothing. He grinned evilly down at me and punched the side of my face. Blood and venom accumulated in my mouth. Wiping my mouth, I turned back to see him getting ready to punch me again. More venom this time filled up my mouth. Blood dripped from the corners of my mouth, down my forehead. I think if he hadn't moved to kick me, he would've broken my jaw, like he'd broken two of my ribs. A dying scream was muffled when he knocked me to the ground again. It felt like hours. Every cell in my body was screaming in pain. Screaming for me to fight back, to do something, anything but I didn't listen. It was only when he'd almost knocked me unconscious, did something tick inside me.

"You and that god awful boy!" he was screaming. He'd been shouting for the past however long about my failures, how I am nothing to him and how I should rot in hell. Mentioning Isaac was the tip of the ice berg.

"You and him, all close. He's a freak to isn't he? Like you got the devil's magic in him to does he?" he scowled, throwing his beer can above my head. I growled up at him. My bloodied hands balled into fists. My eyes narrowed and my face shifted. The light started flickering. My dad backed up, eyes wide. '_Not so tough now, are you? You spineless, evil, bastard,' _I thought as I slowly stood up. Venom accumulated in my mouth again. Grinning psychotically, I spat it at his face. A shrill scream left his lips. Now was my chance. I staggered out of the house and went to the first place I thought of. Isaac's.


	5. -Damaged-

[Disclaimer: I don't own any 'Teen Wolf' characters. Anyways, hope you like this chapter and where the story is going!]

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**-Isaac-**

Slumping against my bed, I stared up at the ceiling. Lyla had been avoiding me for the past few weeks. I hardly saw her anymore. Usually if one of us wasn't late or ill, we'd meet up and walk to school together. Now, I was lucky if I caught a glimpse of her in the morning because then I didn't see her all day. If we had a class together, she'd be in and out as soon as the lesson was finished. At break and lunch she was nowhere to be seen. After school was the same, it was starting to worry me. That day, she so unlike herself, I mean before then I hadn't noticed, the scars or bruises. Maybe only one or two and she always just said she'd hurt herself. The thing is Lyla is extremely still most of the time which is another reason why she unnerves people so much. It's unnatural for a teenager to be _that_ still. On top of that the way she walks is unnatural; it's completely and utterly perfect, almost as if she's floating. It's graceful, there's not a fault in it. So when she told me that she'd fallen over, I didn't buy it one bit. I watched her little closer after that. I made sure she got home okay, got her in the morning, anything to just see if she was alright. The thing is after that one off chance when we were twelve; I never saw anything after that. It was only when it was a few weeks ago, the day when I missed her in the morning, and I met up with her at her locker, did I notice that the bruises were back.

"Hey Lyls," I'd said. She turned and it took everything in me to not let my mouth drop open. Instead, my eyes widened. It wasn't because of her strange catlike eyes or haunting smile. No, I thought that was beautiful, even then when I was thirteen. Even I could see that her smile was fake, it looked like it hurt her to smile. She looked so damaged. I could see the darkness around her eyes, showing that she'd tried to cover up the evidence with makeup. Her skin looked almost grey with tiredness unlike its usual almost deathlike paleness. There were cuts on her lips and bruises all along the only exposed skin I could see, cheeks and neck.

"Hey," she had replied. I was in front of her within seconds, cupping her face. She sighed in frustration; she hadn't wanted me to know.

"Lyls what happened?" I asked my brow furrowing and worry washing over my face. Lyla just removed herself from my grip and looked up at me angrily.

"Nothing," she had snapped. Her faces started shifting slightly and her eyes narrowed. Around her eyes I could see her veins itching towards the surface of her skin. I knew I wasn't getting anything out of her as she stormed off. Watching her go, I saw her limping. It was worse this time. That was enough for me to know what had happened. Even though, there are a lot of things I don't know about Lyla, there's one thing for certain. Lyla Brooke walks like as if she's floating above water. It's almost as if she's a ghost, so seeing her walk like that, hobbling and cowering, proved to me that something definitely up. I would have asked her about it but she avoided me after that. She avoided my calls, my texts, if I went round to hers, no one would answer the door. I even tried her window but I got no answer. I saw her a few times. Only glimpses. It was like seeing someone who had just learned how to walk but every time I tried to catch up with her, she had disappeared. I wanted to help her but I had no idea how to.

Things over here weren't exactly easy. My father had seemed to have lessened on the beating, although I knew they would start up again. He had a new form of punishment for me now, locking me in the freezer was better. I hated him. I wanted to scream at him. Blame him for the way I was, why I was so unconfident, why people avoided me, why I was so reserved and awkward, why I had only one friend. But how could I when he'd just beat me senseless. I'm sure people knew they were just too spineless to help. I say that but I know that if help did come, somehow the investigators would stop coming. My father had a way of _'removing'_ them. Lyla has tried to help but it makes no difference. She tried to get me to call someone, tried to call someone herself. It comes to the same conclusion. The investigators just stop coming.

Lying there that night, I felt empty. It was her birthday and for as long as we've had that tree house, we'd always go up there when it was one of our birthdays. That night though, it was a different story. I had tried calling her, texting her. I even got her something small. I'd turned fourteen in September and Lyls had gotten me this jacket that I'd wanted. I think she'd just used her lunch money. I told her I couldn't take it, but she insisted. So, I decided to get her something this time. Before we just used to make each other things, kids with abusive parents don't have money. Anyway, I had been in within my thoughts, when the doorbell rang. This was the one off night that my dad worked late so it could've been him. Rushing down the stairs, I yanked the door open. My heart stopped. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

"_Lyls," _my voice broke as tears welled up in my eyes at the sight of my best friend. I caught her as she stumbled forwards and fell into my arms. My shaking hands quickly wrapped around her broken frame. Quickly, I took her inside. She was shaking, muttering things to herself as she clung onto me. It was so unlike her. Broken is the only way I can describe her to you. Her face was almost unrecognizable. The only thing that looked vaguely how it usually looked was the colour of her eyes, but even they were bloodshot, puffy and almost closed completely. How she had gotten here was beyond me. The rest of her body was shaking; she was bent over holding herself.

"_Lyls," _I croaked and held her too me as she mumbled things over and over into my chest. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I held her close. How had I been so blind? How could I have not noticed sooner? I sat her down and tried to make sense of her ramblings. But nothing made sense.

"Lyls, what happened?" I asked her. She just shook her head and continued rambling. I only got the words 'dad'...'strange'...'beat'...and 'hate'. Nothing made sense, well one thing did. Her father had done this to her. I felt anger surging through my body. How could someone do this to her? That's when I made a vow that I would never, ever, let anything harm her again.

I quickly kissed her temple and started fixing up and tending to what wounds I could. She grasped my hands suddenly, violently and stared right at me. Her eyes looked almost black.

"Isaac," she whispered. I looked up at her, cupping her face. Despite being shocked by her sudden burst of energy and the strange look on her face, I pushed that away and made sure she knew I was listening.

"Lyls, what is it?" I asked her, looking over at her; I knew that we needed to go the hospital. She seemed to have read my mind and nodded. My father was out. The car wasn't here. I couldn't drive. Instead, that meant I had to call the ambulance. Sitting with her on my front porch, I wrapped her in a blanket and put my arm around her. She'd stopped rambling but hadn't said anything to me. She just stared at the floor. I had cleaned up most of the blood and tried to stop the swelling around my mouth and eyes. The ambulance finally turned up and took her inside. I sat in with her, taking her limp, cold, pale hand in mine. It was like holding skin and bone. Her eyes lifted to meet mine. Lifeless, they looked almost dead and sunken. I hated that. I wanted my Lyla back. I kissed her hand as tears started trickling down my cheeks.

We arrived at the hospital quickly. They took her away from me and made me wait in the waiting room. I remember feeling so lost. I began pacing. It was later on that night, around 10:00PM that they let me see her. Walking towards her room, I felt a wave of familiarity fall over me. It reminded me of seeing my mother. I had an image of Lyla in my mind, in that hospital bed, dead. I shook my head and shoved my shaking hands into my pocket. That was not happening. _'She's going to be alright,'_ I thought.

"She's going to be fine," a nurse told me as I entered the room, "you did a good thing today, you should be proud."

But I didn't feel proud. I felt torn. I had noticed too late. I could've lost her that night. I could've lost the only person who really cared about me. It could've gotten so worse...I shook my head, refusing to think like that. I tried to smile at the nurse as she left us. It must have looked like a grimace. Rushing over to her bedside, I saw that she had a cast around her middle. Her legs were heavily bandaged; her face had been stitched up. The swelling of her face had gone down but her lips were still sore. They had been stitched up due to being cut and torn. I felt a sob leaving my lips as I slumped to my knees.

"Isaac," she whispered, her eyes opening. I looked up, taking her hand. She tried to smile. She couldn't. I felt another sob leaving my lips. I wanted to see her smile, her unsettling yet beautiful smile. I wanted to see that frightening glint in her eyes. I wanted to see her get up and twirl around in her tattered dresses and tell me she was okay. She did no such thing and she wouldn't for a while.

"Lyls," I cried, burying my face in the bed sheets "are you okay? I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..."

Slowly, she reached over and stroked my head, running her fingers through my hair.

"I'm okay, Isaac you saved me," she said. I shook my head, looking up at her. How did I save her? If I had saved her, she wouldn't have ended up like this.

"No, no –?

"Isaac, I'm okay," she said firmly.

"I should've known, I should've known...," I mumbled, rocking back and forth, "I wasn't quick enough."

"Isaac, I'm here aren't I?" she asked, staring down at me with those defiant eyes of hers. I nodded. She seemed to relax a bit into the bed.

"So you did help, you've helped me so much. I never have to go back there again, thanks to you," she said. I looked up at her, just as she gently squeezed my hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, softly, a tear escaping my right eye. She wiped it away quickly. I felt foolish, crying when she was the one in the hospital bed but she said nothing of it.

"I'm sorry, Isaac," she said, "there's a lot I haven't been able to tell you."

"Why?" I asked, confused. Sighing, she turned to look at me dead in the eyes.

"I just couldn't at the time," she replied.

"So can you tell me now?" I prodded, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Yes,"


	6. -The Truth-

[**Disclaimer: **So, you know the drill. I don't own any 'Teen Wolf' characters. I just want to say thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed, followed and is favouriting (is that even a word?) this story. So this chapter is going to be filler on my OC Lyla. You will get to learn a bit more about her, what do YOU think is she human? ;P Also, we'll get to see Isaac more through her eyes and how he becomes to be the reserved boy is.]

**Chapter 5**

**-Lyla- **

Well, it seemed like my father had gotten what he wanted. He'd_ finally_ put me in the hospital. For a while, all I could see was red spots, I had to fight to stay conscious. Every fibre in my body screamed as I ran to Isaac's. I felt as if my body was on fire, like I was about to explode. When I finally reached his place, I collapsed in his arms. I could see the sorrow and pain fill his eyes, his face distorted as worry took over. He saw to my wounds. He made sure I got to the hospital and stayed with me. I was so thankful for him but I couldn't seem tell him that. My voice failed me. I kept mumbling. I was so sure that I was going to die but I didn't, because Isaac saved me. I made myself a promise that night, while Isaac cried into my lifeless hand, on the way to the hospital; I promised that somehow, I'd save Isaac.

Isaac wanted to know the truth. He wanted to know things that even I didn't know the answer to. He took my hand and held it to his chest. His blue eyes, his electric blue eyes stared up with in wonder. The thing about this boy is that despite his reserved exterior his troubled childhood and abusive father, he was the kindest and gentle hearted person I knew. He didn't show it to others, but to me, he was the kindest person ever.

"So can you tell me now?" he'd asked, his big eyes peering up at me. _'I don't even know myself Isaac,' _I felt like saying, but instead I nodded.

"Yes," I said. Isaac's face lit up. He held onto my hand, close to his heart. I could never be as gentle or sweet he was. I couldn't hardly fathom his loyalty, the way he accepted me the way I was. It gave me hope despite my cynical outlook on life.

"I just want you to know, Isaac," I took a deep breath, "that I am so thankful for your friendship. I cannot thank you enough for that day when you let me sit with you. For all the birthdays and the tree house adventures but most of all, thank you for today and being my friend."

"Hey, Lyls you know that _no matter what_," he said after a few seconds, "_no matter what_, I'm here for you. Never, _never_, forget that okay?"

"Okay, I won't," I nodded, despite feeling the sinking inside my body. Isaac was the only person I'd ever confide in. What if he thought I was a freak too, after I told him? Sure, he'd accepted everything else, what if this was too much? But seeing the look on Isaac's face told me that wasn't getting out of this. I took a deep breath.

"Come on, Lyls you know you can tell me anything. You can trust me," Isaac whispered, "I just want to help and I can't if you don't tell me the rest."

"Okay, here goes," I said, thinking of how to start this, "Isaac what do you think of me?"

"Um, Lyls how does that –?

"Just answer Isaac," I said, my voice coming out thick, raspy, almost threatening. It was unlike how I usually heard my voice. Isaac said my voice sounded eerily soft, light, and hauntingly musical. He liked it. Others thought it was scary because it was unnatural. Isaac's eyes met mine, and he sighed.

"Lyls, you're my best friend," Isaac started, "when I first met you, I'll be honest, you scared me a bit. But it didn't turn me away and I'm glad. You're eyes were what held me; they are so different, the way they flickered and glinted was frightening but intriguing, normal eyes do _not_ do that...your smile is another thing. It's both unsettling and beautiful, I don't know how else to describe it. The way you walk and talk is also something that freaks people out. It's unnatural, ghost like, both being too graceful, too perfect...too eerie, it's like hearing a voice or seeing someone who's dead. I know that people think your strange but Lyls let's face it, you are and that's a good thing. You're different. So what? I don't care and I know that even though it bothers you when people don't accept you, you prefer that you're unique as opposed to those pretentious snobs, as you like to put it."

I felt myself laughing at the end as Isaac's laugh echoed around the room. Isaac smiled, "its good hearing you laugh, you hardly ever do."

"Isaac, what I'm about to tell you...I don't even know if I understand it," I said, "I mean, it's new to me, I don't know...I don't know..."

"Lyls, I've got all night, just take as much time as you need," Isaac said.

"Okay, well, everyone knows I'm not exactly _'normal'_. I haven't told you this but I was born with black eyes, Isaac. My parents thought I was a demon or something. They got an exorcist when my eyes changed colour. When I was small, people used to shield their children from me. They were scared of me, still are. I was never accepted as just _'different'_ by my parents. They thought I was going to kill them every time I looked at them. Trust me, I wanted to. But I'm not like them. Although parts of me are happy that I scared them, happy that I scared others, happy that I was able to hurt people...but not all of me is _that_ cynical and harsh. I couldn't do what they did, harm another intentionally. Well of course, unless they were evil," I said, pausing every now and then, watching Isaac's face. He didn't say anything, just listened and waited for me to go on.

"So, ever since I was born, my parents hated me. That's why I wear torn, tattered clothes, broken boots. That's why I had that bruise the day you met me. The slaps started when I was around six, then it was pulling of my hair and soon it was full blown beatings. I always covered it up though, that's why you didn't notice until we were twelve and I told you I'd fallen off my bike. My mom would just watch, she never did anything to help," I continued, Isaac gripped my hand tightly as I felt myself shaking. My face started shifting as pain surged through my body. I willed myself to calm down before continuing.

"I remember once when I was six, a lady had literally screamed in my face when she saw me coming out of a shop. She was convinced I was a dead girl who'd come back to life. It was awful, Isaac. I never told you over the years. I had wanted to but I couldn't. All the times at school together, in the tree house, on our birthdays, but I couldn't. How could I? You already had your own problems, I didn't want to make it worse," I looked at Isaac who was staring up at me intently.

"Lyls, you should've said something, you've been there for me through everything. Camden leaving, my mom's death, my dad's beating...," Isaac trailed off, "I could've been there for you."

"But Isaac you were and you still are... Anyway, I always knew I was different. It was when I was around eight that something happened. I made the glass of my window shatter. I'm sure you noticed this, you never questioned me though. I would walk past pipes and they would burst. Lights flickered around me, cats loved me, dogs _hated _me, and car alarms would go off. I had no idea what was happening. It was later when we were nine, when the venom started. Anger would surge through me. Venom accumulated in my mouth. I realised that I could...could create venom, both physical and verbal, I could make my voice deeper, distorted, and painful for others to hear, like venom, they would cower. I thought I was going mad. I didn't know what I was anymore. Then something happened when I was thirteen," I looked over at the ceiling. Not daring to look at Isaac who was still holding my hand.

"I hurt people Isaac. From school, it was like my body reacted on its own. A ball appeared from my hand, shot at them. Then it was like they were being tortured by invisible flames. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't control it. But Isaac, I was glad. I was glad they got hurt. I laughed as I ran home. I wanted them to suffer. I thought I was going crazy; maybe I was the devil's child. I'm not good like you Isaac," I whispered at the end, Isaac gripped my hand tighter, willing me to continue.

"You are good Lyls," Isaac whispered softly, "you are."

I looked at him, surprised that he had spoken. Why hadn't he screamed? Told me I was evil, a demon...why was he still here? He looked shocked. I could see it on his face. His eyes were wide and I could see a hint of fear, but he was still here. That meant a lot.

"I'm not Isaac...I got home that day and my parents beat me. That's why I was all bruised when you saw me. I'm not good Isaac, because it kept happening. I've hurt so many people. It just happens, one minute they're fine, the next their screaming in pain. It's like I can do it with my mind. So, the beating got worse with every person that I hurt. Isaac, I'm not a good person, you really shouldn't be my friend," I said, looking down at my free hand.

"Lyls, look at me," Isaac said, I slowly turned to him, he smiled slightly, "you're not a bad person. If you were you would've done that intentionally. It's just your body reacting and I'm glad, those people need to learn to leave you alone."

I tried to smile. It hurt, so I stopped, "Isaac I'm scared."

"Why? Lyls, this hasn't changed anything. I've known for a while that you're not normal. I've noticed how your face shifts, your eyes narrow, become darker and red veins appear around your eyes. I've noticed...how things happen around you, how things appear around you, like the tree house...but it's not pushing me away," Isaac said, gripping my hand tighter.

"Why?" I asked, bewildered. If he had been someone else, they would've been out the door before I had even started.

"Because, what kind of friend would I be then," Isaac smiled, a laugh leaving his lips, "I promised you, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"You're too kind Isaac," I said, taking a deep breath. Isaac shrugged, smiling. I couldn't say anymore. I wasn't good at this. Talking about feelings and emotions, it was something I failed at completely. I preferred to let it out in anger.

"I think this is all kinda cool," Isaac said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Isaac, I don't know what I am," I whispered, suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Isaac, I don't think I'm human,"


	7. -Losing Control-

[**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own any 'Teen Wolf' characters. Another chapter, I'm trying to get these out as fast as I can because I have them saved...and I really want to get onto the present day stuff. Any who, I'm glad you all like this. Thanks again to everyone who's reading, reviewing, has favourited this and is following! Enjoy! ]

**Chapter 6 **

**-Isaac-**

"Isaac, I don't think I'm human," her words hit me like a freight train. Words seemed to fail me as I gaped at her. Her hand was still clutched to my chest. Her eyes searched my face for my reaction but it seemed like nothing was coming to mind. I sat there in shock, just clutching her hand. _She wasn't human?_ I mean sure I knew there was something _odd _about her but I didn't think she wasn't _human_. Supernatural creatures did _not_ exist. I mean, they don't _right_? They couldn't. Sitting there, I remember myself to thinking, does this change anything? No, she was my friend no matter what. I had promised her that. I was not backing down on her. I could not leave her. But there was no lying; I was shocked and slightly scared. Lyla could see that. She'd known ever since she spoken about the venom. Instantly I felt bad. My friend was not a freak and there I was – _doubting_ her. Her eyes met mine as I tried to make sense of everything she had said. The only thing I could think to say before was how this is cool! _'I mean come on, Isaac, why, why did you say that? Your friend doesn't understand any of this, and you say it's cool? Seriously?'_

"You think I'm a freak don't you?" she asked, her voice breaking. Never, in all the time I'd known Lyla had she ever cried. Never. But now, looking at her, I saw tears in her eyes. Guilt washed over me. I shouldn't be scared of her, not now. I should be trying to help her.

"No no, Lyls, I don't," I took a deep breath, "I meant it when I said you're a good person. You are...you don't do these things intentionally. I'm sorry for being so silent. I didn't know how to say what I wanted to say. I mean, I'm supposed to be helping you like I should've done ages ago, but here I am saying it's _cool_?!"

Lyla laughed despite a tear escaping her eye, "its okay Isaac. I told you, you couldn't have known what was happening at home. You've helped me a lot. Stop doubting that and well, you are a little awkward; I expected that comment from you."

"Look Lyls, I still am sorry for not saying much before. I just...it's a lot but as I said, I'm not leaving you, you're my friend and we'll get through...whatever this is. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little scared. I'll be honest with you, I never expected this," I said, looking up at Lyla who was staring down at our hands. I wiped away the fallen tear, her eyes snapped up to mine.

"It's okay. I understand. What you said was enough, it helped. I know that you're scared; I could see it on your face when I told you about...the hurting people. It's why I'm so surprised you haven't gotten up and left yet. But, just know that I would never, ever hurt you Isaac," she said, her voice was still wavering. I held on tighter to her hand, I wanted to show her that I wasn't leaving. I wasn't judging her. Sure, I was a little thrown but that didn't mean I thought any less of her. Those people...did deserve what they got.

"Look, Lyla, I'm not judging you. I never have. I know you would never hurt me," I said, looking at her dead in the eyes, "it's all going to be okay, it will make sense...when we figure it out."

"How do you know that?" she asked, it was like something in her snapped, "I don't think any other human can do what I can do. I'm some _freak _just waiting to be experimented on!"

"Lyls, no you're not! Don't say that. Alright, fine, other humans can't do that. Yes it does mean that maybe you aren't..._exactly_ human. But you're parents did have you, so maybe it's not about being human or not, it's about being born with different abilities," I said, Lyla shook her head. She took her hand out of my grip. Her face despite the stitches, shifted. She was angry, _very_ angry. My heart was racing rapidly in my chest. I looked towards the door. _'You could leave,' _an annoying voice whispered in my head, _'she's just a freak after all, go on Isaac, save yourself.'_ I shook my head, pushing such thoughts away. How could I do that? What kind of person would that make me? A coward.

"No Isaac! Stop making up excuses! Stop being so nice! You seem to think that I'm so good. I'm _not_! I'm not some mutant like in the X Men comics! I'm a _monster!_ If I was human, would I look like _this_? Would I talk like _this_? Would I act and walk the way I do? Isaac what happens if I _kill_ someone? Are you going to just think its _abilities_ then?!" she shouted, her voice was becoming more and more shrill. It sounded..._evil_. The light above us had started flickering and suddenly the atmosphere in the room had changed. It was colder; there was a faint mist, if you could call it that, settling around us. It felt..._creepy_. _'Snap out of it Isaac,'_ I thought, _'she's your best friend!'_ _'But do best friends look like they're about to kill you?_' the voice in the back of my head asked. Pushing it away, I looked to Lyla again.

"Lyls, please, calm down," I said, trying to get her to listen to me, sounding a lot more confident than I felt, my heart was still racing wildly in my chest as I spoke, "look at me."

She didn't. I could see her hands balled into fists. Her shoulders were shaking. The light was still flickering. Fear seeped into my heart again. I pushed it away. _'Come on Isaac,'_ I thought.

"I said, _look at __me_," I demanded, my voice sounded deeper, stronger, it surprised me but it worked because Lyla turned to look at me. Her eyes met mine. _'She looks possessed,'_ that annoying voice said in the back of head. Her eyes seemed to be flickering uncontrollably. The violet/blue was gone. Pushing my thoughts away, I focused on getting through to Lyla.

"Lyls, listen to me," I said, "you're going to get through this; I know that you're scared. I know that you don't know what's happening. That's normal. It is weird that you can do this. But look, I'm still here, we can research, find help if need be, it will come together."

Suddenly I wasn't worried about her not being human. I wasn't worried about what she could do. I wasn't worried about the way her voice sounded evil or the way her face looked as though she was about to eat me...I was worried about losing her. Whatever this was, I didn't want her anger to overtake her. I didn't want her to become the monster she thought she was. She was better than that. I knew that because I had seen her smiling, I've seen her laughing, dancing, messing around...like girls do. I know that despite her extra abilities, she has a good heart because I've seen it. There was no way I was letting her go; no way was I letting her abilities get the better of her.

"Isaac, you don't get it!" she huffed angrily, "_you are human_; you know at least _what _you are! I don't know what I am! You should just _leave_!"

That stung, I'll be honest. Sighing, I ran a hand over my face. Looking up at Lyla, I realised that I had no idea who she was anymore. She could kill me for all I knew. I shook my head again. _'That's just your mind getting the better of you Isaac, come on, think,' _I thought. I reached over and grabbed her hand despite her protests.

"No,_ listen_ to me," I demanded. She faltered. Her shoulders stopped shaking. The light was still flickering though. _'She could still kill you,'_ the voice said. _'Fuck off,'_ I thought. The voice didn't return.

"Lyls, you are best friend. I am_ not_ leaving and that's final. Okay, look, yes you may or may not be _totally_ human but you can't change that. Alright, yes there are things about you that don't add up, like your voice for example. But I know that you won't kill anyone because despite what you think about yourself, you're not a monster. Not everything in the world has to make sense. We just need to figure it out," I said, calmly. Lyla stared at me for what seemed like ages. Then slowly, her shoulders slumped, her eyes went back to their violet/blue colour, the light stopped flickering and the mist lifted.

"I'm sorry," she whispered after a while, her voice sounded like it normally did, "I'm so sorry, I could've hurt you...I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay," I whispered, hugging her as gently as possible, "its okay."

My heart rate slowed down as I rubbed her back, trying not to hurt her even more. It was only then, did Lyla cry. To this day, that was the only time, I've seen her cry. I haven't since.

"I'm so sorry, Isaac," she mumbled into my shoulder, "I am a monster, I could've hurt you."

I kissed her head and shook my head, "Lyls, its okay. You're angry and that's normal, you're confused, that's normal too. Yes, you could've hurt me, but you didn't."

Lyla lifted her head to look at me, "how do you always see the best in people?"

"It's a talent," I smirked. Rolling her eyes, Lyla leaned back into the bed. We were silent for a while; I took her hand, putting my head on the bed. With her free hand, she stroked my head, her fingers running through my curls.

"Are you going to stay here all night?" she asked after a while. I turned my face so that my chin rested on the bed. Lifting my eyes to meet hers, I smiled.

"If you want me to," I replied, "I have nothing to go home for."

"I don't want you to get into trouble," Lyla replied. The thing about Lyla is that she may be cynical, slightly frightening, and angry a _lot_ of the time but she cares _way_ too much.

"I'm staying, you're more important," I said, smiling. She rolled her eyes, but I could tell that she would be smiling if she could move her lips upwards. I laughed and went back to resting my head on the bed. A comfortable silence fell over us as her fingers ran through my hair and I held onto her other hand. Just as my eyes started to close, I heard voices outside.

"Where is she?"

"We came as fast as we could,"

"Yes, yes, we understand, she's inside,"

"I can't believe they did this,"

I sat up, looking at Lyla, her eyes flicked to me and to the door. Confusion settled over her face. Through the door we could only see the nurse. She seemed to be talking to two other people, a man and a woman but we could see them from where we were.

"Lyls...," I trailed off. Her eyes flicked to mine again. Shaking her head, she put a finger to her lips. I nodded, staring back at the door. _'Who were they?'_ I thought. Just as the thought crossed my mind, the door opened. My heart rate picked up. I held onto Lyla's hand tighter, ready to defend her.

"Lyla, these people are here to see you," the nurse said, "Isaac would you please come outside while they speak to Lyla?"

The man and woman were standing at the door now. The man was tall; he wore glasses and had dark, almost black hair. His eyes bored into mine but he had a smile on his face. Still, there was something about him that intimidated me. His eyes flicked between Lyla and I, then toward our intertwined hands. A smirk surfaced on his face. The woman at his arm looked somewhat friendly; she had sharp green eyes and a small smile. Both of them were dressed as though they were undercover agents. I wanted to make a joke about it, but my voice failed me.

I looked from the nurse to the two other adults and back to Lyla. Her eyes were looking from the nurse to the man and woman, confusion still settled on her features. She looked down at me. She didn't want me to leave. I could see it in her eyes.

"I don't think she wants –?

"We won't hurt her, we promise, we just need to speak to her," he said. I scowled. I didn't trust them. Lyla tugged at my hand. I looked back at her.

"It's okay, go," she said, seeing that they weren't going to give up. Quickly though she leaned down and whispered in my ear, "just...don't wander."

"Alright then, come on Isaac," the nurse said, already moving to leave the room. Her smile was annoying me. Something in me twisted. I really did not want to leave Lyla with these people.

"It's alright Isaac," Lyla's voice rang clear and loud, "I'll be fine."

Looking back to her one more time, I got up defeated, letting her hand go, "okay, but I'm right outside."

She nodded. Glaring at the pair of weirdly dressed adults, I left the room. The nurse smiled at me and offered me something to drink. I shook my head _no_, staring back into the room. Lyla looked right at me, before the man put the blinds down. Anger washed over me as I slumped in the chair near the room but there was nothing I could do. I couldn't burst back in there. They both looked like they could pummel me to death. So, the only thing I could do was wait.


	8. -Fairy Counsellors? Really?-

[**Disclaimer:** I don't own any 'Teen Wolf' characters.

Also, hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading and all the favs, follows and reviews! Thanks to **'As Southern As Possible'** for all the reviews and favs/follows and to Guests, **'Isaac fan'** and **'Emilee'** for giving such nice feedback. Also, to **'Emilee':** to get to the TV's story line it won't take too long, I hope. And the rest of your questions shall be answered soon! Enjoy!]

* * *

**Chapter 7, part 1 **

**-Lyla-**

I watched Isaac leaving the room. I wanted to shout out, call him back but it was like my voice failed. Suddenly, I felt vulnerable. I _hated_ it. Isaac was even more disgruntled than I was. I could see the anger on his face as he left the room. He was worried, I mean, who were these people? Complete strangers and I was left in a room with them. The odds don't look too good, especially with the way they were dressed. Isaac looked at me through the closed door. His eyes meeting mine through the thin glass pane. _'I'm right here.'_

Then, the man who looked like he was from a James Bond film closed the blinds. I tried to bite down a scream as he turned to me. Putting on my best poker face, I just stared at the two. The woman started to walk over. She took the seat that Isaac had been sitting in while the man leaned against the door. Blocking out my only escape and Isaac's only way in, I gulped. Either they were here to kidnap me, kill me, kill Isaac or they were people my parents sent, to get me. Fear started to creep its way into my heart. _'Be calm, be calm,' _I thought as panic started to take over my body. The woman smiled, although she was staring at the light above me that had started flickering.

"Hello," she said, returning her attention to me. I looked at her. I didn't say anything, just stared at her. Her smile faltered slightly.

"How are you?" she tried again. Once more, I just stared at her. Sighing, she looked to the man who was yet to speak.

"Lyla, we're here to help you," he said. His voice was soft, so unlike my father's. My eyes snapped to his. He knows my name. How does he know my name?

"I know you don't believe us but we are here to –

"How do you know my name?" I cut across him. I narrowed my eyes, wanting, demanding an answer. They stayed silent.

"How do you know my _name_?" I repeated and snapped, "who are you? What do you want?"

"Lyla, its okay, calm down," the man said, stepping forwards, outstretching his hands. The light was flickering violently now. Balling my hands into fists, I gritted my teeth, trying to keep whatever it was inside me from escaping and taking over my body. I felt an immense pain shooting up my back and my eyes flared. I felt the woman touch my arm. I flinched.

"Lyla, look at me," she said, "we're family."

"_You're_ my family?" I repeated. I raised an eyebrow and scoffed. Sure, the only _'family' _I had, was a man who liked to beat the crap out of me and woman who loved to see me crying. These strangers were not family. The pain was still crawling up my back. My eyes felt as though they were about to burst into flames. I wanted to scream.

"Yes, we're your aunt and uncle," she said, trying to take my hand_. 'Oh yeah right,_' I thought _'my aunt and uncle.'_ Biggest bunch of bull crap...but thinking about it, in all the years of staying at that hell hole, I never knew if my parents had any other family. I never met anyone else. I pushed that thought away, they were lying to me. It's not true. I drew away, glaring at both of them. I wanted them to leave. More than anything,_ I_ wanted to leave.

"Lyla, we're so sorry –

"Oh please, this is all some fake lie," I snapped, trying to regain whatever strength I had left so that I could call for help or better yet run, "stop wasting my time and just go."

"It's not," the man said, "it's the truth. We are your aunt and uncle. Up until this month we had no idea you even existed. We found out through friends, there's a lot we need to explain to you, like what you are."

My eyes widened. The pain in my back stopped. The light stopped flickering. My heart stopped racing, _'he knew what I was.'_ He noticed and smiled, he knew he'd gotten my attention now, "y-you know what I am?"

He nodded, smiling, "something amazing, but we need to explain other things first okay? Can we do that? I promise it will all make sense if you give us a chance."

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at them both, "I mean I've never met you before, you could be lying for all I know."

"We understand that, but if you just gave us a chance, you'd see that we're the good guys here," the woman said. I scoffed at that, rolling my eyes.

"_You're _the good guys? Seriously, you look like undercover assassins and you're telling me you're the good guys," I laughed rudely, "plus you've left me for years. How are you the good guys?"

I just felt so angry, if these people were my family, how could they not have known about me? It didn't make sense. How could they be my aunt and uncle? What the actual fuck was going on? The light was flickering again.

"Okay, we're not exactly dressed like_ normal_ people do," the woman said with an edge to her voice, I guess I deserved that, "but if you just _listen _you'll understand. We are the only ones with the answers. So which is it? Would you rather be stubborn about this and not let us explain or would you rather know what's going on?"

I bit down on my tongue and nodded, "alright."

I had to give them chance if I wanted to know what the hell was going on. I had to know. This was the only way. If worst comes to worst, I'll just scream, Isaac will hear me. The man, my '_uncle'_ sighed in relief and sat in the other chair by the other side of my bed while the woman, my '_aunt' _leaned back in her chair, looking satisfied. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her and made myself look directly at the man sitting on my left. The light stopped flickering. I took a deep breath and nodded in their direction.

"Okay, well my name is Nathan Parks and this is Emma Parks," he started, pointing to Emma. I just stared at them both expectantly. _'They could not actually be my family, could they?' _I thought to myself.

"Well, Emma is your mother's sister. Your mother and Emma had a rocky relationship. They didn't get along because Emma had a different outlook on life. She loved the supernatural, she wanted freedom, creativity...she married me...She did the opposite to everything her family said," Nathan said, smiling over at Emma. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Please do not have a sappy moment," I groaned, putting my head back against the puffy pillows. They both laughed. It was strange. They hadn't retorted, hit me or punished me for being a smartass. Thinking about it, Emma did look like my mother, although she didn't have a stern look on her face, she wasn't as thin and she had green eyes instead. I shook myself, this woman couldn't be my mother's sister...I mean, she couldn't right? This whole thing is more messed up than I am, and that's saying something.

"Well, we both work with the supernatural world. Think of us as scientists or doctors for all things magical," he continued. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"So what, you're like a nurse for fairies?" I enquired, smirking. Great, if these guys were really my aunt and uncle, I had more problems than I thought. Chuckling, he shook his head.

"No, we are like counsellors for the supernatural. While we may not have the powers you have, we do understand the world you come from. We are the ones who help your world with supplies whether it be medicines, advice, weapons, books...you name it," he explained, I nodded, just getting to grips with what he was saying.

"So if I like came to you with a problem, you'd have the solution?" I asked. It was Emma that spoke up this time.

"Yes, given it's within our reach. We are only humans at the end of the day," she said.

"But how do I know everything you're saying is the truth? About your relationship to my parents? About this fairy, counsellor shit?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Nathan chuckled at this.

"You're just going to have to trust us," Nathan, my _'uncle'_ replied, "but I do have this."

He handed me a vial, taking it, I stared at what was inside, a ball of light was just whizzing around in there, "what is it?"

"It's used as a defense. When thrown it creates a wall of fire in front of you, blocking you from your opponent," he explained. I raised an eyebrow. _'It's pretty cool,'_ I thought, staring at the vial.

"We had trouble getting down here," he said, a smile forming on his face, taking it from my hands, "anyway, is that enough proof?"

"I have this, if it helps," Emma said, my _'aunt'_, handing me a picture. Taking it, I gasped. It was a picture of Emma and another girl. They were both small and dressed in dresses. The other girl was my mother. She was smiling. I ran my fingers over the picture, she looked so happy, unlike herself.

"Does that suffice?" she asked, as I handed the picture back.

"It will do for now," I replied, looking to them both. Shock seemed to settle over me, these people seemed to actually be my family? It was unbelievable. I felt annoying tears prick my eyes, I pushed them away. Right now, all I wanted was answers. Nathan and Emma shared another look. I didn't want a sappy moment again. I was too angry, frustrated and confused for all that. Plus, they could be lying for all I knew. It could all be a hoax.

"Anyway, go on?" I asked, not allowing them to say anymore about the picture.

"Right, well you may know of the local vet, Dr. Deaton?" Nathan asked. I nodded. I remember when my father had _'accidently'_ run over a dog and we had to take him to the vet. Well technically, I had to. He was too god damn lazy.

"Right, well he is like us," Nathan replied, "he works with those of the supernatural and tries to help them as best he can although his day job is a Veterinarian."

"So Dr. Deaton is...I mean he knows about me then?" I asked, slightly confused. If he knew why didn't he help me? I still had no idea what this had to do with me but I let him continue. The more I interrupted the more time was wasted and I was very aware of Isaac still being outside, alone.

"Yes, he does," Nathan sighed, "he is the one along with some others that called us."

"So why didn't he help me?" I asked, getting angry, my face started to shift. I had been left to suffer for all these years. How could he not have noticed? Nathan's eyes flicked up to the light and back to my face. The mist had reappeared from earlier when I had gotten angry at Isaac.

"Okay, how about we go back to us, it will be easier that way. Right so Emma's family disagreed completely with everything we stand for. We were not therefore invited to your parents wedding. They completely shut us out from their lives. We didn't know where they moved to, what they worked as, nothing. So for years, it was like they'd disappeared off the face of the earth. It's funny how they picked Beacon Hills to live in when it's the most supernatural town. Oh the irony," Nathan chuckled to himself. I raised an eyebrow, _'seriously, this guy is laughing?'_

"So anyway, it stayed like for years. They blocked everyone out. They couldn't handle the fact that the rest of the family had accepted Emma and her decisions. It was only when Dr. Deaton called us a few weeks before today that we found out about you. He'd only managed to get our numbers after years of searching. You see we have to be very careful, not everyone in the supernatural and human world, agree with us. Anyway, so he finally got in contact with us. He said he noticed some changes around town over the years, especially about 4 years ago when you turned ten. These things take time to kick in and it happens gradually over the years. So like all the car alarms going off and glass breaking, it happened over time didn't it?" Nathan asked, looking up at me. The light was still flickering. The mist had started to settle and suddenly it was cold. _'Too cold'_, I thought, _'for a hospital room.'_ Then I realised that I was shaking.

"Yes," I replied, not wishing to say anything more, biting back my questions about Dr. Deaton, like why hadn't he helped? But one thing was clear my psycho parents had shut out their family to keep me hidden. So they wouldn't know. So that help wouldn't come. I'd always wondered if there were other family relatives out there but now it made sense. After they had me they just went into hiding, to keep me from them...to keep their daughter, their freak of a daughter from the eyes of their precious family. Anger seemed to bubble inside me; I felt that pain in my back again. _'What the hell was going on?'_

"So when he started noticing these things, he wrote them down in the hopes he could tell us one day. He told us that he'd seen how animals react around you and how things break or burst. He then told us that you'd been involved in some fight at school. That you'd somehow poisoned a group of children at school," he said, I tried to cut across him but he held us his hand, "wait, let me finish. He'd been able to see to the children and noticed that it was as if they'd been given a venom, or toxin and the only one capable of such a type of venom, was people like you, your species. You see the venom you can create isn't like normal poison. It takes over your mind, makes you feel as though you are in immense pain; it's a supernatural force that rips apart your body from the inside."

"And he was able to cure them?" I asked, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. I had hurt those kids. I had hurt those people, people my age. I was capable of that...I'd seen those kids around school but they steered clear of me. It occurred to me that they were fine now but it never occurred to me that they had been cured or medically seen to; I just thought the effects had worn off.

"Yes," Nathan replied before continuing, "so anyway, he told us about you and what you could do. At first we didn't believe him but when he sent us a picture of you and the dog you'd taken in, we saw that it was you. The whole time he knew it was you causing all the changes but he couldn't say anything to you, or help you because...well because of your parents."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused "is that why he couldn't help me?"

"They threatened him. Told him that they'd attack his family, get the police on him, turn him in as a nut job...they told him that they'd kill you if he tried to help or speak to you," Emma spoke up. Her expression was grave. I guess she felt ashamed that her own sister was that cruel. If it was even her sister, I still didn't believe them entirely.

"Oh," I said, biting my lip. My parents really did hate me. All that time they beat me, really they just waiting for the day that I didn't get back up.

"Don't worry. They can't ever hurt you again, they've been arrested," Emma said. I nodded, feeling relieved. I knew that something had happened to them, they had been turned in, they'd told me on the way here, but to hear it from someone else, just made it all the more clearer. I never had to go back there. The room returned to normal as my face started to shift back to normal. Nathan and Emma shared a look, a smile on both their faces.

"So then what?" I asked, wanting to know more. They still hadn't told me what I was but I didn't ask I needed to know all the background before fully understanding. Plus, it didn't look like they were going to tell me yet anyway.

"Well, your parents didn't know that Dr. Deaton knew us so they were completely unaware of all of this. Straight after he told us what was happening, another friend of ours, Alec Lockwood called us. He and his wife, Evangeline Lockwood, once Evangeline Bennett, share the same gifts as you do. Well not _exactly_ the same, but you are of the same species. You'd only just come up on their radar because they'd been out of town for a few years. When they had returned, you'd already grown to thirteen. We told them it's best if we get to you first, if they were to approach you, it would only make it worse because it would make no sense to you. We arrived a few days after being told about you. We had to wait for the right time and moment to speak to you. We couldn't just burst it given our history with your parents. We had to wait until your fourteen birthday, today, because it was this day that Alec told us you'd escape. If we'd come before, it would mess up the plan entirely," Emma explained, I just about wrapped my head around everything she was saying.

"Now there's a lot more we need to talk about. We still need to tell you about the other families and others involved before we get to what you are. It's a complicated issue," Nathan said, smirking ever so slightly, "but before we get there, would you like Isaac to come back in, he's been outside for a while?"

I nodded before even thinking about it. He had a right to know as well, he was my best friend. Plus, this was all too complicated to explain to him myself. Nathan nodded, a smirk still on his face, walking over to the door and called Isaac in. Within seconds, Isaac was back in the room, a smile gracing his face as his concerned expression was replaced with relief. He walked over to me hurriedly and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"So...what_ exactly_ is going on?"


	9. -I'm A What!-

[**Disclaimer:** Again, I DON'T own Teen Wolf.

Next chapter going your way! Hope you liked the last and I hope it's starting to make sense and answer questions. I can't wait to get onto to Isaac and get into his story more! So bare with me on that...Also, this chapter again is in Lyla's pov.]

* * *

**Chapter 7, part 2**

**-Lyla- **

"So...what _exactly_ is going on?" Isaac asked, glaring at the two adults. His jaw was clenched. A scowl was surfacing on his face. He was angry.

"Would you like to sit down?" Nathan asked, kindly. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. These two show up, kick Isaac out and then think it's perfectly fine to be all nice to him. Isaac seemed to pick up on this and scowled.

"No," he snapped, "I would just like to know what's going on. I mean you did kick me out."

Nathan and Emma shared a look but said nothing more and simply nodded. I swear Isaac was a lot like his brother, Camden in more ways than he knew. Camden had gone off to the military when Isaac was only 12 and Camden was 19. He came to visited when he could but Isaac hadn't seen him in a while. I knew that worried him a lot. Now, when I look back, we could've never guessed what was about to happen to Isaac's life. Anyways, back in that hospital room, I remember looking up at Isaac and thinking, _'Camden would've been proud of you,'_ of course, I couldn't actually voice it because Isaac looked like he was about to throw a punch at Nathan.

Anyways, it was Emma this time that started explaining things to Isaac. Every now and then he would tighten his grip around my shoulders or glance down at me worriedly. Sometimes, I swear this boy worried way too much. Especially about others, he never even gave a second thought to what would happen to him. I mean, he wasn't going home tonight, god only knows what his father would do. I hated myself for making him stay here, but no matter how much I'd try to get Isaac to leave, he just wouldn't go and insisted on hearing the rest of the story.

So far, I've found out that these people are supposedly my aunt and uncle. They're like these counsellors for the supernatural personally I prefer nurses for fairies but hey whatever floats ya boat. Then I found out about Dr. Deaton and these people called Alec and Evangeline who are apparently like me. But the annoying thing is I still don't know _what _the fuck I am. Looking to Isaac, Nathan and Emma, I realised I wasn't finding out any time soon. Isaac looked extremely confused and if he's just as confused as I was, this is going to take just as long. Slumping into the bed, I just listened as they told Isaac the story. _'Was it all the truth? Were they really who they said they were?'_ I thought just as a voice said, _'what if they're just like your mom and dad? Then what?'_

I was ripped from my thoughts when Isaac asked, "so what, do you guys help fairies or something?"

Oh good old Isaac. Despite his random shouts like "why didn't _you _help her?" or "why didn't you come sooner, I mean you have like magic fairy dust to whiz yourself here, don't you?" Isaac took it pretty well. Well, as in he didn't freak out explosively apart from shouting his head off at the pair of adults calling Emma a "dung beetle," yes _way too_ much Harry Potter and Nathan, "a right asshole."

Okay, so maybe he_ did_ freak. Just a _tad_...Finally Isaac was caught up, looking satisfied with himself. I rolled my eyes and noticed that Nathan had a smirk on his face. I swear if these two really are who they say they are, I'm going to have a conversation with these two about Nathan's constant smirking.

"Now that Isaac is caught up, there is more we need to tell you," Nathan said, turning to face me.

"No shit Sherlock," I rolled my eyes. To this, Nathan and Isaac laughed. Well, at least he had a sense of humour, unlike my parents. Even Emma managed a smile.

"Well, so as we told you, there is a lot of background knowledge you need to know. As we told you after Dr. Deaton called us, a pair called Alec and Evangeline called us. Now, we went to school with Alec and Evangeline, so that's how long we've known them for. We also went to school with another pair called Andrew and Katelyn. Now, while we were 'helpers' or nurses to fairies as you both like to call us, Alec, Evangeline, Andrew and Katelyn, shared the same powers as you do Lyla. Andrew came from a very prestigious family who believed that their species were superior. He disagreed with them and rebelled by marring Katelyn who's family did not get along with Andrew's. Very much Romeo and Juliet, I know. Anyway, they had three children called Maia, Jace and Logan. Alec and Evangeline were made the children's godparents so that if anything was to happen to Katelyn and Andrew, they would be with their own kind who unlike us would be able to train them. Now, the group of us, also went to school with the another group of supernatural creatures. Werewolves," Nathan stopped. He looked to us, allowing us to take in the information we'd been told. I stared at him as if he'd grown two heads,_ 'werewolves, seriously?'_

"_Werewolves_?" Isaac asked, as if reading my mind and scoffed, "there's no such thing!"

"Yes there is, we know, we've seen them and you will too," Nathan eyed Isaac as he said that. Oh the irony...it was right there for us to take the bait but our fourteen year old selves didn't even grasp Nathan's words. Isaac looked at me, we both shared the same look, _'this guy is a nut job.'_

"We will see them too?" I narrowed me eyes, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"It will all make sense, let us continue," Nathan sighed, obviously explaining this to two teenagers was very draining. Isaac was about to say something more but Nathan held up his hand, shaking his head. I gripped Isaac's hand, making him look at me. _'It's alright.'_

Then something else came to mind. Those names...Katelyn and Andrew, Maia, Jace...Logan...where had I heard those before? The words cottage and fire came to mind...I shook my head, trying to remember, but it seemed like it had been blocked from my memory, either that or it was too hazy to remember.

"Fine, but I still think you guys are crazy," Isaac muttered, "this isn't like some horror movie..."

"Sure is starting to sound like one though," I said, looking up at Isaac. He just gripped my shoulder tightly. It seemed like every time we grasped something, something else came up that was even more confusing.

"Wait, wait...hang on, those names, Katelyn and Andrew...they sound really familiar so do the children's names...," I trailed off, looking to Nathan and Emma. Nathan's face came over with his smirk and Emma seemed to have tears in her eyes but I couldn't really tell because her eyes seemed to clear up as soon as she blinked.

"Let us finish," Emma said, looking from Isaac to me. Defeated we shut our mouths. _'Crazy ass people,'_ I thought telling me there's werewolves but then again if I was another species who's got the right to say that there's no such thing as werewolves?

"Anyway, as Nathan was saying, there was a group of us. Alec, Evangeline, Andrew, Katelyn, us and the werewolves – The Hale family," Emma said. Isaac and I both gasped at the same time. The Hale family used to live in this big house until about three years ago when Isaac and I were eleven there was a huge fire and it took most of the family with it, apart from Derek Hale, his sister Laura and their uncle Peter Hale. After the fire Derek and his sister moved away. We didn't really know much about the fire, except a lot of people had been killed. There was another family who had also been involved but the names weren't coming to mind...It was starting to bug me...

"The Hale family were _werewolves_?! And you went to school with them?!" Isaac shouted blushing as Emma shushed him, looking towards the door.

"Yes, now listen; we went to school with them. Now, there was an alliance between Lyla's kind and their kind. Alec and Evangeline took up a house on the outskirts of Beacon Hills while Andrew and Katelyn lived fairly close to the Hale's. We had moved away from Beacon Hills after getting married. Being far from the others was a tough issue but it was something we had to do for safety. After us moving away, we never saw your parents again, Lyla. They cut off all contact and we had no idea where they lived and they had no idea where we were," Emma continued, slowly as my brow furrowed in confusion. Nodding, I was starting to get it. I was still confused as to what this had to do with me but I bit my tongue and listened.

"Now the Hales had Laura, who was the eldest sister, then Derek and finally Cora," Nathan spoke up. I put a hand over my mouth; I knew where I'd heard those names from. Katelyn and Andrew Evilyn...were the couple from the weird house. No wonder it all sounded so familiar!

"Katelyn and Andrew, their last names were Evilyn weren't they?" I asked, my eyes widening. Nathan and Emma nodded both had solemn expressions on their faces. Katelyn and Andrew...of course why hadn't I realised this _before_?!

"What?" Isaac asked, confused, looking down at me, "what is it?"

"Do you remember, _before_ the Hale fire there was another fire? They put it down to an accident. It happened that year when we were 11; there were so many unexplained fires. It hadn't clicked before but Katelyn and Andrew Evilyn, they lived up in that cottage place that we used to pass on the way to the tree house... the one we found we were 10? Then about a year later the house was just decaying, a pile of broken stone and ash? They had three children, Maia, Jace and Logan. It was in the papers and everything _that's_ how we found out it was them who lived there. To be honest, we never saw any of them, not even the parents... we never saw them come out of their cottage...to us it looked always empty," I looked up at Isaac, "it was like no one lived there?"

I looked up at Isaac. Realisation dawned on his face as his mouth formed into an 'O'.

"Yeah, yeah oh god yeah," Isaac nodded, laughing slightly, "I remember when I kicked the ball into their yard and almost peed myself because I thought a ghost would come out to haunt me."

"Exactly," I said laughing slightly, it was sort of piecing together, "Katelyn, Andrew and Logan died. The ones who survived were Maia and Jace...meaning they went to Alec and Evangeline... Maia went to Beacon Hill High with Derek...that was on the news too... And I'm sorry, I'm just throwing Katelyn's and Andrew's death's in your faces."

"It's quite alright," Emma replied, realising that I'd been speaking so freely of their friend's death. She pursed her lips and continued. I knew that look all too wall, I'd worn it a lot myself. It was a mask, to just hide the pain and move on.

"So anyway, the fire happened when Maia was 15, Jace was 12 and Logan was 6. You were 11 and so that makes Maia 4 years older than you. Yes, she did go to Beacon Hill High with Derek. They were extremely close so you can imagine how hard it was for them to lose so many. Now, their fire was caused by hunters, not the same as those who attacked the Hale's, they killed both Katelyn and Andrew. They also killed Logan and left the place to burn. Maia and Jace were lucky enough to escape. Now, it happened in the night. These hunters were specialists, they did it at a time when the Hale's were out of town and the rest of us were not at reach. That's why it went down as it did. It was too late the next morning when the Hale's arrived back from their vacation and Alec and Evangeline returned with supplies. They'd known a threat was coming and gone on a hunt to find us to get more supplies. As we said, we lived in secret and not many knew of our whereabouts. It was hard for us to just stay in Beacon Hills all the time because of the threats from other supernatural forces and humans alike. The Hale's and Evilyn's understood this. We had to keep moving. Anyway, Alec and Evangeline were able to find us but we'd been tricked and by the time they got back it was too late. Alec and Evangeline took in Maia and Jace.

The Hale fire happened later that year. Derek was only 17. This group of hunters are specialists in the werewolf department, if you please. Now they struck at a time of weakness. Already a group of us had been taken out, so taking out most of the Hale's was easy. We weren't able to be reached and by the time word reached us, it was too late. Alec and Evangeline didn't stand a chance trying to help them. Derek and Laura moved away after, leaving Peter in the hospital to heal. Alec and Evangeline moved away shortly after Derek and Laura had decided to move. Staying here had become too much. Too many of us were dead.

Now, the reason why no help came for all those years is because Katelyn and Andrew didn't know you even existed when they were alive for those 11 years of your life. After school they moved to a very secluded area of Beacon Hill's near the Hale's. They lived a very quiet life as you said. Even if they had seen you, which I doubt, you would just be a normal kid to them. Your powers hadn't kicked in and you wouldn't have come up on their radar. So even Maia you only knew about her through the news after the fire, you didn't know her before. All you saw was an old cottage with no one around. You only knew they lived in it afterwards. It's the same with you, they never saw you. You don't look like your parents, so they wouldn't have known your parents were here either.

Plus Beacon Hill's isn't exactly tiny, not _everyone_ knows _everyone_. You don't just bump into everyone, it's a large town. The same with Alec and Evangeline, the time that they were here before the fires, firstly they lived on the outskirts and were only ever in contact with the Hale's and Evilyn's. Also, your parent's made sure that no one knew about you," Emma finished, looking at me sadly. I nodded, it did make sense. They kept me from all their family, made sure I went quickly to school and came back. I could only sneak out with Isaac and he could only sneak to my place. Beacon Hill's wasn't exactly small, not everyone knows everyone...I then realised that I had been so alone. I felt tears pricking my eyes as I looked down at my hands. I pushed them away quickly. I did not want to cry again. Isaac took my hands in his hand gripped them tightly. Smiling up at him, as he looked down at me sadly, as if to say, _'I'm right here.' _

"It was then up to Dr. Deaton who noticed the changes. It seemed that after the deaths of many of your kind, your instincts stared to kick in. It happens when a species of your kind is alone and unable to find help. Your body starts to react and this itself attracts your kind back. Now so when it started getting out of control, Alec and Evangeline moved back into their old house a few weeks ago, after the incident with you and the children at your school and with Dr. Deaton, finally was able to inform us. This then lead to us finding you, tonight," Nathan continued, "The hunters had effectively ruined an extremely powerful supernatural force in Beacon Hills. We had to stay on the run. Alec and Evangeline had moved, the Hale's and the Evilyn's had been torn apart. We never ventured back to Beacon Hills, except for now. It would have been too risky before."

"So how come you came back now?" I asked, looking from Nathan and Emma. They both shared another look and replied at the same time.

"For you,"

"But isn't it dangerous for you to be here now?" I asked. Emma smiled and shook her head.

"After the years of the fire, we decided that hiding was too much. We wanted a life. We set out in hunt for those that would seek to kill us. They're gone now. Don't forget that people like us have other friend's as well. Those threats are now gone but that doesn't mean more won't be right around the corner. Anyway, when Alec and Evangeline left they went in search for the hunters. They could only find the ones who killed the Evilyn's. Those hunters are dead now. Once they contacted us they told us this and said that it was safe to return home. It was time to come home and face facts, we needed to be back here, no matter how broken it all is now," Emma said, while Nathan took her hand.

"Okay, I get it... But I'd still like to know..._what_ the_ hell_ am I?" I asked and Nathan smiled.

"Now comes the interesting part. You are going to be part of a Coven. At the moment it is just Alec, Evangeline, Maia who is now 18 and Jace who is now 15. There will be more, soon. In time, once they are picked like you," Nathan said. I raised an eyebrow but Isaac beat me too it.

"Picked? What do you mean picked?" he asked, gripping my hand even tighter.

"We'll get to that. First of all, you are not exactly _human_," Nathan said. I rolled my eyes at the man and let out a sigh.

"_Really? No way_," I scoffed. Nathan chuckled and shook his head.

"The reason why you can do these things...," he started, my heart was beating as fast as it could in my chest, "is because you are a hybrid."

"_Hybrid?"_ I gaped at him, "what the fuck?"

"What you need to understand is that there are many types. You all have distinct features. You are unearthly in every way. Your eyes, your smile, your skin, your walk and voice...it's all very frightening yet it is captivating, your scary yet your intriguing... your species will all have something like this, for example Maia when you meet her is fiery in every way possible, it's hard to explain. You really need to see them but none of you look like normal humans. None of you will have the typical blonde hair or blue eyes...you're unearthly," Nathan said.

"Right well, that doesn't help at all," I snapped. Staring at him I saw that he was enjoying this. Isaac raised an eyebrow at Nathan as if to say, _'tell us then.'_ I was surprised he'd been so calm when I've been freaking out for most of this; then again we had to stop shouting out so that the truth came out as quickly as possible.

"You've been picked by the gods. The gods picked you from the moment your parents had well, sexual intercourse," Nathan said, ignoring both mine and Isaac's cringe, suddenly it felt _very _weird to be holding his hand. Isaac had a blush on his cheeks and it's no doubt my eyes were shifting uncomfortably.

"Being picked means you have no choice, you have to go into this life. You have to become what they want you to become. You'll have so much power...you'll get all your _other_ powers soon, don't worry about that... You were never going to be human, Lyla, you're special. The gods handpicked you for this amazing life," Emma smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Amazing life, what's amazing about it? I was beat up, ignored practically everywhere I go and everyone thinks I'm a freak," I snapped, "what's amazing about that? And _other _powers?!"

"I understand that your life has been tough and that was unfair and we wished we could've been there, we really do. We are so sorry for that. But now it's all done. You can move on, forget them. They're gone now," Nathan said, "now you can be happy with what you are."

"Which is what exactly?"

Laughing, he said, "a hybrid, you have the blood of angel's within you which is why you've been getting that immense pain up and down your back, I'll let you think about that...The other part of you is what makes you so unearthly, so dark, so frightening... Why you're voice is as it, why you can do things unnatural, you're a witch with angel's blood within you. You're a hybrid of –

"A witch and an angel,"


	10. -Indestructible-

[**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf or the phrase Whitelighter-Witch, it's from charmed just has my own spin on it. I don't take any credit from the name.

Thanks to all the reviews guys it means a lot! Thanks to **Erudessa-gabrielle, Emilee, Leigh Ann Smith, As Southern As Possible and Isaac Fan**! To guest, **Emilee:** I hope you liked the last chapter. This one will hopefully answer more of your questions and I like that...Lysaac, it's cute! Right well, next chapter coming your way guys! Thanks for all the favs and follows too! J Finally Isaac's POV!]

**Chapter 8**

** -Isaac-**

To say that I was angry was an understatement. I'd been shoved out of the room and then brought back in to smiles from these two strangers. I didn't trust them not one bit, not even when they said they were Lyla's aunt and uncle. As they told me who they were, their connection to Lyla and her parents, Dr. Deaton, these other people called Alec, Evangeline, Katelyn and Andrew...their story however, seemed solid. There weren't any loop holes and the fact that they knew the Hale's, they'd all been in the news...it seemed like solid evidence. Still, I didn't like them all that much; they still had left Lyla even if it wasn't their fault. I could see that Lyla was feeling angry and uncomfortable during the whole exchange. Her eyes kept flickering and the light above her head would frequently shoot sparks. I couldn't say much or do much to make her feel better, what could I have honestly said? I did the only thing possible, comfort her, hold her hand, and give her reassuring hugs. I wasn't giving up on her.

Their story was shocking and interesting, the fact that it all made sense now...was a little unnerving. The fires, the creepy houses...how they all disappeared after...it seemed to click and suddenly everything was out in the open. Well, all of course from what Lyla was exactly. Standing next to her, I suddenly felt very small; everything had suddenly become so much bigger, scarier, much more than we ever expected it to be. Now with it all there to see, I realised that I didn't want to see it anymore. It was too strange, too abnormal...I mean we were only 14, what 14 year olds have to deal with this kind of thing?

"Okay, I get it...but I'd still like to know..._what_ the _hell_ I am?" Lyla's voice brought me back to Earth. I gripped Lyla's hand tightly in mine. Words couldn't reach my mouth at the moment; I knew that she had been waiting for this. Her eyes were narrowed and her eyes had shifted ever so slightly. The room was suddenly too calm, too quiet...

"Now comes the interesting part. You are going to be part of a Coven. At the moment it is just Alec, Evangeline, Maia who is now 18 and Jace who is now 15. There will be more, soon. In time, once they are picked like you," Nathan said. Lyla raised an eyebrow, confused.

"_Picked_? What do you mean _picked_?" I asked, gripping her hand even tighter.

"We'll get to that. First of all, you are not exactly _human_," Nathan said. Lyla rolled her eyes at the man and scoffed. I fought back a laugh and tried to keep on my best poker face.

"_Really? No way_," she scoffed. Nathan chuckled and shook his head. _'At least he had a sense of humour,_' I thought, _'still strange though, I mean he's like a fairy doctor.'_

"The reason why you can do these things...," he started, suddenly I felt extremely nervous for Lyla, I mean she was about to find out why she was the way she was, "is because you are a hybrid."

"_Hybrid?"_ she gaped at him, "what the fuck?"

"What you need to understand is that there are many types. You all have distinct features. You are unearthly in every way. Your eyes, your smile, your skin, your walk and voice...it's all very frightening yet it is captivating, your scary yet your intriguing... your species will all have something like this, for example Maia when you meet her is fiery in every way possible, it's hard to explain. You really need to see them but none of you look like normal humans. None of you will have the typical blonde hair or blue eyes...you're unearthly," Nathan said. I raised an eye brow. Lyla seemed to read my mind as she spoke up.

"Right well, that doesn't help at all," she snapped. Both of us could see that he was enjoying this. I raised an eyebrow at Nathan as if to say, _'tell us then.'_

"You've been picked by the gods. The gods picked you from the moment your parents had well, sexual intercourse," Nathan said, ignoring both Lyla's and my cringe, suddenly I felt extremely awkward holding her hand. A blush rose to my cheeks as I tried to just stare at Nathan. _'Why was I acting this way?'_ But for some reason, I kept on holding her hand, despite Nathan's annoying smirk and Emma's sparkling eyes.

"Being picked means you have no choice, you have to go into this life. You have to become what they want you to become. You'll have so much power...you'll get all your _other _powers soon, don't worry about that... You were never going to be human, Lyla, you're special. The gods handpicked you for this amazing life," Emma smiled. Lyla rolled my eyes, angrily. I hadn't noticed, none of us had but the light was flickering.

"Amazing life, what's amazing about it? I was beat up, ignored practically everywhere I go and everyone thinks I'm a freak," Lyla snapped, "what's amazing about that? And _other _powers?!"

"I understand that your life has been tough and that was unfair and we wished we could've been there, we really do. We are _so_ sorry for that. But now it's all done. You can move on, forget them. They're gone now," Nathan said, "now you can be happy with what you are."

"Which is what exactly?"

Laughing, he said, "a hybrid, you have the blood of angel's within you which is why you've been getting that immense pain up and down your back, I'll let you think about that...The other part of you is what makes you so unearthly, so dark, so frightening... Why you're voice is as it, why you can do things unnatural, you're a witch with angel's blood within you. You're a hybrid of –

"A witch and an angel,"

If I could, I would've passed out but seemed like shock had taken over my body and all I could do was gape at the two adults. Lyla's eyes widened as she realised what she'd said. It dawned on her. Her eyes lifted to meet mine. I tried to give her a smile but I'm sure it looked like a grimace.

"Yes, Lyla, exactly," Emma said, she looked like she was talking to a child and was happy that they'd finally learnt their times tables.

"Wait...wait, you're...I mean, you're...," I trailed off, feeling the words leave my mouth without even registering them. Lyla's eyes met mine, she looked, well terrified. That was worrying.

"Are you telling the truth?" Lyla snapped, looking back to Nathan and Emma, "I swear if you're lying –

"We're not lying, we're telling the truth. You wanted to know what you are; now you know. It will make more sense as your powers develop, you are only fourteen," Nathan said.

"Isaac?" Lyla looked up at me. Sighing, I looked down at her, I felt so _human_ next to her. But she was still my best friend. My best friend, the witch/angel...huh, who would've known?

"Yes?" I smiled down at her.

"We'll give you two a minute," Emma said. Nathan took her hand and they walked out of the room, closing the door. I sat on the bed with her, still holding her hand.

"What do you think?" she asked. Turning to look at her, I grinned. Sure today had been a turn of events and I never thought it would end up this way, but didn't it turn out for the better?

"I think...that this is definitely unexpected. When I brought you here I didn't think that this would happen. But...Lyls isn't this good?" I said, meeting her eyes, "you know what you are. Your parents are gone. You know there are others like you. It all makes sense now, doesn't it?"

"I guess, but what does this mean?" Lyla asked, staring dead in my eyes. I swear this girl, even when she herself was scared, she frightened others.

"If you're asking whether this changes us, you're wrong there. Nothing is going to change. Like I said, no matter what, I'm here for you. It's me and you, Lyls, like it's always been," I grinned.

"Thank you," she whispered and put her head on my shoulder. Leaning my head on hers, clasping her hands in mine, I smiled. This was one of those moments when I felt at peace. I only felt like this when I was with her. She was the only one I let in, apart from my brother. The only one who knew this side, to others I was just reserved, troubled, awkward Isaac.

"Don't worry about it," I whispered. After a few minutes of silence, Lyla spoke up.

"Someday huh?" she laughed slightly. I laughed and nodded at that. _'Yes it had been.'_

"Yeah, it has been," I replied, looking down at her. Looking up at me, I wished I could see her smile but just seeing her eyes glinting again was enough for now.

"I never thought it would turn out like this," Lyla said, "I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this. I mean, your dad...Isaac –

"It's alright, forget about that for now," I said, trying to push away my own fear. I still had to go home at some point. My dad would be waiting. I gulped and decided to not think about it as I looked up at the ceiling.

"I didn't think it would be like this either," I whispered, "but hey, you're a witch slash angel! What would we call that, wingel... anitch...nah that sounds like _an itch_ to be honest..."

Laughing Lyla shoved my shoulder, "let's leave the names to them shall we?"

I laughed and nodded, "alright but in all honesty how are you feeling now?"

"I feel...well better. I mean I know what I am. I just want to know more, like what can I do and what does this mean...," Lyla replied, "but I mean its better this way. I know what I am; I can try to control it better."

"Exactly," I nodded. A silence fell over us again. That annoying voice in my head came back_. 'Now she knows she's going to leave you. You're going to be ditched. You'll never see her again. You're just a pathetic human left to go back to your dad. Look at her, she doesn't even care.'_ I pushed that voice again and shook my head. She wouldn't do that? She wasn't like that, she did care, she was the only one who did...but I couldn't help thinking, what if there was some truth in that? What if she left life everyone else did? Camden, my mom...I'd be left with just my dad. Who by the way was probably going to kill me tomorrow... I tried to push those thoughts away because worrying about the future just made me worry about being left alone with _him_. At that point the door opened.

"Feeling okay?" Emma asked as she walked in, sitting down. Nathan came in with food on a tray, water, coffee, cakes and biscuits.

"Sorry for not giving food, but you didn't seem hungry or in need at that point," Nathan said setting the tray down. _'Yeah, because she'd been beaten and wanted answers,'_ I thought but said nothing.

"Thanks," Lyla nodded, her guard was up again. Emma and Nathan must have noticed but said nothing of it. Instead, they carried on like normal.

"Okay, so there's one more thing. We told you that you were picked," Nathan said and Lyla raised an eyebrow in answer.

"Okay, well there are also those who are born into it. Your species started _ages_ ago when a witch named Lilura was in need of help. She prayed and prayed for help to come to her. Her family and she were dying. An angel appeared to her in the night. She asked for help to save herself and her family. The angel, replied by saying 'there is no way we can help you, you're time has come.' Lilura begged and begged, she wouldn't take no for an answer. In the end the angel granted her his help. He took a vile of his own blood and gave it to her. His only words were 'if you take this, your species shall change, and you shall work for the gods, there is no turning back, so use it well.' Lilura took the vile and shared it between her family. They were cured but as the angel said it came with a price. They were now both angel and witch. A species called _'Whitelighter-Witch'_. Their lives changed, they had the wings of an angel, and of course they were able to carry on as normal before you ask but if ever there need be of help, they had to do the gods bidding," Nathan said. I gaped at him. _'So she's a Whitelight-Witch who's going to get wings huh that's not strange at all.'_

"I'm a Whitelighter-Witch...and hang on a second; I'm going to have _wings_?" Lyla's mouth literally dropped open never mind the rest of the story; she was worried about her _wings_. Oh Lyla, Lyla, Lyla. I stifled a laugh at her reaction.

"Yes. Now this depends on the powers you excel in. Being a witch you shall practice magic as it is, using the natural elements and beyond into the spirit world but you shall have powers that you yourself are better at. For example, right now you can create verbal venom through powers of your voice and physical venom, this shall develop. We are not sure what else your powers shall be, but generally they suit to your personality as best as possible," Emma continued. If this whole thing was crazy enough before, suddenly it had gotten a whole lot worse.

"So...I can hide them right?" Lyla asked, yelping slightly, "I mean it doesn't always just...stay there...and it doesn't hurt?"

"The wings as said will be a reflection of your powers. They can be hidden and will only appear when you will them to be. So you will appear as you normally do, and no it does not hurt, only after the first time...," Nathan said, giving Lyla a grimace.

"So it hurts the first time?" Lyla asked, looking to slightly frantic.

"Lyls, it's alright," I whispered in her ear, kissing her temple quickly. Again, Nathan smirked.

"Yes, it is alright. It does hurt the first time you turn but after that, you shall be fine," Emma said a smile working up to her lips. Lyla nodded, the information sinking in.

"Damn, _wings..._that's new...so...so...wait, these gods or angels...whatever, they changed the witches. That means some are born into this too?" Lyla asked, remembering what Nathan had said about 5 minutes ago. I couldn't help but laugh at Lyla's new found interest in her back. She glared at me which made it all funnier.

"Yes, those of Lilura's blood line. Andrew and Alec are of Lilura's blood line. It's strange that they happened to go to the same school and Alec become godfather to Andrew's children. Now, Katelyn and Evangeline were picked. That's part of the reason Andrew's family disliked Katelyn, because she didn't come from the blood line. She was handpicked, like you. Are you following me?" Nathan asked Lyla and I simply nodded.

"So this means that Jace and Maia were born into it from their parents. Now, there aren't any others known around Beacon Hills to be born into it. Most of Andrew's family are gone or have moved away due to his marriage to Katelyn and Alec's family are somewhere up north dealing with issues up there," Emma said, "just quickly, being picked does _not _meaning you share Lilura's blood line. You were made by the gods with the blood of an angel. It's what makes you so special. You don't have the same angel blood in you. Each one who is picked has a different angel's blood."

"So when Katelyn and Andrew had children, what does this mean for Maia, Jace and Logan, when he was alive...?" I asked, suddenly engrossed by this. Lyla seemed to be holding her breath; her expression was unreadable at the moment.

"It means that they are very powerful. Blood from two angels...you see they have _both _Lilura's bloodline from Andrew and Katelyn's angel blood... it makes them..._very _unstable," Nathan said, "you'll see when you meet them how different they actually are."

"Wow," Lyla muttered, "so umm is that why as you said we all have distinctive features, the gods or angels needed more numbers and so picked more of us to hold these characteristics of the different angels so that when we combine we're..."

Nodding, both Emma and Nathan replied, _"indestructible."_


	11. -Promises-

[**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf.

Next chapter coming your way! Hope you liked the last one! Quick question, send me in your answers, I'm going to go into Lyla's new home and the Coven and also more into Isaac's character, his brother's death, and more on them at school and just hanging out...but I was wondering would you like it if I skipped to present time or went through season 1 and 2 or skipped to season 2 after going through those things? Oh and just to balance it out, this is another chapter in Isaac's POV.]

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**-Isaac-**

Well, that was heavy. Lyla's eyes met mine. There was no way to react to that. _'Indestructible... damn,'_ I thought to myself.

"Well, that's...I mean, that's...just...," Lyla stammered and I think for the first time ever, _Lyla Brooke_ was speechless.

"Shocking, we know," Emma replied, "but now that you know everything."

"Well yeah, but what we're like some weapon?" Lyla asked, slightly offended that these gods thought they could just use her. I could see it on her face.

"No, more like protectors," Nathan said, "think about it this way, you'll still be able to go to school, see your friends, have everything a teenager wants and more. You'll get to train, enhance your powers...It will be good for you."

"Yeah, if I don't end up getting killed before then," Lyla muttered. Something within me twisted at her words and I felt like snatching up her hand all over again.

"We won't let that happen to you and I doubt Isaac will either," Nathan smirked. Lyla looked up at me. I blushed, smiled and nodded.

"It's true," I blushed and added, laughing, "not that I can do much, I am only_ human_, but I can try."

There was some truth in those words, I was _only_ human. What help was I? Suddenly I felt utterly useless. The others didn't notice my slightly fall in expression. Emma and Nathan laughed at my comment while Lyla just reached over and took my hand again while whispering a "thank you," in my ear. I blushed again. _'Damn my emotions,'_ I thought.

"I know that you're tired Lyla and are in deep need of rest but there's something we'd like to ask you," Emma said, leaning forwards, "we know we haven't been around and there hasn't been a lot of support for you but we'd like to change that."

"What do you mean?" Lyla asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"How would you feel about coming to live with us?" Emma asked, smiling. Then silence. You could hear a pin drop. I just watched as Lyla stared at Emma. _'This is it, she's leaving you,' _that annoying voice said. I pushed that voice away, I was happy for Lyla. She deserved this. '_You're just a human, she's going to be part of an indestructible force, what are you?' _the voice continued nagging at my thoughts. Was I just going to be left behind? Would she forget about me? No, I knew Lyla she wouldn't do that to me. She would never let me down. I knew that. Looking back on that day in the hospital, I look back and think, _'why did I ever doubt myself?'_

"Live...live with you?" Lyla asked and I was brought back to earth by Emma's laugh. Lyla's face was still unreadable. I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Yes, live with us," Emma continued, while Nathan had started helping himself to the food on the tray that had been left. Lyla eyed the coffee before snatching up a cup for me and herself. I thanked her quietly.

"It's all sorted out really. We are your only family here, legally you'd come to live with us, unless you want to go to a foster home?" Nathan asked. Lyla's eyes widened at that.

"No, no, I don't want to go to a foster home," Lyla replied, "It's just a shock, I never thought about where I would go after today."

"Well now you have a place to go, if you want it," Nathan said, taking a swig of his coffee. I looked from Lyla to Nathan as I sipped at the mug. It was still warm.

"You should go," I said. Lyla's gaze snapped to mine. I gave her a smile.

"Come on, they_ are_ your aunt and uncle, we know that it's not a lie. They couldn't have made all of that up. It will be good; you'll be able to learn more. Plus you'll be with family. You'll never have to deal with foster parents or your own parents...plus if you went to foster care, I might never see you again," I said. Lyla's eyes narrowed in question.

"You never have to worry about not seeing me...," Lyla muttered, I chuckled at this before she continued, "I don't know...I mean what if...what if they are lying?"

"Lyla, we're not lying, we are your aunt and uncle. The hospital can vouch for that. We have proof. Plus if you just let us take you home, we'll show you," Nathan said.

"I...I just, I need to think about this," Lyla said, "can you wait a bit?"

"Of course," Nathan nodded, "how long do you need?"

"Can I sleep on it?"

"Of course,"

* * *

A little while after that Nathan and Emma left. We ate the food they'd given and just spoken about little things. They're staying nearby in one of the rooms.

"You don't have to stay," Lyla said. She was lying down and turned to face me. I smiled and shook my head, moving stray pieces of hair from her face.

"Yes, I do," I replied, "I don't want to leave you and plus, I don't exactly have to run home for anything."

"Isaac what about your dad?" Lyla asked, her face creasing with worry. My heart sped up a little at the mention of _him._

"I'll deal with that later," I brushed the topic off or at least tried to.

"Isaac, you can't! He will...hurt you," Lyla said, her voice seemed to crack at the end. I shook my head.

"Its fine, look if I'm in luck it will just be down to the freezer and nothing more," I replied, a lump forming in my throat. Lyla reached over and took my hand.

"No, it's not fine! You've already risked enough –

"Lyla, stop. I'm _not_ leaving," I said, my tone rising slightly, "I can't leave you here."

"Isaac, stop being so damn heroic and think of yourself for once!" Lyla snapped, "I don't you getting hurt more than you already do, in fact I don't want you to get hurt at all!"

"Lyls," I sighed, "just stop, I'm not leaving. I care about you and I'm not leaving."

"Isaac seriously, _please_, I'm fine," Lyla said, taking my hands. I sighed, feeling anger boil inside me. Why didn't she get it? I was not leaving her.

"I am not leaving, Lyls," I snapped, "now just _accept_ that."

Lyla scowled at me but said nothing. Her eyes glinted slightly as her face shifted but she pulled it back. She turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. I shook my head, a smirk over my lips and leaned back in the chair, allowing her to mull over what I'd said. We stayed like that for a while. I could practically feel Lyla's anger but she said nothing.

"Are you going to take up their offer?" I asked after a while of frustrating silence. Lyla shrugged and continued staring at the ceiling. "Lyls, look at me."

She turned to look at me, her eyes expectantly staring at me. I rolled my eyes and ran a hand through my curly hair.

"You should, you know," I said, "it will be good. Better than before."

"How do you know that?" Lyla snapped, turning away again, "they could be lying."

"They're not Lyls," I whispered, Lyla looked back at me as I continued, "they're telling the truth, can't you see that?"

Shrugging again, Lyla sighed, "I guess but it all seems...too good to be true."

"Lyls, just take it okay. It's better than foster care," I replied, trying to make her see sense.

"I guess," she said, looking back at the ceiling and we stopped talking again. She was tired and angry. I could tell. I had already asked the nurse if it was okay if I stayed here. She had only nodded in reply. I was fine just curling up on the chair but the nurse had refused and given me a bed. It was take that or go home, as she'd put it.

"I'm never going to leave you," Lyla said suddenly, just as I was about to get up to go to bed.

"What?" I asked, slightly shocked at her sudden words.

"I said, 'I'm never going to leave you'. I hope you know that. Just because of everything and if I move, I won't ever leave you. And you're not _just_ a human; I know you're thinking that. You're so much more. Like you said before, no matter what, it's me and you," Lyla said, facing me once more. Her face was looking better, her stitches seemed less prominent now and she managed a smile. I felt as if my heart was uplifted slightly at the sight of her eerie smile.

"I know," I whispered, but I couldn't help but doubt her words. The annoying voice was back again but Lyla's voice seemed to block it out as she said her next words.

"I promise Isaac, I'm going to save you one day, like you saved me,"


	12. -Happy Birthday-

[**Disclaimer:** This is getting old...BUT I don't own any Teen Wolf characters.

Right so, hope you like this. Just maybe two more filler chapters on their background, then I'll get onto season 2! Hope you like! Fluff at the end.]

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**-Lyla- **

The next morning, I woke up to the golden rays of sun seeping in from the curtains. Sighing, I stretched and rubbed my eyes. I let out a small whimper as pain shot up my back. My body was still aching. Sighing, I sat up, taking in my surroundings. The curtains had been drawn. I had must've fallen asleep after talking to Isaac last night. I looked across the room and saw a mess of golden brown curls peeking out from beneath a mass of blankets. He looked so peaceful, his electric blue eyes were closed, his mouth drew into a slightly pout as they parted while he slept. I could not believe he stayed all night_. 'You have a good friend, could you do that for him?'_ an annoying voice asked in the back of my head. _'Yes, I could and I would, if he ever needed me,_' I retorted in my head. Sighing, I shook my head, _'I'm going crazy.'_

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 10:30 AM. Then everything came flooding back. It was hard to believe that yesterday had been my birthday, that yesterday had been the day I escaped from my parents and ended up finding out a whole lot more than I had bargained for. I had to make my choice today. My heart thudded.

"Morning," a voice broke my chain of thought. Turning my head, I half smiled at Isaac who had awoken. He gave me a sleepy, lopsided smile and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. _'So cute,'_ I thought to myself before mentally slapping hitting myself for having such thoughts, _'this is Isaac remember, your best friend, since when did I start having feelings like a __normal __teenage girl? Last time you checked, you weren't normal.'_

"Morning," I replied. He sighed, and let his arms fall at his sides, looking around the room. I couldn't help notice his hair was in a mess and his curls looked _so_ adorable as they fell across his forehead.

"Sleep well?" he asked, looking over at me, with a lazy smile on his face.

"Better than most nights, you?" I asked, with that same half smile. It hurt to move my lips upwards too much so this was the most I could manage at the moment. Isaac noticed and his eyes seemed to light up.

"Yeah, I did and hey, you got your smile coming back," he grinned. I laughed slightly as Isaac got out of bed, walking over to me. He cupped my face and sighed.

"You're looking better," Isaac smiled. I hummed a reply and let Isaac hug me softly. We broke apart when the door opened. Emma and Nathan walked in, correction, my _aunt and uncle_ walked in, smiling. I had yet to get used to that. They brought breakfast for both of us, probably having already eaten. They'd already changed and looked ready for their day ahead. Isaac said good morning and excused himself to brush and shower.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked and sat on my bed. I looked up at her and shrugged, she moved stray pieces of hair from my face. I flinched at the sudden contact. I wasn't used to anyone touching me gently, like that, well apart from Isaac. My father had made sure I got none of that at home. Emma withdrew her hand. Nathan sat the other side of me, giving me a smile.

"I'm okay," I replied, looking at them both. They seemed to be looking over my face confused. I wasn't used to adults caring so much.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing," Emma brushed it off, "anyway, how did you sleep?"

"Okay," I replied, still confused about why they were looking over my wounds.

"That's good," Nathan nodded, smiling once more.

"So did you think about what we said?" Emma asked, I drew a breath and nodded. It was then that I noticed that I really wanted to shower and change. Emma noticed my distress.

"It's alright, you can shower and brush, there's another bathroom just there," she smiled. I nodded and started to move out of the bed. I whimpered as pain shot up my back and legs. The nurse came in and helped me to the bathroom as Emma held the door open. Nathan got my things from my bag and then they left me to shower.

"If you need anything, just shout, okay?" Emma called.

"Okay," I replied and started brushing my teeth. I winced as I felt the edges of my mouth stinging and my lips crack slightly. Looking at myself, I saw that my face didn't look as bad as yesterday. Sighing, I spit and took another lot of toothpaste, sitting on the stool in the bathroom. It had been a long few days.

* * *

It turns out I did need help and Emma and the nurse had helped me to get in the shower. I'd been left to shower myself but getting changed was a challenge. Emma helped me with that. I thanked her and she helped me out the bathroom. Sitting on the bed with a sigh, I noticed Isaac had come out. He looked a lot more refreshed.

"Alright?" he asked, looking at my face. I nodded and gave him that same half smile.

"Good," he replied, ruffling my hair. I shoved his arm softly which caused him to chuckle. We ate breakfast with Nathan and Emma. It wasn't awkward like I thought it would be. In fact, it was anything but awkward. The nurse said that I'd be okay to leave today if I wanted to. I nodded and thanked her.

"I know that your birthday was yesterday and in everything, I forgot to give you this, I'm _so_ sorry Lyls," Isaac said as we finished breakfast, "Happy Birthday."

In Isaac's hands was a charm bracelet. It had a charm for every one of our adventures. A tree house – when we'd found the tree house, a bike – the day we learnt to ride bikes, a camera – the day we'd walked home and I decided I wanted to buy an old vintage camera some day to collect memories, a cat – the day Isaac and I had gotten a cat down from a tree, a kite – we'd gone kite running once, a locket with our picture in it, a crescent moon and wolf – the day we'd gone walking through the forest and heard a wolf howling.

"Isaac, you didn't have to...I love it," I looked up at him; he had a sheepish smile on his face. Biting back a sob, I hugged him and whispered a 'thank you' in his ear. He just tightened his arms around me and whispered a 'you're welcome' back in my ear.

"It's so that you add stuff on there," Isaac said as we drew back, "you know to add to memories."

"Thank you so much, Isaac," I kissed his cheek softly; despite the pain it caused my lips it was worth it to his see rosy blush.

"We got you something small as well," Nathan said as I drew back. Shocked, I looked up at him. He smiled and handed me a book. I took it from him. It was a vintage styled book, a soft creamy brown with intricate patterns of twirling flowers up the sides and along the bind. On the front there was an outline around the edges, shaped as vines. The rest was plain, it was beautifully simple. Opening it, I saw that the pages glinted.

"It's so you can add pictures...anything you want in there, words, lyrics, spells...and you will be the only one to see it, unless you want others to look in it," Nathan explained. I'd never felt so happy, so free. It was new to me and it felt wrong, like I didn't deserve it.

"Thank you, this is...you didn't have to do this," I said, looking to Isaac, Emma and Nathan. They shook they heads and simply smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Lyla,"

* * *

Eventually that day we left the hospital. Isaac drove with us to Emma's and Nathan's place, saying he wanted to see me off. I had agreed to stay with Emma and Nathan, given I had nowhere else to go. Stepping out of the car, I saw that there house was cute. It was a cottage styled house, just near the forest. It had a small gate with vines growing around the edges, an oak woodsy door with wide windows either side. There was a window in the roof, meaning there must be an extra room. It was a creamy brown colour, with vines and flowers growing up the sides and had a cute front garden, beautifully kept.

"Wow," I sighed. I turned to look at Isaac who was smiling back at me. Emma and Nathan had gone into the house, taking my bags.

"You okay?" he asked, I nodded, feeling guilty that he had to go home. I could see the fear in his eyes, he didn't want to leave. I stepped forwards, taking his hands. He smiled softly and kissed my forehead.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked, he shrugged and tried to brush it off.

"Its fine, Lyls," he muttered, I shook my head, feeling angry like I had last night.

"No, Isaac, it's not, I don't want you to get hurt," I said, staring up at him, "I feel so bad for you staying, now you have to go home...Isaac, I'm so sorry...this is all my fault."

"Lyls, don't say that it's not your fault, okay? It's not. Look, I wanted to stay, so I stayed. Don't feel bad, this is me being a good friend," Isaac replied, looking down at me seriously.

"But if being a good friend means you get hurt, I don't want that, I care about you so much, Isaac," I said. Isaac sighed and shook his head down at me, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Lyla, Lyla, Lyla, you care too much. Would you look at yourself? Look at everything that's happened and _you're_ worried about _me_? I'll be fine," Isaac laughed, trying to push away his fear. I could see right through him.

"Isaac, stop it. It's not right, please, just, tell someone, let Nathan do something or Emma..._please_, I don't want you to go home," I started to panic, feeling tears welling up in my eyes. The car alarm started going off. Nathan rushed out and turned it off.

"Okay?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded, not used to adults caring about me. Nathan looked at Isaac.

"She's just a little worked up, tired," Isaac lied. Nathan nodded, looking at me for another minute before going back inside, saying that he's right here if we need him.

"Lyls, I'm going to be okay, I promise," Isaac whispered, cupping my face. I looked up at him and saw certainty in his eyes but there was no denying his fear. _'What if his dad hurt him so much...that...something bad...like really bad happens to him and I never see him again?' _I thought.

"Isaac, _please_, don't...just...what if something really bad happens?" I demanded, suddenly angry, "what if something...what if..."

"Lyla, you're going to see me again. Don't you worry about that...I'll be _fine_, I promise," Isaac half laughed, it sounded so painful, so broken...I could see tears welling up in his eyes. I shook my head and buried my face in his t-shirt. Wrapping my arms around his back, I gripped onto his jacket.

"Lyls, I'm not going anywhere," Isaac whispered, his voice breaking as he wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't speak. I knew that Isaac was lying; I could hear it in his voice. He was going home to his father and we both knew what would happen.

"Please, Isaac, _please_ let us help," I said as I drew back, looking up at him. Isaac sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Lyls, everything is going to be okay," Isaac whispered as a tear escaped his eye, pressing his lips to my forehead again. He knew that he needed help, why didn't he take it? Looking back, I don't know why it took us so long to finally admit our feelings, it seemed our fourteen year old selves were too clueless to realise so.

"Isaac, _please_," my voice was trembling. I knew I would start crying soon. The wind seemed to be picking up around us. I wiped away his fallen tear and stoked his cheek.

"Lyls, I promise, I'll be _fine_," Isaac said, trying to smile through his fear. I knew he was scared, I could hear his heart as I leaned against his chest.

"It's not going to be okay! Isaac...you can't keep living like this," I said, trying to make myself sound more demanding. I felt so helpless and weak, how could I help him? Save him? He needed help. He needed an escape. His hands were shaking. He was terrified.

"Lyls, _please_, don't...just don't...," Isaac whispered another tear escaping his eye as he pulled me closer, hugging me to his body, "it'll be okay, it will...I know it will..."

He was lying to himself and to me. He kept trying to hide his fear and push away his pain. As tears started to fall down his face, it was almost as if he knew what he was going to hear when he got home but nothing, nothing could have prepared him for that. _Nothing_.


	13. -Punishment-

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Thanks again to all the amazing reviews, to all the favourites and follows. Hope you guys are liking it, not soon and we'll get to see Isaac and Lyla following the TV plot line.]

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**-Isaac-**

Leaving Lyla was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I didn't want to leave her. I didn't want to return home but I knew I had to. Holding Lyla against me, I felt my fear catching up on me. No matter how much I tried to reassure her everything would be okay, she saw through my mask. I was lying to myself. It wasn't going to be okay and we both knew it.

"Lyls, _please_, don't...just don't...," I whispered as tears escaped my eyes. I was furious with myself for being so weak. I _hated_ crying. My father had made sure that I never cried, if I did he would only beat me more. I hugged Lyla to my body, and told her that, "it'll be okay, it will, I know it will..."

It was all lies and Lyla knew it. She tried to get me to come inside, call the police, tell Nathan but I wouldn't move. Frantically she tried to do anything to make me stay, the car alarm started going off again and the glass on the windows cracked. In the end, she had to let go of me. I had to go and by staying it would only make it worse. She knew, I could see it in her eyes that I wasn't going to listen to her.

"Isaac...I-I," she stammered, I gathered her up again and kissed my forehead, nodding. There was no need for words to be said, I knew what she wanted to say.

"I'll see you soon, Lyla," I whispered against her forehead, "I promise."

"Isaac –

She started but I was already letting go of her. She grabbed my hand just before I crossed the road. I turned to her, expecting her to scream at me, tell me I'm stupid, tell me that I need help but instead, she reached up and pressed her lips, softly to my cheek. She's one unpredictable girl. Closing my eyes, I felt tear escaping my eye. Gently, she wiped it away. Her kiss had said it all. _'Please, Isaac, let me help you.'_ I gave her a weak smile and squeezed her hand. _'I'll be okay.'_

"I'll see you soon, Isaac," Lyla said back, crying silently. I smiled sadly and swallowed down a sob that was climbing up my throat. I brought her face to mine, pressing our foreheads together. I never thought I'd see her cry other than in that hospital room. I hated that I was doing this to her. Kissing her bruised cheek, I wiped the tears away and tried to calm myself down. Taking a deep breath, I let go of Lyla and stepped backwards.

"Goodbye, Lyls," I gave her a wave before turning and walking across the road. I didn't look back but I heard her sobs. They followed me all the way home.

* * *

Staring up at my house, I gulped. I knew that my dad was home. My heart was beating wildly in my chest. My hands were shaking. I pushed my fear away and drew myself up. I had to face this. Wiping again any tears, I stepped up and opened my door. The door creaked open. I could hear the TV on in the living room. Dreading every move I made, I tried to calm my racing heart. I walked into the living room, feeling as though I was going to my death. I probably was. I wanted to scream, run away, call for my mom...for anyone, but it was no use. She was dead. I had no hope now. My father was sitting on the sofa with a beer in one hand. He looked like he'd been crying. He was drunk, _very_ drunk.

"Isaac, my boy, where have _you_ been?" he asked expectantly, venom dripping off his words, his eyes flicking up to mine. I saw anger flash in his eyes. His mouth was pulled into a sneer. I didn't say anything.

"I said,_**'Isaac, where have you been?**_'" he shouted, chucking the beer bottle above me. I ducked and tried to avoid the shattering glass. "You've been gone all night! Where have _you_ been? Did you have _my_ permission? I tried calling you, looking for you! _Now_, I demand an answer you little waste of space, _**where have you been**_?!"

He seized my jacket and pushed me against the wall. I couldn't breathe. My heart was about to explode out of my chest. I could see the anger and hatred in his eyes. Hopeless and dejected, I tried to string a sentence together.

"I-I had to help a friend," I stammered, "s-she had to go to the h-hospital."

"Oh did _she_ now?" he snapped, angrily, sarcastically, "well, you didn't ask _me_ if you could go. You didn't have a right to leave the house. Who do you think _you_ are?"

My voice failed me and he punched me across the face. I fell to the floor and he backed up circling me like I was a piece of meat. I felt tears stinging my eyes but I didn't let them fall. I couldn't. He would only beat me for longer.

Begging, I said, "dad, _please_ –

"Well, where is she now? This friend, huh...if she's real, you don't _have_ any friends Isaac, you're _**worthless**_. Who wants to be friends with _**you**_?!" he shouted, kicking my stomach. I whimpered and closed in on myself, trying to protect my head and body.

"I'm telling you the truth!" I cried as he kicked me again. He cackled and kicked me again.

"Sure, you're lying you little _bitch_! You have _no_ friends. This girl, she's not real. You're making it up. If she's your friend, where is she now? She's left you huh? Why haven't I seen her before?" he demanded, kicking me so that I was up against the wall of the living room. I felt an agonising pain shoot through my body. Every single part of me was screaming for help.

"She is real! I'm not lying, I had to help her," I said, trying to keep the whimper out of my voice. He sneered and punched me in the face.

"Liar!" he roared, "I come home and you're not here. Gone off somewhere with some imaginary girl. You're crazy. What girl would be friends with you anyway?"

"Dad _please_, stop," I choked as he let another punch make contact with my face. Blood was dripping from my mouth and my eye was no doubt reforming a black eye. I whimpered, trying to keep myself from crying as another kick made contact with my side. I could feel my head spinning, I was seeing red everywhere, I tried to focus, to get away but it was no use. Helpless, I took whatever he threw at me. He picked up his plate and chucked it so that it hit the wall and glass cut into my cheeks and forehead, narrowly missing my eye.

"The least you could do is tell me the truth!" he shouted, "I deserve that! I had to deal with the police yesterday, came knocking, they had some _news_. It's your fault; I'm stuck with you, forever now!"

"W-what?" I stammered as my dad drew himself up, circling me again, "dad please just stop –

"Yeah, the police came round yesterday, it's your fault. You sent him away! You're the one that caused him to leave! And now he's gone!" my dad shouted, angrily, tears rolling down his cheeks as he kicked me. I didn't understand what he was talking about. I just hugged myself as the beating continued. I'm pretty sure my stomach was bruised black and blue as where my legs. Then my dad seized me up again. He made me stand on my wobbling, bruised and bleeding legs. He cackled in my face and shoved me towards the stairs, to the basement. His eyes were crazy, bloodshot and angry.

"No dad, please stop," I said, crying now. He only laughed in my face and shoved me down the stairs into the dark basement. My heart started thumping faster and faster in my chest.

"Stop crying, you _**WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT**_," he roared and shoved me down the last stairs. I could feel my throat closing up as my heart drummed faster in my chest. Tears were spilling freely down my bloody and damaged face. Frantically, I tried to get free of my dad's grip.

"Isaac, you _deserve_ this. You _deserve_ this punishment," he whispered, harshly. He kicked me again, throwing me to the floor. I shielded my face as he kicked me towards the freezer.

"Dad, please, stop, please," I begged, frantic. The pain was unbearable, every cell in my body was screaming, I felt as though my body was burning. I couldn't handle it, I felt as though I was about to pass out. I would probably pass out.

"No, you DESERVE this!" he screamed, hysterically, "you are the reason for everything that is wrong with my life. I am stuck with you. Your mom is dead! Your brother is gone and you are all that's left!"

"Dad, please, please," I begged as he seized me again my shirt and tossed me towards the freezer. I hadn't even registered what he'd said about my brother. The pain was dulling my senses and my head was aching, I couldn't think straight. All I could hear were the sounds of my pitiful screams and bones cracking.

"Get inside _now_!" he shrieked. I tried to stop him but it was no use. He unlocked the freezer and shoved me inside. He sneered down at me.

"This is punishment Isaac, you better learn. You have no one to save you now. The funeral is next week. You're brother is _DEAD_ and you didn't have the decency to come home last night, you pitiful waste of space!" he shouted, as tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked like a mess. Crying while he beat me senseless, he was delirious, then he laughed evilly and slammed the lid down, locking it from outside. I lay there in shock. I didn't even bother trying to get out. Not this time. I felt more tears welling up in my eyes. I curled up into a ball, shivering and wailed.

"_Camden_," I choked as a sob bubbled up in my throat. My whole body convulsed with my sobs as I wept. "Camden, Camden...you were _supposed_ to live...you were _supposed_ to come home...protect me, like you said, you said it, you said it...you said you'd never leave me...you promised...you _promised_ you wouldn't..."

It seemed like ages as I lay there, shivering as my fingers turned blue and my brain seemed to freeze. My heart even stopped racing. I felt numb. It was my fault. I was a shit brother. They all hated me. That's why they all left. I was a waste of space. I am spineless. I am _nothing_.

_"Camden, you were supposed to save me!"_ I screamed into the darkness. Then the screaming didn't stop. I kicked and banged on the door. Screaming for nothing in particular. Screaming for help, screaming for my brother to come back, I wished he would suddenly appear and save me, we'd leave dad, I'd be free but no such thing happened. I was stuck. This was my life. I couldn't escape. I would die here one day at the hands of my father. The hands of my father. Father. Bloody hands. My blood. Father. Hands. Blood. Death. Pain. Blood. _Pain. Death. Father _–

"You promised, Camden, _you promised_," I whispered weakly, curling up again and crying until my throat went dry. "You said you would come back, you lied, you lied to me..."


	14. -Angels-

**[Disclaimer: **Again, I don't own Teen Wolf or the phrase Whitelighter-Witch.

Hope you liked the last chapter. This is the next one, sorry for any mistakes - I have checked through this though! This will probably be a long one, it will explore Lyla, her aunt/uncle and the others in the coven, also there will be more of Lyla and Isaac, and then after this, I will most probably move onto season 2. I think I'm going to split this chapter again to allow more background. Then I'll move onto Isaac's POV again. I used angel's names; hope no one takes offence to this! It's time to get Isaac's story going! Gosh, I just love him! :3]

* * *

**Chapter 12, Part 1**

**-Lyla- **

Watching Isaac go was harder than going home to my parents. I slumped against the wall and just sobbed. I wanted to call him back, hug him, and tell him what I _really_ felt. I don't know why I didn't; it would've made everything so much simpler for our 17 year old selves. I hated that he wouldn't let us help him. Guilt seeped into my heart and I felt utterly useless. How could I let him walk away? Why didn't I call him back? Looking up, I saw that he'd disappeared and it was too late to call him back. Another sob left my lips as I stood there trembling. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders gently. At first I flinched at the touch but settled into their embrace. I saw that it was Nathan; carefully he gathered me up and helped me inside while Emma opened the door so that we could walk in together. She walked over to the car, shutting the blaring car alarm off. Then she came inside and sat beside me.

"What's wrong?" she asked, softly, moving my hair from my face. Nathan sat on my other side and shook his head at Emma. I was in a panic, frantic, I wanted to scream, kick, shout, hurt someone...I felt so useless, I hated that. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I seemed to forget how to breathe. My hands were shaking, the room seemed to be spinning, I could hear screams, Isaac's screams as if he was right here, I could hear his cries for help, his dad yelling at him...I didn't understand what was happening to me. The lights in the front room were flickering, doors kept opening and closing, the room had gotten a lot colder, I felt a shiver crawling up my back, all I could see was darkness and then everything was back to normal and I met the worried eyes of Nathan and Emma.

"What...what's happening to me?" I asked, shocked and slightly out of breath.

"It seems your powers are developing...something must have triggered it, Isaac's leaving it seems," Nathan said, cupping my face in his hands. Again, I flinched, he smiled at me reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," he said, I nodded and let him inspect my face.

"Hmm, it seems your powers have indeed been triggered. It's why your hearing voices, Isaac's voice, it's a power that angels possess to hear all, it's also why we were looking at your face in the hospital, you're healing faster, meaning another part of your powers are developing...that will become clearer soon," he continued.

Emma was holding onto my hand. It felt nice. Helpful. I gave her a small smile.

"What happened, Lyla?" she asked. I shook my head and broke down again. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I collapsed against my uncle's shoulder. Carefully he gathered me up and hugged me tightly. Emma rubbed my back soothingly and sung softly. I felt my heart beat slowly going back to normal and my hands stopped shaking. But that god awful sinking feeling in my heart wouldn't go away. I was worried, oh _so_ worried about Isaac. What if something really terrible happened to him and I couldn't help him? I _promised_ him I'd help him.

"Lyla, tell us what happened, maybe we can help?" Nathan suggested as I settled back into the sofa. I stared up at the ceiling and allowed the warm tears to leak from my bloodshot eyes.

"It's all my fault," I whispered. Nathan and Emma looked at each other, worriedly.

"What's your fault?" Emma asked, watching me intently.

"Everything," I whispered, "I screwed up."

"Oh honey, you've screwed up nothing," Emma said, taking my hand again. I shook my head, as a sob crawled up my throat and my shoulders shook.

"Yes, yes I did," I cried, "I screwed up. It's all my fault and now he's gone."

"Who, Isaac? Lyla, you're going to see him again, he just had to go home," Nathan said, confused. I just shook my head, bringing my knees up to my chin, rocking back and forth.

"You don't get it...you don't get it...," I muttered, burying my face in my knees, "it's all my fault, it's all my fault...shouldn't have gone to him...now...trouble...it's all my fault..."

* * *

I woke up in a room that I didn't recognise, in a bed that was new. I sat up, running a hand through my messy black hair. Taking in my surroundings, I saw that I was in a bedroom._ 'It must be mine,'_ I thought. It was nice, nicer than the room I had at my parent's place. The bed I was in was huge, with pillows that were puffy and soft. I noticed that I must have the attic room; the ceiling was a dome shape. The room had an old, vintage feeling to it. The ceiling curved into a point, making the room circular. A chandelier hung from the middle, all around the ceiling was titled with neatly arranged wood planks to hold the ceiling together. There were windows all around the room, outside it was getting darker. At one window there was a small desk, like a bed side table. I turned and pulled the string of the lamp on the bed side table. The next had a window seat with pillows on, next to that in the middle of the next window seat was a lamp. It was old and authentic, I liked it. I looked straight ahead, there were stairs going downstairs with shelves above these, with books easy at hand.

Turning, I took in the rest of the room. There were shelves and shelves of books, pictures hung from the walls, between windows there were twinkling lights that grew along the walls like vines. There was a rug laid out on the floor, which poked out from underneath my bed. I noticed then that my bed covers were a creamy brown colour that matched the rest of the room. My bags were nowhere to be seen and instead, I saw that there was a large desk on the right side of the room, it had an overlooking lamp with drawers and the book that I'd been given earlier this morning. I saw Isaac's charm bracelet there too. A lump formed in my throat as I remember what had happened. Pushing it away for a second, I noticed, how I hadn't before is beyond me, that I had a large cupboard next to the desk against the wall. My heart lifted. The room was perfect. Then my mind went back to Isaac and a sob died in my throat.

"Isaac, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I mumbled to myself. I felt so guilty for letting him go, I was so helpless and useless; how could I have helped? I didn't even want to think about what his father had done to him. I felt anger boiling inside me. I wanted to hurt that man. He deserved it. Isaac was so pure and innocent, he didn't need this. I wanted to go over, see if he was okay but that would only make things worse. I knew he wouldn't be coming tonight. I don't think I'd see him all weekend, I don't think he would be allowed out of the house. _'If I went over...no, Lyla, you do that and his father will beat him up even more. It's best to stay away; I know that sucks but at least Isaac will be spared of more pain.'_

Sighing, I shook myself and got out of bed. I saw that there was a note on the bed side table. Reading it I realised I'd fallen asleep downstairs; Nathan had brought me up here. I smiled. I felt at home. It was strange, the feeling. I stretched and yawned, turning in my room. That's when I noticed a shelve above my bed that had an old looking, very large and thick book. Climbing up, I took it down. Opening it, I saw that it was pages and pages of spells, formulas, pictures, creatures, weapon designs, ingredients, war tactics, how to fight creatures...it was beautiful. Running my hands along the pictures and words, I smiled slightly. It was magical, this book. I could feel it. I could feel its magic pulsing as I touched the intricately detailed pages. I turned the pages and saw a note scribbled in the corner of the last one.

_ "To my dearest, Lyla,_

_ I understand that if you have gotten this book, then my task is done. I hope you find this book in good health and time. I'm sorry for having put you through so much and having to leave you with those god awful parents of yours. There was nothing I could do; it was decreed by the Gods. I do not have the power to stop the Gods, but I have the power to help you. Think of me as your guardian angel, I guess in a way I am. Being picked by the Gods, as you know means that an angel is picked to supply you with some blood, you were already going to be witch, some people are just born witches, and others practice. You were born a witch meaning you shall be able to practice magic as normal, there will be areas you shall excel in and areas you're not so good it. That is normal. As Nathan and Emma explained to you, the areas you excel in are due to your angel blood, they grant your extra abilities, so your ability to create venom, etc._

_ Before your birth, when your parents conceived you, it was the will of the Gods to make you part angel as well. This may confuse you as it how it happens. Simply an angel gives you part of their blood. When you were born, you were placed in a cot. I was summoned; I was to give you part of my blood. This happens simply; I pricked myself and allowed to drink from myself. It's a disgusting and beautiful process. Now you share your own witch blood and mine. Do not think that your parents were not really your parents, they were, and we just upgraded you. I hope you don't hate me for not being around but know that I'm always here, to help. It's easier now that you're away from those parents of yours. I can appear to you, if you will it. I'm sorry my dear for all your years of pain, I hope I can make it up to you. _

_ Your angel, _

_Appoloin."_

I ran my fingers over the words, smiling ever so slightly. I wasn't mad. I couldn't find it in me to be angry at them anymore. To be angry at my aunt and uncle, at the Gods or angels...I understood why everything happened. Sure, the anger will always be there but it happened for a reason and it was for this reason, to be freed. I understood why help came so late. The people to hate are my parents not my aunt, not my uncle, not the Gods or angels, but _them_. It was _their_ fault and I can keep the hate there. Sighing, I clutched the book to my chest, turning. I quickly got downstairs.

The house was cosy and homey on the inside. Coming down the stairs, on the right there were two rooms. The living room and the backroom, they both had sofas and chair sets, with a TV in the living room and a view of the front garden while in the backroom books and shelves with papers and pens. The backroom had loads and loads of books, looking up I saw that the room was enchanted to look a lot smaller, because the books went up forever. I saw that it was linked to another room through sliding doors. Walking out of the backroom, I walked into the kitchen on the other side. This side was open plan. The kitchen linked in with another room and the dining room. Through the dining room there seemed to be another door. It was shut and just by looking at it, I knew it led into some sort of magical room.

"Only we can see that room," Emma said, "to others, as in to other humans and other creatures it's just a wall. Only those who live in the house or will permission to see the room can see the room. I'll show you it later."

She was standing over the stove, cooking something. I nodded and walked past the dinner table, touching the doors old oak. It was pulsing beneath my fingers. I felt a smile tugging at my lips. This place was amazing.

"Did you sleep okay?" Emma asked, "are you feeling better now? You'd fallen asleep, Nathan took you upstairs. You must have been exhausted."

I turned and nodded. The kitchen was a square in size, with the appliances in between cupboards that squared in at a small table island for you to sit at. Almost as if you're at a bar. Then in the extra space of the room there was a table, which if you sat at you could see right out into the front garden. Across from here was another room, it looked like a spare room with a TV and the view of the garden. It was this room that was linked to the backroom. The house seemed to join up at places as it was circular. It was _really_ nice.

"I did, thanks," I said, walking over, sitting at the island, placing the book down. "I was just tired and upset to see Isaac go."

"Well I'm sure he's fine, and whatever it was that happened, you know you can tell us when you feel ready," Emma smiled, seeing that the topic was sensitive she changed it, "I see you found the book."

I nodded and ran my fingers over it, "yeah, it's amazing."

Emma nodded, "well the angel, Appoloin that gave you part of his blood, left that book to you. Remember we said specific angels are picked with specific characteristics? Well he is yours. He was chosen and gave you the certain powers that you shall excel in and develop. You all are different due to your angel. They leave books of guidance to each of you."

Nodding, I asked, "what's he the angel of?"

"Pain, destruction...," Emma said trailing off waiting to see my reaction. The angel of pain, huh, I guess that kinda fit. I was full of pain half the time. It's ironic he seemed so caring in this note; I bite back a laugh at that.

"So that's why I can inflict pain," I said. Emma nodded, smiling.

"You're catching on," Emma nodded, "it's also why you have certain features. Depending on the angel that was summoned to give blood, you shall have extra abilities of the angel. Yours is pain and others that haven't developed yet, but also how you look. Why your eyes are the colour they are, why you have that frightening yet beautiful smile, why your voice is both beautiful and soothing yet it can cause pain, why it is so unreal and unnatural, creepy almost...you get the point."

"Yeah...wow, so I have my abilities and looks from this angel...," I looked down at the book, in thought.

"He says, _'I can see him now,'_" I said, looking up, "what does that mean?"

"He can appear to you, and only you. If you want to you can hear his voice in your head, in times of need or suffering, he is like a guide, a helper. But remember this, they are unable to help or interfere directly in the Gods plans. Appoloin will not be able to stop huge events happening in your life, he is only there to guide or advice, the Gods forbid the changing of a Whitelighter-Witch's life span. It messes up the balance of the universe," Emma explained stirring while she did. This was all so new, strange and exciting at the same time. I would actually get to see an _angel_.

"So, that means that the others have angels too...what about Jace and Maia, they'll have two?" I asked.

"Yes, they'll have abilities and characteristics from both, Maia's and Jace's are from Nathaniel and Raziel. Now Raziel is the angel who appeared to the witch Lilura and granted her his blood. So, as we said Andrew was born into it. So he has this angel's blood while Katelyn who was picked, had Nathaniel's. Raziel is the angel of mysteries and secrets so when given to witches, he changes the abilities and characteristics he gives so that those born from parents of his bloodline, so that they excel in different areas. To Andrew he allowed the powers of water the ocean, earth. Katelyn had Nathaniel's, the angel of fire. Now together, makes Maia and Jace. Jace has the powers of earth, ocean, frost and ice. He also has the powers of fire, although he excels in the earth and ocean. Maia is the opposite. She excels in fire. Raziel was not needed in this case to change the powers Jace and Maia got because Katelyn was not of his bloodline so already Maia and Jace's blood is affected. As said, the powers, wings and magic, depends on your angel and which way your personality goes," Emma turned to look at me. I nodded.

"Wow, two angel's blood...," I muttered, softly, "that's a lot."

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped and turned to see who it was.

"Feeling better?" Nathan asked. I stared at him, shocked and slightly scared.

"Where did you –

"Oh the secret room," he said, as if it meant nothing. I felt a laugh leaving my lips. Emma rolled her eyes at Nathan.

"You'll get used to him, don't worry," she laughed. I laughed and rolled my eyes at the smirk on Nathan's face. That evening when we ate and talked about silly things, I felt a presence behind me, turning, I saw no one there but I knew that _he_ was watching. _'Thank you,'_ I thought. _'You're welcome, my dear,'_ came _his_ throaty reply in my head.

That night, in my bed, I curled up into a ball and prayed. I prayed for Isaac like I prayed every day. I prayed that he'd be okay. That I'd see him soon...I prayed for help, for his freedom, I prayed for us to help him...I prayed for that blue eyed, beautiful boy to smile at me like he did once more, I prayed he'd be _my_ Isaac again, the one that used to laugh at anything, that wouldn't be scared, that would race me to the hill tops...I prayed that I would see him again. But I didn't. Not for another three years did I see _that_ side of Isaac again.


	15. -The Others-

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the Angel names or any references to Harry Potter or Alice in Wonderland...purely for the story.

Next chapter, well part 2 of chapter 12, it's in Lyla's and Isaac's POV, it will cut and switch. Sorry about that, it's just so I can move on. It's time for Isaac's story to get going!]

**Chapter 12, Part 2**

**-Lyla-**

* * *

The next day, Emma and Nathan decided to take me to meet the others at the _'Coven'_, which was really just Alec and Evangeline's house but apparently their meetings and training was held underground. I was really nervous. So nervous that I nearly set the kitchen on fire while making breakfast, I smiled sheepishly and sat down, letting Nathan get my breakfast. This morning, I'd woken up to see myself fully healed. Emma told me that it's because my powers are developing and sometimes it takes time for them all to surface. While driving to the _'Coven'_, I could feel my heart drumming in my chest. Nathan looked over to me in the rear mirror.

"You alright there squirt?" he asked, I raised an eyebrow at the nickname but laughed slightly. I liked it. It had taken me a while to warm up to them but finally, it felt nice. It felt nice to be with people who cared for me.

"No," I said, "I'm nervous, what if they don't like me?"

"Lyla, don't you worry about that, they'll love you!" Emma said from the passenger seat, turning around to look at me.

"People don't like me," I mumbled looking down at my hands, "I'm a _freak_."

"Lyla, don't say such things," Emma said, reaching over and touching my leg, "don't say that. You're _not_ a freak. Your _parents_ were the freaks, and you never have to deal with that."

"Never okay, squirt, they're gonna love you," Nathan smiled. I nodded, taking a deep breath, _'I wish you were here Isaac,'_ I thought. I hadn't been able to sleep properly that I night. I got up and started pacing. I tried calling him, texting him, heck I was even about to go see him but I knew that would only make it worse. I got no replies though. I knew his dad must have him on lockdown. It was all my fault, I knew it was and now Isaac was in trouble.

"We're here," Emma said, snapping me out of my thoughts. Nathan opened the door for me as I got out and stared in shock. Looking around I saw that we were in the forest. The house was in the midst. It was like Emma's and Nathan's. A small cottage, surrounded by trees and nature with a small gate and vines growing up the sides. It had a titled roof with a chimney like at Emma's. There was a window peeking through the roof. The door was painted blue and either side there were cute little windows. There were bushes all around the house and little pathways leading up the house and along these paths were street lamps. The trees, old oak seemed to sing in the breeze as I stepped closer to the house. There was a type of energy about this place. It was enchanting.

"Come on, squirt," Nathan said and put an arm around my shoulders. It took everything in me not to flinch and push him away, _'No, he's not here to hurt you,'_ I told myself. We walked up to the house with Emma at my left side.

"You're gonna do great," she smiled. I nodded, trying to gulp down my fear. Nathan knocked twice on the door and we waited. Then slowly the door opened. I didn't know what to expect. My eyes landed on who I assumed was Jace. He had strikingly dark black which was swept effortlessly across his forehead. He had bright blue intelligent eyes behind glasses. I noticed that his skin was _extremely_ pale, but it seemed to suit him but his lips seemed almost _too_ red. He was tall and skinny, with a wide smile. I noticed then that his skin was changing colour, from pale white to a faint blue and back again. His hair did the same thing, changing from the black to a deep blue and back again. It was mesmerising, I had to rip my eyes away quickly to meet his eyes. I noticed that his eyes kept changing between blue and green. They seemed to have frost around them, on his eyelashes. His smile never faltered though.

"Hi," he spoke up, I managed a weak smile as Emma and Nathan greeted him, hugs and kisses. I gulped and stepped into the house. I noticed Jace's punkish style, it suited him. He smiled down at me. I gulped again. He grinned this time. I wanted to hide out of nervousness. Saying that though, there was something about him that calmed me, he seemed _nice_, that's why. He was actually a teenager that was being _nice_ to _me_. Shocking.

"Hi," I said, trying to smile back. He laughed. Loud and clear, it was almost too pitched perfect. Then I realised, this was what it was like talking to me.

"My names Jace Evilyn," he said, sticking out his hand. Looking down at his hand, I noticed how pale his skin was, it was still doing the changing colour thing. I shook his hand, he had a firm grip. His hand was warm, _too_ warm. Then I remembered the abilities he has from his late mother, Katelyn. Powers over fire, from Nathaniel.

"Lyla Brooke," I replied. He smiled down at me and it was like his whole face lit up, like a flame in amidst a dark night. There was an essence about him. It was like being near the ocean. _Calming_. Then I remembered he excels in powers over ocean and earth, the natural and calming elements.

"Nice to finally meet you, sorry my skin does that by the way, it changes from pale white to a very faint blue," Jace brushed it off. I nodded, opening my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Come on, let me take you to the rest," Jace said, walking into the house. It was different. The walls were enchanted to look like different colours, they changed frequently, there were pictures and books everywhere, sofas and chairs, a TV in the living room. The backroom was joined; it was like an open plan space. Through the corridor we were in, there were stairs leading upwards. To the right was the kitchen and dinner room. I followed Jace through the bright and warm living room. He took us into a spare room and through another series of doors. I felt like Alice from _'Alice in Wonderland.'_ Finally we stopped in a room that was full of books. Jace picked up an old, dusty book from a pile, opening it and reading out an incantation. In front of him appeared another door, which was like the common room doors in _'Harry Potter'_. The portrait stared down at us. It _spoke_. It _actually_ _spoke_ like the Fat Lady. I thought I was going to faint. Jace opened his mouth and began to sing. His voice was beautiful. It was an old song, from another time. I only knew it because I'd heard it in weird dreams that I'd had of an angel when I was younger. I knew now that that angel was Appoloin. The portrait smiled and swung open. In front of us was a staircase that spiralled downwards. Jace turned to me and smiled, and then he started down the stairs.

"Come on," he said, his voice echoing into the dimly lit room below.

"Go on, it's fine," Emma said. Nodding, I followed Jace down the steps. As I went down, I noticed that there were lamps along the wall and magical floating candles. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I took in the room. It was large; it had tables with papers and books. A fire was crackling. There were shelves and shelves of books, potions and viles. The open space must be used for training. The room was a bustle of busy flying books, and whizzing papers, there was a magically moving pen writing on paper at the table while through a small corridor to what looked like a small kitchen was a dish washing itself. I gaped. This was a _lot_. It was like stepping into Luna Lovegood's house or the Weasley's and to think, people had always said, _'magic wasn't real.'_

"Ah, here she is!" I heard a voice. Turning around and nearly jumping five feet in the air, I saw a man with a woman on his arm. It took everything in me to keep my mouth from dropping. He had dark hair and the most striking eyes I had ever seen, they were black. They were darker on the rims of the iris while the pupil was a faded grey with specs of sparkling white. Like me and Jace, his skin was pale but a soft red tint to his cheeks. There was a ghostly darkness that seemed to follow him and settled around his figure, I could see a glint in his eyes that would take me some time getting used to. It was like he was _too_ perfect. It was _creepy_. Then I remembered he was born into this, that's probably why and having developed his powers years beyond me and Jace, has does wonders. Emma told him that it was his father who was like him, his mother was a mortal. It's why he has his voice is so 'human' like. He'd inherited all his witch/angel blood from his father. Like all those who are born into it, his angel is Raziel, who gave him powers over the darkness, dark corners, dark matter and everything to do with evil matters.

The woman on his arm looked as though she was about to turn into a ball of light. Her eyes were sharp; they were _literally_ balls of light. Her skin was fair and rosy, while she had red lips and long flowing angelic hair. She was perfectly structured, slim and curved wearing a simple dress. It was like I was looking at a replica of the Greek goddess Aphrodite. No word of a lie. Her smile was the most captivating smile I'd ever seen, although there something about her and him, that just seemed _too_ perfect. It was unnerving and slightly off putting, especially with their huge smiles. But nevertheless, they seemed nice...I guess I just had to get used to them. This all was a _lot_ to take in. Nathan told me that she was picked; her angel is Urim, the angel of light. They both greeted Emma and Nathan before turning back to me.

"Hello," the woman said. I looked up at her and instantly felt small.

"Umm, hi?" I replied, sounding like I was asking a question. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid.'_

"I'm Evangeline and this is Alec," she introduced herself and the man next to her. I nodded and tried smiling, a little overwhelmed. I shook both of their hands. His hand was extremely cold, hers extremely warm.

"Hi," I replied, giving them a weak, awkward wave. _'Damn, I wish you were here Isaac, you make everything easier.' _Emma sensed my discomfort and came to stand next to me, with a reassuring smile. Jace was sitting up on a bookshelf while talking to Nathan. They seemed so engrossed by their conversation, it was cute.

"How are you?" Alec asked his brow furrowing. It was then that I noticed he had scars all along his neck and no doubt continued on his body which was covered by clothes. Ripping my eyes away, I smiled half-heartedly.

"I'm okay, slightly...overwhelmed," I replied. Alec nodded. I noticed then he had a concerned expression on his face.

"We're so _very_ sorry for not being here," he said, bending to my level, putting a hand on my shoulder. I forced myself not to flitch. Words failed me so I nodded and saw Jace eating an apple smiling at me. He reminded me a little of Scott, who was always smiling at something. I shook my head at their apologies and strange godson.

"It's done now, I'm alright," I replied, "just thanks for being here now. Better late than never right?"

He nodded and smiled while ruffling my hair, "a good answer."

I huffed and tried to fix it, but a smile reached my lips. At that point another set of footsteps entered the room. Turning I saw what Nathan meant when he'd told me about Maia. She was _literally_ followed by a wisp of fire. Her hair was an auburn red with fiery highlights and hazel eyes that seemed to change glint with little flames. I noticed that she held herself high and had a smirk on her face. Around her it was almost as though the air crackled, there were small flames following her and she seemed to soak up the attention. It was like she poured confidence into the room unlike her brother who seemed to hold modesty and innocence. I knew that first impressions are usually wrong and I hoped this one was too. I wanted to get along with my own people, if not humans then at least my _own_ people. I knew that we'd either _really_ get along or _really_ hate each other.

"Is this her?" she asked, looking to her godparents. They nodded, holding their breath as if they were mentally telling Maia to behave herself. She walked over to me, the click, click of her heels echoed in the room. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her. She took me in before sticking out her hand.

"Maia," she smiled a glint in her crazy, dancing eyes.

"Lyla," I replied, taking her hand. That's when I noticed the scars on her cheeks; the dead look in her smile and the ghost of a laugh echoing on her lips. It was a look I knew well. I decided to give her chance. _'What the hell right?'_

* * *

That day I spent getting to know them. I learned that Evangeline was very motherly while Alec liked to joke about. Jace was a very sweet person and seemed to put others before him. He showed me around the house. We talked about movies and music. We had the same taste in music. I spent some time with Maia too. She was nice enough although she did have an arrogant and cocky side. In all, it was nice to get to know them. We had lunch at their place while Emma and Nathan told them about me. I sat in between Nathan and Jace. Looking at Jace, I knew that he'd be good friends with Isaac some day. There was something about him. I had tried calling Isaac again and left so many messages. I had even considered leaving but I couldn't, I had to stay, it would be rude to just go. I wished he was here. I felt so awful for leaving him. I wandered how he was_. What had happened?_ Something bad, no doubt, in the end I had to stop calling him. It was no use. Isaac was far, _far_ away at the moment. We left later in the evening.

"So what did you think of them?" Emma asked on the ride home. She spent a lot of time with the adults and so had Nathan. I guess they'd missed each other. They must be really close. I wandered if Isaac and I would stay like that.

"I thought that they were nice," I replied, "they seem very...what the word...well like me, it's like they're very shocking."

Nathan laughed and nodded as he drove up to their, _our _house. Parking outside, we got out and walked up to the front door. Emma wrapped an arm around my shoulder almost as though to protect me from the cold. I smiled. It felt nice. It was so unlike how my mother would treat me.

"Yes, they are like that," Nathan said, "but you liked them regardless?"

"Yeah, it'll take some time getting used to, to get to know them but yeah...I mean Jace is real nice...Maia, is something else," I said, laughing. Emma and Nathan both chortled at that as we stepped into our house.

"She is, but she means well. She is very passionate about things and can be quite irrational, but I think it's partly because of what's happened to her, especially losing her little brother, Logan," Nathan said, flicking on the light and walking into the kitchen.

"That's true," I said, sitting up on the island desktop as Emma put her bag down. I yawned and stretched loudly making both the adults laugh.

"Someone's tired; I think it's perhaps time for bed?" Emma suggested, smiling.

"You do have school tomorrow," Nathan reminded me. I groaned and face palmed. They chuckled and Nathan patted my shoulder. I knew they were still worried about me and what happened with Isaac but they hadn't mentioned it. They hadn't mentioned my parents a lot either, I was thankful for that. I just wanted to forget it. I was glad though for last night, when I woke up screaming for help, Emma and Nathan had rushed in to stay with me, unlike my parents who would just tell me to shut up. It's all a healing process. It would take time to feel safe. To feel better, to feel at peace.

* * *

The next day, Emma dropped me to school and said that she could pick me up if I wanted. I said that I would text her. I had waited for ages for Isaac but he never showed. I even went to our meeting spot before Emma said that she would just drop me. I was worried about him. I knew something bad must've happened.

Walking into school, I spotted him at his locker. Ignoring the looks from other people and the muttering in reference to my new clothes, I ran over to him. Emma had upgraded my clothes from torn and tattered pieces of clothing. Although they still held that old, vintage look.

"Isaac!" I called dodging random people. He turned and looked at me. I felt my breath catch my throat. His eyes were bruised, his lips were sore and cut, he looked pale, _too_ pale for him and like he hadn't slept in years. I could see him limping and wincing as he closed his locker door. His hair was limp on his head and it looked as though he'd been stuck at home all weekend like I guessed. He took one look at me and started walking away. No smile, no grin or hug...I gulped, had I done something wrong? I felt guilty immediately; maybe I shouldn't have called him? Maybe I made it worse? Oh Gods, what have I done? Clutching my bag to my side I ran to catch up with him.

"Isaac!" I called again. He started walking faster. It didn't really work because he was limping. My heart was drumming in my chest. What if...what if he was mad at me? His dad told him to stay away from me?

"Isaac!" I said, finally catching up to him and stepping around him so I was in front of him. He looked so damaged and broken, that I wanted to gather him up and hide him from the world.

"Go away, Lyla," he muttered, trying to move past me. But I stepped in front and stopped him. I put a hand on his shoulder gently. His eyes lifted to meet mine. I had never seen so much pain in his eyes.

"Isaac, what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay? Are you mad at me? I tried calling, I even wanted to come over but...I knew it would be worse, Isaac _please_ talk to me," I begged, taking his hand. He snatched his hand away. My heart dropped.

"No, Lyla, leave me alone, I _don't_ want to talk to _you_," he snapped, and walked around me again but I stepped in front of him, crossing my arms.

"Isaac, _please_," I whispered, touching his arm. His eyes met mine, anger and disgust was all I saw in his eyes.

"No, I said, '_leave me alone_'," he spat and shrugged himself from my grip. He walked past me, I tried calling him back but he ignored me. In the end, I slumped against the wall and watched as his retreating figure was lost in the crowd.

"What was _his_ problem?" a voice next to me asked. I turned and saw Stiles, Scott and Talise. Since we'd been 12, they were all in mine and Isaac's classes. They'd spoken to me a little but when we turned 13 they'd been a lot more talkative. Isaac didn't really talk to them much, but Scott and his infectious smile rubbed off on me.

"I don't know," I whispered, looking down the hall. He was gone. Scott put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched slightly. He pretended to take no notice and just smiled.

"I'm sure he'll be okay," he smiled, reassuringly. Stiles just stood there nodding. Talise grinned at me, happily, agreeing with Scott.

Her elfish features and impish smile had certainly developed over the years. Her brown hair had changed to a blue-black colour while her olive skin had stayed; she had rosy cheeks and an infectious smile. There was something about her that made me feel a bit wary...the mischievous look in her eyes and bubbly energy was almost _too_ much to handle.

I knew from talking to her that she was _very_ sarcastic, jokey and slightly crazy, sometimes _too_ crazy...she annoyed a lot of people by being _too_ happy and _too_ positive...That's when I noticed her features were _too_ perfect, her smile was too angled, her eyes glinted like mine, electric blue that looked as though it was the colour of the ocean...with like a wispy white, almost like flashes in the waves. Her laugh was like ringing bells...her voice was _creepy_ almost...How hadn't I noticed it _before_? I mean, sure there was something off about her...but now, I could see...there was something strange about this elfish girl with crazy hair. I guess it's because I didn't really take much notice but how, how could _I_ have missed this? Unless it suddenly happened over the ages of 13 to 14...Emma said it would happen quite quickly and some of us don't develop their features until later. It's different in all of us. Maybe I was jumping to conclusions...

"Yeah, yeah, you guys are probably right," I shook myself and nodded. Scott and Stiles shared a look but Talise winked at me before skipping, _yes, fucking skipping_ towards the class we had together. She disappeared quickly down the hall, the soles of her shoes barely touching the ground. Scott and Stiles seemed oblivious to her strangeness, I guess that's why they only found out about us until later, after Scott's bite. But anyway, that was the moment I knew. She was one of us. I looked to Scott and Stiles, raising an eyebrow. They shrugged and laughed. We walked to class together, sure it felt nice but I felt so alone. Isaac wasn't with me.

I took my seat near the back, the table next to Isaac's. He ignored me. He didn't even look at me. Scott sat in front of me with Stiles at the table next to his. Talise had skipped herself over to her seat by the window. She winked at me again. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing; she grinned and turned to the board, her fingers tapping out a song. Sighing, I made a mental note to tell Emma, although that night I would realise that it was no use, because I would walk up to my house, seeing Talise already there with Jace. That whole lesson, Isaac didn't once look at me. I sent him a note by paper. He tore it up.


	16. -Be My Baby, I'll Look After You-

[**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own Teen Wolf. I wish, but sadly this cannot happen. I do not own the song either, it's _'Look after you,'_ but The Fray. They own this lovely song. Hope you enjoy this. Serious fluff at the end :3

Next chapter, finally Isaac's POV now there's more on him! ]

**Chapter 13**

**-Isaac-**

* * *

That weekend had been so god awful. My father had released me from the freezer when I was starting to look like an icicle.

He'd just laughed in my face and clapped me on the back, saying sarcastically, "well done you survived, hope you learned from your mistake, you little bitch."

I ignored him and ran up to my room. His laugh and voice followed me all the way up. He wouldn't let me leave the house. I ran a bath and tried to remove all the dried blood. I felt like screaming when the hot water touched my bloody and bruised skin. But if I did, he would just send me back down there. I tried tending to my wounds but it was almost like I was on fire. I gave up and let the bath full with bloody water. It seemed like hours before I got out. I just changed and collapsed on my bed. I didn't even brush my teeth. I couldn't open my mouth without pain shooting to my lips. I curled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep. I couldn't move from my bed all night. I had nightmares about how Camden died several with his body torn apart. I woke up in sweats and just slumped back into bed.

I hated my father. He just laughed at my pain and stayed downstairs, cackling to himself. I knew he was hurting though. He kept falling into bursts of tears every now and then. I ignored him and put my pillow over my head to block his voice out. That evening he'd taken my phone and smashed into pieces in front of me. Before he'd taken it, I'd seen several miscalls and texts from Lyla. A ghost of a smile came to my lips before he snatched my phone, broke it, punched me in the face and left the room, saying that I'd better stay up here all evening otherwise I'd have to go back to the basement.

I ate nothing that day. I felt so broken; I wanted to cry myself to my death. I couldn't think or move when I woke up the next morning. It was Sunday. Staring at my shattered phone, I wished I could call Lyla. I knew she would be worried. But I had no way of contacting her. I couldn't use the downstairs phone; I'd be pummelled that's for sure. The same thing happened that Sunday. I brushed my teeth slowly and tried to stop myself from screaming as every fibre of my being boiled with pain. My legs were bruised so was my stomach, my face was blackened and my arms felt dead. I was lucky nothing was broken. I kept shivering that whole weekend. It was a never ending torment of pain. I couldn't move properly. I couldn't eat. My father had only allowed me to eat bread on Sunday. I couldn't leave my room except to use the shower. I hated him. I hated him for everything he had done to me. Crying at night did nothing to ease my pain, it was still there, and my brother was dead. I was alone with this man for the rest of my life. I had no hope. Lyla was unreachable. She couldn't help me. The funeral was this week and I was dreading it.

Today is Monday. I had school. I winced as I got up. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were blackened; my body was bruised and blue. It hurt to move. My arms were heavy, my legs felt like lead. I couldn't move my mouth properly. How was I going to cope with school? How was I to face Lyla? For some reason, I didn't want to. I just wanted to be alone. That's why when I got to school, I pushed her away, and I told her to leave me alone. I felt anger and sadness boiling up inside me. I didn't want her around. Not now. I just wanted her to leave me be. I was at my locker when she spotted me. I groaned inwardly.

"Isaac!" she called. I turned and saw her running over. Her face had healed and she had new clothes, although it was the same style, her strange vintage dress and boots. I wanted to smile. I didn't. I wanted to hug her. I wanted to tell her I was happy for her. I didn't. I turned and started walking away. Every part of me was in pain. My heart was drumming in my chest as though it wanted to give up. I did. I wanted to give up.

"Isaac!" she called again. I walked faster away from her voice. I wanted to scream, tell her to leave me alone. She didn't give up. I felt guilty for pushing her away but I did it anyway. I don't know why but I didn't want to be around her.

"_Isaac_!" she said, finally catching up to me and stepping around me so she was in front of me. I stared at her. _'Leave me alone' _

"Go away, Lyla," I muttered, trying to move past her. But she stepped in front and stopped me. She put a hand on my shoulder gently. Her eyes lifted to meet mine. She looked confused and hurt, my heart dropped. I wanted to wipe that look off her face but I didn't. Instead, I made it worse.

"Isaac, what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay? Are you mad at me? I tried calling, I even wanted to come over but...I knew it would be worse, Isaac _please_ talk to me," she begged, taking my hand. I snatched my hand away. My face dropped. Her eyes widened.

"No, Lyla, leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you," I snapped, and walked around her again but she stepped in front of me, crossing her arms.

"Isaac, _please_," she whispered, touching my arm. I looked at her angrily. _'No.'_

"No, I said_, 'leave me alone'_," he spat and shrugged myself from her grip. I walked past her, she tried calling me back but I ignored her. In the end, she gave up and I heard no more. I forced my tears away and gulped down the lump in my throat. It was better this way. She would move on. Leave me alone. I could wallow alone. I didn't want to drag her down. She came into class with Scott, Stiles and Talise, the girl with the impish smile and strange presence. She seemed to be like Lyla. I guess Lyla noticed because she kept watching Talise. During the lesson, Lyla gave me a note. I didn't even read it. I tore it up.

* * *

The week came and went. Lyla tried to talk to me every day. She never gave up. She would follow me, try to talk to me. She even yelled at me, got angry at me. I let her. I deserved that much but I left her all the same. I would go to school and come home, take my father's beating and go to sleep. That was my life. Sure, I felt guilty but at least this way it was better. I wouldn't be a burden and she could move on with her new life. I was meant to be alone anyway. She had Scott and Stiles...plus Talise seemed to be like her anyway. She had them. But even so, _Lyla, oh Lyla_, never stopped. I think it was Thursday when she burst into the library and dragged me outside.

"Isaac, what is _your_ problem?" she yelled, "what have I done?"

Anger flashed in her eyes. Her face shifted and the lights flickered. I shrugged. I was in shit, I knew that but I didn't react. It only made her angrier.

"Isaac, _please_, talk to me. I'm worried. I've tried calling you, talking to you, nothing...please," she took my hands, "I'm not leaving you, don't even think that. No matter what, I'm here for you. It's my turn now. I will never leave your side, I never have."

I gulped down the lump in my throat and removed my hands from hers, "well I want you to leave me alone."

"Isaac –

"No, don't bother calling. I have no phone now. But just leave me alone, Lyla, it's for the best," I snapped and walked back into the library. I slumped in a chair and felt like crying. What a baby, I was. I shrugged it off and tried to concentrate on work but there was no way I could with Lyla's crestfallen face burned permanently into my brain.

* * *

It was in English that Lyla gave me _another_ note that Friday. The funeral was tomorrow. The whole week had been the most effort I had ever made. Every day I would get beaten. I would cry myself to sleep. I had hardly anything to eat. My father would snigger in my face although at night I heard him crying for Camden. We'd been called down to the morgue on Thursday evening to identify the body. I had collapsed in the hospital. My father beat me that night. Friday morning, I felt like hanging myself. I had had enough but then I thought of my mother and what she would've thought. I thought of Camden. I thought of Lyla. I decided against it. But sitting in that English lesson I thought_, 'is it having any difference? Me being here that is, all those people are gone to me now, or pushed away. What am I living for?' _

I looked down at the note nevertheless. Scribbled there in her neat hand writing was a message: 'Meet me at the tree house at 7:00PM please, if you can. I want to talk to you. I miss you, Isaac. x x x'

I looked over at Lyla. She stared back at me apprehensively. I nodded. She smiled. I didn't return it. I turned back to the board but I didn't miss her crestfallen expression once again. That night, at 7:00PM, Lyla went to the tree house to find it empty. I didn't turn up. I could've but I didn't. Instead, I sat in the bath and stared at the wall.

* * *

The funeral was being held in the morning. It was raining. I sighed and got changed. My father shoved me into the car as we drove to the graveyard. Loads of people turned up, people Camden knew at school, other family and friends, those with him in the army. They patted my back, told me how sorry they were, how he was a great man. I nodded and stared at the coffin. A few words were said by the priest. It was still raining.

"You were an amazing son," my father started saying. I zoned out. My brother was in that box. My brother, my poor loving brother, the star of the family, the one to do great things, the one to make everyone smile, was in that box. It seemed small somehow, unlike him, he was so much better than that. I wanted to scream, jump on it, tell him to wake up. I wanted to see him again. See him smiling; laughing; playing with me...I wanted to leave with him. I wanted to join him. My father finished speaking and everyone looked to me. My father gruffly shoved me to my feet. I stood there shivering in the rain, crying silently.

"Camden, I'll miss you, so much," I mumbled, unable to finish the rest as I slumped into my seat and cried into my hands. Someone patted my shoulder. It wasn't my father. Others went up to say a few words:

"He was a great man."

"He fought for his country."

"Had a lovely laugh, always made us smile."

"He will be missed dearly."

"I hope he rests in peace."

It went on. Some were long. Some were short. They were all painful and all meaningless. They could leave here. Sure, they'd be upset but they could move on. I was stuck here. I couldn't move on. I stared as the box was lowered into the ground. The first mud thrown over it, I just stared. I couldn't move. I felt empty tears just falling. My breath seemed to be trapped. My heart plummeted. My brother was six feet in the ground. How could someone so full of life be gone so quickly? The funeral was over soon. People started leaving. I stood up, just rereading his tombstone. My hands were shaking. More people started leaving. I turned and saw my father just staring at me. He wanted to leave.

"Come on Isaac, let's go," he said. I was about to follow him when I heard a voice break through my cramped head.

"Isaac!"

I turned and saw Lyla standing there. _'How had she found out?' _I didn't even care, probably some angel-witch thing. I was happy, glad, to see her. The rain had made her dress stick to her skin. The rain had plastered her hair to her face. She still looked beautiful to me despite her broken expression and tattered dress. It was like what she'd worn when we first met, except it was newer and a lighter colour. I felt my father's hand on my shoulder, pulling me away. My heart was racing faster than ever. I made a decision. _No_.

Shrugging out of my father's grip, I started walking towards Lyla. Relief flooded over her face and she ran over to me. I met her halfway and she crashed into me, hugging me tightly. I didn't even stumble. She seemed so light in my arms. I wrapped my arms around her and held onto her as if she was about to disappear. I buried my face in her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around my neck, her hands in my hair. She stood on her tip toes, resting her chin on my shoulder as I broke down in her arms. My father walked away. He couldn't do anything in public so he left. I felt so relieved, so thankful that she was here. It meant the world to me.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," I mumbled into her shoulder. She kissed my temple and shook her head.

"Its okay, Isaac, its okay," she whispered and rubbed my back, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..."

We stayed like for seemed like ages. The rain had by now drenched us both but we didn't care. Everyone else had left by now and it was just us two.

"Lyla, he's dead...my brother is dead," I repeated over and over, shaking in her arms. We had sat down again and Lyla had laid flowers by his tombstone. She held me tightly. I don't what I would've done without her.

"I know, Isaac, I know but he's better off in Heaven than fighting in the army...he has no pain now," she whispered, kissing my cheek. I didn't reply and went back to mumbling to myself.

"He was supposed to save me...,"

She stayed with me as long as I needed at the grave. I cried and screamed and yelled. She listened and comforted as any friend could. We left when it started getting late. We went up to the tree house and sat inside. There was a bunch of blankets in there. She wrapped them around my shoulders and gave me some coco.

"How...how... –

"Magic," she replied, a slight smile to her face. I nodded, half smiling. We sat there with the light shining dimly, talking about Camden. I told her how he'd been when I was very little all the way up until the last time I saw him. She'd met him of course. She knew all the stories I was telling her, I'd already told her them but it felt good to talk about how he _had_ been, not what he'd been _left_ as.

"He was the best, he took my out to a theme park once...,"

"He had the greatest bike ever...let me ride it...,"

"Once he fell in a pond, it was _hilarious_...,"

"He was always smiling; I don't know how he did it,"

"I loved him, my brother. I still do...he had so much more...I'm going to miss him...Lyls, he was supposed to save me,"

"He was supposed to save me,"

_Save me. Save me. Save me. Save me. Save me. Save –_

Lyla pulled me into her arms, so that my head was resting in her lap. Wiping my tears away, she moved my damp hair from my forehead. Tracing circles on my arms and massaging my head helped. She sang songs to me. Recited poems...quotes...she smiled at me while she did so. It helped. It was enough to stop my panic attack. It was enough to calm me down. It was enough to make a ghost of a smile appear on my lips. It was enough to send me to sleep.

We stayed up there for ages. When it got to 10:00PM, Lyla called her aunt. I refused many times to go with her but Lyla wouldn't have it. I stayed over at Lyla's that night. We stayed up talking. Her aunt gave us food. Her uncle told us stories. They both welcomed me. They asked me what happened. I said my brother had died.

"We're sorry, you have our condolences," Emma said, touching my arm. I flinched. She smiled sadly and pulled away. Nathan asked me to tell him about my brother. He said it would help. It did, a little.

"He used to take me riding, he was an amazing cyclist," I said, "he used to take me to see movies, kite running, the park...anything, he was an amazing brother. I loved him. I will miss him. I'll never forget his smile...or laugh. The way he would whistle to girls. The way he would fool around with my dad. They way he would stand up to bullies for me. He was my protector..."

We stayed like that, around a crackling fire, talking in the garden as the rain cleared. It was warm and it was peaceful. We had marshmallows and coco. Blankets and scarfs, pillows and old mattresses...under that night's sky, everything felt oddly calm and I didn't mind. I didn't mind when Emma took my hand. I didn't mind when tears streamed from my eyes. I didn't mind when Nathan sang songs off tune.

Lyla rested her head against my shoulder, both of us wrapped up in the same blanket, her comforting arms around me and her chaste kisses on my cheeks. It felt like a dream. A bittersweet dream, I no longer wanted to be alone. I cried a lot that night. I screamed and shouted. All the while, they listened. Even though they couldn't bring my brother back, just having them listen helped. I didn't tell them about my father.

After stay out in the garden, Lyla showed me to her room. She told me to take the bed and she'd take the window seat.

"No, Lyls, you can't do that," I croaked. She shook her head, and smiled lightly.

"Take the bed,"

"I can't,"

"Take the bed,"

"No,"

"Isaac!"

"Lyla!"

"Just both take the bed!"

"Nathan!"

"What?"

"Alright fine, but no funny business,"

Blushing we both climbed into bed. It was awkward; Lyla moved one side and me to the other. We were best friends, not a couple. But somehow, during the night, Lyla ended up snuggled against my side and I had wrapped my arms around her. I woke up in a panic a few times, crying and screaming. Lyla shooed Emma and a sleepy Nathan away and told them she'd deal with it. She coaxed me back to the bed. She managed to calm me down and stop me from shaking.

"Isaac, its okay, its okay. I'm here...,"she whispered, holding me close. The tears didn't stop.

"It's my fault...it's my fault...it's my fault...," I mumbled over and over. Every time Lyla would assure me it wasn't and every time I cried.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, be my baby, I'll look after you,"_ Lyla sang softly, lulling me to sleep. My head was nestled in her neck, my breath on her neck and the rhythm of her steady heart beat and breathing, the rise and fall of her chest, sent me back to sleep.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, be my baby, I'll look after you,"_


	17. -Times Change, People Change-

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Thanks again to all the reviews, next chapter coming your way, hope you liked the last. I can finally get into Isaac's story now that Lyla's is explained. I briefly added a back story. Enjoy.]

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**-Isaac-** (just to even it out again :3)

Looking back on the years feels strange. It's like the years just flew by and I didn't even get to live them. I never expected it to turn out like _this_. I never expected to _be_ this. Back when I was fourteen and curled up with Lyla that night, I didn't know that both our lives were going to get a lot bigger than before. I had to move on from my brother's death and accept the fact that he wasn't coming back. My father became worse after that. It was awful and a lot of the time I just wouldn't go home. It had become so regular that Lyla had drawers full of my spare clothes in her room. Lyla and I had stayed as close after that night. We weren't anything more than best friends but we both knew that something had changed that night but it was never mentioned. Her powers had developed over the years from 14 to 16 and she entered the _'Coven'_ as did many others. Talise as it turns out was one of them, a boy named Caleb Kingley joined and another girl named Aurelie Birch.

I'd seen her powers change. I went with her sometimes to training. It scared me to be honest. I felt so weak and helpless next to her. I couldn't help her but I saw that she loved it all. She was able to withstand any type of weaponry whether it is magical or not; she was able to create venom from other people's weapons. Although she was sensitive to people's pain, she could feel it herself; she told me it was like her body was on fire. It made her weaker. She also told me that she was able to find me that day of Camden's funeral due to her sensitive hearing the angel blood caused, although it was a weakness. She couldn't help everyone and it was like she could hear everyone's pain or fear. What's worse it's that she could then feel it all. Even though a lot has changed, she's still _my_ Lyla. My crazy, scary and odd Lyla, the girl in tattered dresses and messy hair, that I knew for a fact was never going to change. She got her wings just after turning 15; they are a silvery colour, almost invisible with black outlined patterns. I teased her about them a lot at first. It's not my fault she looked like a fairy.

Although, when it happened, I'd never seen her more weak. I wasn't allowed to see her on the night. The next morning was enough. I won't give you the details but she looked like a corpse. There was dried blood on her back and her sheets were soaked in blood, tears and sweat. I worry about her a lot. I hated it when she would have to go off into the night when we were 16 and I couldn't be there with her.

Over the years of 15-16, Lyla and I became slightly distant. She had the _'Coven'_ and I couldn't always get involved. During the _'training years'_ as Alec had put it, it was different. We were closer than ever. But when she turned 16, it all changed. I would still go over to her house and she would see that I was okay, let me stay over, give me food, you know, just _be_ there but there was a distance about her. She couldn't tell me everything. Sometimes, it seemed she was hardly around. Scott, who seemed to become exceptionally good at lacrosse much to Jackson's dismay and Stiles, had become a _lot_ closer to her. What bugged me was that she didn't seem to mind. The new girl Allison was somehow involved in all of this which meant so was Lydia and that meant Jackson, although Lyla hardly spoke to the latter two. I knew there was something was definitely up when Derek Hale turned up in town but when I asked her, she brushed it off. I knew it wasn't her fault but it still hurt. It hurt that my best friend had to lie to me. But she _never_ _completely_ abandoned me; in the end she would turn up when I needed her, even if our closeness was gone. There were times when I would go over to hers, all cut and bruised and she would help me. We would just lie down together and she would hold me close as if I was about to disappear and just whisper:

"One day I will be able to tell you, one day,"

I had wondered if she ever was going to though, especially when Lydia ended up in the hospital. I took up work to fill up the time I didn't see her and to stay away from the home. I missed spending time with her up in the tree house like we used to when we were small. But I knew that things were bound to be different, even if it was only for a little while. I had to keep telling myself it wasn't her fault even when it made me so angry, so alone and so frustrated. I knew that it was something else, something a lot larger than her just keeping secrets. I couldn't blame her for that. Even though it hurt when she was gone for a lot of the time, she was still my best friend. Except now, she was best friend with a secret. I was sure that one day it would make sense but sometimes I thought I was just lying to myself to make it seem like _nothing_ had changed when _everything_ had changed. It did in the end; I'll get to that soon. Anyway, it was when I turned 17, when everything changed for me. My father had beaten me and I was over at Lyla's before work. I couldn't miss the shift.

"Isaac, maybe you shouldn't go into work?" Lyla said as she cleaned up my face, she had a concerned expression on her face that she wore a lot these days, especially when it came to me. Over the years she had matured so much. She was no longer the skinny girl I was used to tease about her weird voice. Her eyes locked with mine and I felt the air leave my lungs. I had known I'd liked her more than friends when we were 14 and I had almost kissed her under the mistletoe on Christmas but Nathan had interrupted right on time.

"I have to," I replied, ripping my eyes from hers. Over the years I had become a lot more minimal in my usage of words and hardly talked to anyone but Lyla. She sighed and cupped my face, worry spreading across her face.

"You want to stay here tonight, after work, if you have to go?" she asked. I couldn't look at her without feeling my heart skip a beat.

"Okay," I nodded, looking down. Lyla smiled, although it was only to cover up her worry and anger while she continued to tending to my wounds.

"Isaac, seriously, just let us help," she said, as she wiped a wound on my stomach. She hated my father; I could see it all over her face. When she got really angry, I thought she was going to go over there, tell him off or worse...but she always calmed herself down. Well, at least enough so that the room stopped shaking. Lyla Brooke was much too caring towards me even when it seemed like she had this whole other life she couldn't tell me about. Shaking my head, I told her the same thing, it just couldn't happen. She said she could get me help, save me. I had asked her how but she never replied. She only winked. If only I had known what she meant. Lyla Brooke was about to change my life that night. She was going to save me.

"Alright, it's all done," she said, kissing my cheek as she took the bloodied tissues and wipes. She cleaned up and sat down on the bed with me. I was lying down, looking up at the ceiling.

"I miss talking to you about things," I said before I could stop myself. It was true; I did miss her stories about the '_Coven_.'

"I miss it too, but Isaac...it's just...I'm not allowed. I can't tell you, at least not right now...there will be a time though when I can, just hang on okay. I know that it's taking _too_ long, a whole year in fact, but it will make sense _soon_," she said with an odd twinkle in her eyes. I raised an eyebrow. She merely shrugged. I was clueless.

I had left for work about an hour after that. I had no idea what I was about to get myself into. Working the crane, digging up graves wasn't how I wanted to spend my time but it got me money and it passed time. This one was for Katherine Argent, no shock there, she suddenly appears in town and then dies, I mean as I said, Beacon Hills wasn't the same anymore. I ran fingers over my blackened eye that Lyla had helped me clean up, scowling. My father, my wretched, ruthless father, he was always blaming me for something. That's when I heard noises. It was just a scuttle at first. I took my head phones out and turned to see where the noise was coming from. It was like I could hear footsteps. _Fast_ footsteps. I turned the crane, looking around, trying to see where the noise had come from. I couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. Suddenly I was wishing I hadn't left Lyla's. The noise continued. I felt my pulse rising as fear started to seep into my heart. _'Stupid fear, there's nothing here, there's nothing here, Isaac, you're being silly.'_ I thought. I turned the crane again, stopping when I saw a clawed hand over the side of a wall. _'Alright, maybe there is something here.'_

"What the hell?" I said to myself, confused. What was _that_? The hand was pale and the nails were yellow. It was disgusting. It disappeared. I leaned closer in my seat, dreading where it had gone to or what else was connected to that hand. I turned looking to my right, completely oblivious to what was about to happen. If only I had been faster. I jumped up as the creature knocked into the crane. I fell straight out into the grave I had just dug. The crane toppled over the hole. I scrambled within the hole, trying to hide myself. My heart was racing so fast, I thought it was about to burst out of my chest. I considered calling Lyla but I stopped when I saw something jump over the crane and I couldn't move. I heard crunching. Like it was eating something, it sounded awful. It sounded like gremlin. I got up and slowly looked over the edge. My eyes widened at what I saw. Something was digging up a grave. I shot back down, terrified and confused. '_What the fuck was going on?'_ If Lyla didn't tell me now, I swear I think I would lose it. I was about to call her when it all went silent and then there was a loud and threatening roar. I heard the scampering of feet. Then nothing. _Silence_. My heart thudded. Turning around from where I was sitting, I scrambled around, trying to stay hidden when I heard the crane moving. It was being lifted. But by _what_ exactly? I backed up into the shadows of the hole, staring up at the now open space. I heard walking, _closer, closer, closer..._

"Need a hand?"


	18. -Omega-

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Glad you all liked the skip and the last chapter. Hope you like this one! This chapter is going have two POV, I know it's different but it will make sense. Alright more OC's in here, Aurelie and Caleb are introduced. I will give more background on them **later**, they're just mentioned here.]

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**-Lyla-**

Over the years it's been hard to keep things from Isaac. My powers developed from just creating venom to turning an opponent's weapon against them and being able to withstand danger, but it came with a price. I could feel everyone's pain, hear their thoughts, and it killed me. I couldn't help everyone. I was out of control until I learned to deal with my powers. I almost killed Emma in the process. It all became too much at one point and I wanted to give up but I continued, I wasn't great at the powers but I was getting better. Suddenly when I turned 16 it wasn't just training anymore. There was an alpha to deal with. Scott was bitten. He found out about us and the old alliance was struck up. We worked with Derek Hale to find and kill the alpha who was Peter Hale, Derek's uncle. Maia was more than happy Derek was back and constantly felt like kissing him whenever the rest of us were around.

Alec made me swear I wouldn't tell Isaac anything, not until the right time. The right time always seemed so far away though. I couldn't tell him about Scott, about Derek, about the alpha, the hunters...none of it, not even with what happened at the dance, the stuff with Lydia...it was all such a big secret and it meant more lies for me to tell Isaac. I knew Isaac was hurting, he resented our loss of closeness and I felt like we were drifting apart. It hurt to see that look of disappointment or defeat in his eyes when I said I couldn't hang out with him or tell him things, it killed me inside. That sad look on his face would be enough to send any normal person running back to him, but for me it was worse. I could feel his pain and it was awful. It was awful because I couldn't help him, I couldn't stop it. I couldn't help him with his father, so not being there for him was worse. I felt like an awful friend. But Alec said to me, "all in due time," I mean what the _fuck_? He _always_ says that. In the end it was too much. I didn't want to lose him. I had to hold onto him somehow. That's when I went to Derek and asked if he could help me. I didn't like him all that much but Maia trusted him and so did the elders so I guess that was enough for now. Anyway, this way we both got something out of it. He was building a pack and I wanted to keep my friend. He was doing it tonight.

I was lying in my bed, staring up at my ceiling after Isaac left. I knew something else was happening tonight. I could feel it. Alec was out with Evangeline, Aurelie and Talise while I'm sure Derek Hale would find Isaac, Emma and Nathan were in the magical study talking to Jace, Maia and Caleb about something. At the moment no one knew what was going on. It was complicated and confusing but whatever was happening involved all of us. Alec hadn't really told us much as of yet. He was always like that.

"Lyl!" I heard a voice whispering to my right. I jumped out of bed and opened up my window. My eyes landed on Stiles' jeep. Scott and Stiles had taken mine and Talise's angel-witch thing surprisingly well but hey I mean Scott was a _werewolf_ and really in the midst of it all the main problem had been Peter Hale, Derek's uncle. They didn't even freak when they met the rest of us. Well, Stiles did, a bit; I mean he almost fainted when he saw Maia's wings. Aurelie and Caleb joined us, both being picked like Talise and I. I'll tell you about them later, it's a long story and there will be other times to tell you, right now I had three worried teenagers staring up at me.

"What are you doing here?" I half shouted- whispered. I raised an eyebrow and leaned further out the window.

"Come on we need your help!" Scott replied, who was sitting in the front with Stiles. Allison was at the back with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Just get down here!" Stiles said, he seemed angry, like they were in a hurry. He looked upset as well, I could feel the worry radiating off of him. The thing with sensitive hearing and sensitivity to emotions with me is that I could hear everything and that meant everyone's pain. I could feel everyone's pain. It only developed when Isaac had left that day after staying with me in the hospital. Over the years I've been able to control it. I have been able to block it and only feel what I want to feel or pick up on what I want to feel, it's like willing myself to hear and feel the pain. That's what I was doing right now.

"Alright," I said, turning back to take one look at my room, then I jumped out the window, landing effortlessly on my feet.

"Get in," Scott nodded, I got in the back and Stiles sped down the road.

"What's going on?" I asked Stiles who looked extremely worried and looked as though he was about to be sick.

"Lydia's gone missing," Stiles replied, staring ahead at the road.

"Gone missing? You mean she's left the hospital?"

* * *

**-Isaac-**

"Need a hand?" I slumped, frightened and shocked to see the owner of the voice was Derek Hale.

"What- what are you doing here?" I asked, shrinking back into the hole slightly. To say I was confused would be an understatement. I mean what the actual _fuck_ just happened? Something was digging up a grave and the next thing I know Derek Hale is standing there smirks and all.

"Just get out of the hole and then I'll tell you," Derek said, there was forcefulness in his voice that I didn't particularly like but I got out anyway by taking Derek's hand.

"Thanks," I muttered, dusting myself off. I looked over to where the grave was. It had been ripped open and the mud was thrown all over the place. Whatever had dug up the grave had done it with their hands, _claws_, and it had been in a hurry. Walking over to the grave I saw that this time it hadn't been a robbery for jewels, instead this time, whatever it was, it had taken her _liver_.

"What was that _thing_?" I asked, turning to Derek who was still standing there with his hands in his leather jacket. His face was unreadable in the darkness of the night.

"Isaac, do you want to be powerful?" Derek asked, ignoring my question. I stared at him. _'What the fuck was this guy on? How does he know my name?'_

"How do you know my name?" I asked, backing up slightly. Derek didn't even notice, instead he smirked.

"That's not important, just answer the question," Derek said, brushing off my question again. _'It's getting late, I need to get home, and my dad is going to kill me.'_

"Look I uh, need to get home," I said, trying to walk past Derek but he caught my arm. I gulped and turned to face him. I felt my heart beat quicken. _'Where's help when you need it? This guy is a creep, I always knew he was and now he's going to kill me.'_

"Isaac, just answer the question and I'll let you go," Derek said, letting go of my arm. His grip had been firm, strong, a little _too_ strong.

"Um, I don't know what you mean," I replied, walking past Derek but he was in front of me again. My eyes widened, in shock and fear. I turned looking at where he had been to where he was. _'Okay, so there was something definitely up, just like I had thought, how did he move so fast? And why was he grinning at me like that? This guy's a psychopath.' _

"Come on Isaac, answer the question, it's simple really," Derek said, shrugging as if this was a normal conversation you'd have in the middle of a graveyard with a liver missing from a dead woman, "do you want to be powerful? Do you want to be able to fight back? Do you want to keep living with your father?"

My eyes snapped up to his. I felt my heart skip a beat. _'There was a way out? How did he know about my father? Had he spoken to Lyla? Did they work together? Was he back here, working with the 'Coven'? What the fuck is going on?'_

"Look, I know this doesn't make sense but it will. Just think about it okay, do you want to be powerful?" Derek said.

"How...how can... –

"How can you be? It's easy, become what I am," Derek grinned. It was unsettling. _'Become what I am,' _I thought, _'what does that mean?'_ My heart was banging in my chest and I thought I was about to burst from fear.

"Wh-what are you?"

"A _werewolf_,"

* * *

-**Lyla**-

Walking with Scott, Stiles and Allison up to Derek's house was weird. I hadn't been here since asking Derek for help. After the death of Peter things went back to being quiet for a bit but we all knew it wouldn't last long. We'd helped out with the alpha stuff and just knew more was coming. Jackson wasn't giving up and there was Katherine's funeral to think about and the 'others' that were coming.

"She came here?" Stiles asked Scott as he turned around. Scott nodded.

"You're sure?" Stiles asked again. I wondered where Derek was. If Lydia had come here, where the hell was he? He must've left for Isaac before.

"This is where the sent leads," Scott replied. Stiles stepped forwards, turning back again. He was worried, he loved this girl. Even though I thought him and Talise were better, but hey, it's his love life.

"Alright but has Lydia ever been here?" Stiles asked.

"Not with me," Allison replied. Stiles slapped his hands on his thighs and sighed, confused and angry. I zoned out when Allison and Scott started talking about packs and alphas, walking up with Stiles. He'd seen something.

"Umm guys," I said as Stiles bent down, holding onto what seemed to be a trip wire. They turned looking over to us.

"Whoa, hey look at this," Stiles said, Allison walked over, bending down to Stiles' level as I leaned against the tree. Stiles' moved his hand and the next thing I know Scott is hanging upside down by his foot.

"Stiles," Scott muttered as I burst out laughing. Stiles turned slowly, giving me a confused look.

"Yeah, buddy..._oh_," Stiles and Allison stopped short at seeing Scott upside down. I bit my lip to keep another laugh from escaping my mouth.

"Next time, you see a trip wire, don't trip it," Scott stand spreading his arms as Allison kept herself from laughing and Stiles half smiled.

"Yeah noted," Stiles replied. Stiles and Allison started towards Scott but I tugged on Stiles' arm who was nearest to me and Scott stopped them. Stiles looked at me expectantly but Scott beat me too it, knowing he'd heard what I had too.

"Wait wait, someone's coming," Scott said, "hide! Go!"

Grabbing Stiles' hand as he pulled Allison along we slipped into the darkness to find cover. It was the hunters. From our spot behind the trees, I crouched down and listened in. Stiles and Allison stood behind me as Stiles put his hands on my shoulders.

"What are you doing out here Scott?" Mr Argent was asking.

"...Looking for my friend,"

"Oh that's right...Lydia...she's part of your group now...,"

"A clique, or is there another word...part of your _pack_?"

"Actually _clique_ sounds about right to me,"

"I hope so because I know she's a friend of Allison's and one special circumstance such as yourself, one I can handle, not two,"

"What? What are they saying?" Stiles whispered. I held up my hand. Mr Argent was not looking good in my books at the moment, even if she was my friend's dad.

"...medical term for amputating someone at the waist," I picked up again on Mr Argent having slipped slightly when Stiles interrupted.

"...cutting them in half, it takes a tremendous about of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that, let's hope a demonstration doesn't become necessary," and with that they walked off, leaving Scott. We ran over, Allison at Scott's side.

"You okay?" she asked, worriedly.

"Just another life threatening conversation with your dad,"

* * *

**-Isaac-**

The next day, the police came over to the site to talk to me. My father was with me. I couldn't concentrate. My encounter with Derek Hale was not forgotten. He'd told me to think about his proposition and had left me there. How could I become a werewolf? Were they even real? Then again, Nathan and Emma had told me and Lyla that they were when we were 14. Was this what she'd been hiding? What had happened over the last year? Maybe that's why Nathan looked at me so strangely back then...how could he have known? Some weird angel-witch thing, I bet. Could I be that though? I'd never have to deal with my father; I'd be free and powerful. I wouldn't feel helpless next to Lyla, I could help her, and we'd be like we were...

"It's Lahey, Isaac Lahey," I was telling Stiles' father, Sheriff Stilinski.

"You work for your father Isaac?" he asked, looking up at me. He was nothing like Stiles. Stiles was all hyperactive, crazy smile and wide eyes. His father was calm, collected and serious. Then again, he was on a job.

"When he's not in school," my father replied, I shrunk back slightly looking down, feeling anger boil inside me as my father spoke, "which is where he needs to be in _20 minutes_."

"Yeah, I understand that," the Sheriff replied, giving my father a hard look as he looked back at him angrily, "but I've got a missing teenage girl and our canine lead us here, she's not wearing any clothes and if she's out here tonight, and the temperature really drops –

"I'm sorry," I said shaking my head, "I didn't see anything."

My father scoffed, "trust me if saw a naked girl outside a computer screen, he'd remember."

My father looked at me as I looked down, feeling small and so, _so_ _very_ angry. He was laughing at me like he usually did as if it was no problem in the world.

"How'd you get that black eye Isaac?" Mr Stilinski asked, looking from me to my father. He knew, or he suspected, I could see it on his face. My father looked at me expectantly, to lie and cover his ass.

"School," I replied, lying as I looked up, wishing I could tell him the truth.

"School fight?" he asked, knowing that I was hiding something.

"No lacrosse," I replied, lying through my teeth.

"Lacrosse?" the sheriff smiled slightly, "you play for beacon hills?"

"Yeah," I nodded, biting my lip slightly.

"My son plays for the team, well he's on the team, he doesn't technically play," he said, although I wasn't really listening as I spotted Derek Hale standing by the woods, staring right at me. I stared back, feeling my heart beat pick up.

"...not anyway... it's uh," the sheriff was saying, noticing me staring ahead, he turned to look. Confused, he looked back to me.

"Something wrong Isaac?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly I wasn't listening or caring anymore. I knew what I wanted.

"Oh sorry, was just...remembered I have a morning practice to get to," I replied looking back at the woods back to the sheriff. My dad was still standing next to me, impassive and brooding.

Nodding, the sheriff asked, "just one more question, do you get many grave robberies here?"

"Few", I shrugged, nodding; "usually they just take stuff like jewellery."

"What'd this one take?"

"Her liver,"

* * *

**-Lyla-**

I didn't hear from Isaac all night. Stiles dropped me home shortly after Mr Argent had interrogated Scott. As soon as I got in, I jumped five feet into the air; Jace was sitting on my bed with an amused expression on his face. I filled him in on Lydia and he filled me in on what Caleb and he had been doing. There was something else out there and they'd been researching with Emma and Nathan as to what it could be. Alec and Evangeline came over later on with Aurelie and Talise confirming Jace's superstitions about something else being out there. They'd gone over to the graveyard to find one dug up and a dead woman's liver gone. They said they hadn't seen Isaac which means he'd gone home and no one had seen Derek Hale all night, not even Maia. I texted Isaac worriedly and tried calling but I got no response. After a big discussion, everyone turned in. The Evilyn's left with their godparents, Caleb dropped Aurelie and Talise home before returning to his own home and I stumbled into my own bed. I texted Isaac again, asking if he was okay and how work went but I got no reply. I sighed and turned off the light, falling into a sleep.

* * *

"She ate the liver?" Scott asked disgusted. Stiles and I were telling Scott as we walked up to school the next morning, what we'd heard me from Alec and Evangeline, Stiles from his father.

"No I didn't say that she ate it, I just said it was missing," Stiles replied sighing, "and you know what even if she did, so what it's the most nutritious part of the body."

I could tell he didn't want to believe it was Lydia. None of us did, even if Lydia could be like flipping a coin, one minute she was your friend, the next she was something else.

"I never ate anyone's _liver_," Scott replied, disgusted. I bit back a smile as Stiles looked at me exasperated.

"Yeah right, because when it comes to werewolves, you're a model of self control," Stiles retorted, sarcastically. I smirked at that and Scott rolled his eyes at me as he noticed the glint in my strange eyes.

"Actually hold on, you're the test case in all this, so maybe we should be going over what happened to you," Stiles said, stopping us up at the stairs. I looked to Scott who sighed. I looked around trying to spot Isaac, I couldn't see him. This morning instead of asking Emma for a lift, Stiles drove round and found me walking down the road. I protested saying I was going to Isaac's but he persisted. Isaac and I still walked to school and back when we could but it seemed to become less and less of a routine now, since I had to lie to him. I missed him a lot. I wished I could just talk to him.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked confused, breaking my train of thought. I sighed and leaned against the banister next to Stiles, tilting my head to the side.

"What was going through your mind when you were turning? You know what were you drawn to?" Stiles asked, spreading his arms slightly. I rolled my eyes already knowing the answer.

"Allison," Scott replied after a few seconds. I scoffed and fought back a laugh as Scott glared at me.

"There's a shock," I smirked as Scott rolled his eyes.

"Okay, nothing else?" Stiles sighed, exasperated with his love struck best friend, "_seriously_?"

"Nothing else mattered," Scott answered easily, Stiles nodded frantically, annoyed, "but that's good though right, because the night that she was bitten she was with you."

Stiles sighed, tugging on his bag and turning his head disappointedly seeing who was on his mind, "yeah but she was looking for Jackson."

"Hey you father spoke to Isaac didn't he?" I asked trying to keep them from staring at Jackson, Stiles nodded, looking down at me. I sighed and took out my phone, he hadn't replied.

"Still nothing?" Scott asked, his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"Yeah, nothing...he was at mine before he had to go to work, then you guys picked me up. I got home and literally everyone was over discussing what happened to Lydia, Alec and the others had gone to the graveyard but they hadn't seen Isaac. I tried calling...everything. I just hope he's okay," I said in a rush. Scott put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure he's fine," Scott smiled, his lopsided grin making my chest a little less tight. I nodded, although I didn't believe it.

"My dad said he was fine when he spoke to him this morning," Stiles said, "just that he was a bit distant, had a black eye."

"Isaac is like that...and yeah...it got it at school," I lied. No one else apart from me knew about the beating and I wasn't about to rat Isaac out. It would just cause more problems.

Sighing, Stiles slung his arm over my shoulder, something I would've flinched at before but now I was used to it, as we walked into school. Talise and Aurelie were already by our lockers as we walked over. Today was going to be a long day but we had no idea that Allison's crazy hunter family was in town, Lydia would turn up naked to Stiles, Talise and I later that evening and Scott would see the killing of another werewolf with Derek by Gerard, Allison's grandfather and war would be declared. If we thought chemistry was going to be hard to sit through, we had no idea how difficult the rest of the day was going to be.

* * *

**-Isaac- **

I avoided Lyla all day. I couldn't wait for school to be over. I saw her with Scott or Stiles, checking her phone. I felt bad for not replying but right now I had a lot to think about. School passed quickly and before I knew it was over. I left school without waiting for Lyla. Running to where Derek told me to meet him, I found him at the old, abandoned train station; he was standing there in the dark waiting for me.

"I want the bite,"


	19. -Shape Shifted-

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Sorry for not updating yesterday! Here's a chapter to make up for it. Hope you enjoy :D Also, so now that we're at Isaac being a werewolf and during season 2, is it okay to keep on going with that? Or skipping again?)

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**-Isaac-**

Sitting at the table with my father that evening was awful. There was a deafening silence that filled the room and an awkward tension that I could cut through with my knife. Fumbling with my food, I broke off a piece and put it in my mouth. Looking up briefly at my father, I knew just how this evening was going to go.

"Um so far it's an A in French and a B- in Econ," I said, feeling so ashamed at how timid and quiet my voice sounded. Why was I so scared of this man? Oh, right because he beat me every day until my body was black and blue.

"Hm," my father said, nodding, cutting his food almost as if he was pleased with that I'd said, "what about chemistry?"

_Oh shit. _

Looking up at him, then to the knife and fork in his hands, I fumbled once again with my food, feeling my heart rate picking up. I looked back down at my food and gulped. '_Think, Isaac, think._' I brushed it off, trying to be vague.

"I'm not sure, midterms are in a few days so it could go up," I said, looking up at him and then down again. His arrogant face nodded as he swallowed his food.

"What's it at now?" he asked. _'Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it to hell.'_ Why was I so scared? I knew he couldn't actually harm me now.

Looking up at him, I thought my heart was about to explode, "grade?"

My father scoffed and laughed, "_yeah_?"

Looking down again, I gulped and shook my head, "um, I'm not sure."

"Well you just said it could go up," my father pushed again, trying to get an answer out of me. I could hear the anger in his voice.

I ran a hand through my hair, "it's just...I meant generally."

My father looked down, cutting his voice and his voice changed, "you wouldn't be lying to me would you Isaac."

Looking back up at him, I shook my head, "no."

"Then tell me the grade," my father insisted, angrily, a fake smile on his face.

"I just told you I don't know," I said, my voice wavering. Looking at him I saw that he was getting angrier by the second.

"You want to take this little conversation _downstairs_?" he mocked, a smile on his sick face.

I shook my head and my father smiled.

"No? Well then tell me the grade son," he said, his eyes not leaving mine.

I looked down and gulped, "dad the semesters only half over –

"Isaac –

"There's plenty of time –

"Isaac!" my father shouted I looked down defeated.

"It's a D," I sighed, staring at my plate. My father shrugged, unsatisfied, putting his fork and knife down.

"Alright," he sighed, "it's a D."

I looked up at him, feeling smaller and smaller.

"I'm not angry," he lied, "you know I'm going to have to find a way to punish you though? I have my responsibility as a parent."

I couldn't look away from him, fear growing inside me.

"So we'll start with something simple, like uh, tell you what you do the dishes and clean the kitchen okay?" he suggested, taking a sip from his cup. I drew back, shocked. I thought he'd beat me. Was he actually _changing_?

"Yeah," I replied, my eyes wide.

"You know because I'd really like to see this place spotless," he said, throwing his cup on the floor. _'Here it comes.'_

"You know what I'm saying you know?" he laughed almost, I kept silent, staring at the broken pieces of glass on the floor. Fear was bubbling inside me now as my heart crawled up my throat. I looked back to him as a smirk fell across his face.

"I mean this entire kitchen," he laughed, chucking everything to the floor. I reacted immediately, my plate dropped to the floor, I sprang back, trying to protect my body, against the wall. Cowering. I _hated_ it.

"Absolutely _spotless_," he laughed and chucked a glass at me. It shattered over my head and I caved in on myself to keep myself protected as pieces of glass fell on me, cutting at my cheek, narrowly missing my eye. My father was still laughing, smiling, or whatever he had across his face when I removed the piece of glass from my face, shocked and betrayed. It hurt but I knew it would heal.

"Well that was your fault," my father said, as if everything that he did was my fault. _'Everything, everything was my fucking fault...My fault, my fault, my fault, everything was my fucking fault.'_ I felt anger boiling inside me. _'This man was my father? What an excuse for a father.'_

Angrily, I narrowed my eyes at him, never once breaking eye contact, I shook, appalled, "you could've blinded me."

"Shut up, it's a scratch!" my father shouted, staring at me like I was some sort of untrained dog. "It's hardly even –

He stopped short, staring at my face. Shocked. I put a hand to my cheek. It was healing. I looked back down at my hand and then dashed out of the room. My father followed me.

"Isaac!" he called as I ran to the front door. Opening it, I got out and slammed it shut, grabbing my bike and driving away.

"Isaac!" my father called, sighing as I sped off down the road. I knew he would follow me. I heard the car start up. I even heard Jackson say:

"Freaks," which looking back on it is ironic because really he was the one who was a freak, throwing a bag full of black bloodied tissues into a bin.

I knew where I was going and I didn't stop. It had worked. It _worked_. When it started raining, I dumped my bike down an alley way. I ran straight to Derek's. I heard something else. There was something else out there. I think it had killed my father.

"Derek!" I shouted, running down the stairs into the train station, "_DEREK_!"

Getting onto the train, Derek looked at me, "what's wrong?"

"My dad, I think he's dead,"

"What did you do?"

"That's the thing, it wasn't me,"

* * *

I hadn't seen Lyla since that night I left her place. Derek hadn't told me much. He said that I could be like him, a part of his pack. He hadn't told me much other than that, but I knew she had something to do with it. I walked up her road, the next morning, seeing her coming out of her house. She was laughing at something Emma had said.

"Alright, alright, fine, I'll do it, you big oaf!" she laughed as she shoved Nathan to get to her gate. I smiled, she seemed happy. I felt an urge to run over there and hug her, kiss her...what the fuck? I shook my head and stood there, watching, she'd see me soon enough.

She opened the gate and turned to the two adults, "I'll see you later!"

"Okay, be careful today, Gerard is back and it's the full moon tonight, our friends are going to need help," Nathan said, she nodded and brushed it off.

"I know, I know, alright, I've got to go!" she smiled, waving. She looked so, _so_, different to me now. I don't know what it was. It's like what I already felt for her was amplified.

"Okay, see you later squirt," Nathan called as Emma and he waved her off. Smiling, she closed the gate behind her, swinging her bag over her shoulder, turning. She stopped short when she saw me. Nathan and Emma closed the door, smiling. I knew it then. They knew. Lyla had asked Derek. She had. I _knew_ she had. This girl was something else. Lyla stepped down and stopped, facing me from where she was standing on the pavement.

"Hey," she said, I walked up to her quickly. Stopping in front of her, I smiled down at her, wanting to touch her face. I was scared though. I was scared she was going to hate me. Reject me, I mean it looks bad. It looks like I killed my father. I felt so confused when he died. How was I supposed to feel? Happy, upset, angry...I don't know. All I know is that I'm free and I _never_ have to deal with him again.

"Hey," I whispered. She stared up at me for a while, searching my face before she drew back, sighing. Something inside me twisted at this. I wanted her close again. I could smell her perfume, her body wash...she had a distinct scent, it was like candles, lavender candles burning, and it was sweet, pure...intoxicating.

"Isaac –

"I know you asked him," I said, raising an eyebrow down at her, pushing away thoughts about Lyla that involved pushing her up against a car and smashing my lips into hers. Gulping, she stepped back. I could feel her emotions coming off her in frantic waves. Worry and fear was the for the most part but there was something else there too that I couldn't place.

"Oh," she muttered, looking down at her hands. Awkward, she felt awkward now.

"Thank you," I whispered. She snapped her head up and looked at me. A smile graced her face; she stepped forwards and touched my arm. I would've flinched, but I was used to Lyla's kind gestures.

"You're welcome," she replied, "I heard what happened, with...your dad...Derek informed Alec yesterday, who told Nathan...whatever it is, it's the thing that dug up the grave..."

I stayed silent, she sighed and continued, "I believe you, I don't think you did it Isaac, okay, we know it wasn't you."

I smiled and hugged her tightly, "thanks again."

"You're welcome, Isaac," she mumbled into my chest, "you're welcome...alright come on wolf boy, let's get to school."

Laughing, I let her hand slip into mine as she dragged me along the road and I didn't mind one bit. I finally felt free.

* * *

It was in Lacrosse when things got complicated. I could hear Scott and Stiles talking about the full moon and _Allison_. _Always_ Allison, doesn't he know how to talk about anything _else_? I rolled my eyes and continued to get changed. After Stiles' outburst with his chains, Scott's eyes flashed. He knew I was here. He scanned the room, looking for me. Stiles looked at him confused and asked if he was okay.

"There's another, in here, right now," Scott said urgently.

"Another what?"

"Another werewolf,"

* * *

To say that Lacrosse went normally would be a complete and utter lie. Scott switched with Danny and in hopes of find me, or the other werewolf and he kept slamming into everyone. Yes _slamming_ into everyone. Scott and Stiles sure did come up with some weird plans. How on Earth did they even survive? I think slamming into Danny was the funniest. I rolled my eyes and felt a smirk falling across my face as McCall landed on top of Danny, complementing him on his aftershave. What a weirdo, I can't believe Lyla was friends with the one idiot down the field and the other one behind me. I sighed and felt my shoulders falling and rising as Jackson moved to sit out. Stiles by now had caught on. I smirked. Catching the ball I ran forwards and so did Scott. Well, this was going to be interesting. We both flew at each other, landing on the grass on all fours. Both of our eyes were golden. It was coach's whistle that snapped us back, that and the oncoming police.

"Don't tell them, please don't tell them," I said quickly as Scott stared at me, shocked and confused. I was taken by the police away from everyone as they questioned me. I felt my heart sinking. I wouldn't go to jail for this. It wasn't my fault. I didn't do it. I looked back at Stiles and Scott before they took me away. I knew they were discussing my father, the jail, the full moon and I knew I was going to be a heck of trouble tonight.

* * *

**-Lyla-**

Sitting in class with Stiles and Scott I found out that Isaac had been taken by the police. My heart was thudding in my chest. He didn't do it. I know he didn't. He wouldn't do something like that no matter how much he hated his father. It was full moon tonight and he'd be in there. He's not going to be able to control it. The hunters...they're going to come after him...

"We have to do something," I said suddenly, grabbing both their arms. They both turned to me mid conversation. They sat either side of me.

"It's alright, Lyl, we're going to do something, okay," Scott said, "we're going to help him, don't worry."

'Lyl' was a nickname that had caught on. I don't really know when it started but I kind of liked it but only Isaac called me Lyls. That was _his_.

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott asked I looked down at my hands, suddenly very interested in my fingers. Over the years I'd become somewhat friends with Scott and Stiles, although Isaac never had. They never knew about his dad, they only knew that Isaac is my best friend. So now, they both looked to me.

"Lyl?" Scott asked. I looked up at him and sighed.

"Scott, I can't say...," I trailed off. Stiles shook his head.

"Lyl come –

"No," I snapped, shaking slightly, "I can't."

"Alright, don't worry," Scott said, putting a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. Stiles just gave me a concerned look before continuing.

"Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you, it could kill you," Stiles said, "so maybe teenagers have a better chance at surviving?"

"Does being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?" Scott asked, both of us looking to Stiles who was drumming his pencil against his arm.

"Not unless they have enough solid evidence," Stiles said. I slumped. They would think that because his dad was so god damn awful to him, he'd want to kill him. "...or witness...Danny!"

Stiles turned in his chair frantically. He was like a cartoon character, I swear. Danny looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Jackson?"

"In the principal's office...talking to your dad,"

"Why?"

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac,"

_'Damn it to hell.'_ Why hadn't I thought of that? Then again, I'd never once gone round to Isaacs, apart from that _one_ time when we were 14. He was always escaping to come to mine or me escaping to meet him somewhere else. It then struck me how much Isaac and I used to do anything to get away from our houses when we were younger, even when meeting for school, we'd always meet as far from his as possible. No wonder I had no idea Jackson lived there.

"We need to get to the principal's office,"

* * *

Scott and Stiles managed to get to the principal's office. Personally, I was already in enough trouble with this dung beetle of a teacher, I couldn't chance it. I could just listen in from here anyway, oh the perks of being half angel. I could hear Jackson. He's such an asshole. After a while Scott and Stiles were taken in. I gasped when I heard Gerard's voice. How hadn't any of us picked up on this before? He was at our fucking school. They were talking about grades, Allison, punishment, Stiles took it...then it was over. The bell rung, I was out of that class before the homework was even set. I could text Danny later. Right now, I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder and sprinted as fast as I could to the school entrance. Pushing the doors open, I saw that Isaac was being taken away in the back of the police car. Isaac's eyes met mine. _'Help me.'_ I stopped short, next to Scott who was already watching. I sighed, defeated.

"Isaac," I whispered, knowing he would full well hear me as they drove away, "we'll get you out."

When the car was gone, I turned to look at Scott. When Scott was about to say something, Derek pulled up.

"Oh great," I groaned.

"Get in," Derek ordered, I scoffed.

"Are you serious?" Scott retorted, "you did that! That's your fault!"

Looking at Derek, I sighed, "we should go with him."

Scott looked at me as though I'd grown two heads.

"I know that, now get in the car and help me," Derek replied, I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. This was just as much my fault as it was Derek's.

"Scott –

"No I've got a better idea, I'm going to call a lawyer, because a lawyer might have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up," Scott replied, looking from both me to Derek as he stepped down the stairs.

"Not when they do a real search of the house," Derek replied, forcefully. Scott looked back at me confused. I nodded, sighing.

"It's true, Scott," I said, meeting him at Derek's car, "there's a lot you don't know."

* * *

Walking through Isaac's house was awful. I'd only ever been here once and that was when my parents had beaten me on my 14th birthday. Even then, I only saw the living room, barely. Isaac never let me around his place because of his father. So walking through here was like stepping into Isaac's head. Scott found out what his father did to him. He found out about the basement. About everything, I stood near the stairs, not wanting to go near the freezer. It was too awful. Too cruel, how did Isaac survive this?

"So this is why he said yes to you?" Scott asked, angry. I stood up and walked over to Derek's side. No matter how much he annoyed me, I wasn't going to let Derek take all the blame.

"Everyone wants power," Derek replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then again, it probably was.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Scott asked me. I nodded and sighed. Derek cut across me though before I could answer.

"Isaac and Lyla haven't exactly had a good childhood Scott that's why we decided to turn Isaac," Derek said, putting a hand on my shoulder. Scott's face dropped. Anger took over.

"What? You wanted this too?!" Scott shouted. I rolled my eyes at Scott. I was feeling angry myself, defensive. Isaac needed this. He needed this power. It was his only escape.

"Scott, put yourself in his position, what would you do?" I snapped, "his father was horrible to him. Trust me, I know. He'd come to me, bruised and cut up! Scott, it's horrible to see that happening to your best friend. And could I help him? No, because I didn't know what the _fuck_ I was and when I did I _still_ couldn't help him because his father had a way of removing people who got involved! So yeah, Scott, Isaac needs this, even if _you_ don't want it yourself."

I turned and walked out of the house, not wanting to be there any longer. I didn't turn back, not even when Scott called me. He could talk to Derek, I was tired of this. His hatred or whatever for what he was didn't have to be that way for Isaac.

* * *

That night I ended up going to the station with Stiles and Derek. Scott was at Isaac's so that he didn't hurt anyone at the full moon. The rest of our lot were out, waiting for anything to happen. I think Talise and Aurelie were outside Isaac's in case Allison needed help. While Derek was flirting with the receptionist, Stiles and I were dragged away by a policeman. Fumbling, Stiles pulled the alarm and we ended up in the room where Isaac was being held, although he wasn't in his room. The next thing I know, Isaac has the policeman up against the wall. Stiles in over in the corner while I back up, standing nearest Isaac's holding room. Derek slams down on the wolf's bane pen and turns to all of us. Isaac looks to me and then to Stiles. He's about to advance on Stiles when Derek roars and I call out his name.

"Isaac!"

He cowers in the corner, hiding his face. Trembling, he looks up to Derek who is smirking. I roll my eyes and start to walk over to Isaac.

"How'd you do that?" Stiles asked, confused, flicking his eyes to all of us.

"I am the alpha," Derek replied, smirking. Isaac is still on the floor when I reach him.

"Isaac?" I whisper, he looks up at me, shivering. I smile and touch his cheek softly. At first he flinches but then relaxing into my touch.

"You're okay, you're okay," I whisper as Isaac melts against me. I pull me closer to me and hug him tightly as he trembles in my arms.

"How does she have that effect on him?" asked Stiles, confused. I look up to Derek while holding Isaac, a small smile is on Derek's face. He doesn't reply, but I can see the answer in his eyes.


	20. -Ice Pack-

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Sorry for day late update, been super busy and it's hard to update! I have checked this like a billion times but if anything slips I'm sorry, they're just mistakes. Anyways, hope you like this chapter, thanks for all the reviews. So I take it that everyone is happy to just read along through season 2?]

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**-Lyla-**

After the ordeal with Isaac and the police, he's been staying with Derek a lot more. I've hardly seen him to be honest. We've been training a lot more for whatever is coming and Derek is trying to build up a pack. I only see Isaac when he's with Derek and that's only during training or when our _'Coven'_ and Derek have updates for each other on the growing situation. It's hard not seeing him but I guess this is how it's going to be for a while because he is new to all of this and needs time to adjust. Although, I still haven't forgotten what happened at the police station and neither has he, because when I saw him last, he couldn't stop staring at me. The only thing I wish is that he isn't influenced by Derek in a bad way. I could already see changes in him, they were from the bite but I just hoped Derek didn't turn him into a mindless following puppy. If only I'd known then just how much Isaac would change. My train of thought was broken when a pillow was thrown at my head. I jumped and turned very slowly to the culprit.

"Talise!" I shouted and chucked it back at the laughing elfish girl. Today she had her crazy hair up in a pony tail and her eyes glittered evilly. She seemed to pour mischief and trouble into every room she walked into. A lot of people had complained about her extreme behaviour and annoying snarky comments but I'd actually grown close to the elfish girl. There was something about her that just made me laugh, plus Maia annoyed her _just_ as much as she annoyed me, so that in my books that was a person I could be friends with.

"Lyla!" she smirked. I groaned and rolled my eyes at the girl who was now bouncing, _yes_ _bouncing_ around my room. Her dark blue-black, curly, and absolutely _crazy_ hair that I had no idea how she dealt with, was coming out of her hair tie. I slumped back into my bed and tried to forget that I had a crazy girl jumping around my room, singing a Hannah Montana, _yes _a_ Hannah Montana_ song at a volume that was too early for the morning.

"Come on!" Talise literally squealed, "we need to get to school."

"_Why_? _Why_ must you be a pain in the arse?" I snapped and chucked a pillow at her which she caught effortlessly before landing on my bed in a messy, curly haired heap.

"Because, then what fun would anything be?" she smirked, that annoying glint in her eyes was shining like no fucking tomorrow.

"A _lot_ more fun," I retorted, "because I wouldn't have pillows chucked in my face _all_ the bloody time!"

Talise just laughed and rolled her electric blue, ocean like eyes at me. Unlike me, she didn't have extremely pale skin. Like Emma said, her powers only kicked in when she was 14, and then developed from there. For example her hair was an unnatural colour, her eyes were _too_ bright and it was like I could actually see waves in her eyes when she was excited about something. Her voice just as eerie and unnatural as ours and her walk, well her walk was as if she was a fairy stepping on clouds, she literally _skipped_ everywhere she went. At first, it was so annoying but now I've gotten used to it. She's always smiling which is another thing; she looks like a little elf no lie. Pointed ears, pointed nose, mischievous eyes and impish smile...sometimes she looked evil and when she was really excited about something she looked like an elf gone wild.

Evangeline had told me there was something distinct about all of us. Jace's changing skin colour and eyes that had frost on them. Talise's strange eyes and elfish features that made her look evil a lot of the time. Mine was my haunting smile and eerie eyes, Alec and Evangeline just looked Greek gods or something which made them look even creepier, because it was _too_ perfect, it was like walking into the past and staring at a model statue...that's what they looked like and it used to creep the fuck out of me. The thing with looking like that, especially when they smile, makes them look evil, it's like you feel like they're about to eat you.

"Come on, you're so annoying and if I stay alone with you any longer I might just throw you out of my window," I smirked, before grabbing my bag and running down the stairs. Talise followed, _skipping_, like she usually did, laughing all the way like a little evil clown or something. I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen. Talise sat down on the island and got herself a cup of magically created water. Like all of us, she practises magic, but the angel part of her grants her extra abilities or power over certain domains. Hers is over water related power, rain, storms and natural water. Her angel is Kutiel, angel of water. Unlike Jace who has the power over _oceans_ and earth, Talise's power is only over _water_ the element, meaning hers isn't advanced as Jace's because he has two types of angel blood in him.

"You know my name means _'beautiful waters'_," Talise said, smirking at me as I got my breakfast. I rolled my eyes. I knew what was coming. She did this all the time.

"Yes, Talise, I know," I sighed, turning to her.

"And you know what that means?" she smirked. I groaned and tried to cover my face.

"What, Tal, what?" I muttered, removing my hands. She grinned and used her hand to flick water droplets at me. I shrieked and tried to dodge the water droplets, trying to wipe my face at the same time. Yes, her name suited her very well. Stupid quirky and teasing personality goes _very_ well with the annoying, misbehaving element of water.

"_Talise_!" I groaned and stood there, drenched. She cackled and laughed her head off at me. I felt like punching her. I refrained myself and narrowed my eyes at her. Emma and Nathan weren't at home this morning, they had gone on a supply trip otherwise Emma would've had a fit as well. Talise jumped off the counter, literally floating over to me and kissing my cheek. I groaned and wiped my cheek. _Gross_.

"Clean. It. _Now_," I growled, my hands balling into fists. Rolling her eyes, she smirked at me.

"Fine, you loser," she giggled but clicked her fingers anyway and I was dry again. I turned in a huff and stalked out the door, knowing that Talise would follow, closing the front door behind her and we would set off for school. Ever since there was that distance between Isaac and I, I would go to school usually with Talise, Scott and Stiles. Aurelie usually met up with us at school. I had hoped things would go back to normal between Isaac and I but it didn't look like it would for a while.

"Feel like walking today?" I asked Talise. She shrugged and nodded, already skipping ahead of me. I laughed despite myself and called Stiles telling him not to pick us up this morning, we'd walk.

* * *

Stopping at my locker, I dumped what I didn't need and took what I needed. Someone leaned against the locker next to mine. I turned and saw Aurelie standing there. Talise had disappeared off down the corner, singing as she went. She said something about meeting up with Stiles. She and that boy have been close since even before I became friends with them. Originally it had been Scott, Stiles and Talise. When I became closer to them, I noticed that Stiles and Talise could, _would_ be more if Stiles wasn't pining over Lydia. Even Aurelie who only joined us right before the alpha stuff, noticed it.

"Hey," Aurelie said, tugging at the band across her forehead, trying to straighten out her hair which fell from it as I closed my locker. Her black eyes lifted to meet mine and a smile graced her face. Like all of us she was born with black eyes. Hers had stayed because of her powers.

"Hey," I greeted and leaned against my locker waiting for the bell to go. Aurelie studied my face before speaking again, biting at her crimson lips and narrowing her eyes.

"Talise drench you again?" she asked, smirking while she moved her black/red highlighted hair from her deathly pale face. I rolled my eyes at my intuitive friend and nodded.

"Yeah, she does it every bloody morning," I groaned. Aurelie's laugh echoed in the almost empty corridor as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"At least she brightens the day up, especially since we have a new threat, that weird lizard thing that attacked Allison at Isaac's," Aurelie sighed as she licked her dark crimson lips, moving her bag up her shoulder, while trying to keep her simple white top tucked into her tattered black denim shorts.

"That's true," I nodded, "what did it look like again?"

"Well Talise and I had been around there just to see if Allison needed any help looking after Scott and then the next thing we hear is Allison screaming, we run inside and this thing is standing there. It was horrible, scaly, yellow eyes, sharp tongue... it just stared at us and when Scott came, it just ran off," Aurelie repeated for me, I had already asked her before but each time hearing it just set my teeth of edge.

"Weird, I wonder what it is," I sighed, biting my lips. Aurelie shrugged, opening her locker to take out her art folder.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't human, it wasn't wolf and it wasn't one of us, so it's definitely a threat," Aurelie said, she had a very diplomatic way of thinking. Sometimes the way she acted was heartless and selfish, in that she didn't think about the consequences or the other side of the story. Regardless, it made her stronger and allowed her to think more strategically but it limited her emotions and morals.

"Anyway, I gotta go, got art and want to be early to get a good seat," she said and waved me off, walking down the hall, ignoring the stares from some girls. Aurelie, like us, was not typically normal looking at all. When I first saw her she looked like a frightening yet unnaturally beautiful dead girl. It was the kind of beauty that the sweet hands of death allowed. No word of a lie, I thought she was dead. If people thought I looked like a ghost, or dead girl, they hadn't seen Aurelie. I know that's bad but honestly that's what she looks like. Her eyes are black, pure black which stand out against her deathly pale skin. Her lips are bloody red and sometimes I swear she reminds me of a vampire, like Dracula's kind of vampire. The _cool_ kind, you know the ones that burn in the sunlight, none of this sparkling shit.

Fucking frightening though right? It's because of her powers – the arts of darkness and all related; spirits, good and bad, dark magic...anything that doesn't sound particularly nice, that's Aurelie's. Although her powers are different from Alec's, his powers branch out a _lot_ more, over death, destruction, dark magic, dark matter and the evils of the spirit world, Aurelie's on the other hand are simply over the spirits of the dead, dark magic and darkness. Her angel is Azrael, the angel of death and she was picked just like Talise, Caleb and I. If she hadn't joined us, her powers would've gotten the better of her and she would've become a rouge of our kind who practices their talents for evil. But even so, she still has that unnatural perfection and eerie presence about her that makes her both graceful and frightening. Her voice and walk like all of ours is _'unearthly'_ as Nathan puts it, her smile is both_ 'frightening and_ _beautiful_' as Emma likes to say.

Meeting Aurelie had been interesting. On top of thinking she was dead; she'd been talking to a spirit. Yes, a _spirit_. I'd walked into the training room and literally saw her sitting with a spirit of a little girl. They were laughing and joking around. I nearly fainted. It was the most frightening thing I had ever seen. Over the years I've tried to get used to it. It still freaks me out but the more I got to know her I saw that she's a very expressive and creative person, who loves the arts. Unlike Maia, she's not arrogant and over confident but she can be impulsive, heartless and selfish which makes her come across as cruel. My train of thought was broken by the bell, sighing I started down the corridor.

* * *

We had gym first. Great. I _hated_ gym. _Especially_ mixed. It was mixed today. _Fuck. My. Life. _Just fuck it. My train of thought was broken by the sound of laughter. I looked to the source to see Scott back down on the mat in gym and Allison smirking down at him. I suppressed a laugh and tried my best not to laugh at my friend's embarrassment.

"Oh Scott," Talise laughed as she walked up to stand next to me. _'How does he even manage that? He has werewolf senses.'_

"Stilinski!" coach said, "Erica, let's go!"

Stiles grinned and shot forwards. Talise giggled. _Yes_, she _giggles_ alright. I rolled my eyes and watched he started climbing with Erica falling behind. I felt sorry for her. I could feel her pain penetrating my block on others emotions. She started freaking out. I wanted to help her. Talise put a hand on my shoulder, shaking her head. Her eyes were staring straight at my face. It had shifted. I had to use everything I could to bring my face back to normal.

"Coach, maybe it isn't safe, you know she's epileptic," Allison was saying as I brought myself back. I had missed what Lydia had said but I knew it wasn't exactly heartfelt.

"Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff, epileptic, Erica, you're fine, just, just kick off the wall," Coach said, trying to calm her down. It wasn't working. Her fear had started to break through my block again.

"The-there's a mat to catch you," he was saying as Erica was trying to train in her fear. _'Calm down, calm down, calm down, don't shift, don't shift.'_

"Come on," and Erica let go of the wall, landing safely. I blew out a breath and Talise gripped my shoulder. I could still feel Erica's pain and it was awful. Coach was telling her to shake it off and that she was fine. It wasn't helping because as Erica walked away she was about to break down and all we could do was watch as she went.

* * *

Erica didn't come back to change in the girls changing room.

"Where is she?" I asked Talise. Talise shrugged and looked around, standing on her tip toes as she scanned the room. That's when we heard it. The fast breathing. The erratic heart beat. Talise and I rushed out of the locker rooms with Allison behind us and some other girls. Scott had caught her and was holding her as she had a fit. I bent down and sat next to her, I put a hand over hers and Scott's.

"How did you know?" Allison asked Scott, looking to me as well.

"Just felt it," Scott replied, "what are you doing?"

"Taking away some of her pain," I whispered back. Holding both their hands, I slowly felt the magic pulsing beneath my skin, and then slowly, I felt a force surging through my hands as the pain Erica felt pulsed through my veins. Slowly she calmed down slightly.

"You can do that now?"

"Looks like it,"

* * *

At lunch Stiles came over after getting his keys for his jeep. He sat down and started talking to Scott and about going to the rink when I nudged Scott.

"Hey, you feel that?" I whispered, Scott looked at me with a confused expression on his face and nodded. I sighed and kept my eyes on the door way to the cafeteria. Stiles looked from Scott to me, utterly confused. His shoulders slumped and hands spread out.

"Feel what?" Stiles asked, his eyes flicking to both of us again. Talise gracefully landed in her seat next to Stiles and put her head on his shoulder while smirking at how his eyes widened slightly, her eyes flicked from Stiles to something in the corridor.

"That,"

Well not something, _someone_. Erica to be precise. Literally everyone's mouths dropped open. She'd been changed. Her hair was glossy, curly and had volume. Her eyes were bright as were her red lips. She had colour to her skin, her style had changed. Sexy make up and clothes seemed to bring out her new figure that made _all_ the boys drool. She was wearing a short skirt, top and jacket. Flirtatiously, she took a boy's apple and bit right into it, making the boys drool even more so, and no doubt get a boner. _'What the fuck? Control yourselves please.'_ I rolled my eyes at Stiles' and Scott's expressions.

"What the holy hell is _that_?" Lydia asked as she slammed her hands against the table. I scoffed and for once it seemed like I actually agreed with her.

"It's Erica," Scott said, not taking his eyes off of Erica, who was backing away, smirking as she did so, eating the apple and leaving the cafeteria. As soon as she was gone, Scott and Stiles got up to follow her. Lydia was already going back to wherever she came from. I sighed as the boys left and looked across at Talise. Talise laughed and shrugged, taking my arm and pulling me along.

"Come on," she giggled and dragged me past Jackson, towards where Scott's and Stiles' figures were disappearing. I couldn't help but pick up on the negative energy that pulsed around Jackson as we passed him_. 'I wonder what that's about.'_

We ran down the hall after Scott and Stiles. They burst through the doors before us, stopping short. Talise, being Talise, ran straight into Stiles, who just caught her effortlessly and she slowed to stand next to him. I suppressed a laugh as she blushed slightly. I stopped to stand next to Scott and watched as Erica got into Derek's car. She and Derek grinned at us before driving off. _'Well shit_.'

* * *

That night Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Allison were going out as a group. I passed on the offer and so did the other girls. I really just wanted to go home and collapse. Of course, Talise just wouldn't have that. She came over and that meant she wouldn't bloody leave. At one point she was _dancing_ around my room, debating on what movie to watch. I had no input of course because she kept shushing me. Sometimes this girl was like a hyperactive child who forgot to take their meds.

"**_Talise Blackwood_**!" I shouted in the end. She stopped and turned to me grinning.

"What?" she asked innocently. I growled and chucked various pillows at her.

"_Shush_!" I snapped. She fell about laughing and then proceeded to go back to what she was doing. I groaned and fell back into my bed, putting the only pillow left on my bed over my face.

"She at it again?" a voice next to me asked. See, I would've jumped but this by now was a normal thing. I groaned into the pillow, missing my quiet times with Isaac more and more by the growing second.

"Yes," I snapped which probably sounded like '_mfff'_ to be quite fair. I pulled back the pillow to meet the dark eyes of Aurelie.

"Let's say we shut her up?" Aurelie smirked, a glint in her dark eyes. I raised an eyebrow at her and titled my head.

"How?" I asked, intrigued. Aurelie smirked.

"Simple, we just blackmail her," Aurelie grinned. I laughed and rolled my eyes at the conniving ways of Aurelie Birch's mind.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" I asked, sitting up while Talise danced around my room like a mental patient who escaped from an asylum. You think I'm joking; no it seriously is _that_ bad when she's like this.

"Stiles," Aurelie said simply. Talise stopped. She turned. Fear overtook her features. A grin swept across mine and Aurelie's faces. Oh, this would be fun.

* * *

At lunch the next day, I walked into see Allison and Scott have a conversation back to back. I rolled my eyes and went to get something to drink to allow them time to finish.

"Looks like there's trouble in paradise," Aurelie remarked as we got water from the vending machine. I shushed her knowing Scott would hear.

"Aurelie!" I snapped, looking at her. She just smirked. She wasn't very good at hiding her emotions and I could see the mischief on her face. She took joy in other people's drama and sometimes this was one of things that made her heartless. I sighed and rolled my eyes at her.

"What? It's a joke," she rolled her eyes but the smirk never left her face, "I mean come on, everyone knows anyway."

"Her parents don't, not yet, so trap shut," I said quickly as we walked up to the table. Aurelie just shrugged and laughed as Scott narrowed his eyes at her as we walked over. Unlike with Maia, Aurelie was joking and Scott knew that. If Maia had been here she _wouldn't_ have been joking and she would've been damn right _bitchy_ about it. Aurelie was different to that, she may be expressive and upfront but she was not a bitch like Maia could be who was just _too_ damn passionate and violent about everything. And trust me that was a _lot_ of the time. Stiles had begun talking to Scott and Allison was gone. When we reached them, Stiles looked up, annoyance in his eyes.

"What?" Aurelie asked, looking from Scott to Stiles.

"Boyd's gone,"

* * *

Oh _why_? _Oh why oh why oh why_? Why did I agree to this? After Scott's and Stiles' weird conversation about how Stiles was suddenly attracted to Scott, we had to split up. Stiles and Aurelie went to Boyd's which meant I had to go with Scott to the ice rink. And I _hate_ ice. It's all slippery and you never know when you're going to fall. Once Isaac had taken me ice skating. It was fun up until I fell over and some kid kept laughing at me. Isaac was having the time of his like chortling away as he _'helped'_ me up when really he just fell about laughing. Being here brought back those memories and made me realise how much I missed that curly haired boy. Checking my phone, I saw that Talise had gone round to find Aurelie, so if anything was to happen at least they'd have more help. Knowing Stiles, something would happen and he'd get into trouble.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" I snapped. Scott just laughed and turned to me. I was sitting in the stands, my knees to my chin.

"Okay, I'm just going to talk to him, be back in a bit. I know you don't like ice, so stay here...if anything happens then –

"Then I'll be there, now _go_, I can't feel my butt McCall," I laughed. Scott just chuckled and rolled his eyes. He jogged down the steps and was onto the ice. I could see him and Boyd talking. It seemed to be going okay. I channelled in and listened to what they were saying. Scott was trying to reason with him and Boyd well, wasn't listening.

"That really hurts Scott,"

_Oh fuck_.

Derek was down there with Isaac and Erica which meant something had happened with Stiles. I cursed and ducked, crawling down the steps. Isaac looked so different. He had a new do. He was dressed in a shirt, jacket, jeans and combat boots. A smirk was on his face. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ My heart rate sped up. Isaac looked really hot. _'No, no Lyla, you have a job to do,'_ I told myself. I couldn't just leave Scott. Either the others knew I was there and choose not to notice or they really didn't. Cursing, I sighed.

"Well _shit_," I muttered and focussed. Then I materialised next to Scott who let out a thankful breath. The wolves looked to me, only Erica and Isaac looked shocked. I guess they hadn't picked up on it. Isaac's eyes met mine. He smirked. Erica did the same.

"...if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus," Derek smirked, shrugging putting his arms behind him. I rolled my eyes and scoffed next to Scott. I did not want this when I asked Derek to turn Isaac. I didn't want him to turn into some jerk that just did Derek's bidding but it sure did look that way. Isaac still had that smirk on his face.

"Erica, how's life been for you since we've met?" Derek asked still fucking smirking. I wanted to rip it off his face.

"Hm, in a word, _transformative_," she said, bearing her teeth at us. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. Boyd looked to Scott and I. Well this is going awfully well, I wanted to say but held my tongue.

"Isaac?" Derek asked.

"Well I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, other than that I'm great," he smirked, standing there as if he owned the place. His eyes met mine. I looked away. He smirked. Well _shit_.

"Okay hold on this isn't exactly a fair fight," Scott said. Derek shrugged, smiling. Scott was angry. I could feel it radiating off of him. Isaac and Erica advanced. To say I was shocked was an understatement. He was actually going to fight me. Since when did _we_ _ever_ do that?

"I mean fair for them," Scott said as he punched the ice and shifted, roaring. Oh _fuck_. Then Isaac was thrown across the ice rink and Erica was pushed away. Just as Isaac grabbed Scott and I pulled Erica away from his back, high kicking her so that she fell across the floor, skidding to a halt. Scott pushed Isaac off and Erica got up again. Scott was slamming Isaac into the ground as I snarled and waited for Erica to make her move. Then I held up my hand and pushed against it. Erica fell back, screaming. I managed to keep my wings back, I didn't need them now but I was sure my face had shifted. I let my hand fall and instead pushed her away with my mind. I could feel every amount of pain she was feeling and only stopped when she screamed out for help. I drew back and let her go. She fell back, panting. Scott had successfully gotten Isaac to the floor when Erica got back up. She advanced on Scott but I pushed her back, using my leg to kick her shin and sliding it across the floor so that I hit her other foot and she fell to the floor. I spat at her. She screamed as the skin on her arm started to sizzle. Isaac got up and pushed me up against the wall. He smirked. His hands held mine above my head and his hips pushed against mine, _forcefully_. I felt a blush creep up my face as he nosed my neck, taking in my scent. I squirmed and tried to get free but I felt my mind went blank. I couldn't move.

I prayed that Appoloin would appear but no such thing was possible. You see the angels couldn't interfere with _everything_; they were unable to get involved in what was already written by the Gods. They could only help and guide, advice, they were unable to stop actual events from happening, partly because the whole truth was hidden from them and partly because the Gods refused to allow them to get involved. I mean don't get me wrong, they did help but just...not as much as they would or I would've liked. It sucked but that was the way of the Gods.

**_"I'm right here little one,"_**his voice echoed through my mind, **_"I'll advice you as much as I can. I'm sorry I cannot be there, the Gods are forbidding my direct interference, this is a part of their almighty plan it seems. Now, think Lyla think, what's going to bring him back?"_**

_'My voice,' _I thought. Appoloin said no more – it was up to me to act, he couldn't give me the direct answers.

"Isaac," I whispered, pain ringing through my voice. His face fell, he started shifting back. Fear and pain clouded over his face. He was about to say something when Scott got him off me and managed to get him to the floor again. Erica got on Scott's back but was unsuccessful as he batted her off and I pulled her back by her hair, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her so that she fell. She growled at me as I skidded back, landing on all fours. Scott pulled her away and pushed her to where he'd managed to get Isaac helpless on the floor. Scott kicked him back. I felt every ounce of pain both he and Erica were feeling. I felt _so_ awful, it killed me, feeling others pain even if they were on the opposing side. But they shouldn't be anyway. I mean Isaac's my _best_ friend. How had we become like this? His eyes met mine. I snarled. Boyd looked terrified. Scott roared. I shifted my face back. Derek smirked.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his own power okay? It's all about him!" Scott shouted, angrily, "he makes you feel like he's giving you some kind gift when all he's done is turn into a bunch of guard dogs."

Scott pushed Isaac and Erica so that they slid across the floor to Derek's feet. Isaac's eyes met mine again. I wanted to cry. He looked so broken. How? How did it get like this? This is all my fault. If I hadn't asked, if only.

"It's true it is about power," Derek said, looking at Scott. He got his claws out and his eyes turned red. He half shifted. _Holy cow_. I gulped. Derek advanced on Scott and head butted him. He slashed at his stomach and punched him in the face and again at his side.

**_"Concentrate little one, think, what's the next best move? You must be quick." _**

_'Be quick, be quick, come on think, concentrate, you can do this,' _I thought, closing my eyes as I backed up and concentrated. Taking a deep breath, I willed my mind. I pushed forward, I could feel the magic surging through my veins, it was like my blood was screaming angrily, and opening my eyes they turned black. A force field pain projected across at Derek, just as he was elbowed by Scott. Derek was pushed back. The venom, created through the mind, hit him like a tidal wave. He fell back. I couldn't hold it for much longer. I had to let it down, panting. Derek smirked and grinned, advancing once more. He grabbed me by the neck as Scott ran at Derek to defend me. He pushed Scott back and Derek threw me against the wall. I groaned as my head hit the wall. _'Ouch,' _I thought.

**_"Lyla, you'll be fine. For now you must get up. You need to react." _**

Blood trickled down the back of my head, though it healed soon enough. I felt my body recharging like a battery and I got up again just as Derek grabbed Scott before he could get to me and punched him. I used the same mind force field but instead blew out, like blowing a kiss to someone and this time it surrounded Derek, getting into his senses. Then I advanced and kicked him back off Scott. It didn't last long. Derek was back up. I was thrown back and he took Scott like he was a piece of meat and slammed him into the ground. Scott spat out blood. Pain radiated off of him. I could hear his heart rate. His cells on fire, his body aching. Groaning, I slid down the wall.

**_"Lyla you must get up, get up!" _**

Groaning, I got on my hands and knees. Derek pressed down on Scott with his foot as I crawled over. Every wave of pain was hitting me like a wave as Scott squirmed on the floor; I tried to get faster to Scott but with alpha injuries, even though I would withstand damage to my body, took longer for the effects to wear off.

"Derek stop it!" I shouted. Derek looked at me and removed his foot, walking away. I pulled Scott up so that his head was in my lap and tried to help him ease the pain inside by putting my hand over the injury like I had helped Erica when she had her fit. Boyd looked from us to the others and jumped down.

"Don't! You don't want to be like them!" Scott said. Boyd nodded, looking down at Scott.

"You're right," Boyd said, revealing his bite to us, I sighed, my shoulders slumping it was too late, Scott looked up at him crest fallen but Boyd smiled, "I wanna be like _you_."

Then he walked off with Isaac, Erica and Boyd. Isaac's eyes met mine for the last time. This time he smirked. My heart sank. Maybe I had lost him. Scott groaned and fell back, angry just as we would find out later, so was Stiles who Aurelie and Talise found in the trash.

**_"Lyla, you've done well. But now, you must get Scott out of there. Go now." _**

"Come on Scott."

"Sorry about Isaac."

"S'alright, I guess he's lost to me now."


	21. -Abomination-

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Thank you guys for _all_ the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it so much. This is written quite late here, I have spell checked and grammar checked this but sorry if anything's left out!]

* * *

**Chapter 18**

-**Lyla**-

After the ice rink ordeal, Scott's injuries still hadn't healed. I dropped him off at Deaton's, he said he was fine and told me to return home, I sighed and within a seconds and a click of my fingers I was at home. Talise and Aurelie were already at my house, I swear they spent more time here than with their own families. Aurelie lives with her mom and Talise lives her parents and little sister but it seemed they spent more time in my room that appreciated. They'd taken Stiles to get his car picked up but he told them that he was fine and that they could leave him, so of course they came to mine as per usual.

"Hey," I said as I slumped back onto my bed, exhausted and angry. Angry at Isaac...angry at Derek...angry at the damn hunters that wouldn't leave town and just so damn annoyed that for once our lives couldn't just be normal. Gerard was growing stronger, he'd tried to kill Isaac, he'd already killed an omega and now with this new creature, he was on the hunt for whatever it was, plus us and the wolves.

"You alright?" Aurelie asked, sitting on the bed next to me. I shrugged and looked up at her. Her dark eyes narrowed as her brow creased. Worry and concern clouded her features and I could smell the reek of confusion rolling off her.

"Hm, just tired, Derek knew we'd go to Boyd. He was there with his pet puppies. We managed to beat them...but Derek, he really hurt Scott and my back is all bruised and slashed, it's healing so slowly that it actually hurts," I muttered, cursing that bloody annoying alpha.

"I'm sorry about that, let me take a look," Aurelie said, I stood up knowing there was no point in arguing with Aurelie when she was in a determined mood. She lifted up my top and gasped. "It's really bad Lyl...I'm going to help the process along but it will hurt."

I just nodded and grimaced as she cleaned up the wounds. Emma and Nathan would sure know about this and would be angry, _extremely_ angry. They were still out of town and unreachable at the moment. They were coming back tonight, the last I'd spoken to Nathan and he'd said they had some trouble along the way. I had asked what he meant but he brushed it off, saying he'd tell me when they got home. I was surprised they'd allowed me to stay at home; then again someone was always here so it didn't really matter. I knew that Alec and Evangeline would be over soon and would have a billion questions for me.

Talise bounced into my room from downstairs, "Lyl, what happened?"

She was serious for the first time in her life. Okay, that was a joke but honestly, I forget how she is when she's calm because it so rarely happens. She rushed over and took a look at my back.

"Did Derek do this?" she muttered, growling. I sighed and nodded, not wanting to think about it because if I did, I thought about Isaac and that _hurt_.

"What happened with Stiles?" I asked. Talise and Aurelie sensed my distress and didn't push it with Derek, so allowed me to change the subject.

"Oh, _Erica_ was there. She knocked Talise out and slashed at my leg, side and stomach. I couldn't move. Then she took out Stiles. I healed quickly enough but then that _bitch_ slammed me over the head and I blacked out. It's quite shameful to be honest and when I woke up, it was dark...poor Stiles was in the trash," Aurelie explained, laughing at the end. I laughed; the image of Stiles in the trash was priceless.

"It's not shameful, you guys weren't expecting her to be there," I said once my laughter died down. Aurelie just shrugged and put my top down.

"All done," she sighed and patted my shoulder. I turned and slumped back, face first into my pillows while Talise played some music to try and cheer me up. No such thing worked. Soon enough Alec had arrived at my house with Evangeline, Jace and Maia in tow.

"Explain to me what happened?" Alec asked as we talked downstairs in the secret room through the dining area. He looked angry. He didn't like what Derek had done. This hadn't been agreed on. Maia however had a stupid smirk on her annoying face. I rolled my eyes and started explaining.

"...and then he left," I finished, telling them about how Derek had ambushed us. Evangeline sighed, worriedly. Alec's face was...well he looked slightly _crazed_. I would've been scared but I've seen him angry before. It was one of his _most_ common expressions. Maia was still smirking. I wanted to punch her. She hadn't said two words and somehow she still managed to make me angry. Jace on the other hand, I liked. He was sweet and had asked if I was okay. He was like a brother to me and unlike Maia could actually hold a smile and keep it, without turning it into a smirk.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked for fifth time that night "was Scott okay?"

I laughed and nodded at him, he came and sat next to me, ruffling my hair like he usually did, "I'm fine Jace and Scott was hurt but he's okay, he's at Deaton's, he went over after it happened, I made sure he was okay before I left."

He nodded but he didn't look happy, he narrowed his eyes and scanned my face. I sighed and shook my head. "I _still_ don't like it."

"I know you don't Jace, but it happened..._Derek, is a dick_," I said slowly for emphasis, smirking at Maia. Yea, I could be a bitch too. She scowled at me.

"He's _not_ a dick," she retorted angrily. I rolled my eyes, my eyes narrowing and anger boiling up inside me.

"Uh, yeah he is," I snapped, "did you not _hear_ all of this?"

Aurelie touched my arm, as if to tell me to calm down. Talise, on the other hand was agreeing with me, all fired up as usual.

"He is you know," Talise said, "an absolute _major_ dick, like the _king_ of _all_ the dicks."

"He. Is. **_NOT_** a dick!" Maia roared and stood up. The whole room was shaking. Her fiery wings were out. Her face had shifted. She bared her teeth at us and the walls started crumbling.

"Stop it!" I shouted, standing. Talise was right behind me as Aurelie put up a shield as Maia shot fire balls at us. Jace was standing in front of us, narrowing his eyes at his sister, deflecting her fire balls with balls of water. They were so opposite in every way. Maia was irrational, Jace was rational, Maia was violent and arrogant, Jace was calm and humble, Maia was all fire and Jace was all water. He snarled at his sister.

Evangeline shot up, shouting at Maia angrily. Her eyes were pure white light. The room _still_ was crumbling. My heart began to crawl up my throat. It was about to fall apart. Maia's fire was eating up the walls. Talise was screaming at Maia, helping Jace by projecting water at Maia. Aurelie was trying to keep her shield up. I projected the shield towards Maia, like I had to Derek and like I had used it to enforce pain on Maia, causing her to fall to the ground. And in all of this Alec had stood by and watched, smirking. Talise and Jace ceased throwing water, Aurelie fell back into a chair as the shield fell away, I ceased using my mind power as a projection of pain and slumped against Jace as my energy left me. Evangeline was glaring at Maia and Alec.

"You couldn't have kept your cool for _once_!" she shouted, "Derek, I have to admit, can be _very_ much irrational and harsh in his decisions –

"It's to help –

"No, not when it's _hurting_ people!" Evangeline screamed, "it's for his own power!"

"No it's –

"_YES_, it is. Now _shut up_ and be quiet Maia," Evangeline retorted. Maia fell quiet, huffing and crossing her arms. I think this was the one time, I'd seen Maia Evilyn defeated. I took pride in that and smirked at the glowering girl.

"Alec, I understand you want them to train, but this just watching them fight each other does no good," Evangeline said to Alec who hadn't said anything yet. The smirk was still on his face. He turned to his wife and smiled. Evangeline was still glaring at him.

Sighing he said, "alright, no more fights."

Evangeline always managed to keep us and Alec in check. She was awesome. I smiled despite what had happened. Evangeline turned to me.

"Derek always been one to fight rather than talk, are you okay?" she asked. I nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I replied, sitting back in my chair. Jace sat next to me again, narrowing his eyes at his sister as Aurelie and Talise slumped in their chairs. I knew that he was very protective and disliked his sister's irrational way of thinking.

"Emma and Nathan will be informed," Alec said, "this wasn't supposed to happen, it's not supposed to be like this, we're supposed to work together."

He was back to being angry. To be honest, he looked more frustrated and confused, conflicted. His plan wasn't working and he didn't like it.

"Alright, look we need to sort this out. I'll try to speak to Derek. Sort things out...for now just rest up, I don't want you hurt, you call us if anything happens. There are bigger things coming, and we can't afford to be fighting amongst ourselves. Also, we're meeting for training soon this week, so be prepared," Alec said and with that he was gone. Maia left as soon as Alec was gone, still fuming and no doubt going to find Derek to have sex or something along those lines.

Evangeline stayed a little while longer before she went and Jace decided to stay the night which meant that Aurelie and Talise couldn't be bothered to leave either. I hadn't seen Caleb in a while so I decided to call him. I would only find out about the hunters, the book that Deaton told Scott about, what the creature that killed Isaac's father wants, its purpose and the victim in Deaton's office from Scott later when he called me, saying that something had happened to Stiles.

* * *

**-Isaac-**

Training with Derek the day after the ice rink ordeal was painful but he was right about one thing. Battle lines were being drawn. Now that Derek had us, it was time to train. Gerard was growing stronger and the hunters were hunting down on any wolves they saw. Gerard wanted us _all_ dead. He was Allison's crazy grandpa. He was psycho trust me. He wanted to kill me when I was in the holding cell. Luckily I had been saved by Derek, Stiles (even though Stiles usually ends up being the one to get hurt) and Lyla. Lyla. The thought of her made my heart twist. Recently things had changed. I hadn't really seen her. Even if Derek was having a meeting with the _'Coven'_ he usually went alone and even when we trained together, Lyla would train when I wasn't around. I guess I deserved that much. I had been a jerk. I had _hurt_ her. Something that I had promised I would _never_ do. After all she helped me so much, even before Derek. She was always there and she helped me become stronger, she suggested me to Derek and now, I was throwing it back in her face. I'd become a jerk.

I sighed and shook my head; I couldn't afford to think about my guilt right now. I was in Derek's pack which meant I'd stand by them no matter what. Even if it meant, Lyla was on the other side. At the moment we were training with Derek and to say it was painful was an understatement. Boyd was sitting up by the stairs, watching as I was thrown onto the floor repeatedly. It sucked and it hurt. Erica was thrown next to me before Derek spoke up. I groaned and tried to fight the pain shooting up my poor bruised back.

"Does anyone want to try and not be _completely_ predictable?" Derek asked, sounding bored. I rolled my eyes. Erica stood up and jumped up on Derek, slamming her lips into his. _Okay, gross, gross, gross, gross!_ What's more is that he kissed her _back_ before he threw her back down onto the floor, Maia would _NOT_ be very happy. Then again, I didn't know the ins and outs of their relationship but I knew it wasn't exactly normal.

"That's the last time you do that," Derek said, wiping his mouth. Staring up at him, I felt myself wishing Lyla was here. I didn't really like Derek to be honest and she always seemed to help with situations I didn't like being in.

"Why...because I'm a beta?" Erica asked, annoyed. Derek smirked as Boyd walked towards us, stepping behind us.

"No, it's because I have someone else in mind for you," Derek said, see? No mention of Maia. It's like they have some casual relationship...they're weird. I don't like them. I _don't_ care. And who even says that, _''someone else in mind for you,'?' _ What is this some mating matching up or something? Okay I realise I'm not making any sense. The pain was clouding my thoughts.

"Are we done?" I asked. Oh big mistake, I realised when Derek turned to me but my mouth wouldn't shut up. "'Cause I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal."

I said that as I dusted myself off. Derek titled his head mockingly and walked forwards, a fake look of sympathy on his face. He took my arm and twisted, breaking the bones in my arm. He held me like that, scowling at me.

"Hundred and one," he snarled, "you think I'm teaching you how to fight, huh? Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive!"

Then he let go of my hand. I groaned and held it against my chest, moving away from Derek as he stood. I tried to get myself up, my arm was already healing but my heart seemed to beating faster than ever and I felt fear. I _hated_ that. Boyd and Erica were silent. They were frightened. I could smell it.

"If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming for us now?" I asked, staring up at Derek "what are they waiting for?"

"I don't know," Derek replied, looking down at me, calm again, "and _you_ especially know that's not our only problem, whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night."

Boyd sighed, defeated as Derek continued, "and until I found out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know, as fast as I can teach you."

* * *

-**Lyla**-

"Thanks Cal," I said as I got out of Caleb Kingley's car as he dropped me off at school the next day. Last night Caleb came over after I found out what happened with Stiles at the garage. He was alright and told us not to worry. Of course, that only makes you worry more.

Caleb made us dinner and we spent the night catching up on homework, well that was Talise, Aurelie and I while Caleb and Jace who were 19 and 18, and had left school, started playing video games. In the end we ate dinner and watched while the boys tried beating each other. Caleb was winning of course. His angel was Harahel, the angel of knowledge who granted Caleb powers over the mind. He excelled in telekinesis, levitation, mind reading and mind control...you know the saying, _'read you like a book,'?_ Well he could do that. He could read Jace's mind and see his next move and before Jace even took action, Caleb would control Jace's mind and make him do something else. It was hilarious to watch, especially when Jace attacked Caleb and still lost even when Caleb's eyes were covered. After that, we pretty much crashed out. I spoke to Appoloin for a while before he _'zapped'_ me to sleep – saying that I needed to rest.

"It's alright," Caleb smiled, moving his blonde hair from his face and winked at me, inclining his tattered old cream top hat at me. "I'll see you lot later, if you need anything, you know we're all just a click away."

Laughing because that had two meanings, I nodded and thanked him again before closing the door of his car.

"Thanks Cal!" Aurelie and Talise said in unison which was weird because that never happens and Aurelie _never_ sounds _that_ happy. They shook it off, Talise skipping off towards school and Aurelie rolling her eyes waiting for me as Caleb drove off.

"Let's get going," Aurelie said as I turned to her. Her face seemed even paler today in the bright sunlight that was spilling over Beacon hills. _'It must be hard having the angel of death as your part creator,'_ I thought as we walked up to Stiles and Scott who were having a weird conversation where Stiles was telling Scott he loved him. _What the fuck?_

"...I know because I love you...and oh my god, you and Allison need to find a better way to communicate," Stiles said, moving his hands about like he usually did. That's when I realised it was message passing between Allison and Scott and realised how _fucked_ up their relationship was and burst out laughing. Of course, everyone turned to stare at me and I pretended as if the ceiling was the most interesting thing in the world.

"You're only one that we can trust, is she coming to the game tonight?" Scott asked, looking at Stiles. Okay geez that _hurt_.

"Um Scott, _hello_?" Aurelie smirked. Scott looked up at Aurelie and I and gave us a weak laugh. Stiles rolled his eyes and fell back against the wall.

"Sorry, I meant...as in...The only _guy_ in school we can trust...it just slipped, I'm sorry," Scott rambled. I laughed and shook my head.

"S'alright," I replied, laughing while Aurelie wedged herself in between Scott and Stiles, sighing happily.

"And yes, okay, message complete," Stiles snapped at Scott, "she is coming to the game."

"Alright now tell me about your boss?" Stiles said, sighing, looking at Scott as Aurelie leaned back against the stairs, propping up on her elbows as if she owned the place. I sighed and stepped down, standing on the other side of Stiles, checking my phone. Isaac hadn't messaged or called. I felt my heart dropping. Maybe he was gone. Scott looked at me quickly before I brushed it off.

"He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of records of all the things, that they've hunted, like a book," Scott said, after giving me a long hard, concerned look, he could sense my emotions. I shook my head, praying he didn't mention it. He didn't. Thank the Gods, sometimes Scott could be real blind but at least he understood when and when not to mention things.

"He probably means a bestiary," Stiles said clapping. I raised and eyebrow and Aurelie burst out laughing.

"What?"

"A bestiary,"

Laughing Scott mumbled something that I didn't quite catch. I crouched down to Stiles and patted his shoulder. He shrugged me off knowing I was mocking him.

"Nope, pretty sure I don't, it's like an encyclopaedia of mythical creatures," Stiles replied, looking almost bored and annoyed.

"How am I the only one who doesn't seem to know anything about this stuff?" Scott asked, annoyed and frustrated. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Okay you're my best friend, you're a creature of the night, it's kind of like a priority of mine," Stiles replied, Scott nodded, cooling off. I stifled a laugh.

"Okay if we can find it and tell us what this thing is,"

"And who,"

"We need that book,"

* * *

To say the game that night ran smoothly would be a complete and utter lie. There was some _huge_ kid tearing up and down the field practically knocking everyone out. One kid was so damaged he couldn't feel his legs. He _actually_ couldn't _feel_ his legs. I laughed when Coach had asked what on Earth he was, saying he wanted to see a birth certificate but seeing his tear up and down the field made me see that this kid was like a smaller version of The Hulk, kind of like The Thing from fantastic four.

I sat with Aurelie and Talise who seemed to be engrossed by the game. Talise kept shouting things out and Aurelie kept telling her to shut up. It was like being in the middle of an old couple fighting over what to watch on TV. _So_ _fucking_ _annoying_, in the end I ended up hitting them both of the upside of the head, telling them _both_ to shut up. It didn't work.

Allison was sitting with her grandpa and had managed to get the keys to Stiles. Talise went along with him because even though she wouldn't admit it, she loved Stiles more than anything. Aurelie stuck with me and this meant I had to keep listening to her swearing. That was _interesting_; I learnt something new about her. She thought Jackson; yes fucking annoying _Jackson_ was '_the hot stuff,'_ as she put it in her words. _Gross_.

It was when Scott was hurt that we rushed onto the field. He healed soon enough and it was then that Gerard asked Scott to go over to theirs for dinner. Sending us a look that practically screamed _help me_, he was taken away. I sighed and turned to Aurelie. Everyone else by now was clearing off the field.

"What do we do?" Aurelie asked. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Talise and Stiles had been gone a long time.

"We need to find Stiles,"

* * *

Finding Stiles wasn't exactly easy. He'd left the keys in the door which meant he'd been taken. I had to listen in to where he could be. I sensed his loud, erratic heartbeat coming from the pool. I was about to call Alec like he said to do but decided against it. We could handle this. I had been so wrong.

"Come on!" I said and we ran down the hallway. Finally reaching the pool, we crashed through the doors. I spotted Erica out cold. Stiles and Derek in the pool while Talise was fending herself off against the lizard like, scaly creature by projecting water from the pool at it in a frantic panic. It was _awful_ looking. Green, scaly and lizard like, it had yellow eyes, a tail and claws that extended from its feet and hands. It hissed at us as we entered. Its attention now off Talise, she tried to help Stiles and Derek out of the pool. The creature turned back to her, about to rush towards her when Aurelie put up a block between Talise and the creature by using mind forged black whispery smoke that circled around the creature. I rushed forwards trying to get Derek's limp body out of the pool while Aurelie kept up the block.

Suddenly I was thrown across the room as Aurelie's block fell away. The creature had knocked her down and had advanced on us. Talise was now in the pool with Stiles. Pretty much in her element she created a tidal wave and flung it towards the creature. It hissed and jumped back. Talise got out of the pool and was about to get Derek out of there when it slashed at the back of her neck. She fell back into the pool, unable to keep float, Stiles had to help her up. He was struggling and if we didn't get to him soon, they'd all drown. I knew it was coming before I even heard his voice – Appoloin's floated into my mind.

**_"Lyla, quickly now, react, otherwise you will all die. Get up now!" _**

I groggily stood up and projected a beam of venomous pain at the creature, the thick red, hot substance shooting towards it and hitting it in the eyes. Aurelie managed to engulf the creature in a mass of black darkness, using dark magic to suck out its power and keep it within the ball. The room darkened and Aurelie's eyes seemed to light up with power (if that's even possible). Honestly, she scared me when she got like this. The air seemed to pick up around her, her skin looked _so_ pale and her eyes were pure black, darkness circled her and a laugh, that sounded so menacing I wanted to hide, left her lips.

**_"This is no time for fear. Act now." _**

I shot forwards to help Derek, Stiles and Talise. When everything was going well, somehow it went pear shaped. The creature used its dying energy to flick Aurelie back with its tail. She hit the wall and was out cold.

_'Shit,'_ I thought, cursing I turned to face the creature. Hissing at me, it backed me up against the wall bearing its teeth at me. Stiles made one last attempt to hold onto the bar to heave himself up when his hand slipped and they all went under.

**_"Lyla think, use your senses. You must be quick. Stiles' energy is failing him." _**

I cursed; about to defend myself but the creature was too quick. It slashed at my legs and I went down. When all seemed lost, Scott appeared, grabbing the three of them out of the pool, roaring at the creature. It turned to him, leaving me to heal and crawl over to Aurelie who was waking up. Scott was flung against the glass on the wall, before the creature hissed at him, advancing but stopping short as Scott held up a piece of shattered glass. It stared at its reflection, confused, before escaping by jumping up to the roof.

* * *

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked as we flicked through the pages on the laptop screen. The bestiary was on a USB. _'So modern, it took away some of the charm,'_ I thought.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott asked, sighing. I had stayed with Stiles and Scott while Aurelie had taken Talise home. She needed to heal and Aurelie needed to help push the process along. Sighing, I cursed, it wasn't anything I'd seen before.

"It's called a Kanima," Derek said as he walked up to us, followed by Erica who looked shaken up to say the least.

"You knew the whole time?!" Stiles asked, angrily, fuming. I crossed my arms and leaned against Scott's car, thinking that this was _so_ fucked up.

"No only when it was confused by its own reflection," Derek said, looking to all of us in turn.

"It doesn't know what it is," Scott concluded. Derek nodded.

"Or who," Derek said, staring right at Scott.

"Well what else do you know?" Stiles asked sarcastically. Seeing Erica and Derek made me wonder where Isaac was and if he was okay. I pushed the thought from my mind. He wasn't like how he used to be. Plus there were bigger fish to fry at the moment.

"Just stories," Derek said, looking to me, "rumours..."

I nodded, and licked my lips, "so...it's like something out of a myth?"

"Exactly...," Derek nodded. I sighed and shook my head.

"Well that gives us nothing...except, that it's like us," Scott said, pushing Derek for more.

"Well it's a shape shifter yes but it's...it's not right," Derek sighed as Erica looked at Derek, worriedly. "It's like a...,"

"An _abomination_," Stiles sighed, looking up and down, echoing what he'd called the kid who was tearing up the field earlier. Derek nodded at that and made to leave.

"_Derek_!" I called him, standing up quickly. He stopped and looked at me, I sighed and Scott sensed my distress.

"We need to work together on this," Scott said, "maybe even tell the Argents."

_Wrong move, Scott. _

"You trust _them_?" Derek scowled angrily.

"Nobody trusts anyone, that's the problem!" Scott said, raising his voice, "while we're here arguing about who's on what side, there's something _scarier_, _stronger_ and _faster_ than _any_ of us and it's _killing_ people! And we still don't even know anything about it!"

Derek gave Scott a hard long look before muttering angrily, "I know one thing, when I find it, I'm going to kill it."

* * *

I returned home to find the whole _'Coven'_ at our place. I was ambushed by Emma and Nathan who both hugged me and checked me over. I told them I was fine but they had none of it. They wouldn't leave again. I laughed, their care and love was something I would never get used to. They'd sat me down and we'd had dinner together. Talise and Aurelie were already over, Nathan had helped them with their wounds while Emma had got food ready. We all sat down and just tried to take our minds off what was approaching.

Pretty soon everyone was over at ours again; even the Evilyn's came with Alec and Evangeline. Of course, they'd told me off for now informing them and again checked us all over but then the matter was pushed aside for now. Maia was still in a mood. Caleb and Jace took up the video games again. Caleb's brown eyes matched Jace's crazed blue/green changing eyes as their fingers worked quickly. Caleb cheated. Jace proceeded to drench him with water. Aurelie fell asleep on the floor while Talise sang random songs from the kitchen. Emma and Nathan sat either side of me, making sure I didn't move. Alec and Evangeline were busy in the secret room but kept checking on all of us. Appolion whispered a quiet goodnight in my ear as he flickered in and out of the room (only I could see or hear him) as I snuggled into the sofa, feeling empty. Although I was at home surrounded by my people, I felt so _empty_. Isaac wasn't here.


	22. -Venomous-

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf, I really wish I did but sadly that is not possible.

Thank you to all the reviews and favourites and follows! I did not expect this so thanks!]

* * *

**Chapter 19 **

**-Isaac-**

Once Derek found out what the creature was that killed my father, he wanted to see Jackson. He had bit him after all. It sucked that I couldn't go out and I was stuck with Derek most of the time. Erica was fun company though and Boyd was nice enough. I still missed Lyla. I hadn't seen her since the ice rink and I knew that she'd been there when the Kanima had attacked.

Getting to my feet when Erica brought Jackson through, I stood to help her hold him in place. It was funny seeing him squirm. I could hear his thumping heart rate, the blood rushing through his veins and smell fear rolling off of him. It gave me...happiness? _Satisfaction_ is a better word. He _deserved_ this. After all those years of being a jerk, just mocking me and everyone else that he thought was lower than him. He lived across the street from me and he never even tried to help when he could clearly hear my father beating me. Jackson is an asshole, period. So holding him like this made me feel powerful.

"What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" Derek asked in an almost bored tone. I smirked while holding Jackson. Such a little wimp.

"What?" Jackson breathed, confused then, "nothing, nothing happened."

Derek looked up at the squirming, pitiful Jackson and said, "you're lying."

Derek sighed, still wearing that bored expression and putting on gloves. That's when Jackson started to freak out even more in mine and Erica's grip.

"No wait, wait, I can prove it," Jackson almost begged. I felt like laughing. People thought he was a star, well look at him now. Weak, pitiful and almost crying, what's so great about him?

"I taped myself," Jackson sighed, eventually. Derek smirked and a sarcastic laugh left my lips, raising an eyebrow, I smirked.

"You _taped_ yourself?" I asked, looking at Jackson. I felt like laughing my head off. He was such a poser, so vain...everything about him made me want to punch him.

"Yes, it was the _full moon_," Jackson spat back, "and maybe while you were curled in the corner having an [_A/N:_ there's a word here that I can't make out what Jackson says so sorry!] crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so called gift, your big bad alpha promised me and what did I get? _Nothing_. You want proof let me get the video."

"No," Derek shakes his head mockingly and gives a fake smile, revealing a shattered piece of glass "no, I have a better idea."

"What is that?" Jackson asked, scared and panicking, as we held him to the ground. Grabbing his face while Erica pushed her body against his to keep him in place, Derek walked forwards, bringing the glass with him.

"You know Jackson, you've always been kind of a snake," Derek said in his mocking tone, smiling while he said, "and everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom."

Derek walked forwards as I kept Jackson's mouth open. He tried to move out of our grip but couldn't. I could smell the fear coming off him. Betrayal, annoyance, frustration, anger...were the many other emotions he was feeling as well. It made my day _much_ better. Derek held the glass over his mouth as the venom trickled down and finally seeped into Jackson's mouth. Letting go off him, he went into some kind of spasm and landed on the floor, wide eyed. Derek sighed, annoyed it hadn't worked and crouched down to Jackson's level.

"You're still a snake Jackson," Derek muttered, "just not the one we're looking for."

He got up and left, leaving him to me. I crouched down to his level, smirking.

"You're still going to have to do one more thing for us," I smirked at Jackson in his paralyzed state, "well _actually_ for me."

* * *

**-Lyla-**

Sighing, I heaved my bag on my shoulder. Stiles had run off ahead of me, telling me to catch up with him. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Whatever he had to tell Scott and I could wait. I was too tired to run. Walking into my next class I stopped short. My heart thudded. My eyes widened. Suddenly, the room was very small and I couldn't breathe because there in the seat at the table next to mine, was Isaac. _'So that's what Stiles needed to tell me.'_

"Lyl," Scott muttered. I turned my head to see Scott and Stiles sitting at their seats. Both of them giving me the look that said, _'I'm so sorry.'_ I gulped and walked into the class that was filling up slowly. Sitting down, I took my things out and tried to keep my attention everywhere else but on Isaac. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed him smirk. This was going to be a _very_ long day.

* * *

The lesson ran smoothly and I did everything I could to not look at Isaac which was very hard when he kept smirking, looking at me and whispering things that he knew I could hear. I literally rushed out of class with Stiles and Scott, trying to distance myself as much from Isaac. It was very, _very_ annoying being so near him, especially when he could hear my heart rate and smell my emotions.

"Alright, I only found one thing online called a Kanima it's called a werejaguar, from South America that goes after murders," Stiles said, as we walked down the busy hallway.

"That thing was _not_ a jaguar," Scott said, shrugging as he held the straps of his bag looking at Stiles.

"Yeah and I'm not exactly a murderer," Stiles said, gesturing like he always did. I rolled my eyes, trying to keep my attention ahead. I kept turning around though, scared that Isaac would appear. I don't know why, but this new him, set me on edge.

"What about you?" Scott asked me. I sighed and shook my head.

"Last night, I tried but I came up short. I'm going to check Emma's books tonight, maybe they'll be something in there," I said, shrugging. Scott nodded, his brow creased.

"...And you did see it kill somebody, which is probably why it tried to kill you, and it's still trying to kill you and it probably won't stop until you're dead!" Scott said, as the words tumbled out of his mouth. I burst out laughing as Stiles stopped short, shocked and hurt.

"You know sometimes I really begin to question this _'friendship'_,"

* * *

While Stiles and Scott had Econ with Jackson and Lydia, I had a free period. I went to sit in the library and tried to focus on my work.

"Hey, are you alright?" Aurelie asked, I hadn't seen her since this morning when we came into school together. I nodded and sighed.

"Eh, Isaac's back," I said, rolling my eyes, "he's...so _different_."

"I know, it's with the bite," Aurelie muttered, her eyes flicking around the room in search for the teacher. When she was sure there was no one, she raised her voice and sat down.

"But I have to admit, he looks hot in that jacket of his," Aurelie smirked. I blushed and hit her arm, telling her to pipe down.

"Shut up!" I muttered and looked down at my book. She was right though. He looked absolutely _delicious_.

"You know it's true," Aurelie laughed while opening her books.

"What's true?" Talise asked as she walked over from one of the aisles and sitting down with us. I groaned and put my face in the book on the table in front of me as Aurelie winked at me.

"That Lyla has the hots for Isaac," Aurelie smirked, laughing at me mercilessly. I narrowed my eyes at her and was thinking of all the ways to kill her when Talise spoke up.

"Oh that is so true; you want him _so_ bad,"

"Seriously, go die in a hole,"

* * *

After a horrible gruelling from Talise and Aurelie about Isaac, I rushed off to my next lesson. Luckily, they didn't have Chemistry and instead they had Drama and Art respectively. I didn't want to be near them when all they would go on about is how much Isaac had changed and how it turned me on. It didn't! It really didn't. Alright fine, I'm lying. Okay, sue me. He's hot. There I admitted it but he was still a jerk. While I was having this mental debate in my head I walked straight into Stiles and Scott as I walked into Chemistry. They were discussing Lydia, Jackson, Derek and testing when I ran straight into them.

"Whoa there," Stiles laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him and moved them both so I was standing in the middle of them. Then I saw what they were staring at. Isaac and Erica.

_Well, shit._

When Isaac started moving forwards, Stiles and Scott practically ran to where Lydia was sitting. I stifled a laugh and sat at the table next to theirs. Erica and Isaac sat behind them and Allison on the other table. She looked confused. Scott nodded towards Erica. Allison face read exactly what I was thinking: _oh fuck_. Well, this was going to be interesting.

"Einstein once said, two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity and I'm not sure about the universe, I myself have encounter infinite stupidity," Mr Harris said as he walked forwards and tapped Stiles. I rolled my eyes. He was so dull it was funny.

"So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class you're going to combine efforts from around a group experiments, let's see if two heads are indeed better than one or in Mr Stilinski's case, _less_ than one," Mr Harris continued, looking to Stiles who looked both hurt and annoyed. I stifled a laugh and looked down at my book. I felt Isaac's eyes trailing over my back and a blush rose to my cheeks.

"Erica take the first station," Mr Harris started saying as every boy excluding Stiles, Scott and Isaac put their hands up. Wow, disgusting teenage hormones.

"I didn't ask for volunteers, put your hormonal hands down, start with Mr McCall, alright next two...," he snapped. Erica smirked, looking over at Allison who looked conflicted. I knew the plan, keep Erica and Isaac away from Lydia. I was paired with Stiles for the first go. Of course he had no idea what he was doing despite his brain IQ.

"Stiles," I fell about laughing and ended up doing it for him.

"Oh right," Stiles chuckled, embarrassed. I shook my head noticing Scott and Erica looked like they were having a glare off in the end as her hand trailed up his leg. I didn't listen in but I knew it wasn't a good conversation. Allison didn't look too pleased.

"Switch,"

Erica was next to Allison, _holy shit_. Stiles had Isaac and Scott was with Lydia so she was safe for now. I gave Stiles a look that said _'sorry'_ before turning to Danny and smiled at him. He was nice. I don't know how he dealt with Jackson.

"So this is fun," Danny laughed, rolling his eyes at Mr Harris. I laughed and nodded.

"_So_ much fun," I replied. Danny grinned and we started the experiment. Isaac and Stiles were sitting behind me. I could hear everything.

"If you harm one perfect strawberry blonde hair on her head, I'm going to turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it to her as a birthday present,"

Oh Stiles. How much I loved that boy's choice of words.

"Really? I've never actually been to one of her invite only birthday parties; I did ask her out once though,"

_Well shit_. I did _not_ know that.

"Sounds like the beginning to heartfelt story, I'm gonna pass thanks,"

"It was the first day of freshman year,"

"You thought everything was going to be different for you in high school but she said no,"

"Yeah, she even laughed, told me to come back when the bike I rode to school had an engine not a chain,"

"Hm, unrequited love's a bitch, you should write about it in English class; you know channel all that negative energy,"

"Nah, I was thinking I'd channel it into killing her, I'm not very good at writing,"

"And switch,"

Holy shit.

"Hey, Lyls," I turned and saw Isaac smirking at me. I gulped and looked back at the test tubes in front of me. I wanted to ask Mr Harris if I could move but he'd stepped out of the class.

"Isaac," I muttered. He chuckled and drew himself closer to my seat, I could feel his hot breath on my neck, his lips were so close to my ear...I blushed and tried to control my racing heart beat. My hands were shaking and the light above me started to flicker. Isaac's eyes flicked upwards and he chuckled. Stiles and Scott were sitting behind me, telling Isaac to stop it. Of course, he didn't listen. My voice died in my throat. I couldn't move.

"I know you heard what I said to Stiles...I know it bothers you...," Isaac whispered, "me asking Lydia out..."

Ignoring him I concentrated on making the mixture. My heart was still pounding and he could no doubt hear it and smell my emotions rolling off of me. He chuckled and moved his face so that his lips were on my bare neck.

"Isaac, stop it," Scott muttered, no doubt worrying about me and my lack of control and what Isaac was doing.

"I know you have feelings for me..." Isaac whispered, his hot breath tickling my skin. I gasped and jumped slightly as his hand started trailing up my leg. He squeezed my thigh and kissed the skin near my ear. I inhaled sharply and bit my lip trying to ignore Isaac and his lips, his hands, his breath on my skin...

"_Isaac_!" Scott demanded. Isaac ignored him. Stiles cursed and tried to pull Isaac back. Isaac didn't move.

"Lyla, I know you want me," Isaac growled in my ear. I took a deep breath, glancing up at the time. I could feel myself starting to panic. I couldn't control my emotions and with Isaac's hand on my skin, his lips on my neck, his teeth leaving marks, I felt myself losing control. The light was flickering violently now.

"Lyla, it's alright, calm down, he can't hurt you," Scott was saying from behind me. I nodded and tried to ignore the panic that was eating up my heart. Stiles tried to pull Isaac off but he just batted his attempts away.

"Isaac, stop it," I snapped and pushed his hand away. He chuckled and only moved his hand back, slipping his hands along my leg, up my dress and to my hip. I inhaled sharply and blushed bright red. I shot up and nearly knocked over everything I was holding. He chuckled loudly and winked at me. Too embarrassed to sit back down, I ran out of the class room just as Stiles and Scott made to follow me Mr Harris entered the class room telling them to sit back down.

* * *

School passed quickly after that god awful lesson. Scott went to reason with Derek. Talise and Stiles looked after Lydia. It turns out she hadn't reacted which meant she was either the Kanima or immune to that too. Allison, Aurelie and I went to find the guidance counsellor to translate the bestiary and at the end of the day we went to Scott's. It turns out Scott wasn't so lucky because the four wolves were outside along with Maia and Alec, wings out and everything. What the fuck? They were on _Derek's_ side. What did this mean for the _'Coven'_? Where were Evangeline and the rest? I called Caleb but got nothing and the same with Jace. It was only later that night I would find out Alec had trapped them inside knowing they would try to stop him from getting to Lydia and of course Maia came along she loved Derek. Maia was grinning and had surrounded the house with fire while Alec was holding up a shield so that no one could escape.

"Come on Lyla!" Maia called mockingly, grinning evilly, "fight back!"

I sighed and cursed, "what on Earth?"

"You're going to end up losing," Alec growled, "we know it's her!"

"Oh this is bad," I muttered, "_bad, bad, bad_."

"Where the hell is Isaac?" Stiles asked, bringing my attention back to him and Allison. Then I felt arms wrap around my waist. I screamed and thrashed out as my heart rate accelerated. How had I not heard him sneaking up on me? Stiles and Allison tried to help but it was no use as Isaac threw me into the living room. He threw Stiles and deflected Allison's advance. Then he turned to me and smirked.

"We didn't get to finish our conversation Lyls,"

_Oh shit_.

He barred the door shut and walked towards me. I backed up, feeling my back hit the wall, I cursed. My heart thudded as fear seeped into my heart. _Where are you Scott?_ I heard Stiles banging on the door outside.

"Let her go!" he shouted and kicked at the old oak door that was barred shut and too strong for Stiles. I heard Allison screaming through the door and then she was dragged off by Erica. Stiles shouts were muffled. I guessed he'd been tied up by Erica._ Where were Talise and Aurelie? Oh Gods, someone help. _

"Met, er go!" Stiles shouted, translating to, 'let her go!'

"Is-aac," I winced as he grabbed my hips and shoved me against the wall. I went into shock. I couldn't move. He smirked and ran his nose along my neck. I whimpered. Yes, _I_ fucking _whimpered_. What the hell?

"Lyla...come on, you're going to lose, may as well side with us, plus that way you can be with me," Isaac whispered. I shook my head and tried to push him off as his hands trailed down my thighs. He ran his fingers along my legs and tightened his grip as I squirmed, pushing on his chest when his lips trailed along my neck. Just as his teeth bite into the skin at the base of my neck, my body pulled out of shock mode and I pushed him back. He stumbled back off me, laughing.

"Come on Lyls," he chuckled.

"Don't ever call me that again," I growled. His face dropped in mock sadness. This time there was no voice echoing in my head giving me tips. I knew exactly what I needed to do. I narrowed my eyes and held up my hand. The lights started flickering. The temperature dropped to an icy cold frost. A whispery white ball shot right at him. He fell to the ground, screaming and holding his face. Just then, the door was forced open and Talise and Aurelie were standing there.

"Lyl you alright?" they both asked. I nodded and backed away from Isaac who was still screaming. I felt so conflicted. He was supposed to be my best friend. He wasn't supposed to hurt me. Guilt seeped into my heart, how could I have hurt him as well? I wanted to stop his pain. I felt my hands shaking. I started panicking. Then I remembered the fear I had felt when he locked the door. This wasn't my Isaac. I shouldn't feel guilty for defending myself. Talise looked from Isaac to me worriedly and Aurelie narrowed her eyes angrily at him.

"Lyl go," Aurelie said as they grabbed him, knocking him out and I ran out of the room to find as I correctly assumed Stiles tied up while Allison appeared dragging Erica behind her.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked worriedly, his eyes scanning my face. I nodded, a little shaken up and helped him out of the ropes. He stood up and thanked me, cupping his wrists.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked and put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded, even though my heart was racing and I felt sick. He sighed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders protectively.

"Are _you_ okay?" I asked Stiles and Allison. They both nodded, grimacing. Talise and Aurelie entered the hall way, smirking.

"Well, he's out cold," Talise giggled. I rolled my eyes at her. Looking at Isaac, I felt a pang of guilt. How had it come to this? How had _we_ become this? Aurelie and Talise both gave me the look that said, _'we're sorry,_' just as Scott appeared and helped us chuck Isaac and Erica out of the house. Maia and Alec were still there as well. Maia had killed the flames but Alec was still holding up the shield. Again, he looked _crazed_.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott," Derek said, "you're not an omega; you're an alpha of your own pack."

He grinned mockingly at us, "but you know can't beat me."

"Come on Lyla, join us, we're right you know?" Maia smirked. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"No you're not!" I snapped, "it's not Lydia!"

"Well then, explain what happened today?" Alec asked, "look she's going to kill one of us next, we need to remove her as a threat."

"I'm not giving up," I shouted. Alec smirked, his dark eyes twinkling.

"You will soon enough," he laughed. Derek smirked at this and Maia shared a grin with Alec. I gulped, this was not good.

"I can hold you off until the police get here," Scott retorted, just as we heard the growling. Looking up we saw the Kanima, hissing at us before it disappeared into the night.

"Get them out of here," Derek said to Boyd, looking towards Isaac and Erica on the floor. Just then Lydia walked out onto the porch, angrily.

"Would someone _please_ tell me what the _hell_ is going on?"

"It's Jackson,"


	23. -Frenemy-

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Thanks again for all the reviews, favourites and follows! Can I just say that 'Motel California' was like such an AWESOME episode! I've checked this for spelling errors and all that but its crazy late here, so sorry if I've missed anything. Anyways, enjoy!]

**Chapter 20 **

* * *

**-Lyla-**

Today had been one heck of a day. Jackson was the Kanima. Isaac had, well, he knew I had feelings for him...he'd kissed my neck...touched my skin...now if he wasn't being an utter _jerk_ I would've liked that but considering how he was acting, his actions had frightened me. It was so unlike the Isaac I knew. The Isaac I knew would never, ever hurt me. _Never_. I had always been there for him and he for me, we'd never hurt each other, not intentionally but since his bite...everything's changed. I never wanted this. I wanted to help him sure, but I didn't want him to become Derek's little pet. Stiles and Scott were worried about me. After the ordeal in the classroom it was Stiles and Scott who came and found me crying just near the field. Crying, _yes_, _me_ _crying_ what the hell? I hardly ever cry. How could Isaac do this to me? Stiles had threatened to kill him for me. Of course I laughed at that. Scott had managed to get me to calm down and get me back inside school.

The day passed on, Scott tried to reason with Derek. It didn't work; we ended up hiding Lydia at Scott's and fighting Derek's little pet wolves. Again, Isaac had trapped me. Now, again that would've been so _hot_ if he wasn't being an absolute jerk. When Talise and Aurelie crashed through the door, Stiles had been there. When Scott turned up, again the two of them calmed me down and again Stiles threatened to kill him. Allison even promised to put an arrow in his ass. That made me laugh even though there were angry wolves and part witch-angels outside. They all worry and care so much; sometimes I wonder how I ended up with such good friends. Even Lydia who I never thought I'd be friends with was actually a kind and caring person, with the brains of a genius. No lie.

So, it turns out that not only was Jackson bitten, he knew or rather he had asked Scott and Stiles what a Kanima was in Econ earlier today when I had that awful free with Aurelie and Talise but also he was the Kanima and had no fucking idea. Could this _be_ anymore more screwed up? Boyd took Isaac and Erica to their 'home' as both of them were limp and in no condition to go after Jackson. Allison drove Lydia home. I felt sorry for her, she had no idea what was going on, she was helpless in love with jackass and her best friend was lying to her. That left the rest of us. Derek and Alec went after Jackson while Maia was sent off somewhere. Again, it would only be when I got home would I realise that she'd gone to deal with the rest of the _'Coven'_ who they'd trapped as to not interfere with their plans of killing Lydia. Scott and Stiles followed after Jackson in Stiles' jeep while Aurelie, Talise and I followed, slipping in and out of the darkness as to keep up with Jackson. Derek managed to fight him before the Kanima knocked him down. Watching from the sidelines only made me want to get out there and fight but then the Argents showed up, Derek and Alec disappeared and the Kanima was left in the bright lights of their cars. Scott appeared to as to save Gerard then ran off. Okay, that was strange. Something was up there.

"Come on," I whispered to Aurelie and Talise, slipping back into a transparent state and slipped through the shadows as to not be seen. We caught up with Scott who was hiding behind a wall, near a bar. Stiles had caught up with him as well and was asking if he'd seen where Jackson went.

"Hey," I whispered from behind Scott and Stiles making them both jump. I laughed making both boys narrow their eyes.

"Don't do that!" Stiles muttered exasperated, flailing his arms about. I rolled my eyes and huffed, crossing my arms.

"Alright, alright, don't get all worked up," I laughed. Scott smirked from behind Stiles and then covered it up as Stiles turned to look at him.

"Guys maybe you should go check on whatever Maia's doing...everything's a bit fishy with her and Alec?" I said to Talise and Aurelie.

"But we want to stay here!" Talise huffed impatiently. I rolled my eyes. Aurelie laughed at Talise's childish behaviour before agreeing with me.

"No, she's right; we need to see what's happening with the _'Coven'_," Aurelie said, "I mean where are they?"

"Alright alright," Talise huffed and started to follow Aurelie who was already disappearing magically as I stopped them quickly.

"Keep me posted," I said. Talise nodded and they set off again.

"That is _so_ cool," Stiles muttered, staring after them in awe. I rolled my eyes crouching with them, looking at the bar.

"So what's the plan?" I asked, looking from Stiles to Scott.

"Well, I lost him," Scott muttered. Stiles looked at him shocked and groaned. I raised an eyebrow. _'Eh?'_

"How'd you lose him?" I asked and Scott shrugged.

"What, you couldn't catch a scent?" Stiles asked, wide eyed.

"I don't think he has one," Scott said, shaking his head. I raised an eyebrow.

"That's weird," I muttered. Stiles nodded, confused as well.

"Alright well any clue where he's going?" Stiles asked, looking back to Scott.

"To kill someone," Scott replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at Stiles' exasperated expression.

"Ah," Stiles nodded sarcastically, raising his eyebrows, "That explains the claws and the fangs and all that, good makes perfect sense now!"

"Stiles!" I scoffed and hit his arm, "really not helping at all."

Scott nodded with me and looked at Stiles angrily, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at his sarcastically annoying best friend. Stiles sighed.

"What? Scott look I'm a 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone okay? Sarcasm is my only defence," Stiles explained, desperately moving, looking to both of us. I sighed and mumbled under breath, making Scott laugh. Stiles raised an eyebrow, confused.

"What? What did she say?" Stiles asked, looking to Scott and then back to me. I laughed and shook my head at Scott who was still laughing.

"Nothing...look just help me find it," Scott snapped at Stiles. Stiles who looked at both of us confused, sighed.

"Not it, Jackson," Stiles said, loudly for emphasis.

"I know," Scott sighed, "I-I know."

"Alright but does he know that? Did anybody else see him back at your house?" Stiles asked, gesturing like he always does.

"No, I don't think so, I mean he already passed Derek's test anyway," Scott replied looking confused to both Stiles and I.

"That's the thing, how did he pass the test?" Stiles asked. I shrugged, looking up at the sky.

"I don't know," both Scott and I replied at the same time. Scott laughed slightly and Stiles rolled his eyes at our stupid childishness.

"Alright maybe it's like an evil lore thing; Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom right? When's the Kanima not the Kanima?" Stiles asked, speaking faster and faster whenever he was onto something.

"When it's Jackson," Scott and I concluded. Stiles nodded then started freaking out when he looked upwards.

"Uh-uh...dude," he started flailing his arms about, trying to grab at us. I turned to him, half laughing, half confused.

"What?" I asked, stepping forwards with Scott. Turning around so that we were next to Stiles we saw what he was staring at. The Kanima's tail. Stiles gulped.

"You see that?" Stiles asked, eyes never leaving the disappearing tail.

"He's inside," Scott said.

"What's he gonna do in there?" Stiles asked, confused. I ripped my eyes away and looked back at the line to the bar.

"Scott," I muttered, trying to grab Scott's attention to the line. Danny was standing there. I tugged at Scott's arm, stepping forwards.

"I know who he's after," Scott said, catching my drift.

"What? How? Did you smell something?" Stiles asked, looking at both of us. Scott nodded.

"Armani,"

* * *

Getting inside was easy enough. Scott wrenched off the door knob. The place was lit up with strobe lights, everyone was dancing, there was loud pounding music and the room's temperature was _way_ beyond comfortable. Disco balls hung from the ceiling as green and blue strips of light vanished and appeared violently. It was huge. There were loads of people in here.

"Dude everyone in here's a dude," Scott shouted over the music to us, "well apart from... –

"I get it," I laughed and nudged him. Scott turned to me, smiling his lopsided smile.

"I think we're in a gay club," Scott concluded, finally.

"Really? No way," I replied sarcastically just as Stiles spoke up.

"Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses huh Scott?" Stiles said sarcastically, staring at us angrily as men, dressed as women, touched him gently and surrounded him. Scott wasn't even looking. Oh dear.

"Scott –

"Look," Scott cut me off. My laughter died in my throat. Danny was at the bar. He was talking to the bar tender about a guy on the dance floor. It was hard to listen in with all the music but Danny looked pretty happy as he went onto the dance floor after one of the guys. Scott, Stiles and I went up to the bar with Stiles acting as if he was so cool, asked for beers. Of course the bar tender saw right through them. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, turning to look over the crowd.

"IDs?" the bar tender asked Scott and Stiles. He raised an eyebrow at me and I just shook my head, turning back to the crowd.

"How about two cokes?" the bar tender asked, laughing as he look their IDs. I stifled a laugh and titled my head to the side, staring up at the lights. Stiles nudged me. I continued to laugh.

"Coke sure!" Stiles replied a little two happily. Scott just laughed and the bar tender stared at Stiles like he was crazy. I burst out laughing and had to bite down on my lip to stop myself from laughing again as Stiles started making some weird dance moves with his head.

"Coke's fine actually, I'm driving anyway," Stiles said, still dancing awfully. Another guy came over with his shirt off.

"That one's paid for," he said, indicating his head at a guy who raised his beer glass to Stiles. I burst out laughing at Stiles' expression. He looked like a hurt puppy. Scott started laughing and just looked down at his coke. I just pretended that my nails had become the most important thing in the world.

"Oh shut up," Stiles snapped at both of us.

"I didn't say anything," Scott said, shaking his head and smiling.

"Yeah well your face did," Stiles snapped as they turned around as well. I laughed and hugged Stiles from the side, wrapping my arms around him. He scoffed and pretended to bat me off but I knew he was just joking. I turned my face to look over Stiles' shoulder at the guy that had paid for Stiles' drink. I winked. He didn't look too happy. Then I turned back around and rested my head on Stiles' shoulder.

"I think your problem's fixed now," I said in Stiles' ear. He gulped down his coke, spazzing out like he usually did, arms all over the place, nearly knocking into Scott and whirled around, looking at the guy who looked disgruntled and then back to me. Blushing, he grinned.

"Thanks," he said, still blushing. I laughed and shook my head at my weird friend.

Our fun didn't last long because Stiles quickly found Danny while Scott and I found Jackson. He was going to kill Danny. Oh shit.

"Get Danny," Scott said to Stiles. Stiles looked up at Jackson then at us.

"What are you going to do?" Stiles asked. Scott got his claws out. My face shifted, my eyes narrowed and my hands balled into fists.

"Works for me," Stiles muttered setting off after Danny. I grinned and shot up. Landing on all fours, I crawled along the ceiling. Watching Jackson as Scott watched from below. It was when the fog started settling in, did my vision get clouded. I couldn't find Jackson. I couldn't see anything. I dropped from the ceiling. Tangled up in a mix of bodies all dancing, hot and sweaty, _oh Gods_, I felt so uncomfortable. I quickly squirmed and found Scott. I grabbed his arm as I reached him so that I didn't lose him.

"You lost him too?" Scott asked, looking around the room. I nodded. I couldn't see him. Scanning the room was hopeless. Too many bodies, dancing, too close... Stiles was lost amongst that and Jackson was in there somewhere too. Then bodies started dropping. Danny dropped too. I stepped closer in that direction pulling a confused Scott with me.

"Jackson!" Scott shouted as he noticed too. Then I saw the red eyes. Derek was here too.

"_NO_ don't!" Scott shouted but Derek slashed at Jackson's neck. Then the screams started. People noticed the bodies. There was panicking. Scott grabbed my arm, taking me outside with him. There was a trail of black blood on the floor.

"Oh gross," I muttered. We followed the blood to find a naked Jackson. He groaned and coughed.

"Holy cow," I exclaimed, averting my eyes. Scott crouched down just as Stiles' footsteps were heard. He slowed next to me. His eyebrows rose.

"What do we do with him now?"

* * *

I waited in the car with Stiles and Jackson, who was in some state while Scott went to see Danny. He was fine it seemed. He would just need to go to the hospital.

"I couldn't get anything out of Danny," Scott said as he jumped back in the car.

"Okay can we just get the hell out of here now before one of my dad's deputies sees me?" Stiles asked quickly. Then Stiles' dad appeared. _'Ohhhh no.'_

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my god, oh my god could this get any worse?" Stiles asked, angrily. I laughed and put my face against the seat Scott sat in.

"_Wellll_...," I said, raising my eyebrows and tilting my head just as Jackson mumbled. Scott laughed but Stiles was not amused.

"Hmmmmm," Jackson groaned in his sleep or state or whatever making me laugh but making Stiles freak out.

"That was rhetorical!" Stiles snapped, turning around with Scott. I laughed and patted his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at me in the most threatening way he could muster.

"Get rid of him!" Scott pointed to Stiles' father.

"We're at the crime scene and he's the Sheriff!" Stiles replied, angrily, flustered and sarcastically. Scott flailed his arms about this time, annoyed.

"Do something!" Scott said, finally looking up at Stiles exasperated.

Stiles flailed about fumbling with his door animatedly before getting out going to speak to his father who did not look pleased. Jackson started getting up, mumbling in his state. _Oh come on!_ I started pushing him back down but he couldn't stop getting back up.

"Oh come on Jackson! _Scott_!" I squeaked as I was sitting right next to Jackson. Scott jumped in his seat and helped me push down Jackson.

"Jackson be quiet! Scott whispered, as he fell back in slump. I listened in on Stiles and his father.

"What are you doing here?" his father asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? It's a club! It's a club, we were clubbing, at the club," Stiles replied, flailing his arms and doing a little dance. I laughed and fell back in my seat. Oh Stiles.

"Not exactly you're type of club?"

"Uh...well dad there's a conversation –

"You're not gay."

"What? I could be!"

"Not dressed like that."

"Well...what's...?"

Stiles looked down at his clothes. His father got fed up with him and started towards us. Oh no. Stiles managed to stop him just as Jackson muttered again.

"Oh nooo," I muttered and fell back in my seat and Scott told him to shut up. Stiles' father started shouting at Stiles. Jackson woke up and started getting up. _Seriously_? He couldn't be still for one second.

"...what's going on?" Jackson asked, confused and groggy. Scott sighed and looked at me. I shrugged.

"Eh, why not," I smirked. Scott rolled his eyes and but did it anyway.

"Look Jackson I'm sorry," Scott said and then punched him in the face. He fell back out cold and Scott waved at Mr Stilinksi, smiling.

"The truth Stiles!" his father demanded again. Scott and I waited apprehensively.

"The truth...uh, well the truth is that we were here with Danny," Stiles said, finally, "yeah, 'cause he just broke up with his boyfriend, sooo we were just trying take him out and get his mind of things, that's...that's it."

"That's really good of you guys," his father said, nodding. I blew out a sigh and put my head back. Thank the Gods.

Stiles nodded, smiling as his father smiled, "you're good friends."

* * *

"Please don't do anything illegal," I said as Stiles dropped me outside my house. He'd rolled down the window so that he could hear me as I leaned forwards. He rolled his eyes and nodded sarcastically.

"We won't," Stiles replied. I rolled my eyes knowing that was a complete lie.

"Scott," I looked over at Scott. He laughed and nodded, his cute smile gracing his face.

"I promise," he nodded. I sighed, letting my shoulders slump.

"Alright, good," I narrowed my eyes at the briefly before drawing back and walking around the car to the pavement.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Stiles said, leaning out the window. I nodded, smiling at the two boys.

"Sure thing," I replied, waving them off as they sped off down the road, deciding on where to keep Jackson for the night. I sighed and turned to the cottage in front of me. Taking a deep breath, I walked up the path and opened the cottage door.

"Hello?" I called, "anybody home?"

I didn't even have time to drop my bag before I was pulled into two sets of arms. I laughed and hugged back the two worried adults.

"We were so worried," Nathan said, "we didn't know what was going to happen, we couldn't leave the house...we thought... –

"I'm okay," I whispered as Nathan kissed my temple and Emma fought back her tears.

"Of course we know that. We just worry when you go off and we're trapped here. Alec stopped us from coming to you today. He split up the _'Coven'_. We couldn't do anything. That's why it was only Maia and him there today. He put a shield around the house so that it would only break when you returned home at the end of the day when everything was finished with. He trapped Evangeline, Caleb and Jace at his place as well. We would've been there otherwise. We feel so useless. All those years of training with you and being with you... We disappear for supplies when the Kanima attacked at the school and now this? We're so sorry," Emma said, crying now.

"No no, it's okay," I said, hugging her, "I understand completely. It's not your fault. This is just how our lives are now. I hate that Alec has become this but I'm sure soon enough he'll return to his normal self. I just can't believe he trapped them! His own wife, how could he? Are they okay? Do you know? I sent Aurelie and Talise to find them..."

"Yes, she found them. Evangeline was furious. She'd managed to break the spell just when Aurelie and Talise got there. It takes a lot of time and effort; you have to be really advanced if you're to beat Alec's spells. She was so angry she nearly set the whole house on fire...by using light. So yeah, she was pretty pissed. Maia arrived just after Talise and Aurelie. She had a lot of explaining to do. Jace and Caleb are fine. Evangeline wanted everyone out of the house to be safe. She sent Caleb, Aurelie and Talise home when Alec got home. Aurelie and Talise came by earlier to check in on us. It seems people can come in but we couldn't leave until you got home," Nathan said. I nodded, feeling empty.

"I hope everything will be okay," I muttered, growing fearful.

"It will be...it'll just take time. Alec and Maia have a lot to explain...the _'Coven'_ will be fine," Emma said, hugging me, "we've know Alec and Evangeline for years, it'll be okay, we're just glad you're okay."

"Don't worry, I'm fine, I'm here. Look, I understand. This is how this is. When you went for supplies, I was safe; I always had someone with me. Now you're back and I know you're feeling useless but you're not. You've helped me so much, it's not your fault Alec went a bit crazy and trapped you here. This is all something I just have to do," I replied, smiling at them both. Sighing, they just hugged me. No words needed to be said. The silence said it all: _I love you_.

That night Emma helped me with some homework that needed to get finished and after that Nathan helped me learn some new spells before eating a very late dinner. I didn't get time to look for anything on the Kanima because quite frankly I was too tired. After that it was the usual night routines, shower, brush teeth, PJ's and then bed. Lying in bed, I wondered how Appoloin, my angel was. Over the years since I found his message, I'd call on him. Sometimes it was just to hear his voice, to help me or to actually see him.

"You called dearest one?"

I looked up to see him sitting on the window seat. He was not a traditional angel, I'll give you that. He was extremely pale with red eyes. His hair was black and fell around his face gracefully. His smile though so beautiful, so perfect yet so full of pain, it was a broken smile, a smile that could make anyone both cry and smile at the same time. His wings were large and thick full of black and blood red feathers; they extended wide and were the side of two grand windows either side of him. Today though, they were tucked away. The rest of his body was covered by a huge, wrapped around, black and tattered cloak that never seemed to look real. Snapping my eyes back to his, I smiled.

"Hi," I whispered. He stood up and walked over, it was like he was floating when he walked.

"Hello," he whispered back. His voice was deep and husky. He sat down on the bed and stared at my face intently.

"What is the matter, little one?" he asked, using one of his nicknames for me. I shrugged and looked away from him at the ceiling.

"Everything's so messed up," I said, he was silent so I took that as my cue to continue, "Isaac has changed...Alec's gone crazy, Maia is delusional, she never was like this...I don't know, it's all different."

"It will work out. At the moment everything seems like it's the worst, but you'll see it will work out. Alec is just trying to do the best for all of you. Isaac will come around and well, Maia, she's crazy, let's leave it at that," he replied. I found myself laughing at that. A small, happy laugh left his lips. He touched my cheek and smiled.

"Sleep now dearest one," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight," I whispered. My eyes closed just as he drew back.

"Goodnight, Lyla,"

* * *

Emma dropped me off the next morning. She told me had a _'Coven'_ meeting today and because training had slipped up, we had to catch up tonight. Today was going to be a long day. I met up with Scott and we walked to class together.

"So where is he?" I asked, as we stopped by my locker quickly so I could get my books out. Scott's smile never left his face.

"In a holding van, in the woods," he laughed. I turned to him, gaping.

"Are you serious?" I laughed, "oh my gosh!"

"Yeah, it was the only thing we could think of," Scott replied, laughing with me. I rolled my eyes. Oh Scott and Stiles. I closed my locker, as Talise and Aurelie walked up to us. We then explained to Scott what happening with the _'Coven'_.

"Everything's so messed up," Scott muttered. I nodded, sighing as I took my seat. Allison looked over at us worriedly. She was about to tell us something when her mother walked in. I gulped, meeting her eyes. Holy shit.

"I know," I replied, looking up at Scott's worried expression, "I know."

* * *

That lesson went horribly. The tension in the room was awful. Allison was worried; Scott kept gulping and kicking my chair. Talise had to keep from bouncing and Aurelie looked half asleep. All in all, it was awful and Stiles wasn't here to lighten the moon, heck even Jackson's snarky comments would've helped. As soon as we left, Allison went off in search of Stiles while I went with Scott to see Danny because Aurelie and Talise couldn't afford to skip any more school.

"You sure everything's okay between you and Jackson?" Scott asked as Danny sorted out his things. I leaned against the door frame behind Scott.

"Yeah everything's fine," Danny replied, Scott sighed, hanging his head. Danny was looking through his wallet. He sighed, angrily. I raised an eyebrow and peeled myself off the door frame to stand nearer to the two boys.

"The cops have to take my fake ID?!" Danny asked exasperatedly.

"You didn't do anything to make him angry?" Scott asked, ignoring Danny's exclaim.

"How angry?" Danny laughed; I rolled my eyes, getting what he meant. Jackson was _always_ angry.

"On a scale of one to ten, one being kind of irritated and ten wanting to kill you...violently?" Scott asked, eyes flicking around as he tried to ask every so subtlety.

"Jackson's always had a kind of always at a four," Danny shrugged as he finished getting dressed, "but we're good, I was actually doing him a favour."

"What favour?" Scott asked, intrigued.

"I was recovering a video for him, I put it on my tablet...which is in the trunk of my car and probably still at the club!" he realised angrily.

"What was on the video?" Scott asked, hurriedly.

"I'm not really supposed to say," Danny replied.

"Danny what if I told you this could be a matter of life or death?" Scott insisted.

"I'm not supposed to say," Danny repeated.

"Okay," Scott sighed, looking to me. I smirked and tilted my head, tapping my heeled boot on the hospital floor.

"What if I told you I could get your fake ID back?"

* * *

Getting to Danny's car wasn't easy. I wished I just materialised there but it was too late. We ran into Scott's mom. I couldn't just disappear in everyone's sight, so I had to stay. That was interesting. Scott got told off. I felt awkward, laughed at him a bit, he threatened to turn me into angel cake, I shut up and now here we are. The tablet was gone.

We met up with Allison and Stiles and told them the tablet was gone. Stiles told us Jackson didn't know what he was doing and Stiles had a rant about Jackson. I couldn't stay long because I had to return home. Stiles offered to drive me but I refused, magic and all. I got to Alec's and knocked. Jace opened the door, as always. He looked tired, very tired. His hair looked limp and he looked even skinnier than usual. His usually bright blue changing to green eyes looked dull and his smile had vanished.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked as I stepped inside. He hugged me and mumbled things into my shoulder.

"Hmm...not really...tired, messed up, Alec," I rubbed his back as he drew a breath. Drawing back, I smiled up at him.

"It's going to be okay," I said, "it will be."

"I hope," he replied, I looked up at him worriedly and touched his neck. There was a new fading scar. It must've happened yesterday. Injuries made by our own kind take longer to heal and if they're done by your leader they'll take even longer to heal and sometimes leave scars.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked as we walked to the training room. We walked through the _many_ series of rooms and doors, after doors, after doors to get to the room full of books.

"Alec just went crazy. He wanted Lydia dead. Maia went with him. He trapped us in here. We fought him Lyl, it was awful. Evangeline was so angry. She nearly blew up the whole house. He...hurt us...he's never done that intentionally...it was horrible. He left us here. Evangeline broke the spell just as Aurelie and Talise got here. Then Maia turned up...Alec came later...it was awful last night. The shouting, arguing...there was another fight...blood...broken bones...Lyl, I-I –

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay," I whispered and hugged him again, "it will be, don't worry. Jace, I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault," Jace whispered as we drew back, smiling slightly.

"It will be okay," I nodded, determinedly, "Alec is just...he's angry."

"Hmm, I hope that's all it is," Jace muttered.

After calming him down and talking to him in the room full of books, we finally picked up the incantation book, recited the spell, the portrait appeared. Jace sang and the door swung open. Running down the spiralling steps, the training room lit up. The floating candles and lamps were all alight. Everything was as it always is shelves of books, tables with papers, books and old feathered pens, oil lamps, old oak chairs and wood, the crackling fire, the smell of burning paper and some food around.

Talise and Aurelie were already here. They were sitting at the grand table past the open training space with Caleb, Alec and Evangeline. Looking up at us, I could tell by their faces this was going to be one heck of a meeting.

"Sit," Alec said. He looked less crazed today. His hair was limp and his eyes had dark circles under them. He looked even paler than usual. Evangeline still looked furious at him. I sat down in between Caleb and Jace, looking over at a very awkward Aurelie and a slightly jumpy Talise.

"Now, we have a lot of things to discuss. First of all my actions yesterday, I understand were wrong. I apologize. I just want you all to be safe. I've seen this before...only in visions, it was when I was a small boy...it had killed an entire city. That is why we need to stop it. I cannot say that I am sorry enough. I hope that we can just move past it. We need to figure this out," Alec said, looking to each of us in turn. When we said nothing, he continued.

"It's just that we know that it is in fact Jackson. He is the one killing people. He is the one who is out of control of his own actions. He does not know that it is he who is doing so; he still believes he is turning. Derek gave him the bite thinking he would die and leave him along, cruel yes, but now it is done and Jackson is the Kanima. He believes that Lydia is preventing the werewolf process. I believe that he told Derek he filmed himself during the full moon. Now, if we can get that, then we'll know...the thing is Jackson said nothing happened so the video's been tampered with. We need to find it. Now translating from some old books we know as your friend Allison has just found out, the Kanima seeks a master, so someone is controlling him and that someone may be the person who tampered with the video," Alec continued, sighing running a hand over his face. Again, we all said nothing.

"Look, I'm sorry!" he shouted. The lights started flicking. The room shook had the level his voice reached. "I'm sorry."

Evangeline was the first to move. I'd never seen Alec this distressed. Actually screw that, I'd never seen him cry. Yup, he was so worked up; there were _tears_ in his eyes. His wife moved to him and hugged him tightly. The rest of us sat there shocked. Maia moved second, hugging her godparents. Jace was hesitant. He'd been hurt greatly yesterday. In the end, we were all pulled into this huge hug and in that moment everything seemed like it could be okay.

Then training started. Being flung across a room in a hard wall was not how I wanted to spend my evening by hey, if it was going to help, what the hell right? Alec had us doing magic drills, performing all spells, reciting spells, practicing in areas we weren't so good at and finally enhancing our own abilities by using them to our advantage.

"Come on Cal!" I shouted to the blonde head as he got up as I'd struck him again down with my venom, "not so tough –

Then he flung he against the wall, he smirked and finished my sentence, "now."

"Oh whatever," I muttered and got up, forcing my mind to enforce an invisible shield. I pushed it against Caleb and then stuck out my hands, curling my hands into fists, I used the energy from the burning candles and reciting an incantation, Caleb fell to his knees screaming in pain. I grinned and let go.

"You were saying?" I smirked. He rolled his eyes at me as the pain in his head subsided. Holding his head as he got up, he smirked this time, making me walk into walls by controlling my mind.

"Caleb!" I screamed as fire caught on my dress as he made a candle fly _way_ to near my dress. He chuckled and drew it back, helping me put out the fire. Training went quite well. Everyone swapped partners after a while and it continued onto the next round. Next there was combat, sword fighting, archery and weaponry usage. It was tough and it sucked but it felt like home again and that felt _awesome_.


	24. -Restraint-

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Hope you enjoy! Thanks again to all the reviews! Again it's late but I have read through, checked and changed. So I hope its okay! Here you go!]

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**-Lyla-**

"Where are you guys now?" I asked Stiles who I was currently speaking to on the phone as I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. I was so tired from the day's activities and the day before, it's like I hardly got sleep anymore. I decided to just pass right out when we got home. Emma and Nathan came to training a little bit later on, they had work earlier and couldn't leave. They were still angry at Alec and hardly spoke to him.

"I'm at home," Stiles replied, shuffling around, "dad took me home, said I was in heaps of trouble, told me off and then sent me to my room."

"Oh shit, sorry Stiles," I replied. They'd gotten in trouble for the whole Jackson thing. He'd filled a restraining order against them and Alec was right when he'd been said that Allison had found out the Kanima seeks a master. Scott and Stiles had caught up with Allison, she'd told them that Jackson was being controlled, that he didn't know what he was doing, who he was killing and who was controlling him, plus whoever was controlling him had removed whatever was on that video. Stiles told her as Alec had told us, that Jackson still believes he's becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia seemed to stop the process. _Stupid boy_.

"It's alright, not your fault," Stiles' replied came, as he huffed, tossing in his bed. I rolled over and stared up at my headboard.

"I still can't believe that Jackson got a restraining order against you guys," I laughed, "I mean that's a lot, even for him, then again, he is _crazy_ _sooo_..."

"Yeah," Stiles chuckled, "how was training?"

"Ugh, long and hard, I ache all over. Caleb set my dress on fire. I knocked him out cold. Emma helped. We're even now," I laughed as Stiles chortled in the background, "sorry I couldn't be with you guys tonight."

"Nah it's alright, you had things to deal with, what happened with Alec?" Stiles asked, "he still gone goo-goo in the head?"

Laughing, I replied, "Alec is _always_ goo-goo in head. He's crazy. But no, he's a little less today. He was wrecked actually. It was strange seeing him like that. He apologised, of course everyone was a bit off at first but just kinda let it slide, we had to train and we couldn't do that if we weren't all talking, plus if we fight amongst ourselves how will we face Jackson? Although, none of us have really forgiven him, Nathan and Emma came later on to training. They're not talking to Alec and even though Evangeline forgave him, it's all still rocky. It will take time but for now, it's just best to focus on Jackson."

"That's true," Stiles said, "hey, I'm glad it's all sorted out now though but Lyl, I gotta go, I can hear my dad coming and I'm not supposed to be on the phone!"

"Yeah, alright," I laughed, "goodnight Stiles."

"Goodnight Lyl," Stiles smiled into the phone and quickly cut off. I sighed and lay back in bed, staring up at my ceiling. There was a knock at the stairs and Emma's face appeared.

"Hey you, you okay?" she asked and walked in. I smiled at sat up, nodding.

"Yeah," I smiled, she walked over. In her hands was a cup of steaming hot chocolate. I grinned as she sat down, handing me the cup.

"Thought you might want some," she smiled. Her eyes lit up as she saw the smile on my face. She'd had a rough couple of days. Her usual glossy auburn hair looked dull and limp, and her eyes were worn and tired. There were a few new scars on her neck and arms. It was from their trip for supplies. They told me they'd run into rouge witches. It hadn't gone well. I didn't ask for details but I knew it must've been awful.

"Thanks," I smiled, "hey, thanks for coming to training today. It meant lot to have you there even though you're not really talking to Alec. Plus you helped me beat Caleb's butt."

Laughing, she replied, "it was my pleasure. Don't worry about us and Alec, we'll be okay. We've had fights before. I think for now the main problem is Jackson and _not_ killing him. Even though everyone got on with training, no one has really forgiven Alec. It will take time. The same with Maia...although there's a lot going on with her; it's not really her fault."

"I guess, well, they're both just crazy," I laughed, sipping the hot chocolate, "where's Nathan?"

"He's downstairs in the study room. He'll be up in a minute he said," Emma smiled, "we just wanted to wish you goodnight. We know it's been rough on you with Isaac changing and all."

"Yeah... –

"You know he's a good boy though," Emma said just as Nathan's head appeared as he walked up the stairs and into my room.

"Who's a good boy?" he asked a smirk on his face as his brown eyes danced mischievously.

"Isaac," Emma said, smiling. I groaned and chucked a pillow at her still holding my cup of hot chocolate in my other hand. It was _lovely_, by the way.

"_OH_ right, yeah, he is," Nathan said, sitting down on the other side of my bed, "he'll come around. Don't you worry."

"I guess," I sighed, "it's just, he's changed _so_ much."

I sat down the cup of hot chocolate on the bedside table and lay back down on my bed with Emma gently running her hands through my hair, "I just miss him."

"I know you do kiddo, but things will work out for the best," Nathan replied, taking my right hand in his larger ones.

"How do you know?"

"Well, because it's you and Isaac. Isaac and you. It's always been that way and it always be. Just watch, the Gods know what they're doing."

* * *

**-Isaac-**

The full moon's coming and to say that I'm worried would be an understatement. Derek, Erica and I were at the train station. He wanted us to get closer to Stiles and Scott. They weren't exactly my favourite two people at the moment so to say I wasn't very happy about it, would be bang on correct.

"So why do we need _their_ help?" I asked Derek as we walked out of the train.

"Because it's harder to kill than I thought and I still don't know who it is," Derek said.

"And they do?" I asked, following Derek to wherever he was going.

"They might, which is why I need one of you to get on their good side," Derek said. He was lying, or at least hiding something.

"Hmm, Scott or Stiles?" Erica asked in her drooling voice as we followed Derek to an old box. He turned to her.

"Either," he said, sarcastically. Scott and Stiles were always together, they may as well be one person, I swear. That brought back painful memories of Lyla and how close we used to be. I pushed those thoughts away and voiced my worry on the full moon.

"You know the full moon is coming Derek?" I asked, looking down at the alpha who turned to me angrily.

"I'm aware of that," he snapped, turning away as I scoffed slightly looking at Erica. Man this man is so _dense_, I swear. He bent down to get out chains from the box. They did not look nice at all and just reminded me of my dad. I gulped but refused to show fear.

"My these look comfortable," Erica said sarcastically, holding up some head chains to Derek. He took them from her and put them down, his face never changing. They looked awful.

"You said you were going to teach us to change whenever we wanted," I said, once again trying to get Derek to listen. He just brushed me off.

"There hasn't been time," Derek said, brushing off my comment as if it meant nothing. Sometimes, I hated this guy.

"But if you have to lock us up during the full moon, it means you're alone against the Argents," I said, getting angrier.

"They haven't found us," Derek started walking away, still brushing off my comments and acting as if everything was all fine and dandy in the world that is werewolf/witch-angel/hunter/kanima. Yes, it is an almighty _fucked_ up world.

"Yet!" I snapped as Derek walked away and Erica looked at me worriedly, she never spoke to Derek like this, "so how about we forget the Kanima?"

"We can't!" Derek snapped and turned to us. I looked at him and felt like punching him in the face but what he said next stopped me, "there was something about the way Gerard looked at it, he wasn't afraid, at all, now I don't know what he knows or what he's planning but I'm sure about one thing, we have to find it first."

Then he walked out. I sighed and looked at Erica, she'd already started walking away to sleep. I rolled my eyes and walked back into the train. I got out my phone and flicked through the contacts. I clicked on Lyla's name. I _needed_ her. I needed her _so_ badly. She meant so much to me. I-I think I was falling in love with her, or I already had...Derek knew something about that. He wouldn't tell me. He knew on the night at the police station.

"Hey Lyla, it's me Isaac, look we need to talk. I'm so sorry. Call me back or text me when you get this message, please, I miss you," I said and then hung up. Sighing, I sat back in the chair I was in. What the fuck had I done?

* * *

**-Lyla- **

"_Hey Lyla, it's me Isaac, look we need to talk. I'm so sorry. Call me back or text me when you get this message, please, I miss you," _

I listened to the message over and over again the next morning. Sitting there shocked, I realised that he sounded so much like his old self. Sweet, hurt and broken...like he'd done something wrong. Well, he had in this case. I still felt bad though. I'd been walking around and round my room, pacing, debating on whether to call him but I decided against it. I slumped back into my bed and stared at the ceiling. What was I going to do with this boy?

"Lyla, you ready?"

I sat up, shocked. Maia was standing there at the top of my stairs. I stared at her wide eyed. Where were Talise and Aurelie? They always came to school with me. Well unless they decided they'd walk or someone else would give them a lift. Getting to school had changed greatly. Before it was always Isaac and I. But then things changed and we became distant over the years even before his bite and it became less and less regular to go to school together and when he got the bite, I stirred clear of him, as you know. Instead, I'd go with Scott, Stiles and Talise and in the end Aurelie would catch up or tag along. Sometimes Emma would drop me or Nathan but _never_ did Maia ever turn up at my house, in my room, _smiling_ at _me_. _'Oh dear Gods, she's going to eat me, isn't she? Turn me into a hat? A frog...a hat for her frog?! Does she even have a frog? Because that would be so – _

"Lyla!" she laughed, "you look like your having a fit!"

I blushed and narrowed my eyes at her, standing up, "actually I was having a debate with...myself...on the matter of you...and you're craziness."

"Really and what did you come to?" she smirked, crossing her arms and leaning on the wall. I smiled sheepishly.

"That you're going to turn me into a frog or a hat or a hat for your frog," I replied. Maia burst out laughing. She had to hold her sides to stop from doubling over. I've never seen her laugh so much, except with Derek and how Derek of all people made her laugh is a mystery to me.

"Turn...you...into...wow, Lyla, and you thought _I_ was insane," she laughed, standing up straight. I just mocked her and took my bag in a huff, bristling and walked past her.

"Are you coming then?" I asked as I reached the foot of the stairs, "I ain't walking to school in this heat!"

I heard her laughing as I wished Emma and Nathan a good day. As I left with a laughing Maia, I didn't miss their smiles and I surprised myself but smiling as well. I guess perhaps there was more to Maia than I thought. I jumped into Maia's black 1969 Chevrolet Impala, it was so beautiful. I ran my hands along the front where I sat in awe.

"Awe, damn, I love your car!" I exclaimed. Maia laughed as she pulled out and started down the road, grinning.

"She's my baby," Maia replied, "I love this car; my parents left it to me."

"Oh wow, well, it's lovely," I replied, looking up, even the hood was perfect. The car was kept so clean and tidy; everything was in its place. It was a beauty.

"Thanks," Maia smiled. She turned to glance at me for a second. I noticed that her hazel eyes seemed lighter than usual and the dancing flames that I usually saw weren't there, making her look a more...genuine? Less crazy, is a better word for it. Her red auburn hair that those weird fiery bits in it seemed less out of control today was pulled back into a pony tail. Overall, she seemed to look _normal_ today. Well as normal as someone like us could look, she still looked extremely pale, the jagged claw scars on her face were still there (not that that made her any less of a person) and her smile was still as off putting as ever, but she looked calm, peaceful today...and to me, she'd never looked more like herself.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other day," she said, looking back at the road, "Alec was just so upset. He had no idea what to do. He's seen a Kanima rip a whole town up...he was worried. He doesn't want it to happen here, to us, to Derek and his pack..."

"I guess I get that, but still it was wrong to lock up the others," I said as Maia turned down another road. She nodded.

"I know, I told him not to but he wouldn't have it. You know how he gets. I had to go...Derek was there...," she glanced at me again, "I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me."

"It will take time for everyone to forgive Alec and to understand what he did, but no one blames you, they know why you went. Derek was there, you were worried but still, we're like family..." I said, trailing off. Maia glanced at me, she bit her lip worriedly.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do. I felt awful for doing so but I had no idea what to do. I tried to stop Alec, I did but then I remembered Derek...It's bad that I had to leave Evangeline and Jace...Caleb, Nathan, Emma, I'm sorry, I was blinded, it was in the moment, I just...," she stopped herself, tears springing to her eyes. I looked at her, ripping my eyes from the road and touched her arm. I could feel her pain radiating off her. Her shoulders were shaking. The flames in her eyes were back.

"It's okay, you love Derek," I replied, trying to calm her down before she set her car on fire, "I get it. Just next time, don't try to kill us."

"I do love him...sometimes I don't know what we are. I know Erica kissed him. It hurts but he always says the right words and does the right things. He's a sweet guy you know?" she laughed, a little calmer, "but hey wouldn't really...I am so sorry. I'll do anything to gain yours and everyone else's trust again."

"Okay _ewww_ on the Derek thing, I mean...can't see him being sweet," I laughed "and hey look, as I said, everyone's just mad at Alec, they know that you were dragged along, confused and brainwashed by both Derek and Alec, it's alright," I said, as Maia neared school. It only took like a few minutes to get here. Maia calmed down a lot. The flames were gone and a small smile reached her face.

"I hope so," she replied, "they're my family, you're my family. We have to stick together and I just –

"You just nothing. Look its fine. Jackson is the problem now, not you. We're okay with you. It's not your fault. You couldn't have fought Alec could you? He dragged you along, telling you Derek was there and that this was right, how could you disagree plus you tried to help, reason, it's just how it went," I said, calming Maia down. I smiled, feeling closer to her than I ever have. She still scared me and annoyed me, but maybe she wasn't all bad. She smiled again, I couldn't sense any more pain.

"Thanks," she said, "anyway how are you and Isaac?"

"How are you and Derek?" I asked, smirking as she did.

"I asked first," she smirked. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh _that_, I don't know...he left me messages and missed calls," I said, sighing, "I don't know."

"You know he'll come around,"

"How do you know that?"

"It's simple really, because it's you and Isaac. Always has been, hasn't it?"

* * *

The day passed quickly enough. Stiles and Scott had managed to talk to Allison in person. They realised Jackson couldn't become a werewolf unless he faced his past, his parents. His real parents. She was going to talk to Jackson while Scott had his makeup test. Stiles and I were going to talk to Lydia. Talise and Aurelie were in lesson and were no use to us now. Talise to be fair, looked like she wanted to kill Lydia as we went off after her but I pushed her back into her lesson, telling a laughing Aurelie to look after our crazed elf like friend.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone," Lydia was saying as I ran up to catch up with her and Stiles after shoving Talise back to class again for the second time._ 'Okay, she loved Stiles. She just proved it and now I can blackmail her. Ha, ha, ha...okay what? Lyla, so not the time for evil plans.' _

"Come on anyone who's ever said _'I'm not supposed to tell anyone'_ is dying to tell someone, so tell me!" Stiles said, animatedly as Lydia walked ahead of us, mockingly thinking about what Stiles was saying, with a tilt of her head.

"Why do you wanna know?" she asked, curiously.

"I can't tell you that," Stiles said quickly after I pinched his arm and narrowed my eyes at him. Lydia stopped, looking to Stiles, her hair nearly flicking him in the face.

"Then I'm not telling you," and she continued walking again, I sighed and we ran up to her again as her heels clicked on the floor while she flaunted off her dress. This girl I swear could be dying and she'd still be a fashion goddess or something.

"But you are telling me that you could tell me something if you wanted to...tell me?" Stiles asked at the end. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm. I looked at him as if to say _'not helping'_ and he looked back with _'you try then!'_

"Was that a question?" Lydia asked, mocking Stiles. I rolled my eyes at my animated friend who was sighing, defeated.

"It felt like a question," he said, stopping, looking to me as if to say _'say something.'_ I narrowed my eyes as if to say _'you wanted to talk!'_ Yes, Stiles and I knew each other very well, to know just by our expressions what we wanted to say. Either that or I spent _way_ too much time with him and I was going mad and had resulted to facial conversations. It was probably the latter.

"Well tell me if this feels like an answer...nooo...,"

I didn't hear the rest because Erica grabbed me from behind, dragging me past Stiles. I thrashed about; trying to grab Stiles, who bless him, looked shocked for a moment and then started forwards.

"_Stiles_!"

"I'm coming, Lyl, I'm _coming_!"

And then we were both pushed against the wall. _'Okay, that actually hurt. Fuck you Erica, fuck you. Fuck you damn straight. You're an asshole and a half. Stop smirking at me._' Then I realised I was saying all of this in my head and resulted to growling at her. Yup, I was insane.

"Hey Erica," Stiles said when he saw I just wouldn't talk. How does this girl dress like that? Does she like to look slutty?

"Why are you asking Lydia about Jackson's parents?" she asked, getting her claws out. I rolled my eyes and tried to fight against her but it wasn't any use, we were surrounded by others and if I fought back, which I could, she would go flying and I would end up in detention or jail. Whichever, you take your pick.

"Let us go!" I growled. Erica just smirked at me.

"Why are you bringing out the claws on camera?" Stiles asked, pointing. Erica turned and looked towards the camera. Oh right, there was that too.

"That's right," Stiles said mockingly as Erica let go turning to us again, "you wanna play cat woman, I'll be your batman."

What the fuck did that have to do with anything?! Talise would _not_ be happy.

"What the hell Stiles?" I asked, looking at him like he was mad. Well, he was. He just shrugged at me, grabbing my arm and pulling me past Erica.

"If you're wondering about where Jackson's real parents are they're about half a mile from here, in Beacon Hills cemetery,"

_Oh damn. _

Then Erica started walking away and Stiles started running after her which meant he started dragging me along.

"Okay, wait, wait, wait, you know what happened to them?" Stiles asked, stopping to walk behind Erica.

"Maybe if you tell me why you're so interested?" Erica asked smirking. Then she slowed. Realisation dawned on her face. I gulped, tugging on Stiles' arm but he took no notice as he flailed about, following her.

"It's him isn't it?" she asked as she stopped. Stiles looked at me to say _'oh_ _I see why you tugged my arm'_ and I looked at him to say _'well no shit Sherlock.'_

"What? Who, him who?" Stiles started freaking out, eyes darting all over the place, hands tapping on my arm as if I didn't know. I shoved his hand away and rolled my eyes.

"The test didn't work but it's still him," Erica said, started to walk again. Oh damn, she knew. "It's Jackson."

Stiles stared after her, shocked or confused, which ever expression he wears the most, this one was it. His mouth was wide open, so wide flies could stop and see his tonsils. Okay, exaggeration, but whatever. I punched his arm lightly. His gaze snapped down to me and I stared up at him exasperatedly.

"Oh right!" he said as he caught on and started to run after Erica. I sighed and spread my arms out, rolling my eyes. _'Finally.'_

"But you can't tell Derek, there's lot more to this, that you don't know about," Stiles said, walking to her pace.

"Hm," she said in reply, nonchalantly, still walking all high and mighty.

"And just because you got the alpha make over doesn't give you a licence to go around destroying people," Stiles continued as we walked along, down to the boys changing rooms.

"Why not? That's all anybody used to do to me!" she said and we both stared at her, sorry for her I guess, "I used to have the worst crush in the world on you, yeah _you_ Stiles, and you never once even noticed me...exactly how you're not noticing me right now!"

But Stiles was lost to her. I followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at, so did Erica. Water was coming from the locker room. Scott was burst out the door with Jackson on top of him.

"Stop it!" I shouted and ran forwards, ripping Jackson off of him and pushing him back. Erica took him, holding him away from Scott who Stiles was holding back. Allison appeared from the bathroom to help Stiles while I pushed on both boys' chests.

"Stop," I repeated just as Mr Harris' voice sounded. I groaned and turned to see him standing there with a small crowd that had formed including that new creepy kid Matt. Oh great, this is not going to go well.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded, "enough!"

He walked over, in all his fury as usual, "what do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson calm down! Mr McCall care to explain yourself? Stilinski?

"Hey you dropped this," Matt said, handing over the tablet. I hadn't even seen him pick it up with Mr Harris standing in the way. He took it, quickly, and then turned to all of us.

"You and you," he said pointing the tablet at Scott then Jackson, "... actually all of you, detention 3 o'clock."

* * *

At three, all of us entered the library with the horrible Mr Harris. I sat next to Erica with Stiles and Scott while Allison sat with Matt and Jackson. Jackson started complaining about his restraining order and Scott and Stiles had to move, leaving me with Erica.

"Oh great," I muttered. Stiles sent me a _'sorry'_ look and Scott looked pissed. Erica on the other hand was smirking. I rolled my eyes and put my face in my arms.

"Don't worry, I'll tell Isaac you still love him," she whispered in my ear. I sat back up and stared at her, my eyes wide and a blush on my cheeks. She just smirked and looked away. _Oh no._

Scott started muttering away about how he wanted to kill Jackson and Stiles, well Stiles tried to help him see sense, poor boy can't really calm a werewolf down now can you? I sighed and turned to Erica. She just grinned at me.

"What do you mean you'll tell Isaac I love him?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. She smirked.

"I'll tell him you love him, I can see all over you. Even though you guys haven't been speaking, you still smell like him, you wear that charm bracelet he gave you, your heart beat rises when I mention him plus, you're blushing," she smirked and turned back to her books. I groaned, half growled and sent Stiles an _'I'm going to kill you'_ look before looking back to Erica.

"Don't, if you do, you'll not only have to deal with Jackson, but you'll also have to deal with me and you don't want to deal with someone whose part angel," I snapped. She turned to me, still smirking but it had dropped slightly. "Derek hasn't told you that much about us has he? Well news flash, I could kick your butt easily, so don't even _try_ to threaten _me_."

Erica was about to speak up when Stiles suddenly grabbed me from behind probably Scott having heard me snapping at Erica, the light flickering, my heart rate hammering and saw that I was losing control and Stiles jumped up to get me quickly. Erica smirked at me all the while as Stiles plonked me down next to him. I narrowed my eyes at him, glowering.

"I was _fine_!" I huffed. Stiles rolled his eyes and made a face at me.

"Oh right, even _I_ could hear you!" Stiles muttered. I scoffed, shaking my head at him, rolling my eyes. Erica smirked, winked and waved her pencil at me. Then she picked up her phone with Isaac's name at the top.

"Oh you _little_...I ought to...," I grumbled, getting up in a huff before Stiles and Scott grabbed me and sat me back down. I growled and turned to them.

"Lyl, stop it, think about it, there are other people here," Stiles said, "plus if she tells him what's the worst that could happen?"

"Um, I could _die_!" I said, slapping him on the upside of the head.

"A little bit over the top, don't you think?" Stiles asked, tilting his head. I growled and nearly jumped on him before Scott pulled me back.

"Lyl, calm down," Scott said, his eyes glowing yellow. I sighed and sat back in my chair, still glaring at Stiles and growling at Erica. _'Please don't text him, please don't text him...'_

"What if it's Matt?" Stiles asked suddenly, "I mean this whole thing comes back to the video right?"

"Nah, it couldn't be," I said, turning to look at Matt and then back at Stiles and Scott, "he wouldn't...why would he? _Ohhh_, what if it is?"

Stiles nodded with me, sticking his finger out like a gun and grinning but Scott just shook his head, trying to think.

"Well Danny said Matt was the one who found the two hours of missing footage," Scott said, leaning on his arms.

"Exactly, he's trying to throw the suspicion off himself," Stiles said. Scott and I looked to Matt who was eating crisps and then offering them out. Hmmm, not so much...he didn't look evil. I mean he was sharing food and no one whose evil shares food.

"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's father, one of Argent's hunters, the mechanic that worked on your jeep?" Scott asked, looking from me to Stiles. Okay, now it sounded crazy.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because, he's _evil_," Stiles said, looking at Matt with an expression on his face that only be read as _'damn, I don't like you.'_ Looking over at Matt, he was just eating his crisps.

"He doesn't look evil to me," I said, looking at Stiles. Stiles just shook his head and flailed his arms animatedly.

"You just don't like him," Scott said, turning to look from Stiles to Matt.

"The guy bugs me, I don't know what it is, the look on his face..."

Again, he was offering crisps. I raised an eyebrow at Stiles and Scott turned to look at Stiles as if to say _'you need help.'_

"Any other theories?" Scott asked, looking at Stiles with a bored expression on his face. That's when Jackson ran out, saying he needed to go to the bathroom. Mr Harris got up to follow him saying that no one was to leave their seats, of course that meant Stiles, Scott and I getting up and going over to, unfortunately Erica. You know, she was nice before, now I can't stand her.

"Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died," Scott said, looking at Erica expectantly as I walked around to stand near the aisle, taking out a book to flick through.

"Maybe," Erica replied, smirking.

"Talk!" Scott snapped.

"It was a car accident, my dad was the insurance investigator and every time Jackson drives by in his Porsche he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen," Erica said, putting her books down, looking up at Scott.

"So not only is Jackson rich _now_ but he's getting _even_ richer at eighteen?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"Damn, someone is a little _greedddyyy_," I said, singing slightly at the end, making Stiles laugh and agree with me. Erica still had that annoying smirk on her face.

"Lyl!" Scott snapped, looking over at me. I rolled my eyes and walked over, crossing my arms.

"What? It's true!" I replied, smirking and titling my head.

"Up top!"

"Stiles!"

"Oh shut up Scott!"

* * *

As detention went on, Jackson came back all shaky and sweaty while Scott was called to the principal's office. Both being weird things to happen, we ended up looking over at some records and we saw that Jackson never got to know his parents as they died before he was born, having to remove him from his mother's womb as she died that night. Then Mr Harris mocked us, left and left us with shelving to do. Man, I _hate_ that guy. Asshole and a half, sorry weird expression that Jace uses a lot...you'll get used to it.

Shelving was tense, I wondered off, further than the rest of the guys with a bunch of books and began shelving as Stiles told Scott and Allison what we'd found. Sighing, I wished that this could all be over with. I really, _really_ hoped she didn't tell Isaac and what's more, I wished I didn't die this summer before I could tell him myself.

It was quiet until books started falling, the lights were smashed and the walls started crumbling. I jumped up, forgetting the books. I heard Scott calling for me and Erica. I heard Erica's roar and the Kanima, well Jackson jumping on the tops of aisles and the ceiling, making holes and causing the ceiling to crumble, lights started flickering, smashed glass was falling and books were tumbling. I ran down my side and to the corner. I saw Erica, running to her; I saw that I was too late. She screamed and fell to the floor. The Kanima, or Jackson was behind her.

"Erica!" I shouted and stumbled over to her, stopping to pull her up on my lap. I moved her hair from her face and put my hand over hers. There were tears in her eyes. As much as I didn't like her that much, I couldn't just let her lie there in pain, it was too much for me because I could feel every ounce of it too.

"You're going to be fine," I said quickly and took some of her pain away as Scott was pushed by Jackson. I called out to him. He was fine. He got up and guarded Stiles and Allison. I stayed with Erica, watching Jackson silently. Matt's body was somewhere off over there. I could see him lying there paralyzed.

Jackson was in some sort of half state. Half scaly, his skin had a green tint and his eyes were yellow, like a snake's. He looked possessed, his lips were darker and his teeth had multiplied. The lights were still flickering, buzzing as Jackson started to move to the board. He looked frightening...creepy, his hands moved slowly like a robots and his head hung. His eyes were wide and so was his mouth. He had scales on half his face and as he wrote, he'd never looked more frightening. He raised his hand and started writing on the board, slowly with a piece of chalk.

_'Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you.'_

Then he ran out, jumping out of a window and escaping. Then Erica started having a fit. I held her as best I could; trying to take away some of her pain but it wasn't working this time.

"Erica, shush, its okay," I whispered softly, "_Stiles_!"

Stiles ran over to help me, holding her as well, "hey! Hey!"

Scott and Allison turned to look at us, Erica was still having a fit as Stiles held her and I tried to take some of the pain she was felling away.

"I think she's having a seizure!"

* * *

After getting Scott to carry Erica out of there and Allison to deal with Matt, I called Talise and Aurelie to go with her. Sometimes I didn't understand Scott's and her relationship. I mean Erica is bloody having a _fit_ and they're worried about if it doesn't _feel_ right?! What the actual fuck?! I mean I know Erica's not in all our best books but_ come on_, she could _die_ and you're worried about your bloody _relationship_?! Damn, set your priorities straight. Of course, I said this to Scott on the way to Derek's and he was not happy about it but he knew I was right. It was wrong that everything revolved around their relationship; it should fit in and make sense, not become the problem and it should definitely not push your best friends away, namely Stiles.

At Derek's we all piled into the train. Stiles was still holding her and Scott sat with me next to them. I started rocking back and forth, holding my knees to my chest. Scott rubbed my back softly but I could tell he was freaking out too.

"Is she going to die?" Stiles asked worriedly, holding her down as Derek asked. Derek looked worried, like he was panicking. He _was_ panicking. Heck, we were all panicking.

"She might...which is why this is gonna hurt," he replied, taking Erica's arm. I squirmed and held my knees tighter. I turned my face into Scott's shoulder as I heard the crack. He patted my back softly.

"You _broke_ her arm!" Stiles shouted as Erica started screaming. So much pain radiated off her, I almost fainted. Scott covered his face, appalled. His heart was beating faster and faster, Stiles' was going at an erratic pace. Derek on the other hand, believe it or not, his heart was going the fastest. The whole place smelt of fear and pain, it was so bad, I thought I seriously would faint.

"It triggers the healing process, I just gotta get the venom out, this is where it's really gonna hurt!" Derek snapped back squeezing Erica's arm. A painful, blood curdling scream left her lips as Derek drew blood and venom out from her arm. I couldn't take it anymore, it was too much. I slumped off the chair and sat closer to Erica. I held her shoulder softly. Her screams subsided.

"What's she doing?" Derek asked, looking up to me. I smiled as Erica's pain finally subsided to a much lower level.

"Taking some of her pain away," I replied. Erica smiled weakly at me before looking up to Stiles and touching his arm.

"Stiles, you make a good batman,"


	25. -Raving-

[**Disclaimer**: Right well, obviously I don't own Teen Wolf, I've been saying this for the past 21 chapters...22 isn't suddenly going to change...Any who hope you like this!]

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**-Lyla-**

"Can you come over?" Scott asked on the other end of the phone, "Deaton needs you here too, magic stuff or whatever?"

"Ugh, why, Scott it's like really late, I'm _tired_! Why can't someone else go?" I asked, rolling over on my bed, flattening my sheets of homework. It was late in the evening, a few days had passed since the library but I still felt so exhausted, I've had nonstop training and I think my body has suddenly started to recognise pain as a normal thing now and so doesn't do anything about it.

"No he said he needs _you_. You're the only one out of the _'Coven'_ that's seen the Kanima up and close more than once. Plus Deaton hasn't really been speaking to Alec after what happened with him and Emma and Nathan although they know this stuff, they aren't part witch. He needs just you, so _please_?" Scott asked and I knew he was doing his puppy dog thing.

"Oh _fine_, I'll be there in a second," I muttered and hung up, not missing Scott's cute little annoying _'thank you.'_ I sighed and sat up, groaning. My body practically screamed. I stood and grabbed my bag, scanning my room. It was a tip. It would have to stay that way. I clicked my fingers, turning out the lights and jumping out my window. Emma and Nathan didn't want me leaving because of my bad shape due to training, but hey they didn't need to know about this. I landed quietly on all fours and then straighten up. I scanned the area. Luckily there was no one around. Looking back at my house, I saw the light on in the kitchen. Emma and Nathan were watching TV. Quickly I walked out of the front gate from the cottage and down the road. Twirling my finger, a black layer started to form at my feet; it started wrapping around me as a ghostly white light started to form as it spun. I spun on the spot and disappeared from sight.

"...so what are you...some kind of witch?" I heard Isaac asking from my limbo sort of state. I had started to materialise next to Dr. Deaton when Isaac asked his question. He was smirking. I didn't know he'd be here. Oh I was going to kill Scott. I made my heart rate slow down as much as I could as the air in the room of the Vet started to pick up, dust started to twirl around on the floor at their feet and the light started flicking. Isaac's eyes looked up. Dr. Deaton smirked.

"No, I'm a Veterinarian," Deaton replied, smirking holding whatever vial he was holding, then pointing to me as I appeared fully next to him, "but she is."

I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side and smiled while waving. Scott grinned. Isaac jumped; his smirk vanished from his face. A blush rose to his cheeks and he gave a sort of sheepish laugh. I scoffed and twirled my now slightly curly hair in my finger and allowed the tapping of my heeled boots to fill the silence. The smirk never left Scott's face; he knew what I was doing. _Teasing Isaac_. Derek caught on and even he had a smirk on his face. Dr. Deaton broke the silence.

"Unfortunately I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin," Dr. Deaton said, shaking his head, looking up at Derek.

"We're open to suggestions," Derek replied, his eyes never leaving Dr. Deaton.

"What about an effective offence?" Isaac asked, determinedly, looking up at Dr. Deaton, his eyes then slipping to me. I looked away. Scott smirked, again. Oh that stupid boy.

"We already tried," Derek said. Isaac looked up at him, shocked as he leaned on the table, Derek continued, "I nearly took its head off, an Argent emptied an entire clip into it, that thing just gets back up."

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Dr. Deaton asked.

"Well, one it can't swim," Derek replied. I walked forwards to the table, putting my hands down, looking at the vials. _Hang on..._

"Does that go for Jackson as well?" Dr. Deaton asked, confused.

"No, he's the captain of the swim team," Scott replied.

"So, it's like trying to catch two people," I said, everyone turned to look at me, "a puppet and a puppeteer!"

I turned on the spot, rummaging through Dr. Deaton's draws. He smirked and drew back; this is why he'd asked for me. I turned back to them and showed them a symbolic coin, one having two images on each side, of a creature sitting down, cross legged. I put it down, noticing that Isaac had stood up straight and all were watching intently.

"One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?" Dr. Deaton said. I nodded, taking a vial in my hands and putting it down. It was mountain ash, I'd use it later.

"I don't think Jackson could do it," Scott said, looking to me then Dr. Deaton.

"His mother died pregnant too!" I said biting my lip and looking back down again at the coin, "she was... maybe murdered..."

"I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else," Scott said, finishing my sentence for me.

"How'd you know it's not part of the rules? The Kanima kills murderers, if Jackson kills the wife then the baby dies too," Isaac said, looking from me to Scott.

"Exactly," I muttered, "he couldn't kill the mother, because the baby was innocent!"

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" Scott asked, confused, looking up at Isaac. Isaac raised an eyebrow with a wistful look on his face as he looked at me. I felt my stomach flip over.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was," Isaac said, his eyes never leaving mine. We both knew exactly what he was like. Scott looked to me and I gave me a half shrug, telling him that Isaac was right. Scott raised an eye brow.

"Scott...you didn't know him, you didn't see what he..," I trailed off, gulping, looking back at Isaac and then back down, "he was horrible."

"Hold on the book says they're bonded right?" Dr. Deaton asked, breaking the silence. Derek nodded.

"...so that...means...what if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson but from the person controlling him?" I asked, looking to each of them, "what if something that affects the Kanima, also affects its master?"

I took the vial I'd been holding and drew a circle around the coin, join it up.

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning we can catch them...both of them."

* * *

I jumped out of Stiles' Jeep as we arrived at school. Talise and Aurelie were already standing there having walked up earlier. We walked up to them, noticing that Matt was just there with his bike. I still didn't like him. Talise grinned at me and kissed Stiles' cheek. He blushed, dazed for a moment before speaking. I rolled my eyes with Aurelie as she and Scott laughed at Stiles' reddened cheeks.

"There's got to be some other way to get ticket's right?" Stiles asked, "it's a secret show and there's only one way, and its secret."

"Hey! Any of you know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?" Matt asked, walking up to us. Turning to him, Stiles narrowed his eyes.

"Just forget about it, nobody got hurt," he snapped. Scott bowed his head, sighing at his friend.

"I had a concussion."

"Well nobody got seriously hurt."

"I was in the ER for six hours!"

"Hey do you wanna know the truth Matt?" Stiles asked sarcastically, Talise tried to stop him by putting a hand on his shoulder but he just went for it, "you're little bump on the head is about this high," Stiles proceeded to gesture how small of a problem it was, by bending and putting his hand near the ground "on our list of problems right now!"

Talise started laughing and had to hide her face in Stiles' shoulder from showing everyone how her elfish face had gone bright red. Of course Stiles enjoyed the attention, grinning and doing a weird head movement. Aurelie just rolled her black eyes at them and gave Matt a smile that said, _'I'm sorry about my retarded friends,'_ while I just stared up at the sky as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Scott put his head back and shaking it as well, sighing before asking Matt, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Matt replied, looking over to Stiles who was now glaring at Matt while he slung his arm around a giggling Talise. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, crossing my arms, trying to ignore their stupid weird love moment. Okay, fine, I was a bit, jealous that Isaac wasn't here, but oh well. "So you didn't get any tickets last night either?"

Scott shook his head at Matt, "are they still selling?"

"Uh, no but I managed to find two online, you should keep trying, sounds like everyone's going to there," he said before walking away but not before giving Talise a smirk. Stiles continued to stare at him, tightening his grip on Talise. Blushing, she grinned like she normally did but I don't think I've ever seen her _this_ shy. I raised an eyebrow, looking to Aurelie. She smirked at the pair. _'Seriously, just get together man, Stiles I like Lydia but forget her.'_

"I don't like him," Stiles muttered, narrowing his eyes at Matt's retreating figure.

"Oh please it's because he checked Talise out," Aurelie scoffed. Talise went bright red, slapped Aurelie and then hid her face in Stiles' chest. Yup, never seen her like this before. Where was the normal hyper Talise gone? Stiles' gaped around for words, flailing his arms about animatedly, shaking his head before he nodded, agreeing with Aurelie and then proceeded to wrap his arms around Talise and rest his cheek on Talise's head.

"Hey are you sure about this?" I asked Scott as Stiles was preoccupied holding Talise. She of course, was happier than ever and Stiles well he looked smug. Aurelie looked sickened.

"Last time, whoever is controlling Jackson had to kill somebody, because he didn't finish the job, so what do you think he's going to this time?" Scott asked.

"Be there to make sure it happens,"

* * *

Alright so the plan was to get Jackson, not kill him. Scott had something to tranquilise him with and Stiles had to contain the place with mountain ash. It was going down at the party. It was going to be, Derek's pack, Scott, Stiles, Alec, Maia, Caleb and I tonight. Evangeline and the others were on standby and were to be called for medical help if anything gets really bad.

"It's going to be okay," Caleb said as we drove down there. My hands had started shaking. I looked at him and tried to smile. He took his free hand and held mine on his leg. His dark blue jeans felt soft under my hand, I felt like giggling, he always made his aunt pre-soak them.

"I guess," I replied, "it's just, I wish the others could come too."

"I know, but Aurelie and Talise are whizzes at the medical and Evangeline needs to be there to supervise, plus Jace doesn't really want to be near Alec. Neither does Evangeline to be honest," Caleb said as we parked next to where Stiles had parked his Jeep. Stiles and Scott were discussing something from where they stood, holding the hood of the Jeep up.

"I know," I said, getting out and closing the door as Caleb locked his old and battered Chevrolet. They all had a thing for these cars but I can see why. They're lovely.

"It just feels like something awful is going to happen tonight," I whispered, looking up at the sky. A midnight blue blanket had settled over us, with a few sparkling stars winking at us as the moon settled within the dark blanket the sky had formed. Something seemed wrong, so wrong...

"Come on, it's going to be fine," Caleb said, grabbing my arm, turning me to give me a hug. He was like an older brother to me.

When I first met him, he and Jace had been training at Alec's. He'd nearly set my dress on fire, which seems to be a running thing with him. He'd done it with his mind_ unintentionally_ he says. The first thing I noticed about him was his smile, it seemed so captivating. It wasn't as unnerving as the rest of ours was. Plus he had colour to his skin, a nice olive. We all looked like zombies next to him. Even his eyes, they were a deep brown. He looked so _normal_. But then he spoke. His voice was surprising. It's like not only could I hear it out loud but it's like it echoed in my head. Then I noticed the strange crescent scars on his cheeks and forehead, a normal person wouldn't have been able to see them but they were there. Then I saw how his lips were too dark, his eyes were too wide, his ears seemed slightly pointed beneath his slightly long blonde hair that he put back in a pony tail. His jaw seemed too sharp and angled, his nose was too perfect. Then he'd smiled at me, and I forgot all my worries.

"How do you know that?" I asked, looking up at him. He grinned and cupped my face.

"There are just some things an older brother knows," he whispered and placed a kiss on my forehead. I sighed and took a deep breath, closing my eyes. Then once I felt a little steadier, we walked over to Stiles who was shouting to Scott who had run off.

"What's up with him?" I asked, raising an eye brow. Stiles shook his head, shrugging.

"I have no idea, its Scott, so who knows?"

* * *

Caleb and I had to leave Stiles to sort out the mountain ash because only he could do it. We walked inside the rave where Scott had run off to. I spotted Allison. _Oh no_. She was here with Matt which meant they were on a fake date thing and she must've told her family which meant the Argent's were here which is why Scott looks pissed right now. He was talking to Isaac at the moment just as I heard over the music, Gerard's voice loud and clear from outside. _Oh no._ Caleb gave me a hug before disappearing; he had to go stay with Alec, Boyd and Derek while I stayed in here with Maia who was scanning the area with Erica.

"It's going to be fine!" he shouted over the music. I gave him a smile, trying to hide my fear. The plan was slipping away. The Argent's were here. It could not get any worse.

"It better be!" I shouted back watching Caleb retreat. I sighed, looking over at Scott and Isaac. Scott was walking away leaving Isaac with the syringe to inject Jackson. They'd shared what it seemed like a bromance moment. I took a deep breath and walked over to Isaac.

"Hey," I said, looking up at him. He looked down at me, shocked. I felt my heart beating rapidly in my chest. I had to do this quickly. There wasn't much time.

"Hey," he said, smiling slightly at me. I grimaced, trying to get the right words out. Ugh, what do I say? Do I shout at him? Hit him? Tell him off for being a jerk? No, there's not enough time. I had to forget that for now.

"Good luck," I said, trying to smile. He nodded, still shocked. His eyes were wide and his red plump lips were parted slightly. I really wanted to kiss him. I didn't though. This wasn't the right time.

"Thanks," he replied. Our eyes locked again, and I felt my heart thudding in my chest. I wanted to say so much but there was no time. Isaac gave me a small smile.

"Isaac I...oh screw it!" I said, sighing defeated, I had no idea what to say and there was no time at all. So instead, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I knew that if this didn't work I could lose him all together; there was no time to fight now. We could discuss all that later. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, breathing deeply.

"Please don't get hurt," I whispered in his ear. He chuckled and tightened his grip around my waist.

"I won't...I promise, just as long as you don't either," he replied, his lips close to my ear. I shivered and drew back, looking up at him. I smiled slightly, meeting his small smile. I shook my head.

"I promise," I whispered, his eyes flicked to my lips but instead, I reached up, standing on my tip toes and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Now _go_."

Isaac gave me one last look with a small smirk on his face before his disappeared into the crowd just as I heard guns clicking outside. Derek, Boyd, Alec and Caleb must've met the Argent's. I cursed and looked around spotting Jackson, who was looking at his next target. Erica, Maia and Isaac were closing in on him just as guns started firing from outside. Damn it. I couldn't stay to watch. I sped off outside. Stiles had disappeared. Good, he was out of the gun fire. I could hear it from around the corner.

I jumped out, twirling and stopping on all fours. Caleb spotted me and gave me a grin just as he knocked out a hunter. One advanced on me, I held up my hand and he shot up in the air, spinning and crashed into the wall, sliding down in pain. Another came at me from behind, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I smirked. Using my legs, I jumped up, back flipping so that I ended up on his back, using my elbow to knock him out cold. Caleb had successfully managed to get two hunters crashing into each other repeatedly by controlling their minds as he crouched on the floor with two fingers on his temple, concentrating. Alec who was in his full out angel form, black hooded, white wings with black sharp ends that curved upwards had his sword out was slashing at the hunters, causing darkness to cave in on us and the electricity in the lights to buzz. He looked like, well an angel of death. When I looked at him everything seemed to move in slow motion as he floated, taking out each hunter effortlessly. Derek had managed to bypass the electrical tasers the hunters had thrown at him and used them to make two hunters to crash into each other while I flipped one onto his back, putting my boot on his chest. I narrowed my eyes and pain enveloped him. I drew back and left him there, screaming. Just as another grabbed my back, my wings sprouted, invisible if it wasn't for the silvery white outline and the whispery white fog that twirled around me. He fell back screaming. I grinned. He got back up and shot at me. I stumbled. He smirked. I jumped back up, kicking him. He fell back, I slashed at his legs. He fell down, out cold as his head hit the ground.

"I told you."

"Yeah but nothing stays good for long."

* * *

"Hey," I said, jumping into where Isaac, Erica and Stiles were keeping Jackson. Maia had switched with me and had gone outside to stay with the others. Isaac jumped and so did Erica about to attack me when I held up my hands. Stiles on the other hand full out spazzed and was holding his chest. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Whoa whoa, just me, just me," I said laughing, "damn."

"Don't do that!" Stiles snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shush!" I laughed, "so how's he doing?"

Jackson was out in a chair. He just sat there, unmoving. He looked even creepier as he sat there, eyes closed. Isaac walked forwards, towards Jackson.

"Well let's find out," he said, getting his claws out. I was about to protest but Isaac had already tried to slash Jackson. He reacted quickly, stopping Isaac from touching him. He grabbed his arm, pushing him down to his knees, making his bones crack. I stepped forwards.

"Stop!" I shouted, Jackson let go and Isaac stumbled backwards to where we were, holding his hand, cradling it to his chest.

"Okay no one does anything like that again, okay?" Stiles demanded, using his arms and flailing about, looking to all of us. Erica was nodding with scared expression on her face. She looked cute, like a little girl again. I crouched down next to Isaac. He flinched when I tried to touch his hand. I met his gaze and smiled. He looked like he was about to scream. His eyes closed tightly and he took a deep breath, groaning. He let me take his hand when I reached for it the second time. He was groaning and trying to collect his breath, rocking back and forth.

"I thought the Ketamine was supposed to knock him out?" Isaac asked, in pain still and gripping his wrist. Stiles and Erica looked down at us. I could feel Isaac's pain radiating off him as I held onto his hand. Then I eased some of the pain as his bones started to heal. A small smile fell on his face.

"Yeah well apparently this is all we're going to get, so let's hope that who's ever controlling him decided to show up tonight," Stiles said, looking at Erica who nodded. Isaac was still bent over in pain; his hand was healing, slowly. I tried my best to take away most of the pain. My eyes met his again. A sheepish smile fell on his face.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

We looked to Jackson who had started to move. He looked like a robot again, moving slowly. I could hear cracks as his bones moved. My heart started thumping. Then I heard another heart thumping, loudly. _Scott's_...but my attention was snapped back to Jackson as he spoke.

"I'm here," Jackson said in a voice that wasn't his own, his head tiled, his eyes were white, and he looked possessed as he stared at us, "I'm right here with you."

I stood up straight. Isaac's hand was fully healed now. Stiles crouched in front of Jackson. Erica moved so that she was next to me.

"Jackson is that you?" Stiles asked.

"Us, we're all here," Jackson replied in a voice that wasn't his own. The voice he'd used before to speak. It was raspy, evil, like a snakes...it was loud and echoing. It was frightening. He sounded like he had...snakes or something else inside him. Well he did, essentially. Stiles looked to us again before he spoke.

"Are you the one killing people?" Stiles asked.

"We're the ones killing murderers," Jackson said, staring up at nothing. He made my heart stutter. He honestly looked possessed. Erica had moved closer to us. Isaac was suddenly very close to me.

"So all the people you've killed so far –

"Deserved it!" Jackson snapped back, his voice getting louder.

"See we got a little rule book, that says you only go after murderers," Stiles started.

"Anything can break if enough pressure's applied," Jackson said, his voice retuning to a lower, raspy level.

I looked to Isaac. He looked up at us from his seat. He raised an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Alright so the people you're killing are all murderers' right?"

"All, each, everyone,"

"Well who did they murder?"

"ME!"

"Wait what?"

"They murdered me!"

Isaac got up as Stiles looked back at us with a _'what the fuck,'_ look on. I nodded back to Jackson. His eyes had turned a sickly horrid yellow with black slits. He started to change. His arms had scales on them and his claws were out. I grabbed Stiles and pulled him back.

"Okay, more Ketamine. The man needs Ketamine come on!" Stiles said, looking to all of us. Isaac grimaced.

"We don't have anymore."

"You used the _whole_ bottle?"

"Uh, _guys_!" I said as Erica tugged on Stiles' arm, breaking up Isaac's and his little argument. Jackson had stood up. His mouth had widened, teeth appeared and he looked like he was about to eat us. Then he roared and his head started spinning. _Oh no_. I gulped and grabbed onto Stiles' and Isaac's arm.

"Okay, out, everybody out!" Stiles said, as Erica took his other hand and we all stumbled out. We stood against the door with Stiles suggesting to bar the door shut which was no use because Jackson burst out from the side. Well _fuck_.

* * *

Okay so we lost Jackson inside. I _knew_ something bad would happen. I _knew_ it. When we got outside, I could smell it again. Pain and fear, also a racing heart, it was _Scott's_. I saw that Caleb wasn't here so he taken Boyd to Aurelie, Talise and the others to get cleaned up back at Deaton's. Stiles jumped out and started talking to Derek, (who turned up from around the corner); about how his plan worked because Erica and Isaac were trapped by the mountain ash. I stepped outside, following the smell. That pain, I could feel it everywhere and it was _Scott's_. Isaac sent me a confused look but I just kept walking away from them. My heart was hammering. Scott was hurt. He was somewhere he. I could feel it. I knew it. I _knew_ it. Good things never last! Stiles was looking all pleased and smug, that he didn't even notice mine and Derek's worry. Maia and Alec appeared running around the corner both of them having sensed it too. I could hear it. The screams, it was like screams from someone's heart...the smell of pain was almost everywhere...then I turned to the others. Isaac and Erica were still trapped, Maia, Alec and Derek staring at me intently and Stiles was still smiling because it's Stiles and he hadn't noticed – I really don't get him sometimes.

"Uh guys...can you hear that? Or feel that...?" I asked, "I can hear... –

But I didn't finish my sentence. I just ran off in search of Scott. Then I heard the roar just as I turned the corner. I knew that Derek would follow. Maia and Alec could get the rest out of here.

I burst into room where Scott was being held. He was on the floor. The room was smoking with wolf's bane. Luckily, it didn't affect me. I was pushed to the side by Allison's mother. I got back up just as Derek burst through and she stabbed him in the back. They started fighting so I took the opportunity to crawl over to Scott and help him. Allison's mother didn't even notice me helping Scott. Thank the Gods.

"Come on, Scott it's going to be okay, come on," I whispered, trying to get him up. My hands kept slipping because they were shaking and I couldn't get a grasp on Scott otherwise this would've been fine but because I was freaking out so much all my senses were dulled. My heart was pounding as tears started to prick my eyes. _'Stop freaking out, stop freaking out...'_

He just mumbled something.

"No no, Scott don't say that, _please_," I said, tears falling down my cheeks as I placed a kiss on his temple and tried to get Scott up, "come on buddy, you're going to be fine."

My voice broke as more tears streamed down my face and I shouted hysterically, "_Derek_!"

I finally got Scott into my lap as Allison's mother disappeared. Derek was thrown over and he put a hand over my shaking ones. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't lose Scott he was like one of my best friends...a person other than Isaac and Stiles who were had been _normal_ and had accepted me when we were younger. I looked up at Derek, crying. He gave me a small smile.

"He's going to be fine," he whispered and together we got Scott out of the room. _'Please be okay, please be okay.' _


	26. -Party Guessed-

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Thanks for all the favourites, reviews and follows!]

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**-Lyla- **

After the rave everything was a blur. Boyd was seen to and sent home by Derek to catch up on some rest. Isaac and Erica were sent with him. Before Isaac left he'd turned to me, giving me a small smile that he used to show all the time. I felt myself smiling back, even though we had a lot to talk about, for now it was nice to just be there for each other. He had to leave though because Boyd needed rest. I could see he wanted to stay but not just for me, for Scott too.

Aurelie and Talise had worked magic of Boyd, literally, he was up and running within seconds and Evangeline had helped Dr. Deaton look over Scott. Caleb and Jace were running around with supplies for everyone, making sure everyone was okay. Nathan and Emma were fussing over me and over Derek who wouldn't let anyone see to him. In the end they were able to get through to him and he allowed them to patch him up. Alec and Maia were making sure that no one came by and were just there for extra help. To be honest it was nice to have us all there. Once everyone was sorted and checked, everyone calmed down for a while, just waiting for Scott to wake up. Stiles, Talise and I sat right by him with Derek, afraid he might disappear or something. Aurelie hovered around, checking in on his medication and making sure he was breathing okay.

In the end Dr. Deaton had to send people home. It was too crowded. Alec and Evangeline accepted this and took home Maia and Jace. Jace had hugged me tightly, saying that I'd done well and he was proud as a _'brother'_ could be. I felt so warm inside when he'd said that. It was still strange having people be nice to me. He'd kissed my head and said he'd see me soon. Maia just hugged me because no words needed to be said. She'd kissed Derek's cheek, who then pulled her back and kissed her sweetly, gently, as if he was scared she'd be taken any second. It was cute.

Next to leave was Aurelie, Dr. Deaton sent her home. She'd done enough and if she stayed she would just keep fussing over Scott and worrying herself was no good. She was a wreck, she protested, saying she wanted to stay but Dr. Deaton refused. Caleb dropped her off after he'd hugged me and Talise, clapping Stiles on the back, telling us not to worry. He said he'd come back to drop me off but I said I was fine, I had Stiles. He protested but I brushed it off. In the end, he kissed my cheek and said he'd call me later like the paranoid older _'brother'_ he was. Emma and Nathan left a little while after that because they wanted us to spend time with Scott once he woke up. That just left Stiles, Talise Derek and me with Scott while Dr. Deaton was around. It had affected Talise and Stiles badly as well. She kept shaking, burst out into rants and just like Stiles who was freaking out, she was too.

"Stiles? Lyl...Tal..., wh-what happened?" Scott asked as he finally came around. I shot up and grabbed his hand. Stiles laughed, shaking his head as he gripped Scott's shoulder. Stiles was really worried about Scott as you can imagine. They were _brothers_. Stiles kept trying to fight back tears as he smiled at Scott. Talise moved so that she helped Scott prop himself up. Derek stood up from his spot and stood next to Scott. For once, he had a small smile on his face.

"Derek? What happened?" Scott repeated, looking up at Derek. Derek just gave Scott a small shake of the head.

"Just talk to your friends Scott," Derek said. Scott gave him a confused look but I got it. We could've lost Scott tonight. We needed this. Stiles moved to hug Scott. Scott, who was still shocked, hugged Stiles back. Stiles didn't want to let go of Scott in fear that he'd disappear.

"Don't do that to me again, otherwise I'll kick your little wereass," Stiles mumbled into the hug, "I could've lost you in there...just...don't _do_ that."

I refused to cry as Scott pulled both Talise and I into the hug. It didn't work and I found myself laughing despite the tears rolling down my cheeks. Scott chuckled, his lop sided smile gracing his face. It was just like our pile on hugs, the four of us, when no words could be said, someone would just grab us all, and usually it was Talise or Stiles and we'd all be pulled into this hug. It was squashy and it was annoying but we loved it anyway.

"We're so glad you're okay," I mumbled in between tears, "you...you could've _died_ in there...if we hadn't found you."

I looked up to see Derek still there. He said nothing but his eyes said it all. Scott looked up at him and even though Derek didn't say much, but I could see it, Scott meant a lot to him.

"Don't worry I'm here now," Scott said, as Stiles, Talise and I drew back. It was Talise who spoke up next. She'd been crying. She just like any of us couldn't see Scott hurt. I mean, for her in a way it was worse. It had been her, Stiles and Scott from the start, before I joined; it was just as tough on her. Her voice cracked, tears trickled from her pretty strange eyes.

"You're my best bud, don't do that again...I can't..._we_ can't live without you."

* * *

After making sure Scott was okay, Derek took him back to the train station. They needed to discuss werewolf things and we needed to get home. Stiles dropped off Talise at hers before he dropped me off.

"See you later guys!" Talise smiled as she skipped up to her house. It was small and cute, a lot like mine. It was a small cottage. It was covered in ivory and the cream tint to the walls made it stand out against the green. The lights were on inside. The cottage was surrounded by small trees and bushes; there was a pond that ran around the side of the house, stopping just as the path led up to the front door from the small gate. It had a small waterfall that ran over some rocks. It was settled nicely to the right.

"See you later Tal!" Stiles and I waved as we parked outside her house. She smiled and opened her front door. On the way home, we'd talked about lighter things. Things to make her smile, laugh, anything...she'd been affected by what happened to Scott and we didn't want to make it worse by discussing it. She waved us off as we drove towards my house.

"Well tonight was a _failure_," Stiles said as we drove down the empty roads. I nodded, leaning my head against the window.

"It was...I can't _believe_ what Victoria was doing...," I muttered, "I mean that's bloody insane. She's freaking _insane_!"

"I know, but I don't think Scott wants us to tell Allison. She needs to find that out for herself," Stiles said, passing the traffic lights and turning down a winding road. I didn't live that far from Talise. She only lived a few roads away from where Isaac used to live and from hers Scott and Stiles only lived a little way off. We all lived relatively near each other. It was Aurelie and Caleb who lived near each other and Derek lived near Alec & Co.

"I know...I just hope he tells her, I mean she deserves the truth," I said, sighing as I crossed my arms over my chest. Stiles glanced at me, with a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, I turned to him and gave him a smile. He pulled up outside my house. The lights were on; I guessed Emma and Nathan were staying up.

"What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"I mean, you were pretty shaken up today. I mean we all were. I couldn't believe what happened neither could Talise. I mean we were all upset, even Derek. I thought we were going to lose him but...I mean you were pretty bad too," Stiles said, giving me that concerned look.

"I think...it's just...you guys were the ones to accept me for who I was, after Isaac. You guys, you and Scott, didn't even question me and Talise when we were younger...I couldn't lose Scott, I mean it's always been us four since forever and before that, you three... I mean it's _Scott_...," I trailed off, Stiles nodded, he understood.

"I know, I know," Stiles said, pulling me into a hug, "I know. But trust me, us weirdoes, me and Scott, we're not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Lyl, I _promise_, and you know me I'll _never_ let you down."

* * *

I got in after a heartfelt conversation with Stiles. Emma and Nathan greeted me with hugs and kisses, food and drink. I stayed up for a while before wanting to pass out. I brushed my teeth, showered and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top before getting into bed. Caleb called me just as my head hit the pillow.

"Hey, Lyl, I know it's late but I wanted to check in," his deep voice sounded on the other end. I smiled to myself.

"Hey, I'm alright, are you?" I asked him. He shuffled in the background, probably moving in bed.

"Yeah, I'm okay; I was worried about you today. Everything happened so quickly, how was Scott?" Caleb asked, "I wanted to stay but Dr. Deaton wanted us out and plus Aurelie was sick with worry, if she'd stayed any longer, she would've gone crazy."

"I know she called Scott though when you dropped her home. After she got in that is, she really didn't want to leave," I replied, laughing slightly, "she was so worried but it was best she went, she looked wrecked."

"It was tough on everyone man, tonight was hard," Caleb replied, "you did well though, you know that right?"

"I guess," I replied, "we all did, it just didn't work."

"I know...it seems that way, but it will sort out, I know it will, I just have a feeling," Caleb replied, smiling into the phone.

"You always have a feeling."

"I do have the powers of the mind remember?"

"Hang on someone else wants to join," I cut Caleb off and accepted the incoming calling.

"Hey guys!" Jace's voice chirped, "how's things?"

I fell about laughing as Caleb and Jace started having an argument about Jace interrupting. It turns out that night I didn't go to sleep as early as I wanted but hey who cares, staying up late talking to Caleb and Jace made me realise how much they actually were like two older bickering brothers.

* * *

**-Isaac-**

I didn't want to leave Deaton's. I didn't want to leave Lyla. Heck, I didn't want to leave Scott, believe it or not, he'd worn off on me. I hate to admit it, but I was worried about him too. I had to leave though; Erica and I had to take back Boyd. I turned back to see Lyla sitting with Scott. She turned to me. I felt my heart stop. I smiled. So did she and in that moment it felt like we were back to normal but then it was over and she turned back to Scott. Leaving Deaton's I realised that I had to fix it. I _had_ to.

Now, we were back at the lair, the next morning, and we were discussing the full moon. Lovely. Derek was getting out the chains that would keep us in place. They didn't look nice at all. I noticed a pattern on the inside of the box lid; it was a spiral, going three ways. Derek had a tattoo the same. Unfortunately we'd seen him with his top of, well Erica loved it. _Gross_.

"What is that?" I asked, leaning down to touch it, intrigued.

"It's a triskele," Boyd spoke up, we all turned to him, impressed, especially Erica who had a smile on her face. Boyd had been patched up pretty well by Aurelie and Talise and was running as normal after the whole ordeal. "Spirals mean different things- Past, present, future, mother, father, child."

"You know what it means to me?" Derek asked pointing, and turning back to Boyd. I could tell he was impressed and Derek is never easily impressed.

"Alpha, beta, omega?" Boyd said, unsure, still with his arms crossed. Derek stopped short, looking up at Boyd, shocked again. He'd been testing Boyd, almost mocking him. Derek has a weird way of teaching people things.

"That's right. It's a spiral," Derek said, standing up, turning to look at all of us in turn, "reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas or even omegas."

"Like Scott?" I asked, looking up to Derek.

"Scott's with us," Derek replied, looking back down. I knew he didn't like me questioning him and his authority but I did anyway.

"Really? Then where is he now?" I asked, with my hands behind my back and looking around mockingly then back to Derek.

"He's looking for Jackson," Derek retorted, bending down to get some more of his chained traps, "don't worry he's not going to have it easy tonight either. None of us will. That's the price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal, but tonight you're going to want to kill anything you can find."

"Good thing I had my period last week then," Erica said, her hand still at her hip as she smirked, jokingly. Boyd sighed, amused, looking to her and then back at us.

"Well this one's for you."

* * *

**-Lyla-**

The next day while Allison and Lydia were planning her birthday, I had training. Oh the joy. Allison had begged me to come over but I told her I couldn't. I felt bad for leaving her with fashion crazed yet lovable Lydia, but I couldn't ditch training. I never really had huge birthday parties. They'd been pretty shit with my parents and even now with Emma and Nathan, they were always small affairs, with a few close friends - I preferred it that way. It was usually just the_ 'Coven'_ plus Isaac, Scott and Stiles before Allison came along. When I turned 17, even then it had been a small thing, just with our group. It was nice. I guess for Lydia, parties are just well, her kinda thing.

"Alright fine, but you're coming to the party yes?" Allison asked as I practically ran down the stairs to the front door, shoving on my boots and rushed out of my house. I was already late for training as it was. Emma and Nathan had gone to work with Dr. Deaton and couldn't make early training so were stopping by later so that I meant I had to run to Alec's. I couldn't just apperate in broad daylight.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be there, I promise," I replied. She laughed and into the phone.

"I'm holding you to that."

"And I won't let you down."

Laughing, we hung up and I dashed down the road towards Alec's. I passed Stiles' place, I saw that his Jeep was in the front. It was spring break and no doubt he was scouring for answers on the Kanima. Another five minutes later, I passed Scott's, then Talise's place. I knew he was out looking for Jackson and she would already be at training. We weren't training with the wolves today; they had to deal with the full moon preparations. Finally, I came to the forest. I stopped and stood looking around. There was no one in sight. I thanked the Gods for my powers. Being a creature of the supernatural, I didn't even break a sweat that would be so disgusting. I twirled my finger and I was outside Alec's place. I knocked, full well knowing who would open.

"Well, hello, someone's a bit late," Jace smiled, already knowing it was me as he let me in. I scoffed and shoved his arm as his eyes danced with amusement.

"It's your fault for talking so much last night!" I scowled but a smile fought its way to my face anyway.

"Come on, everyone loves midnight talks with me," Jace winked. I rolled my eyes and shoved his arm again. Chuckling, he led me as always down to training.

"Are you alright though kiddo?" he asked. I laughed. Only Nathan and Jace ever called me that and it was weird having Jace call me that, considering he was only a year older than me.

"Yeah, just tired and...Well this isn't going to be easy, the next few weeks," I sighed, as we descended down the stairs into the magically candle lit basement.

"It never is, but we'll get through it, we always do," Jace smiled, "Alec knows what he's doing, despite what he did before."

"Oh yeah, how is that?" I asked, "I haven't really been speaking to him, but have the rest of you? I know Talise is still shaken up and Aurelie was practically livid when it happened."

"Hmm, yeah, well Caleb is still distant, Evangeline only talks to him about training and the Kanima...I haven't really spoken to him...that was harsh what he did and I can't believe he would do that to us, plus he brainwashed Maia, made her his little puppet," Jace shook his head, "it's going to take time."

"I know," I nodded and we stopped it at that because then Alec appeared. Talise and Aurelie we sitting by the fire with Maia who was staring off into space and Evangeline was getting out the weaponry for training. Caleb entered the basement from the small kitchen off to the side. With everyone assembled, Alec clapped his hands.

"Right well, how is everyone?" he asked, looking to all of us. There was a soft murmur of reply. "I know yesterday was tough, those hunters are getting stronger and we need to be able to fight them. Gerard has a plan up his sleeve."

"Exactly, so should we just get on with training, I promised I'd help Derek with the wolves," Maia said, snapping back to reality. There was a certain harshness to her tone. She couldn't forgive Alec for brainwashing her and turning her against her _'Coven'_ and her own brother who she loved a lot.

"Alright then," Alec's smile faded. I felt bad for him, but he needed to know that what he did was wrong. He needed to see that forgiveness and trust is earned. His dark eyes dulled and he turned on his heel, his cloak billowing behind him as he walked over to his sword.

"Okay, so pair up. We're starting with weaponry today," he said. I turned to look at Jace. He smirked.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Ready to get yours pummelled?"

Jace picked out his weapon of choice, a knight's sword. I grabbed a similar sword but it had a curved edge and glinted in the dim light of the basement. It was my favourite. I smirked.

"Come on then," I grinned. Jace smirked right back and took his first advance. I blocked him and pushed downwards, then pulling up and turning to elbow him. He stumbled back, but the grin was still on his face. He advanced again, I saw his move coming, so I ducked and he jumped over me. I slashed at his legs. He fell to the floor. Half laughing, half groaning, he turned on his back as I pointed the sword at his face.

"Is that all you've got?" I smirked. I missed the glint in his eyes.

"Nope," he replied and jumped back up, knocking my off my feet and my sword out of my hands so that he was pinning me to the floor this time. "You were saying?"

I scoffed and pushed him off me, grabbing my sword, "come on then, fish boy, and show me what you've got!"

Jace grinned and charged, narrowly missing a flame that Maia had spun towards Aurelie who dodged her assault and threw back a cloud of twirling darkness, clouding Maia's vision so that Aurelie could sweep her off her feet and point her dagger to her neck. Jace's sword clashed with mine as we sparred. It was like dance for us. Jumping backwards and forwards, narrowly missing cuts and slashes, we played as though it was real fight, except without all the killing and maiming. Training ran of smoothly. For the weaponry part, Aurelie was with Maia, Talise was with Caleb, Jace and I, Alec and Evangeline.

"You're getting better at this," Jace grinned as I pushed him against the wall. I smirked and tilted my head to the side, drawing up closer to him.

"I do have a brilliant teacher," I smirked, "whose ass I can now kick!"

I drew back and held up my sword. He grinned and came forwards and we went again. Alec had us all practicing for ages. Jace and I sparred for a while then we switched to smaller weapons, daggers and the like which then led on nicely to physical combat. Emma and Nathan joined afterwards and they had a session with all of us, teaching us to block and defend, using just our arms and legs. Next we had a session with them on archery and finally the use of guns. Although we didn't resort to this, it wasn't really our style it's good to have options. My favourite weapon were my powers but also my sword. I loved it. Archery wasn't too bad either but that was more Aurelie's thing than mine.

Finally we got onto the magic side of it. Over the day, we'd switched partners so that we had practiced with everyone. Now Evangeline paired us up with one another who had slightly opposite powers. Talise with Maia, Aurelie with Caleb, Jace with Alec, leaving Evangeline with me. I gave Alec a sad look; he grimaced and faced on Alec. Emma and Nathan would referee the matches and see for foul play. I held up my hand and projected a black ball at Evangeline, she deflected it, gracefully spinning towards me, I blocked her advance, and shielding myself against her projection of white light.

"Good," she said. Then she came at me again, I spun and crouched on all fours, deflecting her projection of confusing, twisting light that wished to trap me and pushed her back with a shield of pain.

"Good, Lyla, good," she smiled. I grinned but missed her vines of light as they wrapped around my feet and pulled me down. I landed on my back groaning.

"Never lose focus," she commanded. I got up and faced her on. She had a tidal wave of light hit me and I was pushed back into the wall. Groaning, I pushed against it, using my mind to create a shield against it then I spot pain balls at her. Her advance died down.

"Excellent," she replied. Then she spot a stream of light at me, jumping up, and twisting in the air I dodged it, landing on all fours, I shot back a stream of twisting black pain. It went on like this for a while, advancing and pushing back until the other broke it off. I switched later on to pair with Caleb who as always set my dress on fire by moving one of the candles with his mind to my dress. I think it was a tradition with him. Laughing, as Talise took it out, I faced on Caleb. It was the same as always, he knew my move before I could take action and so always was ahead of me. I managed to block my mind from him a few times and was able to pin him to the ground before I lost focus.

"You're getting there," he grinned as I got up. I scoffed and raised up my hand quickly. He blocked it, but it still hit him and the pain I shot at him caused him to fall.

"Really?" I smirked. He rolled his eyes and drew himself back up. Soon it was a team against the other. I had Talise, Aurelie and Jace on my side with Caleb having Maia, Alec and Evangeline. It was fun and soon the whole basement was drenched in water, some parts with fire, a whole lot of darkness and the stench of pain but it felt like we'd accomplished something and that felt better than anything.

* * *

I was surprised again when Maia offered to drop me off to Lydia's that evening. She'd drove round quickly before she went to Derek's. I'd come home, showered and found clothes laid out on my bed, no doubt Lydia wanted me to wear them and I could tell Emma had something to do with it as well. I put on the white creamy lace top and put the creamy brown skirt that came a little higher than my knees. The top tucked in nicely and I saw that Lydia had noticed my vintage style. I appreciated that she didn't try to change me. I applied a bit of makeup, although I hated the stuff personally. I slipped the flats that were lying next to my bed and ran down the stairs to find Maia there.

"Hey," she smiled, getting up from the sofa. Nathan was out in the garden doing God knows what and Emma was in the kitchen.

"Well you look just lovely," Emma smiled and kissed my cheek, taking my picture. I rolled my eyes and tugged at the skirt.

"Are you sure?" I asked, biting my lip, unsure. Maia laughed and nodded.

"We're sure," Emma smiled, looking to Maia who just nodded again.

"You look nice," Maia smiled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, I am capable of giving compliments," she rolled her eyes. I rolled my eyes back and laughed. Emma smiled at the two of us.

"I'll let you guys talk. Have fun tonight Lyla," she smiled and kissed my cheek again before going out into the garden, "take pictures!"

Laughing, I turned back to Maia, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you a lift," she replied, "before I go over to Derek's."

"Oh, right, well thanks," I smiled, a little confused as to why she was being so nice. Then again, maybe over the years I'd judged her too harshly. "Let me just get my bag."

I quickly grabbed it off the stairs and walked back to the living room. Maia was there looking over at our pictures before looking back at me.

"Ready?" she asked, walking forwards. I nodded.

"As I'll ever be."

In the car I learned a little bit more about the mysterious Maia who I'd grown to both find amusing and annoying over the years. She wasn't half bad. She managed to make me laugh and she gave good advice, believe it or not.

"Look, I know we haven't really been the closest over the years, but I'd like to change that. I'm not that bad, I just find it hard to trust people after what happened...," Maia said as we parked outside Lydia's. I turned to her and smiled.

"I'd like that, plus being friends is a lot less work than fighting all the time," I replied. Maia smiled and I thought I saw a tear in her eyes. There was a lot I didn't know about her. A lot I'd like to find out, despite what I'd previously thought of her.

"How are you and Derek?" I asked her. She sighed and looked out the window up at Lydia's huge house.

"I don't know. I love him. But with everything...it's become tough. I hardly see him. But I understand. He worries a lot, like I do about him. But we're okay," she replied, looking back to me.

"So he is your boyfriend then?" I practically gagged at the thought of Derek being a boyfriend type of guy. He just didn't seem like the kind but then again, I didn't know him all that well.

"Yes, he is," Maia replied, "how about you and Isaac?"

"Oh that's...complicated," I replied, "with all the Kanima stuff, training with Alec, the hunters...I don't know."

"Well it will fall into place," Maia smiled, a glint in her crazy eyes.

"How do you know?"

"It's like I said, it's you and Isaac, it's meant to be."

After I waved Maia off as she pulled out of the drive, I walked up to Lydia's. She opened up the door with a smile on her face. It's been tough on her recently and I could see it in her eyes, that her smile was fake. I felt bad for having to push her away. That wasn't fair to her.

She just ushered me inside, handing me a drink and telling me go on through. I handed her a present, it was cute, something small, that I knew she'd like. It was a charm that I'd seen her looking at when we went shopping a few days ago with Allison and Aurelie.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking it from my hands. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Happy Birthday Lydia," I said and drew back. She just smiled and ushered me on in. She'd been holding a lot back and I think she was just happy we turned up. Given everything that happened, I don't know if many people would turn up.

"Oh, I told you that would look good, I have great taste," she called after me. I turned back to her and grinned, knowing she was taking about my clothes. I spotted Stiles and Scott with Allison. They were talking about the emptiness and Jackson not turning up. Allison and Scott looked very awkward. Stiles looked over and grinned.

"Hey Lyla's here!" he shouted, a little too loudly and excitedly. I raised an eyebrow and walked over. Scott laughed at my _'what the fuck,'_ expression and Allison just smiled at me. I smirked, _'I told you,'_ it meant and she just laughed it off.

"So glad you turned up," Stiles said, giving me a high five, "hardly anyone is here."

"Oh right, yeah, well Talise and Aurelie should be coming soon," I said, shrugging looking around, "but I can see that it is dead."

"Maybe it's just early?" Scott suggested, looking at Stiles as he drew back from giving me a hug_. 'Thank you,'_ it meant for the other day. I smiled at him, shaking my head.

"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia has turned into the town wackjob," Stiles muttered, looking at each of us and then Lydia.

"Well, we have to do something because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks," Allison said. I nodded, staring over at Lydia. Checking my phone, I smiled. Talise and Aurelie were on their way.

"She's completely ignored Stiles the past ten years," Scott shot back, looking at Stiles. Stiles looked back at Scott. I laughed despite the seriousness on Scott's face.

"I prefer to think of it as me having not been on her radar yet," Stiles replied, using his hands for emphasis. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"We don't owe her a party," Scott said, shaking his head. I raised an eyebrow, alright so yes Lydia had her faults but this was a little harsh.

"Scott, that's mean...I mean, she is our friend," I said, Allison nodded agreeing with me.

"What about the chance to get back to normal?" Allison asked, looking at Scott.

"Normal?" Scott asked, confused. I started to feel like this was suddenly becoming an argument between Scott and Allison. I backed off to stand next to Stiles who was feeling as awkward as I did.

"Well, she wouldn't be the town wackjob if it wasn't for us," Allison retorted. Scott and Stiles sighed, she had a point.

"I guess I could use my co–captain status to get the lacrosse team here," Scott said, looking at Stiles and I and then down at his phone, texting.

"Yeah, I also know some people who can get this thing going. Like, really going," Stiles replied, nodding enthusiastically.

"Who?" Allison asked. I laughed, knowing who Stiles was calling.

"Oh this should be interesting," I muttered.

"I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party."

* * *

**-Isaac-**

"Hey," a voice sounded. I looked across the train and saw Maia stand there in all her fire glory. Derek smirked over at her and nodded his head, telling her to come over.

"Hey," Derek said back and placed a kiss on her cheek. I looked at Boyd. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. We'd never seen the side to Derek that Maia gets to see. This was shocking enough.

"What if we break free?" Boyd asked, as he strapped him in and Maia helped with the other side. She wasn't half bad once you got to know her. I knew that she was close to her brother, Jace and loved Derek a lot. How that is however, I had no idea.

"Then you'll do anything you can to get out of here. Probably try to kill me, then kill each other and kill anything else with a heartbeat. I need you to hold her," Derek said, finishing strapping in Boyd, looking to me as Boyd looked terrified. I stood behind Erica and held her in place. This wasn't going to be easy. Maia finished with Boyd's other side and came to stand next to Erica. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"So how come she gets to wear the headband?" I asked, gesturing to the thing Derek was holding. Erica was scared as I held her, I could feel it.

"Because she'll be able to withstand more pain than the two of you," Derek said, looking to Boyd and I as Erica half laughed. "I've got an extra one if you really want it."

"I'll pass," I replied and Derek turned his attention back to Erica who was apprehensive as ever.

"It's alright," Maia said, gripping her tightly. Erica looked to her confused but Maia just smiled. I knew what she was doing, she had ready started and realisation spread on Erica's face. Maia could take some pain away, it's what all part angels could do as well as try to help heal humans.

"You ready?" Derek asked. Erica nodded looking to Maia one last time then back to Derek.

"Yeah."

Then the screaming started.

* * *

**-Lyla-**

"Are you going to apologise to Allison or what?" Stiles asked as he leaned against the wall. I sat at his feet with my knees up while Talise danced around. Stiles' eyes kept drifting to Talise and then to Lydia like he was confused. I rolled my eyes. I really hoped he'd make up his mind. Aurelie stood with Allison trying to cheer her up. Aurelie decided she'd stay with Allison for a while, given that Scott and Allison couldn't stay together. I'd been with Allison for some time but I returned to Stiles who looked like a lot puppy trying to talk to Scott.

"Why should I apologise?" Scott asked, looking up at Stiles from his seat, confused. I laughed and shook my head.

"Technically you shouldn't have to but...," I replied, laughing, looking up at Stiles, who knew what I was talking about.

"Because you're the guy," Stiles said as if it was the most obvious thing, "it's like what we do."

"But I didn't do anything wrong," Scott said, looking to Stiles and then down to me. I nodded.

"I know but its how it is," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Exactly, see you should definitely apologise, see any time a guy thinks he hasn't done something wrong, he's definitely done something wrong," Stiles said, gesturing with his hands.

"I'm not apologising," Scott said back, determinedly.

"Alright well if you don't want to don't, but don't lose her over something stupid," I said, raising an eyebrow, "that's just stupid."

"I'm not apologising," Scott said again, looking away from me. I sighed and looked up at Stiles. He took over.

"Is that the full moon talking buddy?" he asked, softly, looking down at Scott.

"Probably, why do you care anyway?" Scott asked, tilting his head. Stiles and I sighed, looking at him incredulously.

"Because, Scott, something's gotta go right here. I mean, we're getting our asses royally kicked, if you haven't noticed. People are dying. I got my dad fired. You're gonna be held back

in school. I'm in love with a nutjob. And if on top of all that, I gotta watch you lose Allison to a stalker like Matt, I'm gonna stab myself in the face," Stiles replied, getting all worked up. It's true we were. We'd lost Jackson. He'd killed another at the rave and Stiles had figured something out with his father. That they're all linked. All 24, all had Lahey has a coach on the swim team, they were all on the swim team and all had Harris as well. It was a link, we just didn't know why yet.

I laughed at Stiles but it was cut short by seeing someone standing a little way off, the other side of the pool. Jackson. Talise stopped dancing and stood straight, staring ahead just Scott spoke up.

"Don't stab yourself in the face," Scott said as he stood up. I sat there transfixed at the boys' feet.

"Why not?"

"Because Jackson's here."

* * *

**-Isaac-**

"How do you not _feel_ this?" I asked, incredulously as Erica and Boyd screamed in the background. Maia was floating between them, easing some of the pain. Derek had told her to leave but she couldn't move. Derek tried again but she said she was staying. He gave up in the end but I knew he was worried about her.

"I feel every second of it," Derek shot back, still locking me in. I sighed, angrily.

"Then how do you control it?" I asked, looking to Derek. I needed answers. I wanted to control this so that every full moon I didn't have to be locked up like a pig.

"Find an anchor. Something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it. Keep the human side in control," Derek replied, fixing at my feet. I leaned back, licking my lips. I knew what mine would be before he even finished. _Lyla_.

"What is it for you?" I asked him, he looked up slightly and then back again. Maia walked over, placing a hand on Derek's shoulder as she stepped around him to get to my other side. I could see a faint smile form as her hand touched the skin of his shoulder. I felt jealous, a twist in my gut. I wanted that.

"Anger, but it doesn't have to be that for everybody," Derek replied, fixing the chains. Maia helped with the other side, giving me a small smile. She knew what mine would be as well. It was all over her face as her smile turned to a smirk.

"You mean Scott?" I asked, looking to Derek who nodded.

"Yeah," Derek sighed, "alright that should do it."

Just as he finished, my chair was pulled back. Breathing deeply, I looked at Derek. He looked back and saw Erica and Boyd wolfed out.

* * *

**-Lyla-**

The party went on and I had to keep my eye on Jackson. I'd stayed with Scott and Stiles but then Scott walked off somewhere. He was acting really weird, like _really_ strange even for Scott. Something was happening. It was _too_ hot and everyone was going crazy. Everything was blurry, too _fast_, out of control. Stiles collapsed near a wall after a while. Something had happened to him when we'd been walking just a few minutes ago. I think he'd seen something. I sat next to him and tried to get him to wake up.

"Stiles!" I said, "come on, sober up –

I was cut short when I saw something. _Isaac_. He was standing with some girl. I thought I was going insane. He wasn't here. He was with Derek and yet there he was. He was kissing the girl. Running his hands all over her. He picked her up. They kissed against the wall, his hands running over her thighs as her legs wrapped around his waist. Her tongue forced its way into his mouth. Then he turned to me and smirked.

"You'll _never_ be good enough, _never_."

"Lyla!" I found myself staring at an urgent Scott and worried looking Talise. I blinked the tears away as I took control of my racing heart beat. Talise was handing me water and Scott placed a firm hand on my shoulder. Stiles' head was on my other shoulder and it took me a second to gather myself.

"You alright?" Scott and Talise asked. I nodded, sighing, confused. Then it clicked.

"Guys, I think it's the drink, it's making everyone act crazy," I said, taking a deep breath, looking to where I'd seen Isaac. He wasn't there; it had been some kind of vision. "It's the drink."

Scott and Talise looked to Stiles who was out of it. His head kept dropping onto my shoulder and he kept blinking. We had to sober him up.

"Stiles, look at me. Drink the water. Stiles, drink it. Something's happening, and I need you to sober up right now. Come on, Stiles," Scott begged, trying to give him some water, drawing up near him.

"Come on Stiles," Talise said, touching his face, making him look at her, "sober up."

"What do you think you are doing? You want to sober him up fast, that's not the way to do it," Danielle said, a girl from my English Lit class said. Talise stopped shaking Stiles and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You can do better?" Scott and I asked, looking to her.

"I can do best, boy," she grinned, grabbing stiles and dunking him in the water. Stiles trashed around wildly, I couldn't help but laugh. Scott on the other hand looked shocked and Talise, well she was giggling like anything. Then Danielle pushed him back up against the wall. Stiles looked angry and narrowed his eyes at me as I stifled my laughter.

"Whoo! How do you feel?" Danielle asked. Stiles spluttered and glared at all of us.

"Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl."

"He's sober."

* * *

**-Isaac-**

After getting Erica and Boyd back into control I sat back down. I'd been able to control myself and I helped Derek and Maia deal with the two other werewolves. I was proud for _once_, of _myself_. I'd managed to control myself during the full moon. I didn't lose control. I'd thought of _her_ straight away when I found myself slipping. I latched onto her and didn't let go. _Lyla_. _My_ Lyla with her strange smile and sparkling eyes. _My_ Lyla with her intoxicating scent and strange laugh. _My_ Lyla with her soft touch and daring personality. _My_ Lyla. She was my anchor.

"Think you'll be okay now. Looks like you found an anchor," Derek said, looking at me. I nodded a faint smile on my face.

"Lyla," I replied, the smile still on my lips. I met Maia's eyes. She'd been hurt and there was blood on her top although her body had healed. She smiled. She knew it all along. Lyla was _mine_ and it was going to stay that way. I just had to get her first.

* * *

-**Lyla**-

The end of the party went downhill. Everyone was freaking out. There was screaming. People jumping into pools, people kissing, falling over, fighting...We'd all split trying to find Lydia. I'd found Aurelie _finally_ after getting Stiles to sober up. For most of the night she'd been with Allison but I found her helping someone who'd hurt themselves. Allison had left and Aurelie had been trying to find us. We couldn't find Lydia anywhere. Matt was thrown into the pool as Aurelie and I ran out to meet Talise, Stiles and Scott by the pool, Matt was screaming about not being able to swim but they threw him in anyway. Jackson helped him. It was _him_. _He_ was controlling him. That's when the police came. Our theory had been proven right when we saw the Kanima and Matt staring at us angrily amongst all the screaming people. It had been _Matt_ all along.


	27. -Fury-

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf. A _**huge**_ thank you to all the reviews, favourites and follows, sorry for such lengthy chapters! Also, I just found out this story was put into a community! So thank you _**so**_ much for that!]

* * *

**Chapter 24 **

**-Lyl****a-**

_Jackson helped him. It was __him__. __He __was controlling him. That's when the police came. Our theory had been proven right when we saw the Kanima and Matt staring at us angrily amongst all the screaming people. It had been __Matt __all along._

After Lydia's party which was pretty much torn down, Stiles took us to his father. We had it now. Matt was the killer, well the one controlling the Kanima and telling him who to kill. Seeing Matt being thrown into that pool, screaming that he couldn't swim and then Jackson helping him...it all made sense. Plus, when Matt and barged past us, the look he gave us all, just spelt pure hatred, even Derek couldn't muster up that facial expression. I phoned Emma and Nathan telling them that I would stay the night over at Talise's. There was no point in worrying them and the rest of the _'Coven'. _It would be a quick thing and nothing bad would happen, we'd be fine. I'd been so horribly wrong.

"So this kid's a real killer?" Stiles' father asked him as Scott and Stiles showed them the yearbook photo of Matt. Talise was lying on Stiles' bed while Aurelie was pacing up and down, frantically. I stood next to Scott, feeling the adrenaline pumping through my vines. We had an answer. This all could finally be put to rest.

"Yeah."

"No."

Okay, so maybe it would take more convincing. Scott crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. This was going to be a lot harder than we thought.

"_Yes_!"

"_No_!"

Oh dear Gods.

"Dad _come_ _on_ everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder," Stiles said standing up, frantically, "okay, so all they have to do is look through their transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common!"

Stiles looked as though it was the simplest thing to understand and Talise groaned from the bed, shaking her head. Even she knew Stiles was trying to force this on his father. Aurelie was still pacing. Scott had to tell her to calm down a view times.

"Yeah, except for the fact that rave promoter Kara wasn't in Harris' class," Mr Stilinski said, crossing his arms over his chest, looking at his son questioningly.

"All right, okay, you're right, sorry. Then I guess they dropped the charges against him?" Stiles asked, sarcastically holding up his hands, and raising his eyebrows at his father.

"No, you know what? They're not dropping the charges. But that doesn't prove anything," Mr Stilinski said, holding up his hand to his son who was animatedly freaking out, gaping and clenching his fists.

"Scott do you believe this?" Stiles' father asked Scott, pointing to the book. Stiles sighed and slapped his hands on his leg, sighing and shaking his head, looking at Talise. She threw him a sad look to which he sort of smiled/ laughed at.

"It's really hard to explain how we know this, but you just gotta trust us. We know it's Matt," Scott said urgently, leaning forwards. Mr Stilinski looked at Aurelie, Talise and I questioningly. In turn, it was like a scene out of a movie I swear, we all nodded frantically, even Aurelie who had stopped pacing and had slumped on the floor by Stiles' bed.

"Yeah, he took Harris's car, okay?" Stiles said, looking to his father, desperately, "look, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and that if enough of the victims were in Harris's class, that they'd arrest him."

"All right, _fine_," Stiles' father sighed, I felt my chest unclench and Talise grinned wildly from the bed while Aurelie half groaned, she looked so worked up. Stiles, Scott and I looked at each other quickly, feeling some hope for our case, "I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?"

"Well...I mean...it's because... –

Stiles cut me off, exclaiming, "Isn't it _obvious_?!"

We stared at Stiles expectantly. No Stiles it's _really_ not. I mean all we know is that they apparently 'murdered me' as Jackson said at the rave when he was speaking in that weird tone. But as far as I can see, Matt isn't a corpse walking around with his brains hanging out of his head, so that bit didn't really add up. So the motive is not really clear at all.

"Our swim team _sucks_! They haven't won in, like, six years. Okay, we don't have a motive yet. I mean, come on, does Harris?" Stiles asked, flailing around and using his arms like he always does, leaning back and bending his knees. I sighed looked towards Aurelie who looked like she was about to pass out from anxiety.

"What do you want me to do?" the Sheriff asked, looking at all of us expectantly.

"We need to look at the evidence," Aurelie jumped up, suddenly finding energy in her. Well, enough to say that and slump back again, light headed. I found myself laughing with Scott. Aurelie was not impressed; she narrowed her eyes at both of us. The laughter was gone quicker than a plane running on jet fuel.

"Yeah, that would be in the station, where I no longer work," the Sheriff said, sighing.

"Trust me, they'll let you in," Stiles implored, using his hands again.

"Trust you?" his father asked incredulously. I stifled a laugh although a smirk surfaced on my face as both Stiles and I spoke up.

"Trust– trust Scott?"

"Scott I trust."

* * *

We arrived at the police station to a not very happy deputy. Fair enough, it was _two_ in the _morning_ and stumbling in with five teenagers and a Sheriff that is no longer a Sheriff wasn't very pleasing at this god awful hour in the morning.

"It's two in the morning," she looked up at the ex-Sheriff, with raised eyebrows.

"Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important," the Sheriff said.

"We'll look at the hospital stuff first, okay?" Stiles said, looking to all of us. Aurelie had perked up on the way here. Well we did give her a large amount of coffee. I think listening to loud music all night, trying to help people who'd gotten hurt at Lydia's party plus looking after Allison had drained her and on top of that finding out it was Matt had sent her into an anxiety attack. She nodded, smiling as Talise gave a thumbs up. This was pretty nerve wrecking, if we got this, we'd stop Matt and the Kanima. We could catch them. _Finally_.

"Why?" Scott was asking, in a hushed tone.

"Because all the murders were committed by Jackson, except for one, you remember?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded.

"The pregnant girl, Jessica," he answered, his eyes flicking between us.

"Yeah, since Matt had to kill her himself, somebody from the hospital could've seen him," I said to Scott.

"He's got to be on the CCTV somewhere," Aurelie said, "then we can prove that it was him."

_Finally_.

* * *

"I don't know guys. I mean, look at this. There was a six–car pileup that night, the hospital was jammed," the Sheriff was saying as we all piled in around the computer screen.

"All right, just keep going. Look, he had to have passed one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica, okay? He's gotta be on the footage somewhere," Stiles sighed, staring at the screen. Aurelie and Talise were on look out in case anyone else came along. They stood just at the doors, staring down the hall.

"Oh, hold on, stop! Did you see that? Scroll back," I exclaimed, pointing. Stiles and Scott looked at me, I just gestured again. Stile's father scrolled back.

"That's him! That's Matt!" Stiles exclaimed, pointing at the screen as Matt's figure appeared again.

"All I see is the back of someone's head," Stiles' father said, as he paused the footage.

"Matt's head, yeah. I sit behind him in history. He's got a very distinct cranium, it's _weird_," Stiles said, making a weird facial expression and gesturing as if that cleared everything up. I sighed and shook my head, rolling my eyes.

"Are you crazy?" the Sheriff asked his son incredulously.

Stiles sighed, "All right, fine, then look at his jacket, huh? How many people do you know who wear black leather jackets?"

A _lot_ of people Stiles!

"_Millions_, _literally_."

Yup, how did I know he was going to say that?

"Okay, can we scroll forward? There's gotta be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras," Scott said, looking to all of us. My concentration was broken when I was crouched down on my knees between Stiles and Scott, when Talise suddenly started walking down the hall without so much of a word.

"Talise! Stop, where are you going?" Aurelie protested, huffing, looking to me confused, "what the hell was that?"

I shrugged, starting to get up. The Sheriff, Scott and Stiles were too absorbed by the footage to notice. Aurelie sighed, defeated and ran after Talise_. 'What the fuck?'_ I was follow when Stiles exclaimed again. I jumped and looked back to the screen, pushing Talise and Aurelie from my mind for a second.

"Right there! Stop, stop! See, there he is again."

"You mean there's the back of his head again."

Okay this is officially the _worst_ evidence _ever_.

"Okay, but look. He's talking to someone," Stiles pointed, using his arms animatedly as he usually did, nearly knocking me out in the process. I jumped and moved from my position, standing up. Scott laughed but stopped short when he looked at the screen.

"He's talking to my mom."

I didn't catch the rest of the conversation because there was a sound from outside. Talise and Aurelie hadn't returned. Something must've happened. A raspy voice entered my mind.

**_"Lyla you must go, now." _**

My heart beat thudded as another noise sounded to my ears. It was like small, discrete crashes. I swear I thought I heard a cry for help. It was too low for any human to hear but enough for someone like me to pick up on instantly. I started walking towards the door, as Scott started talking to his mother. I reached the door and looked outside. There was no one I could see from here, just an empty hall way. I looked back at the guys to see Stiles and his father discussing shoe prints, tire tracks and warrants. The two of them were oblivious to my worry. Scott, however, looked over at me.

"Lyla, what's wrong?" Scott asked as he caught my worried expression. I just huffed, shuffling from foot to foot deciding on what to do. "Scott...I –

**_"Lyla you must go! NOW!"_**

But I didn't finish, I just ran out of the office towards the front desk. Something was wrong. I could feel it it and Appoloin's voice was distressed as it rang through my mind. Scott called after me but I ignored his calls. Something was so, so, so wrong. Talise and Aurelie should've come back by now. _'Where the hell were they?'_

"Lyla!" Stiles shouted as he ran after me, his dad having sent him to the front desk. I reached the front desk and stopped short. The deputy was on the floor, bloodied and dead. Her gun had been taken. My heart jumped up into my throat. _'What the hell?'_

"Lyl what –

Stiles stopped short next to me as he saw what I was looking at. He gasped, his heart beat ticked. _'Where the hell were Talise and Aurelie?'_ I looked to Stiles, about to ask him worriedly, but then my eyes caught something that made my heart nearly explode out of my chest.

"_Talise!" _

Matt was there, holding a small dagger to Talise's neck. He looked delusional. A fake tear formed in his eye. My eyes widened in fear as he pressed it closer to her skin. Stiles looked like he was about to both cry and punch Matt in the face. _'If this is what he was doing with Talise, where the hell was Aurelie?_' I couldn't see any signs of struggle, so where the hell was she?

"Matt, _please_ don't," I said, holding my hands out, frantically, stepping forwards, "don't, _don't_ do that."

Talise's eyes were full of tears, her eyes flicked between Stiles and I desperately as she tried to break free and she would've but Matt pressed the knife harder against her neck. I could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest, meeting Stiles' frantic heart beat. Stiles looked _livid_. I've never seen her so helpless, so scared. Talise screamed as it touched her skin. Stiles jumped forwards suddenly, angry and frantic, his hands shaking. There were tears in his eyes.

"Matt, don't...don't...let her go, _please_," Stiles begged, his eyes flicking between Talise and Matt desperately, "_please_, just let her go."

"Stiles –

"No Talise, stop, he's not going to do this, are you Matt? Come on, just let her go," Stiles said, his hands still raised as he stood next to me. _'Please don't do this, please, please, please...'_

"Matt, don't..., stop it," I begged, "let Talise go and we'll do what you want."

Matt still hadn't spoken. He just stood there laughing at the both of us. Talise's skin around her neck was sizzling. I could smell it. Tears rolled down her cheeks. _'Please let her go...please...'_

"What have you done with Aurelie?" I demanded but my voice started to waver as I realised the extent of this. Matt could easily kill Talise. Any of our kind could be killed by the very type of dagger, knife or sword Matt was holding.

"Oh, I'll tell you and I won't kill _them_ if you do as I say," he said, holding up a gun to Stiles. The gun he'd taken from the deputy. Stiles' eyes widened and he looked down at the gun. I suddenly felt so small and helpless. This bat shit crazy asshole was threatening two of my friends, both of whom he could kill instantly and one he'd taken and put somewhere or _worse_.

**_"Just do what he says Lyla."_**

Something told me that Appoloin would not be able to help me anymore tonight; this was a part of the Gods plan that couldn't be changed so I took his final piece of advice and nodded.

"Good."

* * *

He led us back down the hall, with the knife behind Talise's head and the gun to Stiles'. He pushed us back into the office. Scott looked to us worriedly, shocked and then anger fell over his face. It was a _'how dare you hurt my friends,' _look while the Sheriff rose slowly, staring at Matt worriedly, scared for his son and the four other teenagers in the room. Talise stumbled away from Matt and Stiles caught her, holding her to him and pulling me back by my arm. Talise buried herself in Stiles, scared. That knife could've killed her. The skin around her neck had started to heal already. I rubbed her back softly, glaring at Matt as Stiles wrapped his arms around Talise's shaking figure. _'Where was Aurelie? What had he done with her?' _Stiles still looked livid and Scott looked like he wanted to rip Matt's throat out. I turned back to him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Matt. It's Matt, right?" the Sheriff asked, holding up his hands, Matt nodded sarcastically, Gods, I hated him, "Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun or knife."

"You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are," Matt replied sarcastically.

"I know you don't wanna hurt people and what have you done with Aurelie?"

"Actually, I wanna hurt a lot of people. You lot weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. And one way is to try dialling somebody on your cell phone, like McCall is doing. That– that could definitely get someone hurt. Everyone. Now!"

This guy was bat shit crazy.

"Come on."

Sighing, we dropped our phones onto the table. Turning back to Matt, he smirked evilly.

"To answer your question, Aurelie is..._elsewhere_ right now."

* * *

Matt led us to the holding cells and made Stiles handcuff his father to the wall. I looked around; I hadn't seen Aurelie so far. We'd asked Talise but she didn't know either. She said they'd run out when they heard the deputy struggling. One minute Aurelie was there and the next Matt had the knife to her throat then Stiles and I were there. Where the _hell_ was she?

Matt led us out of the cell, leaving the Sheriff there helplessly. Passing by one of the corridors, Scott stopped abruptly making us all stop. On the floor there were three bodies. Three dead, bodies, bloodied.

"What, are you gonna kill everyone in here?"

"No, that's what Jackson's for. I just think about killing them, and he does it."

* * *

Matt had Scott and I shredding the evidence and Stiles deleting the files while he held the knife to Talise's neck. She squirmed, frightened and angry tears formed in her eyes. I kept looking up to her, trying to tell her she'd be okay. _'Please just don't die...and still where the hell was Aurelie? What had he done with her?'_

Matt had grabbed Talise as we entered the office again and held up the gun to Stiles when we'd tried to push Matt off, telling him to do as he says and Talise would be left unharmed. Scott fumed furiously and had let go of Matt, picking up files and shredding them angrily. Stiles was pushed towards the computer to delete the evidence that was on the computer.

"Alright we're done, now let her go," Scott and I demanded. Matt smirked and looked to Stiles. Stiles looked like he was about to rip Matt's head off.

"Deleted. And we're done," Stiles said, glaring at Matt. As promised he let Talise go and she stumbled towards us. Scott and I caught her quickly. Whispering _'sorry's' _and _'are you okay's?'_ we checked her over. The redness around her neck was healing again and Stiles took her to him, still glaring at Matt. We all were. That _fucking_ _asshole_.

"All right, so, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first– whatever that means– I think we're good here, right? So I'll just get my dad, and we'll go, you know? You continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the Kanima."

The sound of a car outside silenced through.

"Sounds like your mom's here, McCall."

Matt, don't do this. When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please, Matt."

"If you don't move– now, I'm gonna kill your friends first, and then your mom."

Matt shoved us out into the other room. He was holding the gun out and had the knife in his other hand. This time Stiles held onto Talise and refused to let her go even when she said she was fine. I stood on the other side of Stiles as he used his body to shield me from the knife Matt pointed towards me this time. Scott stood in front, trembling with anger.

"Open it."

"_Please_."

"Open the door."

Scott opened the door to reveal Derek and Aurelie both stand there. I felt relief flood into my heart. Aurelie was fine and Derek was here to help us. Scott's mom wasn't here. Stiles and Talise let out a sigh of relief. Just as Scott spoke up, I noticed something was wrong.

"Oh, thank God."

Both Aurelie and Derek fell forwards onto their backs side by side. Paralyzed. Jackson moved forwards from behind them. _Well, fuck._

* * *

"This is the one controlling him? This _kid_?" Derek asked incredulously, raising his eyebrows, angrily. Aurelie scoffed from beside him, anger floated around in her dark eyes and she looked as though she wanted to rip Matt limb from limb. _With her teeth._ I wouldn't mind helping with that, actually.

"You're an _asshole_ you know that? A fucking _asshole_," Aurelie muttered. Matt just smirked at her, rolling his eyes. I wanted to help them, do _something_, _anything,_ but all we could do was watch otherwise Matt would put a bullet in Stiles and kill Talise. Matt crouched in front of Derek.

"Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf," Matt said sarcastically as the rest of us looked at each other. _'This guy's crazy,' _we all were thinking, basically.

"Yeah, you're a fucking wimp," Aurelie muttered under her breath so that only the supernatural ones here could hear her. I stifled a laugh and looked to Talise who looked like she'd never been prouder of our dark, spirit contacting friend. As I've said, Aurelie had a mouth on her.

The nutjob, Matt continued, standing up straight, turning to us, "oh, yeah, that's– that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, witch-angel people, hunters, kanimas. It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon. Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?"

"Abominable snowman. But, uh, it's more of, like, a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal," Stiles replied sarcastically. Matt nodded to Jackson. Jackson slashed at Stiles' neck, paralyzing him.

"Hey!" Scott and I shouted angrily just as Talise shouted, "Stiles!" as we all tried to help him. Jackson held up his hand to us as Stiles fell. All we could do was growl angrily.

"You _asshole_!" Aurelie shouted, venom dripping off every one of her words, "you fucking _asshole_!"

I think that was her new favourite word.

"You bitch!" Stiles muttered as he fell on top of Derek. This would be funny if it was any other time and we weren't all faced with our deaths.

"Get him off of me."

"Stiles," Aurelie tried to raise a hand to push Stiles off Derek but it didn't work.

"Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must kinda suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless," Matt said sarcastically as he crouched down again. Aurelie rolled her eyes as Derek tilted his head.

"Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am."

"Yeah, I'd so like to tear you apart, limb from limb; we'll see how tough you are then, you fucking dickhead."

"Yeah, bitch."

"Is that her? Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her," Matt said turning to Scott, who looked distressed. I looked to Talise, frantic.

"Scott, don't trust him!" Stiles shouted. Then Matt grabbed Stiles and turned him over, putting his boot down on him, cutting off his air supply. Stiles started choking.

"Stop, stop, _stop_ it!" Talise shouted, as I tried to push Matt off and Scott started panicking.

"This work better for ya?" Matt asked, pressing his foot down harder. I wanted to scream. Talise was near crying. Aurelie helplessly tried to help Stiles.

"Stop it!" Aurelie and I screamed, "stop it! You're going to kill him _stop_ _it_!"

"Okay, just stop! Stop!" Scott shouted, frantically.

"Then do what I tell you to."

"Okay. All right. Stop!"

"You, take 'em in there. You– with me."

Jackson grabbed me from behind and shoved back into the office. He threw Talise in after and grabbed Stiles, Jackson and Aurelie, sliding them inside. Then he locked the door and stood outside. Swearing and kicking, I let out the anger I had and slumped on the floor next to Stiles and Aurelie.

"Dickhead!" I cursed, angrily then asked, "are you alright Stiles, Derek, Aurelie?"

The lights in the room were dead to us now as I practically caused them to explode. Stiles, Derek and Aurelie nodded. I sighed, nodding, crossing my arms. We were _so_ screwed.

"He's such a fucking asshole, I want to rip him apart," Aurelie growled. Derek actually laughed at this. Talise sat by us, Stiles tried to make some joke but even he couldn't lighten up the mood.

"Are you okay?" I asked Aurelie again, finally able to speak to her properly. She nodded and tried to smile at me. I reached down and gave her a hug.

"I'm okay, Jackson got to me before I could help Talise," she explained, "Derek turned up but Jackson got to him too."

Then we heard the gun fire. The Sheriff started shouting. Mrs McCall screamed. I could hear her crying. Matt had shot Scott. I felt anger flood over myself. This Matt asshole _seriously_ needed to _stop_ hurting my friends.

* * *

Jackson was still watching us. From what I heard, Matt had made Mrs McCall go down with Mr Stilinski and when Scott returned to the other room; Matt said he needed the bestiary. He needed answers. He was becoming the Kanima. Serves him fucking right. _Asshole_.

"All right, so what do we do? Do we just– do we just sit here and wait to die?" Stiles asked Derek finally after we'd discussed Matt and Jackson.

"No. We can get out of this," Aurelie said, moving her hand to her leg slowly. _Oh no._

"I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster. Like triggering the healing process," Derek said, doing exactly what Aurelie was doing.

"Wha– oh, what are you doing? Aw, _gross_."

Then both Derek and Aurelie started to well, _hurt_ themselves. I laughed at Stiles' reaction and watched as the two started to remove the toxin.

* * *

Sitting there was _so_ boring. I wanted to get up. Fight. Do _something_. _Anything_. Every time I moved though, Jackson would hiss at us. Aurelie and Derek were still working on the toxin. Stiles still looked grossed out and Talise kept swearing under her breath. We both knew that if we fought, Jackson would kill Stiles. We listened in on Scott and Matt, finding out that he'd been drowned. It was when the lights went out and the gun fire happen, did Talise and I stand up. The hunters were here. I could hear them. Talise and I pushed Jackson out of the room and into the smoke just as Scott came and pushed him further away. Aurelie and Derek were already standing up. Talise quickly helped Stiles up and helped Scott get him to safety.

"Ready?" Derek asked Aurelie and I.

"As we'll ever be."

* * *

Derek, Aurelie and I entered the holding cells as Matt turned to us, having knocked out Stiles' father. Matt turned to us angrily, shocked that we'd escaped. Derek growled, his eyes glowing red. I smirked and took out my sword, swishing it in my hand and then holding it by my side, tilting my head, and grinning at Matt. Aurelie smirked and held up her hands, black ropes of darkness started to twirl out around her and towards Matt.

"Come on bitch!" Aurelie screamed, slightly crazed with an evil smile on her face. Then the Kanima appeared. Derek roared advancing on the Kanima and slamming him against the table. Matt disappeared. Talise dashed around the corner, having lost Stiles who was now in the corner, watching the fight. She crouched by him and helped him up, taking him away quickly before anything else could happen to our sarcastic friend.

Derek deflected the Kanima's advances and pushed a chair against him. Roaring at the Kanima, Derek tried to swipe him but the Kanima pushed him to the floor.

"Leave her alone!" Aurelie screamed. Aurelie and I ran forwards as he swung in front of the bars on Mrs McCall's trap. Now, it was _actually_ good she was in there. He hissed at her as she cowered, scared, tears in her eyes. I slashed my sword at Jackson. He fell back and hissed at me. I growled and held up my sword as Aurelie's black ropes tightened around his neck. Scott appeared and helped us shove Jackson away. Derek got up, jumping over the table. We chased after the Kanima as Scott stopped to face his mother.

"Where'd he go?" Aurelie shouted into the fog, angrily.

"I don't know."

"We've lost him."


	28. -Battlefield-

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf or the phrase Whitelighter-Witch that belongs to Charmed, I just changed the meaning. Also, sorry for mistakes, it's really late here and I'm like dying on my laptop! I have proofread it so hopefully it's okay! Holy shit, this is coming so quick to the end of season 2! I hope you've all liked this story! Thanks for everything, it means a lot and if you want me to continue just drop it in and I'll see what I can do!]

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**-Lyla- **

"_Shit_," I muttered, looking around frantically trying to find Jackson. Everything was so loud. The fog was everywhere. I couldn't think straight. I could hardly see anything. All I could hear was frantic heart beats and screaming, yelling, shouting, gun shots...Then _silence_. Then I heard voices...voices from outside. Voices I recognised. It was the rest of the '_Coven'_. They'd come to save us. _Oh thank the Gods_. I looked towards Aurelie and Derek.

"Go; get the Sheriff and Stiles out of here. I'll deal with the rest. Just go, get Mrs McCall safe. _Go now_!" Derek ordered. Looking at him one last time, Aurelie and I turned back towards the holding cell.

"Hey, Mrs McCall we're going to get you out of there," I said, smiling. She looked at me, _frightened_. She didn't know _what_ I was anymore. I felt my heart drop. Over the years of knowing Scott, she'd become like a friend, a mother to me. She was always worrying about us and letting us stay over and now...she looked at me as if I was a monster.

"Just-just get me out of here," she mumbled, frantically. I nodded, quickly looking to Aurelie who was helping a mumbling Mr Stilinski stand up.

"Mrs McCall, I'm _so_ sorry," I said, looking at her sadly as I fiddled with the locks. She didn't say anything. She just stared at me; tears were still streaming down her face. How could I blame her? Her son, she'd just found out was a werewolf, plus a bunch of his friends just performed some strange ass magic in front of her. I doubt she was up to talking at all. I sighed just as Scott appeared and took over. He gave me a small smile and then rushed to help his mom who wouldn't speak. I gave Scott a pat on the back then I helped Aurelie take Mr Stilinski outside, Talise stumbled over from one of the rooms in the police station, helping Stiles walk. We walked outside to find the hunters gone and the _'Coven'_ standing there. They'd fought off the rest of the hunters. Gerard however, wasn't around.

Drawing my attention to the ambulance that was here, the first thing to do was get the Stilinski's out of here then go talk to the others. Mr Stilinski was still out of it when they took him into the ambulance with Stiles still babbling and worrying. I ruffled his short hair, laughing and Talise kissed his cheek. Seeing how he held her hand and smiled at her, I wondered if he was _finally_ getting over Lydia. He sure did care about Talise a lot. Hopefully, soon, he'd be able to finally face the fact that he liked Talise more than a friend.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked for the hundredth time. Laughing, I shook my head.

"We're fine, are _you_ okay?" I asked him, tapping his nose lightly. He chuckled and batted my hand away. His other hand was intertwined with Talise's while Aurelie gripped his other hand as tears pricked his eyes.

"I'll be okay, I just hope my dad is too," Stiles said, sadly, looking over at his dad. I nodded, sighing, anxiously. I didn't know what to say. It was horrible in there. It could've been _so_ much worse. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to Stiles' temple. Actions always speak louder than words.

"He's going to be okay Stiles," Talise said, "he's fine, the paramedics said it was just a blow to the head, he'll come around."

"I know but it was just hard, seeing him...well you know," Stiles said, not wanting to relive what had happened to his dad. Seeing your father helpless must be a horrible thing to witness.

"We know," Aurelie said sadly. It was silent for a few seconds before Scott came over, finally able to come and see his best friend after talking to the paramedics with his mother. Mrs McCall was still speaking to one of the paramedics, when Scott reached us.

"Hey Stiles, you okay?" he asked, worriedly. Scott had had it tough night. Nearly all of his friends had been killed or hurt. His mother had found out what he was and had been used as bait. Stiles nodded and Scott gripped his shoulder tightly about to hug him when the paramedics started to shoo us away. Scott was about to protest but the look on the paramedics face stopped him. This woman was scary no lie. She had grey hair and piercing eyes, her mouth was set and her jaw was fixed. She didn't look friendly at all.

"We'll check in later, okay?" Aurelie smiled, letting go of Stiles' hand as they loaded him onto the ambulance. He nodded with a shaky smile. Turning to Scott, Aurelie and Talise, I sighed as they drove off. Tonight had been a long night.

"Scott, go, you should be with your mom," I said. Scott turned to me, giving me a questioning look. He worries way too much.

"We're _fine_, now _go_," Talise shoved him towards his mother. We watched him go before turning to the rest of the _'Coven'_ who had been talking some of the police and paramedics while we dealt with the Stilinski's. Pretty quickly I was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Emma and Nathan.

"We're so glad you're okay! We came as soon as we could. Alec knew something was wrong just after you told us that you were going to Stiles' place. But by the time we got here, the hunters were outside...we couldn't get in...We had to fight them off...oh we could hear screams inside...we thought –

"Hey, I'm fine, honestly, I'm _fine_," I smiled at Emma who was close to tears. Nathan wrapped his arms around the both us, pulling us close, despite the new cuts and bruises they both had that no doubt hurt, he sighed contently.

"My girls," he whispered, kissing us both on the head. Looking over his shoulder I saw Aurelie talking to her mom and Talise with her parents and little sister. I smiled. Everyone was safe. Maia was talking to Derek. He had pulled her close and was nudging his nose with hers. Her laugh rang loud and clear. He chuckled and kissed her deeply.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking back to Nathan and Emma. I saw that Aurelie and her family and Talise and hers had moved to talk to Alec, Evangeline, Jace and Caleb. Jace and Caleb pulled both girls into bone crushing hugs while the adults talked.

"Lyla, never feel like you can't tell us anything," Nathan said, "you know you can tell us anything. We're not going to judge you or stop you, well unless it's like really crazy or something."

"I know, I know," I replied, "I just..., I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Emma replied, sighing, "we were just really worried. Don't do that again. We can't...we can't lose you."

Looking up at her, I felt tears pricking my eyes, "don't worry you won't I promise."

We finally moved over to talk to everyone else. I was pulled and pushed into a huge hug between Jace and Caleb while Emma and Nathan spoke to Aurelie's and Talise's family with Alec and Evangline. Caleb chuckled at my protests and only squeezed harder. I rolled my eyes when Jace placed a playful kiss on my cheek.

"Next time, you call us. Okay? Scream, yell whatever, we'll hear you," Caleb muttered as he pulled us three into a hug again. Aurelie was not pleased but I saw her smiling.

"Just don't do that again," Jace said, "we were all so worried, we need to work as a group, we can't do that if you're..."

No words were said, just Caleb's arms tightened around all of us. Then Maia piled in on the hug, Jace having pulled her in. Derek had slipped away to allow us time together. Alec and Evangeline were pulled in by Caleb, and in that moment, I think we all forgave Alec. We had to. I mean there were other things to worry about and suddenly what he did was forgotten. We had to stick together. Plus, he did just save our asses after all. His next words seemed to echo into the night and hit home.

"I'm so glad you're all safe."

* * *

I only found out later, when Talise told me on the way home, that Allison had been there that night and that she and Scott had spoken. It was when Talise and Scott went to hide Stiles. Talise had been coming back with Scott to help us, when Allison appeared. While Talise and Scott were held up, Stiles had somehow managed to get down to the holding cells and watch as his father was knocked out. Then we appeared and Talise had left Scott to talk and that's why she'd been able to help Stiles who was in the corner watching as Derek and the Kanima fought.

To be honest, I didn't know what happened to Allison. I think it had something to do with her mother. That day when Mrs Argent had tried to kill Scott, I was so focused on him, that I had no idea what was going on in the fight. By the time I looked up, she was gone. It happened so fast, the room was so foggy. Alec was the one who told me she'd died. Derek had bitten her and she'd committed suicide the night of Lydia's party which is why Allison had left. We hadn't seen Allison since and it's the end of spring break and its back to school. It's been a week since the rave, since Lydia's party and the deal at the police station. Today, after school, I stood at Deaton's helping Scott. Scott's relationship with his mom wasn't any better. She'd been avoiding him and Scott hasn't really said much. I know something's up though but I won't push him. Stiles on the other hand have been going to counselling. His father got his job back. Isaac, Boyd and Erica had been _'away'_ from school seen as the hunters are after Derek's pack. It all sucks. We're losing so badly.

"Would you mind seeing who that is?" Dr. Deaton asked as I helped him tend to a cute little puppy that I just wanted to take home. Scott nodded and was about to go out when the barking started. Looking up I saw confusion spill out onto Scott's face. I stepped around the table and followed the two males out into the reception. Isaac was standing there with his hands in his pockets. My heart rate sped up. Scott looked towards me. I blushed. Isaac and I hadn't really spoken properly in a while. We had a lot to sort out. I felt like I should do it soon, but it always seemed to be bad timing.

"It's okay Isaac, we're open," Dr. Deaton smiled, opening the little door for him, smiling at the taller teen. Isaac timidly walked over, his shoulders were hunched and gone was the cocky boy that I'd seen a few weeks ago. I think something had changed that night of the rave. Sure, he was more confident and flirtatious but looking at him, I think he felt like he didn't need to hide how he felt under a front anymore.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

* * *

"Why does it smell like that?" Isaac asked, looking worriedly and confused down at the cute little dog, curly haired and blonde that I was stroking while Scott rested a hand on his side and Dr. Deaton injected him. Dr. Deaton looked over at Scott and they both shared a small laugh and smile. I continued to stroke the little guy, a small smile on my face as he purred.

"What?" Isaac asked looking at the two males. I lifted my head and looked up meeting Scott's gaze. He gave me a questioning look. My heart was still beating fast. I just shook my head. Isaac was standing right next to me. His arm would brush against mine. Our eyes would meet. I would blush and look away.

"Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago," Dr. Deaton said, looking over to Scott. Scott nodded, as if remembering the exact day which he probably did.

"One day he could somehow tell the difference between which animals were getting better and which...," Dr. Deaton looked down at the little dog, sadly, I felt tears pricking my eyes seeing the dog in such a vulnerable state, "and which were not."

The dog whined. The noise was the most painful noise that I'd ever heard an animal make. It tugged at my heart strings. I petted him softly. Isaac's face dropped.

"He's not getting better is he?" Isaac asked, looking closer at the little guy. Dr. Deaton shook his head. Isaac's eyes flicked to mine. Sadness washed over him.

"Is it cancer?" Isaac asked and Dr. Deaton nodded. Isaac was standing closer to me now. I could see his eyes had glassed over, tears accumulating in his lovely blue orbs. Looking down, I stroked the poodle as gently as I could.

"Osteosarcoma," Dr. Deaton replied, looking past me and at Isaac, "it has a very distinct scent, doesn't it?"

Both Scott and Isaac nodded. I couldn't smell the scent of disease, instead my powers allowed me to sense others emotions and when they were in pain. I couldn't associate the smell of a disease like they could but I could smell and feel their emotions.

"Come here," Dr. Deaton smiled. Isaac looked up, licking his lips. His blue orbs were still glassy and he looked so worried. It was so refreshing to see him like this. He looked like he used to. He looked adorable.

"I know you're well aware of what your new abilities can do for you," Dr. Deaton said as Isaac walked around me and next to Dr. Deaton. Scott watched over, his hand still placed over the dog's neck.

"...Improve strength, sped and healing," Dr. Deaton said, looking at Isaac who was intrigued that Deaton knew so much, "ever wonder what they could do for others?"

Dr. Deaton looked from Isaac to Scott who was looking between the two. I stepped back to allow them space and watched as Isaac looked down at the poor dog confused. Crossing my arms, I felt the dog's pain hitting me more and more by the second. It was _awful_.

"Give me your hand," Dr. Deaton said, Isaac looked from Dr. Deaton to me, and then gave him his hand, confused. "Go on."

Gently Dr. Deaton lowered Isaac's hand to the dog's soft fur. Isaac gasped as the puppy whined softly. Isaac's veins turned black. He was taking some of his pain away.

Isaac drew back, lifting up his sleeve to look at his arm that was still black at the veins, "what did I do?"

"You took some of his pain away," Scott replied, smiling. His eyes were on Isaac who was still staring at the dog. His heart rate had sped up and I could feel his confusion, misery and desperation to help the dog rolling off of him.

"Only a little bit, but sometimes a little can make quite a difference," Dr. Deaton said, smiling looking at Isaac who was crying. It was the most human thing I'd seen in a while. I felt my heart speed up like a million times faster.

"Its okay, first time he showed me, I cried too," Scott smiled at Isaac. Isaac smiled so wide, I swear it was like bright lights shining at me. Sighing, the smile never left his face. It was beautiful. To see him smiling like that, it made me feel a little better. But then my smile fell from my face. Scott's smile drifted as he saw me darkening expression.

"What's wrong Lyl?" he asked. I just shook my head afraid my voice would crack. Dr. Deaton beckoned me back over. Immediately, I stroked the little puppy's fur. Isaac's eyes were on my worriedly. His hand took my shaking left one as my right gently stroked the dog's curly fur. I appreciated it his gesture. The dog whined again. I felt my heart drop. I sniffed. Both werewolves who could sense my emotions, turned to look at me.

"Lyl, you alright?" Scott asked. I looked up meeting his brown eyes. A tear escaped, falling down my cheek. I nodded, shaking my head.

"Oh...I'm fine," I replied but my voice cracked. Dr. Deaton placed a comforting and on my shoulder.

"Lyls...no you're not," Isaac said softly. I turned to look at him. My eyes met his. His eyes widened as he saw the tears escaping my eyes. Isaac hardly saw me cry. I refuse to cry. I think in our friendship he's only seen me cry around three times.

"I'm fine," I repeated, but more tears escaped my eyes. My voice cracked again. I could feel the poor pup's pain radiating off of him. It hurt so much to feel his pain and I couldn't even help him. Not by much anyway. It was like sitting in a house burning to the ground and when the fire finally meets up with you, you can't do anything to escape. You desperately try to run from the raging flames but it's not use. You're trapped and then it's over. That's what his pain felt like.

"Lyls...," Isaac trailed off. I just shook my head, stroking the blonde puppy that deserved so much more. Sometimes I hated my powers. I could sense and feel everything he felt. I wanted to help him but I couldn't stop it indefinitely. Scott placed his hand over my shaking one. I gave him a shaky smile but it cracked and I broke down.

"Lyls...hey...hey," Isaac whispered and pulled me into his arms. I felt a slight flood of relief as his arms wrapped around me tightly. It felt like home. "Lyls, it's alright...it's not your fault."

Isaac knew that I used to feel like it was my fault. And I still did. He'd have to stay with me some nights because I'd be crying too much to go to sleep. Maybe I'd seen a car crash or a funeral and just by passing, I'd feel every single person's pain. Imagine walking past a bus crash and feeling 30 people's pain and not knowing how to help. It sucks.

"Lyla, it's alright, there is nothing you can do," Dr. Deaton said, gently touching my shoulder. I just nodded into Isaac's chest. No words would reach my lips. Instead, the room filled with my sobs.

"Lyl," Scott's voice sounded, near my ear. He was standing there next to me with his hand on my shoulder, "how can we help you stop this?"

"Scott, you can't. That's the thing with her powers. She is able to feel every single ounce of pain a person, animal, monster, anything feels. And in times like this, when she can't do anything about it, is when she feels most helpless, imagine feeling this dog's pain to that extent she can...it's awful Scott," Dr. Deaton said, sadly.

Scott put his face near mine and gave me a small smile, "it's not your fault, Lyl, okay, it isn't."

I just nodded and held on tighter to Isaac and buried myself closer into his hug. He understood and tightened his grip on me. "I just...want to help him...and I can't..."

"Lyls, you have helped him. That makes a big difference," Isaac said softly. I drew back and wiped the tears from my face, looking back down at the frail dog.

"Not big enough."

* * *

"_Well, I guess that makes me lucky 'cause uh– 'cause I don't have anyone, so."_

"_Are you gonna go with them?"_

_Oh Gods no._

"_Yeah. Yeah, I think I will. Good luck with the game though."_

_No, no, no, no... Please, no, no, no_

"_Well, thanks, but I'm not– I'm not going either. Can't even think about playing some_

_meaningless game right now."_

"_You weren't at practice last week, were you?"_

"_No, I skipped it. Why?"_

"_Then you didn't hear?"_

"_Hear what?"_

"_Jackson was there."_

_Oh no. _

"_What do you mean "there"? Like, he was– _

"_As if nothing had happened."_

"_Really? That means– the game tonight?"_

"_Yeah. He's playing."_

Isaac was leaving. _Isaac was leaving_. I was standing where all the animals are kept in the other room. I'd just overheard their conversation. _What the fuck_? He couldn't just _leave_. We needed him. I needed him. He couldn't leave me. He had me. I burst out of the room and ran right past Scott. My heart was racing erratically as I caught up with Isaac who was just outside the vet.

"You have me!" I shouted as Isaac started walking down the road. He turned, upon hearing my voice and turned around. Breathlessly, a small smile came to my lips. _Why was I breathless? _That doesn't even make sense. Isaac raised an eyebrow and stepped forwards, a small smile on his face. _Oh Gods, his smile, how can I not see that every day? _

"What?" he asked confused. I sighed and spread my arms out. Running a hand through my hair, I felt myself losing control of my emotions. Tears started to prick my eyes again. My face was started to shift. The lights inside the vet flickered. This was _Isaac_, he couldn't leave. He just couldn't._ How could he even think of doing it?_

"I said_, 'you have me._' Look I heard what you said to Scott. You have me Isaac, you've _always_ had me. I never left. I need...I need you Isaac. You're...I mean...you mean _so_ much to me...you can't just _leave_...I can't...I don't know what I'd do without you," I said, trying to string a sentence together as tears started to roll down my cheeks. Isaac's eyes widened and his lips parted, shocked, worried, confused.

"Isaac, please don't go, we can't..._I_ can't do this without you," I whispered, looking down at the ground. Within seconds, Isaac had scooped me up in his arms. "Please don't go, please, I'll miss you so much. I can't do...I can't live without you. You've been my best friend for _years_, Isaac. It's _always_ been us. We can do this. If you stay, we can do this...just don't go. Don't leave me."

"Lyls," he whispered as I buried my face in his chest, "Lyls look at me."

"Please don't go, please...I can't...I know that we haven't been talking since you got the bite. And I know you feel guilty about what happened that day with the Lydia thing...but I don't care anymore. It's not important. _You_ are. I can't lose you... Isaac...please," I croaked, looking up at him with tears still streaming down my face.

"Lyls, I can never forgive myself for what I did that day. I promised to _never_ hurt you. _Never_. I promised to never let you down. To always be there for you, save you when I could and do whatever to help you. Then I ended up fighting you. I failed you. You never let me down. You never gave up; you were always there for me. When my mom died, with Camden, my dad...everything. You even got Derek to bite me, to _help_ me, not to make me a jerk and then I threw it back in your face. I am so sorry for that. I'll never be able to forgive myself," Isaac said, cupping my face in his hands. Silent tears leaked from my eyes as I felt my heart dropping, heard Isaac's racing, I placed my hands over his.

"Isaac please –

"Lyls, maybe leaving will just...be better. You'll be better off."

"No! No it won't. Isaac please, you can't leave us. We need you. _I_ need you. I don't care about all of that. You've always been there for me, before the bite and even now, here you are again. We've had it tough but finally after this, it will be done. And me and you...it can't end like this. We've been through so much. It's always been us two, I can't lose you again," I said, lacing my hands with his at either side of my face, "I already lost you when things between us became distant...and then the bite...but now... finally it's like going back to how we used to be, please just...don't go because of some stupid fight we had."

"Lyls, I –

"Isaac, please. I _love_ you."

"What?"

"I love –

I never got to finish my sentence because then a pair of red, plump, warm lips were on mine. Shocked, I let out a gasp. Isaac smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer so that my body was pressed against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and finally allowed my eyes to close like his had. I felt like I was floating. Isaac Lahey, was kissing _me_. He was kissing me. _Finally_. My heart felt as though it was about to explode out of my chest. It was like I could see fireworks going off behind my closed eyes. Shaking, my hands crawled up his neck and to his hair. His kiss was so soft, sweet...gentle and _so, so, so _very slow...teasing and playful. I felt my legs wobbling. Luckily, his arms were around me, holding me against him, otherwise I would've fallen. His lips moved perfectly against mine, applying just the right amount of pressure.

It was when my hips moved against his and my nails dug into the skin at the nape of his neck, did the kiss become sloppier, hungry, hot. He growled and ran his tongue across my lips. I moaned against his lips and pushed my body against his harder. Stumbling, he took me around the back, to where the car park was, never once breaking the kiss. Suddenly, I was pushed up against the wall. His tongue tasted every corner of my mouth. Another moan melted against his lips as his tongue ran across mine. His hands roamed up and down my sides, gripping tightly at my waist as he rolled his lips against mine. I'm pretty sure his eyes had flashed many times behind his eyelids as he rolled his hips again and growled against my lips. Slowly, Isaac nibbled on my bottom lip, earning a moan from me as the kiss came to an end. He pulled my bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled back. Resting his forehead against mine, he tried to catch his breath with small smile on his face.

"Isaac," I whispered, running my hands down his shoulders, placing them on his chest.

"I'll stay, I'll stay," he whispered. Then he nudged his nose against mine, tilting my face upwards and kissed me again. "I love you too, Lyla Brooke."

I giggled against his lips as he pulled me off the wall and spun me around. In that moment, everything was perfect. In that moment, I've never felt stronger. In that moment, I knew, I knew we could win this thing. Because we all had something the hunters didn't have, _love_.

* * *

**-Isaac-**

I'd finally kissed her. I'd finally kissed Lyla. Great timing, we could die this evening and I'd only just told Lyla that I loved her. _Great timing._ When I left Deaton's I felt as though I was in a dream and any second I'd wake up back in my father's freezer. No such thing happened and before I knew it, I was heading back to school.

Erica and Boyd would've left by now. It sucked royally that they were leaving. It fucking sucked actually. But I couldn't stop them. It was their choice. I didn't go back to Derek's. There was no use going back there. He was with Maia. He needed to spend time with her. '_Talk to her_,' Derek had said. Yeah, right. I guess I understood that though. They hardly got time together anymore.

My thoughts moved from Lyla, to kissing her, to saying that I loved her, to hearing her saying she loved me...I hadn't heard that from someone for _so_ long. It was hard to believe. My dad always said I was _worthless_. That no one would love me that I was _nothing_ but here is a girl saying that loved me. I knew I'd never be able to get used to it, but I loved hearing it. It was surprising and unreal, but it meant the world to me. My thoughts drifted onto the game. Jackson was playing. Something was definitely going to happen at the game. Gerard would be there. He controlled Jackson now. Matt was dead. Jackson was going to do something and that meant, probably going to kill someone.

* * *

The game was going terribly when I got there. We were losing but of course, I wasn't thinking of that. This game was nothing. Just a cover up, the real game was going to happen after this match. Lyla, Talise and Aurelie were sitting behind Scott, at the stands, so not too far off. I ran up to Scott and sat down. Scott looked at me surprised. Lyla's smile was radiant; I felt my heart rate pick up. I smiled at Scott and then to the others, especially Lyla.

"You came to help?"

"I came to win,"

Turning, the five of us, stared at Gerard who looked slightly phased. Then Lyla leaned forwards and cupped my face, planting a kiss on my lips. Scott groaned but said nothing. Chuckling, I kissed her back as if we had all the time in the world. I would never get used to the feeling of her soft, warm lips against mine as her hands cupped my face, or stroked my cheeks, or her fingertips along my jaw but _damn_, it felt _good_.

* * *

"You got a plan yet?" I asked Scott, as I got my gear on. I could hear Lyla's heart hammering in her chest. Her eyes kept flicking across the field. Being only literally on the row behind us, it was hard to concentrate when all you could hear was that one person's heart beat. I wanted to help her but how could I? Talise was no better and well, Aurelie would just keep swearing which was _very_ entertaining.

"No, right now it's pretty much just keep Jackson from killing anyone," Scott replied, staring ahead at the field. Talise swore as a player was knocked over and Aurelie exclaimed loudly. Lyla was right, that girl sure did have a mouth on her.

"Well, that might be easier if you're actually in the game," I replied, sighing, looking to Scott then to Coach, "we have to make so that coach has no choice but to play you."

"How do we do that? He's got a bench full of guys he can use before he ever puts me on the field," Scott replied, looking down at Coach and the other players, and then back to me, "can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?"

"I can try."

Then I put on my lacrosse helmet and got up. I gave Lyla and the girls a wink before I turned back around. Out the crowd's cheers, I could hear Lyla's the most. The score was 0 home, 4 guest when I got on the field. I smiled at one of the players, frightening him, confusing him just as much before moving away. I took him out quickly when he ran forwards.

"Lahey!"

"Ramirez! You're in."

I took him out just as easily. I heard Talise's giggling and Aurelie's loud shouting mixed with laughter but the overall of theirs I could hear Lyla's musical laughter.

"Murphy. You're in."

I took him out too.

_"Lahey! Seriously, what the hell is your problem?"_

Oh, Coach, a lot of things.

* * *

The game was going fine, until Jackson took me out. I landed on the floor. My back slammed into the grassy ground. Pain shot through my leg. It wasn't broken but I couldn't move it. Scott and Lyla jumped up, rushing out onto the field.

"Are you okay?" Lyla asked, worriedly, her eyes flicking over my body, frantically. Scott scrambled up next to her, confused and shocked.

"It's not broken but I can't move it," I said to Scott and Lyla. Both their expressions showed anger and worry. Lyla's eyes darkened. She looked like she could kill someone. I would've joked about protectiveness but didn't have it in me. She reached for my hand, which I gladly squeezed back. Her eyes never left mine.

"I think Jackson nicked me 'cause I can feel it spreading," I said, looking up at Scott and Lyla. Scott looked angry as he looked off towards who I can only assume was Gerard. They lifted me onto the stretcher as Lyla lifted my hand, kissing the back of it. I smiled at her, despite my leg.

"I'm fine, don't worry," I looked up at her as they lifted me up. Stepping back, she had to let go of my hand as they carried me off. They wouldn't let her follow. "I'm fine, baby, I'm fine."

I had been so wrong.

* * *

"It was a good effort, Isaac," I heard Gerard's voice. I sighed and slumped, defeated. My eyes closed. I'd been left to rest as the rest of the team played on. I wished they hadn't left because now I was stuck with three fucking hunters about to cut me in half.

"It was," Gerard continued as I lay on the floor, trying to crawl so that I could somehow get myself to stand upwards and face them. I felt my heart thudding wildly in my chest. I heard the sound of a sword. _Oh shit. I'm going to die_. My eyes widened. Sweat dripped on my forehead. Hope seemed to seep from me but then I thought of Lyla. No, I wasn't giving up.

"This would be so much more poetic if it were halftime."

The hunters advanced on me. I could hear the dragging of the sword on the floor. I managed to get myself up. Leaning against the sinks, I turned to stare at the old man. He was about to have at me, when he stopped short at my smirk. Scott stood behind them, of course with a very, _very_ angry Whitelighter-Witch, and no one wants to be on the receiving end of that.

* * *

"He's not breathing. No pulse," Mrs McCall was saying as we ran out onto the pitch. Lyla had helped me sped up the healing process and then had repeatedly kissed me for hurting me to remove the toxin. I had laughed but really I loved that she cared so much. We stopped next to Scott, Talise and Aurelie.

"Nothing?" Coach asked Mrs McCall as she drew back from pressing down on Jackson.

"Nothing," she said, lifting back Jackson's jersey. There were puncture holes and a lot of blood. Instinctively, I wrapped an arm around Lyla. Sighing, she seemed to collapse against me, and welcomed the hug. She leaned against me, her head on my chest. I could hear her heart frantically drumming in her chest even more so than her heart already did when it was at its normal pace.

"Oh–

"Oh, my God. There's blood. There's blood," Lydia started panicking, crying even more than she had been. Her heart was drumming wildly in her chest as she stood there staring down at Jackson. It was awful. Blood everywhere.

"Look," Scott tapped my shoulder. Looking down, I saw what Scott meant. Jackson's hands. Covered in blood.

"He did it to himself," I said, horrified. I didn't even notice Talise starting to freak out. If I had, I would've noticed Aurelie's eyes frantically searching. It was when Lyla started move out of my grip that's when I knew something was wrong.

"Lyls what's –

But she wasn't listening. She started to walk away. Her hand was still in mine. Slowly, she let go. She started running her hands through her hair. Looking back at me, I saw panic had flooded over her features.

"Lyls, what's wrong?"

The lights flickered violently – there were three of them here. Talise was frantically walking around, muttering to herself. Scott looked at to Aurelie confused. Aurelie's eyes were elsewhere though. From looking to Jackson's body, she was looking up at the stands, the field. Something was wrong. Hearts were pounding, the crowd was transfixed...then the Sheriff appeared.

"Get down here. Get down here and hold his head. Tilt it up."

"Stiles. Where's Stiles? Where– where's my son? Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles? _Where the hell is my son_?"


	29. -Master Plan-

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf or any references to Charmed or the reference to a Youtube video I saw of Peter Hale. That video was awesome, it's the "king of entrances part."- I don't own that bit. Watch it at : watch?v=Tmfwdt8su8k.

You ready for this chapter? Warning, you may cry. Last chapter of season 2, do you guys want me to continue? Thanks again to all the support! I have checked this through but if any mistakes have slipped through, they're my fault alone. Anyway, enjoy.]

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**-Isaac-**

It's strange that within the space of a few minutes everything you don't expect to happen, happens. Jackson killed himself. Stiles was missing. Gerard had disappeared. Everything was going downhill.

We had all piled into the locker rooms. The girls were with us. Talise and Aurelie were sitting on the benches. Talise was shaking, crying, swearing and Aurelie was rubbing her back however despite their distress they both looked _murderous_. Honestly, still, sometimes they scare me – especially Aurelie when she gets mad, her expression darkens, face shifts...I would _not_ want to be on the receiving end of her anger. Lyla stood next to me. Her expression was unreadable but her hands were shaking. I slipped my hand into hers. Her eyes lifted to meet mine. Worry and panic was all that I could see her in eyes. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. I squeezed her hand tightly.

"S'alright baby, s'alright," I whispered against her temple as I leaned down to place a kiss there, "we'll find him. I promise."

What else could I say? One of her friends was missing, this was _Stiles_ and Stiles meant a lot to them. Personally, we'd never really gotten along but still, I didn't want anything to happen to him. The Sheriff was worrying about his son. I could feel his emotions rolling off him in tidal waves just like Scott's were. They were panicking. A _lot_. I mean this was his son and Scott's _best_ friend. His son that he loved, sure Stiles was annoyingly crazy, hyperactive and in love with a 'nutjob' but I mean...it was _Stiles_.

"I got to meet with the medical examiner and try to figure out what happened with Jackson. I've got an APB out on Stiles," he sighed, worriedly, tapping his note book, "his jeep is still in the parking lot, so that means– the hell, I don't know what that means. Um– look, if he answers his phone, if he answers his emails, if either one of you see him–

"We'll call you," I replied, firmly. Stiles' father had tears in his eyes by now. It was strange for me to see such love and care from a father. I'd never seen it with mine.

"Look, he's probably just freaked out from all the attention or something. We'll find him," Scott said, as firmly as he could to try and be as calm as he possibly could. This was his _best_ friend. I couldn't really imagine what was going through Scott's mind. Stiles and Scott, they're like brothers and Stiles was _missing_. Panic and worry was rolling off Scott and filling the locker room mingling with the girls' worry. It was almost suffocating.

"Yeah. I'll see you, okay?" the Sheriff said and nodded, walking away. I started saying something to Scott when Coach walked over.

"McCall. We need you on the team, okay? You know I can't put you on the field next season if you don't get your grades up," Coach said to Scott. Coach was panicking. This was his way of telling us that he was worried? Sorry? I mean he'd just seen one of his players, dead. That's gotta be tough. Coach wasn't exactly the person to be the one comforting, so I guess this was the best he could do for someone who'd seen someone die and lose their best friend. Of course, Jackson wasn't our most favourite person, but still, he had been a team mate, we'd known him since day 1 and now he was dead? We didn't even get to save him.

"Yeah, I know, coach," Scott replied, nodding at Coach who was panicking like anything. Traumatised is a better word. Flicking my eyes to Scott, I leaned against the lockers. Lyla had sat down on the other side of Talise, nearest to me. I reached over and gently ran my hand through her hair as she patted Talise's back, whispering soothing words.

"All right. I mean, I–I know I yell a lot, but it's not like I hate you guys. Well, I kind of hate Greenberg, but, you know, that's different. It's _Greenberg_. I'm just saying we– I need you on the team. Get your grades back up," Coach said, half sighing and laughing. Scott managed a smile in his direction. This was Coach's way of telling Scott that he better come back next season. _Alive_.

"I will," Scott nodded, affirmatively.

"I know," Coach nodded, walking away.

"Is that everyone?" Scott asked, I peeled myself off the lockers and walked ahead, looking around for anyone else. I couldn't see anyone.

"I think so," I nodded, turning back to Scott who had _wrenched_ the locker door off and chucked it on the floor. He was looking at me, I knew he was angry. The locker door was squashed and bunched up. Scott was determined to get Stiles back as quickly as possible.

"You're going to find him by scent?" I asked, gesturing to Scott who was taking out Stiles' clothes.

"Yeah we all are," Scott replied, handing me a shoe.

"But how come you get a shirt and I get a shoe?" I asked. Scott wasn't listening. He'd turned towards the girls, eyebrows knitted in confusion and worry. That's when I heard someone's breathing. It was shallow. _Too_ shallow. The lights were flickering again. I looked over to the girls. Aurelie was desperately holding onto Talise while Lyla was crouched in front of her, telling her to breathe. Scott looked back towards me, worriedly before we both walked over to the girls.

"Come on, Talise, breathe, in, out, follow the sound of my breathing, _inhale_, _exhale_, it's alright," Lyla was saying, cupping Talise's face. "Guys she's having a panic attack."

"Tal, come on, breath, in, out, listen to the sound of my breathing," Lyla repeated, demonstrating for Talise. I watched as Lyla kept so calm, she'd done this for me so many times when I'd stayed over at hers when we were younger and I'd woken up in a panic.

"Talise, it's alright, we're going to find him," Scott said, placing a hand on her shoulder but Talise wasn't listening. Mumbling things, breathing far too rapidly even for their kind, shaking, rocking back and forth...

"Talise, breath," Aurelie said, doing the same thing Lyla was doing. Slowly, Talise's breath slowed and became more even. Shakily, she thanked us and leaned against Aurelie, catching her breath.

"We will find him," Lyla said, "we will."

Just then a voice broke through.

"We need to talk."

"All of us."

Turning, Lyla inhaled sharply. Aurelie swore loudly and Talise just stared, wide eyed. Scott was the one who voiced their shock.

"_Holy shit."_

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Scott asked, incredulously as he stood, stepping forwards. I looked to Lyla who was still gaping at the man behind Derek. He was tall, built and had a pleasant if not mocking smile on his face. His hair was pushed back and there was a glint in his somewhat crazy eyes.

"Lyls, what's wrong?" I asked her quietly. She turned to look at me, her hands now on Talise's shoulders. She didn't say anything, just grimaced. Both Aurelie and Lyla helped Talise to stand and we stepped closer to Scott. I gave Lyla a questioning look again but she didn't say anything. She just stared at the back behind Derek. Her face contorted with confusion.

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station," Derek said. Lyla's eyes widened, as both her and Aurelie turned to raise eyebrows at Scott.

"Okay, hold on. He– he threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?" Scott asked Derek angrily. Lyla nodded in a sort of way, _'oh right, I see you point,' _and Aurelie shrugged, _'fair enough._' Talise was _still_ gaping at the man behind Derek. Who the fuck was he?

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one," the man said, nodding behind Derek's back, "have you seen his mom? She's _gorgeous_," the man said, smirking. I raised an eyebrow.

"_Shut up!"_ Derek, Scott, Lyla, Aurelie and even Talise who had shaken herself out of shock, shouted, angrily. The man just looked away with raised eyebrows.

"Who is he?" I asked Scott and Lyla.

"That's Peter, Derek's Uncle," Scott said, frowning at the man who was now smiling at us. _Weird_.

"Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat," Lyla continued as if it was the simplest thing in the world. I raised an eyebrow and Derek sighed at the _'slashed his throat,'_ part.

"Hi," Peter raised his hand, smiling.

"That's good to know," I muttered, finally understanding why Lyla had been so distant last year. Because of this nutjob.

"How is he alive?" Scott asked, confused. Talise made some scoff of agreement, glaring at Peter with her arms over her chest. She'd calmed down drastically but her eyes were still wide and her face was slightly shifted.

"Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe how to save him," Derek said, cutting off Scott's question. Aurelie raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"Well, that's very helpful except Jackson's dead," I replied, quirking an eyebrow from behind Scott. Derek looked to all of us in turn and Peter raised his face in question.

"What?" Derek asked, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field," Scott said, his voice slightly quieter. Derek looked back at Peter, who looked down defeated, sighing.

"Okay why is no one taking this as good news?" I asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen," Lyla spoke up, lifting her eyes to meet mine and then Peter's. Peter smiled. Again, it was slightly mocking yet not a complete smirk, somewhere in the middle.

"Yes, exactly, very good," he smiled. Derek turned back to his uncle.

"But why?" he asked. Peter walked forwards with his hands behind his back, still smiling.

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly," Peter said, his eyes flicking to all of us.

"Guys, we're going to go," Aurelie spoke up. We all turned to her, confused.

"What?" Scott asked, shocked and confused. An expression Scott wore a lot it seemed.

"Yeah, look we need to find Stiles. If you do whatever it is you have to do, hopefully we can find Stiles. The others have already been told what happened at the game. Then again, Alec would already know. He's out now, I think he will you meet you guys at Derek's place. Plus you have Maia too, she's been with Derek all day, I'm sure she's still there, that's more than enough help. If Aurelie and I go meet up with Evangeline and the others maybe we can find Stiles quicker. Then we'll meet up with you," Talise said, looking towards Aurelie. Aurelie nodded in conformation.

"Are you sure?" Lyla asked, looking to Aurelie and Talise.

"Yeah, look this way, it will be quicker," Aurelie said, "just go with them. We'll find Stiles, we promise. You need to do this."

"I just –

"Scott we know he's your best friend and you want to find him. But you need to do this. This way we can stop Gerard and get Stiles back. So just go, it'll be fine. Stiles will understand, he'll know you sent us," Aurelie said, cutting off Scott who was about to protest but sighed, seeing that they had a valid point.

"Alright, just...just find him okay?" Scott said, sighing sadly, "he's my... –

"We know, we know."

"We'll get him."

* * *

We entered Derek's dreadful place of residence which was decaying, cold, broken with the ghosts of screams and whispers of those who lived here before. Like the train station is was old and tattered but at least there I didn't feel like I was walking into someone's place of resting after death. Lyla, Scott, Derek, Peter and I walked in to meet the fiery presence of Maia. She must've just stayed here when Derek came after us. Her eyes lit up even more when she saw Derek. If that's even possible, they were already like weird, creepy fireballs in her face.

"Oh. Oh, they found Stiles," Scott sighed, relieved. Lyla too was staring down at her own phone. I could feel the relief flooding over both of them. Lyla smiled up at me. I gave her a quick smirk, _'I told you so.'_

"I told you, I looked everywhere," Derek said to Peter who was crouching down by the stairs. Maia stepped down them and gracefully walked her way over to Derek. They both shared a smirk. Honest to god, they have the weirdest relationship ever. But she makes him happy, if that's possible. I've seen them sneaking away together, he takes her out sometimes. Mostly they stay up talking by a crackling fire. He'll kiss her. She'll laugh. Sometimes she stays over at the train station. She's nice to me, it's a civil thing. I don't think Derek could find someone more suited to him. Especially one who helps out with his wolves. She helped us train, helped us during the full moon, heck she even took Erica shopping. The two of them got along really well. It must suck for her as well that Erica and Boyd decided to leave. Sometimes, when she'd stay over, she'd order us food, and stay up playing card games with us while Derek was off elsewhere. It was nice. Regardless of where we were staying, it felt like _home_.

"Hello Lyla," she smirked knowingly. I saw Lyla blush and I raised an eyebrow at her. She didn't meet my gaze, she was texting Stiles on her phone.

"Don't, Maia," she shot back but there was a smile on her face as well, something told me that Maia's and Lyla's relationship had gotten better over the past few months. There was no longer that exasperated expression on Lyla's face and Maia genuinely smiled at her. Maia just winked and turned back to Derek. Derek's front always came down a bit when he was with her. I could see as she leaned into him. His face clouded with happiness just for a brief second. Even though I didn't know a lot about their relationship, Derek never shared much, from what I'd seen and heard, _yes I'm scarred for life_, I could tell that Derek cared about her a lot. He loved her.

"You didn't look here," Peter said, taking out a dusty, old laptop. Scott and I leaned closer to take a look as Lyla put her phone away, finishing texting Stiles and the others.

"What is that, a book?" Derek asked. I felt like rolling my eyes at him. Peter covered it though. He looked up at Derek with an incredulous expression on, eyebrows raised, mouth parted and frown forming as if to say, _'what the fuck?'_

"No. It's a laptop. What century are you living in?" Peter said, making Derek sigh and roll his eyes. "A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records."

Peter had opened the laptop and was turning it on, dusting it as he did so, checking that it was still working. Then he got up, put the lid down and walked into the other room. Derek and Maia followed, just as Scott's phone rang and Alec turned up. The usual glint in his black eyes sparkled in the dim light of the burnt Hale house; he smiled, with his razor sharp teeth towards us and then floated, _yes, floated_, towards Derek, Maia and Peter. Creepy ass dude, I swear. I watched as he grinned towards Derek, rolling his eyes at Peter as if he already knew this would happen. Then again, he probably did. As I said, creepy ass dude, who knew like everything about anything and everything. It was only later that we'd find out that Lydia had done this. She'd been having visions of Peter, hallucinations, the lot, all to bring Peter back.

It looked like things between Maia, Lyla and him were better now, although he still creeped me out to be honest. They were all crowed around the laptop when Scott came back with a worried expression on his face.

"Guys, we need to go."

* * *

"What's happening to him?" Scott asked as the four of us stared down at Jackson who was in some sort of cocoon stage, with some slimy liquid encasing him. Lyla groaned and covered her mouth.

"Oh that's disgusting," she muttered, "and it smells, really bad!"

I laughed and shook my head at my...girlfriend? I don't really know what we were; we hadn't really spoken about it yet. I hoped she was though. Seeing me laugh, she shoved my shoulder slightly, a small smile on her pale, pretty face.

"I thought that you were gonna tell me. Is it bad?" Mrs McCall asked us, her voice slightly frantic.

"Doesn't look good," Scott replied as Lyla moved closer to see Jackson.

"Look at his hands...it's like he's transforming into something...more," Lyla muttered, pushing her hair behind her ears as she leaned down. He moved suddenly. Jumping, she stepped backwards and fell into me. I caught her quickly, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulled her back with me.

"Whoa," I said, shocked. My heart rate had sped up rapidly in my chest and so had the three other heart rates that were going at an accelerated pace. Mrs McCall gasped and Scott, dear I say it, looked frightened. Then again, Jackson was in a _cocoon_ so that's understandable.

"Thanks," she whispered, sighing shakily. Smiling slightly, against her temple I mumbled a quiet reply.

"You're welcome."

Jackson had stilled. Although his mouth was open now. Razor sharp teeth appeared.

"Whoa. Um, mom, could you zip it up, please?" Scott asked. Mrs McCall sighed as if to say, _'why me?'_ but it so anyway. I was slightly shocked that she was taking this all so easily. Well, she had no choice.

"Okay. Okay, okay. Okay, here we go," she said sighing, jumping forwards, jittery and started to zip him up. It got caught at his neck. Scott's eyes widened as Mrs McCall struggled to get the zip up. Jackson hissed, his mouth open. His teeth showing, he thrashed around. Scott stumbled backwards. Instinctively, I pulled Lyla closer to me and stepped back again.

"Zip! Zip, mom, zip! Zip!"

* * *

"Hold on, hold on. Okay, go. Go, go, go, go, go," Scott said, as we carried Jackson's body out to meet Peter and the others. Jackson was changing fast and we needed to take him to them.

We jogged through the parking lot, trying to be as silent as possible, Scott and I taking Jackson's body as Lyla walked up ahead, making sure we were in the clear. Everything was going great until Scott dropped his body, Lyla squeaked and Allison's father showed up. _Oh shit._

"You're alone," Scott stated as we stared at Chris, who had a sort of broken/ solemn expression on his face. Lyla crossed her arms over her chest, stepping back so that she was just between Scott and me. She narrowed her eyes at the hunter, unimpressed that he'd showed up.

"More than you know," Chris replied, sadly.

"What do you want?" Scott asked, staring up at the hunter.

"We don't have much in common, Scott. But at the moment, we have a common enemy."

"That's why I'm trying to get him out of here."

"I didn't mean Jackson."

Well, this'll be interesting.

"Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head, the same way he did with Kate. And I'm losing her. And I know you're losing her too," Chris said, looking directly at Scott.

"You're right. So can you trust me to fix this? Then can you let us go?" Scott asked, as Chris debated on what to say. _'Man, take your time why don't you? There isn't a lizard thing here about to morph and kill us all. No, no, not at all.'_

"No. My car is faster."

* * *

We drove up to an abandoned warehouse and parked. Lyla jumped out of the car before me and Scott and Chris. Slowly getting up, I turned back to look at Jackson.

"I think he stopped moving," I said, looking at the others. Lyla gulped, staring at the package Jackson was in.

"Some freaky shit man," she muttered. I would've laughed but it was so true.

"Where's Derek?" Chris asked, looking to all of us. Just then Derek appeared. He was running down at us at wolf speed, using both his hands and legs. Then he flipped and landed in front of us with his glowing red eyes. I heard Peter mutter off somewhere off to the side.

"Someone certainly enjoys making an entrance."

Lyla scoffed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes, "said by the king of making entrances."

I raised an eyebrow at her and she waved it off as if to say,_ 'later.' _Alec and Maia walked over, gracefully in their unearthly way, standing next to Lyla. Chris stared at them, his mouth slightly parted. They were quite shocking, even if you'd already seen them.

Alec was so deathly pale with black eyes, a wicked smile with razor sharp teeth, crazy hair and black cloak that billowed around him. He was fully morphed and had his white and black large wings out, with a whispery cloud of darkness around him as he clasped his hands in front of him. I knew underneath that dressing he had a huge sword. I'd seen him use it before. Maia on the other hand was all fire. Her wings literally were made of fire. Her face had an undeniable smirk about it, her red lips turned upwards as her eyes danced with those identical bizarre flames. She held her swift blade at her side and an axe in the other. Oh yeah, an _axe_. A fucking _axe_. She grinned at Chris and Alec raised a hand in a mock wave. Chris then drew his attention to Derek, still slightly unnerved.

"I'm here for Jackson. Not you," he said to Derek who looked up at him with red eyes.

"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting," Derek said, as he stood up. "Get him inside."

We moved him inside the warehouse. He still hadn't moved.

"Where are they?" Scott asked, as he walked around, standing next to me. Derek looked around, as if he had no idea.

"Who?"

"Peter and Lydia!" Scott replied, angrily. Derek just scoffed and went to open up the body bag that held Jackson.

"Okay, well hold on, a second," Scott said, forcefully, "you said you knew how to save him!"

"We're past that."

"Past that? What the hell Derek?" Lyla fumed, angrily.

"What-what about –

"Think about it Scott! Alright Gerard controls him now! He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog and he set all of this is motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful!"

"No, he wouldn't do that," Chris said, "if Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

"Of course not!"

_Well shit_, Gerard was here.

"Anything that dangerous, that out of control, is better off dead!"

_Oh no._

Derek made to swipe him but Jackson dug his nails into Derek's chest. He pushed him up, his face half transformed and chucked him over us, away through some hanging shutters. He stood up and hissed at us. Scales half formed on his face, his eyes were slits and his body was so pale, grey almost. Alec stepped forwards but Maia grabbed his arm, shaking her head as Gerard came forwards.

"Well done to the last, Scott," Gerard said, stepping forwards, "Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me."

Everything happened too quickly. I was too late to react. Scott didn't see. Lyla jumped forwards to protect me but it slipped past her.

"No!" Lyla yelled, arrows shot out of nowhere, hitting me just below my collar bones. I grunted and fell back in pain.

"Isaac!" Lyla rushed over to me, helping me up just as Scott rushed over after realising Allison was here. We ran behind for cover so that they could help me take the arrows out. Lyla placed a kiss on my forehead, moving my hair from my face. Her eyes met mine. She looked worried. Panic had filled her face. She knew what was at stake here. One of us, if not all of us could die. She refused to cry and cupped my face.

"Lyls, you know tonight –

"No, Isaac we're going to be fine," Lyla cut me off, kissing my softly. I huffed and kissed her back, quickly feeling the wounds healing. We drew back as Scott finished taking the arrows out and nodded.

"We are, we can do this," he said, just as we heard gun shots outside, Maia's yelling and Alec's shouting. I could feel fire. They must be fighting Jackson. Chris was knocked back. Maia appeared at his side, snarling, her axe in one hand and her sword in the other. Fire crackled around her, her eyes danced as she snarled at the Kanima/Jackson. Alec was at her other side, swishing his sword in his hands. Derek reappeared next to them growling.

Then Scott, Lyla and I appeared. Scott and I wolfed out while Lyla's wings appeared, silvery white, outlined with wisps of smoke. She snarled. Her face shifted, her eyes narrowed, the veins around her eyes became more prominent, red, her lips curved, and her teeth became sharper. The essence about her changed. A black and white whispery smoke surrounded her, her clothes changed; it was like she was cloaked a tattered, old, dress, her boots tapped down on the floor. Then in her hand, her sword appeared. Large, sharp and curved. Her eyes glinted, a pentagon appearing in each deep violet orb. The air around her picked up. Two bodies appeared.

Talise and Aurelie. They must've left Stiles' to come and help.

I'd never seen them 'angeled' out before. Aurelia's wings were crimson and black, she had a bow and arrow in her hands, and she was dressed in some cloaked dress that was drenched in blood at the bottoms. Oh yes, _blood_. Her eyes were murderous. I bet she could give Allison a run for her money. Talise was next to her, in her elfish angel form, her wings were silvery blue. They weren't like the others, large and feathered. Hers were smaller, sharper, curved and elegant, her clothes changed to a tattered light silvery blue dress and her legs were in these black elfish sort of stockings that were pointed at the stops while her hands had black tattered gloves on. She smirked, ropes of water appearing at her hands. Complete opposite of Aurelie.

Just as Derek stood and Scott snarled, the other side of the warehouse seemed to explode with bright light. Evangeline appeared followed by Caleb and Jace. Evangeline was literally like a ball of light; her wings were elegant, bright and painfully light. In her hands she held nothing, but they were burning with white light. Her eyes had changed. Her face just like everyone else's had shifted and her eyes were balls of identical light. Caleb was at her left. Unlike the others his wings seemed to be invisible except for at the tips, purple and sharp. He spun a large scythe in his hands. His usual tattered jeans and shoes were gone, and his usual tattered plaid top was off, instead he was dressed in dark clothes and a cloak that covered and flowed around him. His eyes were an explosive green. Jace was the other side of Evangeline, cut of gloves, his wings made of frost and ice, just like his face was covered in as well while his eyes and skin changed colour from pale to light blue like they normally did. He grinned, spinning a dagger in one hand and a large, pointed sword in the other. I wondered where Nathan and Emma were, Lyla's eyes frantically searched for them. But then it started and suddenly all that was on everyone's minds was to end this.

"Let's do this thing," Aurelie said darkly and she pounced forwards with Derek. The rest of us followed. Aurelie kicked the Kanima/Jackson back, as Derek was swiped. Scott clawed him in the back was pushed back, Talise held up her hand and shoved him back with water as Jace enforced a tidal wave on him, using earth's branches to tie him down. Alec wrapped ropes of darkness around his neck and Evangeline used a sword made out of light to slice his leg. He roared and pushed his way out of the attack, I advanced, grabbing his neck and roaring at him. Kneeing him, I pushed him back and clawed at his face. He pushed me back and I crashed into the crators. Lyla screamed at Jackson had used her mind to push him down to the ground, eliciting pain on him and then used her sword to slam into his legs. He roared and jumped back, pushing her back. She met his attack and raised her hands, twirling up in the air as she did so and pelted him with white balls that attacked his nervous system. He hissed and withdrew. Lyla landed next to me just as Alec and Evangeline advanced with Derek.

"Are you alright?" she asked, touching my arm as Derek was pushed to the ground. Alec roared and used his sword to slash Jackson across the stomach.

"Yeah, come on," I smirked, slashing Jackson who had Aurelie dangling from his tail. Lyla got him to the ground with Evangeline's help and Aurelie fell from his grip, coughing and touching her neck. Thanking us, she turned back to Jackson and brought him in with ropes that tied magically around his neck. He hissed and roared as Maia shot fire balls at his face. Jace used ice to trap him in place and vines to wrap around his middle. Caleb started to control his mind, making Jackson raise his own claws to his face. His scythe still in his hand as he spun it about, ready to cut down on Jackson when he sprung back up, hissing. Jackson had sure become a lot stronger. He knocked Lyla back; she slumped into the wall, groaning. I roared and gathered her up in my arms.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, kissing her head. She grimaced and nodded just as Jackson slashed at Derek and pushed Scott back. Maia wrapped writhing fire flames around Jackson, wrapping them around him. Alec slashed again at his stomach and Evangeline used a shield to push Jackson back against the wall. Jace used his earthy powers to tie him there and Caleb twirled up in the air, spinning his scythe but stopped as Alec shook his head. Aurelie came forwards and pulled Jackson down to the floor while Talise used jets of water to wash him down, holding him in place. He pushed them back and slashed at Derek again as he advanced. I advanced after giving Lyla another look, but she just nodded her head, clutching her side. However, I was shot down by Allison who used her knives against me, slashing at my back. I dropped and Scott shouted out her name in protest. Lyla crawled towards me, pulling me against her and away from Allison who was now in the clutches of the Kanima/Jackson. Everyone halted. Maia was next to Derek, crouching near him. Alec was with Evangeline. Aurelie was tending to Jace's wounds and Caleb was glaring at Jackson with the usual expression he held when someone got hurt,_ 'how dare you!' _

"Are you alright?" Lyla whispered. I smiled up at her.

"I'm fine, just it hurts," I mumbled. She rubbed my back, taking away some of the pain, and then kissed my head. I let out a thankful sigh, closing my eyes as her hands threaded through my hair.

"Not yet, sweetheart," Gerard said, appearing. Allison gasped, frightened as Jackson had her in his grip.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked as her voice cracked.

"He's doing what he came here to do," Scott replied. Lyla moved further backwards, holding me to her as my body started healing. I was so thankful she was okay. We might actually, maybe, hopefully, be able to get out of this.

"Then you know," Gerard replied, looking towards Scott.

"What's he talking about?" Allison asked confused, just as the rest of us were.

"It was the night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could just smell it, couldn't you?" Gerard said looking towards Scott from Allison.

"He's dying," I said, Gerard turned to look at me.

"I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does," Gerard said as everyone stared at him. Allison was crying. Jackson tightened his grip. Scott stepped forwards.

"You monster," Chris growled, his daughter was in danger, he could see that.

"Not yet," Gerard replied, smirking. Jackson tightened his grip on Allison. Lyla jumped slightly, I pulled her back down.

"No," I whispered, "don't..."

"Isaac –

"Lyla, this is their fight," I whispered.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked again, her voice cracking.

"You'll kill her too? Chris asked, his voice cracking, angrily.

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son! Scott," Gerard said, staring at his son darkly before looking to Scott, commandingly.

This guy is bat shit crazy.

Scott growled, confused, conflicted. He morphed back and looked towards Derek who was still on the floor with Maia. Scott looked towards Chris and then back to Derek. Then he walked towards Derek. Maia held onto him tightly.

"_No_!" she screamed, "no, you'll know what'll happen!"

But Scott wouldn't listen he grabbed Derek and brought him closer to Gerard. Maia desperately tried to grab onto Derek who was already out of her reach.

"Scott, don't. You know that he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha," Derek said, trying to fight off Scott. Lyla as huddled into my side. I wrapped my arms around her as she buried herself closer, even though she said things about Derek, she didn't want this. She could feel Maia's pain. Her screams were so loud and high pitched even for me it was unbearable. Evangeline had to hold her back. There was nothing we could do.

"That's true. But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love," Gerard said, glaring at Derek. I can't believe Scott was about to do this. Lyla gasped as Talise let out a small squeak of protest.

"Scott, don't! Don't!" Derek said gruffly, trying to reason with Scott.

"I'm sorry. But I have to."

Then he pulled Derek back, his mouth open. Gerard placed his arm over Derek's mouth. Oh this was sick. This was so sick. Chris stared onwards, disgusted as Allison was shaking her head, in the Kanima's grasp. Maia was crying silently now. Talise and Aurelie had stepped back and were standing nearer to us with Jace and Caleb. Frightened.

Lyla turned her face into my neck, unable to watch. Then Derek bit into his arm. Gerard screamed. Derek fell back. Gerard held up his arm, proudly, smiling. The bite was dripping with black liquid. Ew, gross.

"What? What is this? What did you do?" Gerard growled. Maia rushed forwards and held Derek in her arms. Scott met Derek's confused eyes.

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had a plan too," he confessed. _'Eh?' _ Lyla gasped as if something to her clicked. She had known something was up all along.

"No. No."

He dropped his pills. Scott had swapped them.

"Mountain ash!"

He crushed the pills in his hands. He dropped to his knees. The black liquid dripped from his eyes and nose. Then he turned upwards. Lyla turned her face into my neck, but peeked through her hands. Gerard let out a tidal wave of the black stuff. Oh gross. Then he dropped.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine."

_Oh ouch. _

"Kill them! Kill them all!"

_Well, fuck._

* * *

**-Lyla-**

To say that the fight was going well would be only half true. Sure, we'd gotten rid of Gerard but now there was Jackson to deal with and I still had no idea where Emma and Nathan were. Alec and Evangeline kept looking around during the fight, expecting them to turn up but they didn't. It's not like them to miss out on a fight. They're _always_ there. I wondered where they were and were they okay? Had something happened? I mean, they wouldn't just leave us. Leave me. They wouldn't, so _where were they_? Appoloin was also a no show tonight. The last I heard from him was before the Lacrosse game, he wished me luck. He told me he wouldn't be able to help tonight - it was just us. We had to fix was no time to think about other things as Jackson let go of Allison. She elbowed him. Jackson stepped forwards. Everything happened so fast. Stiles' Jeep burst through the doors. Jackson was pushed back.

"Did I get him? Whoa!" Stiles shouted. He looked over at Scott who laughed. Stiles' eyes were half closed. Then Jackson appeared on the Jeep. Lydia and Stiles both collectively screamed as loud as they could and then burst out from the Jeep. Well, really it was just Stiles. Stiles ran quickly, standing behind Scott.

"Jackson! Jackson."

Lydia held up a key and Jackson seemed to stare at it with his clawed hand raised. Lydia was crying. Jackson changed back. Recognition fell over his face. He took the key from Lydia, staring at it with wide eyes. He looked back at Lydia, and then sighed as he knew what he had to do. He stepped back away from Lydia. He nodded towards Derek, misery clear on his face. Derek and Peter both grinned darkly, Peter jumped his way out and they both clawed him. The pain that Jackson felt hit me like a tidal wave. It was excruciating. I felt like I was suffocating. Isaac noticed and pulled me closer, rubbing my back. Blood dripped from the wounds. Pain surged through Jackson's body. Every cell in his body was on fire. His life started to leave him as the claws dragged upwards into his ribcage. It was too morbid, brutal...inhumane to even comprehend. How had this happened? How had it come to this?

"Shit," I mumbled, turning my face away into Isaac's neck who wraps his arms around me as I clutch onto his hand. This is just too awful. I mean sure, it's Jackson but to see him actually being killed, no one, not even Stiles who hated the guy, would want to see that. Weren't we supposed to safe him? Lydia gasped, crying and stepped back as she watched her boyfriend's life leaving his eyes. I could feel her pain as well. That was horrible. Watching your boyfriend die, the one you love must be one of the most heart wrenching things a person can watch. Emptiness seemed to fill her up. Talise let out a painful gasp while Jace's mouth hung open. Alec and Evangeline, who were standing near to where Jackson's body bag had been, didn't look phased, like they knew this was the plan. Then again, they probably did know. Caleb on the other hand, looked like he was about to be sick.

"Oh my gosh," Aurelie mutters as she held up Talise who was injured by Jackson. Scott runs forwards but stops as he sees it's too late. Derek and Peter lifted up Jackson as he splutters. Lydia covers her mouth, shock and betrayal fall over her face. Finally, they let Jackson go. Lydia rushed forwards, gathering up her boyfriend in her arms. She's crying. It's awful. Jackson falls against her. Even Derek who steps back looks upset. Maia laces her hand through his and Isaac who's shocked and slightly sickened pulls me back with him as Derek places his other hand on Isaac's shoulder. I look across and see Talise's distraught expression, gone was the elfish girl we saw every day. She looked..._traumatised_. Aurelie one the other hand looked...well her expression was unreadable next to Caleb and Jace who looked both sick and mystified.

"Do you...do you still –

"I do, I do still love you," Lydia cut across Jackson, nodding, "I do, I do still love you."

Jackson nodded, pleased that he got to hear it one last time before falling against Lydia. The air left his lungs. His heart stopped beating. Lydia broke down. Scott, Allison, Stiles and Chris who was behind them, stepped forwards. Isaac's hand never left mine. Instead he gripped it tighter. I squeezed back. I could feel everyone's pain, everyone's misery in this room. It again, felt like I was on fire, Lydia's was the worst. Tears pricked my eyes as the pain in my heart and veins got too much. Isaac wrapped an arm around me, pulling me towards him.

"It's alright," he whispered, "it's alright."

Lydia lay Jackson down. He returned to his human form, fully.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison's voice broke through the silence.

"He can't be far," Chris muttered from behind Allison. I noticed that Alec and Evangeline were no longer here either. Looking up at Isaac as I leaned on his chest, he placed a bloody kiss to my forehead.

"Where are they?" he whispered, as if reading my thoughts.

"Gone to follow and _find_, Gerard," I replied, looking back to Jackson. The unexpected happened. Stiles was about to walk forwards to Lydia who had turned to us, in pieces. Then Jackson's hands started moving. He clawed at the floor. His wounds heeled. Stiles moved back behind Scott. I drew forwards, Isaac gripping my hand tightly, trying to pull me back towards him. Aurelie stepped forwards, guarding Talise as the boys got ready to get out their weapons. Jackson's eyes opened. Electric blue orbs. Isaac gasped and Derek looked utterly confused as he and Maia shared a look. Jackson stood up. _Slowly_. It was like some scene from a movie. Then he howled. Howled. He _actually_ howled. He'd become a werewolf. I swear, collectively, everyone's eyebrows flew up. Then, he became unwolfed, is that even a word? Oh well, yeah, he went back to being human. He looked towards Lydia. His breath came out in gasps. Lydia ran into his arms. Stiles was crying, guess he wasn't over Lydia. He muttered something about his Jeep and then started towards his car. Talise watched him go, a sigh left her lips. Peter had been right. We had saved him. Damn, that guy may have been evil and still is psycho but he sure did know his stuff.

* * *

After what happened, we had to clear out of there. Chris took Allison home and Scott needed to speak to her. Stiles went home, he wanted to be alone. Peter and Derek took off. Maia went off in search for Alec and Evangeline. Derek kissed her before she went. She promised she'd go back to his after she found them. It was cute seeing Derek and her. Sure, it was gross to see them kiss but they both looked happy which was so unlike themselves. It was nice. Lydia and Jackson went off together. Isaac stayed with the rest of us. So, the rest of us went over to the _'Coven'._ They gave us a minute as they entered the house. As usual, Jace stepped in first, followed by Caleb with Talise and Aurelie. Isaac grabbed me before we went in, placing a kiss on my lips.

"I'm so glad everything worked out," I whispered as we pulled back.

"Yeah, looks like its over, for now," Isaac smiled and kissed me again.

"I never got to ask you, but now that we're well... –

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend, you great oaf!"

That's when I heard the heart wrenching scream. Looking up at Isaac, I felt my heart crawling up my throat. I grabbed his hand and we ran inside. Everything looked okay. The noise had come from the basement. We quickly went through the series of rooms and past the portrait. Running down the steps of the basement, I nearly fell over. I didn't notice the blood on the steps or the railing.

"What, what is it? What's –

I swear I felt the earth crumble beneath my feet. Everything stopped. My world collapsed. I felt the air in my lungs leave me. It was like everything shattered around my feet. My heart was about to explode. I couldn't breathe. I felt a hand on my shoulder, arms trying to wrap around me, hands trying to pull me close. I pushed them away. A scream, a scream so loud, painful, bitter, it shattered the glass in the room left my lips. I felt my whole body convulsing with pain as tears rolled down my cheeks. I rushed forwards pushing past Aurelie and Talise, sobbing. Falling to my knees, I scrambled closer to them.

"Its okay, Lyla, its okay, honey," her soft voice said. I sobbed into her neck, trying to pull both of them towards me in a frantic attempt to take away the blood, the pain.

"Squirt, it's okay, it's alright," Nathan whispered, kissing my head as I gripped his hand tightly. I tried to stop the blood. The blood. So much blood. Pain. Agony. Gripping his shirt, her hand, trying, failing. Pain. Everywhere. Tears. Blood.

"No, no, no, no it's not!" I screamed, whimpering and crying helplessly, "this wasn't supposed to happen, how did this happen?"

"They found us...," Emma whispered as she tried to breathe as her breath caught in her throat. Isaac had moved forwards and was sitting next to me. His hand was rubbing my back soothingly. Jace was sitting at their heads, trying to seal up the wounds. He was muttering to himself. Trying and failing to help, a frustrating cry tumbled from his lips as angry tears left his eyes. Caleb was pacing frantically trying to contact Alec. His voice was mumbled. He stumbled over his words frantically. He was shaking. My mind wouldn't think. I couldn't move. I felt so empty. Distraught. Angry. Alone. Helpless. How? How could this have happened? This was the Gods plan? To take away my only family? Anger boiled inside of me. This wasn't fair. It wasn't right, they shouldn't be able to do this. Why? Why had they done this? What for?

"Who? Who? Who found you?" I asked desperately, trying to help Emma's wounds as Aurelie frantically, with shaking hands tried to stop Nathan from bleeding. He just chuckled and placed a bloody hand over hers, shaking his head. Talise let out a scream, slamming herself up against the wall. Caleb gathered her up, rocking back and forth as painful screams echoed around the room. Silent tears fell down Caleb's cheeks. Another pitiful sob left my lips. Isaac wrapped his arm around my shoulder, kissing my temple.

"The pack," Nathan said, "the alpha pack. They came after us when you all went. We were coming to meet you. They were too powerful. We tried, we fought...they beat us...left us to bleed out."

Nothing made sense. Nothing. I couldn't even understand the words they said. There was too much blood. Cuts. Slashes. Bones. Broken.

"Alpha pack?" I looked quickly towards Isaac. His eyes met mine. There were tears in his blue robs. He made to reply but couldn't think of anything to say. Instead he shook his head and just held onto my hand.

"No, no, this isn't supposed to happen. You're supposed to be looking after me, please, please," I begged, crying into Emma's neck as Nathan shakily stroked the back of my head. Isaac's hands moved to grip my shoulders as if to try and ease the pain.

"Squirt, its okay, its okay," Nathan whispered, "it's okay. We love you so much. We are so proud of you. You did it. You stopped Gerard and saved Jackson. It's all going to be okay."

"No. No. No. _NO_!" I shouted, as my face shifted, "It's not okay. Please, oh Gods, please..."

"Lyla, sweetheart, you're going to be just fine," Emma whispered, taking my face in her bloody hands. No, please. Don't. Please don't leave me. Please.

"No, no, I need you, I need you, I love you...you can't go. It's not supposed to end like this. We're supposed to stay together. You promised. _You promised_. We'd go to the Eifel tower, we'd go to Niagara Falls, we'd go to the Grand Canyon, and we'd see all these amazing things. You promised you'd stay...," I cried, sobbing into Nathan's chest. I gripped his jacket, trying to hold onto him. Trying to keep hold of him, so he'd stay. Stay with me.

"Squirt, look at you. Look at all you've done. You don't need us," Nathan whispered as Aurelie cried silently into her hands while Jace silently stroked Nathan's hair as tears dripped down his cheeks. Isaac's hands stayed at my back, for some sort of support. I know he wanted to help, speak, but what could he do? How could he help this?

"I do, I do need you, I can't...you promised," I kissed the backs on their hands, holding them to my heart; "we can patch you up. We can fix this. We can do it."

"Lyla, sweetheart...you can't," Emma whispered. Talise let out a mournful sob into Caleb's shoulder who was trying to keep her from shifting.

"Yes, I can, we can," I said, frantically, "right? Guys? We can do this?"

"Lyls," Isaac whispered, kissing my head as he rubbed my back. I just buried face in Nathan's shoulder.

"You weren't supposed to leave me. You were supposed to stay with me. _Mom...Dad_," I cried, holding onto their bodies, "I love you."

"We love you too, sweetheart," they both whispered back and hugged with all they could muster, "you are, and always will be our little, special, daughter."

"Mom, please...dad, don't...," I sobbed as I looked up at them. They both kissed my cheeks. Leaning back, they smiled at me once more. I clutched onto their hands, crying. Then it was over. Their smiles still rested on their faces. Air left their lungs. Their hearts stopped.

I let out an earth shattering scream. The scream for a fallen angel, because they were angels to me. They were my angels. Appoloin appeared next to me. He gathered me up in his arms.

"It wasn't supposed to end this way..."

His voice shook with anger and remorse.

"I know little one, I know."

* * *

**Derek's POV **

Going home, sounded so good when we left. Then I smelt the blood. It was everywhere. Peter had gone off somewhere like he seemed to do now. I followed the scent. I recognised it. My heart dropped_. No. No. No. Please, oh god no._ I tore through the woods. I felt as though I couldn't breathe. The earth fell away from me. I could hear cries, whimpers. I knew it was _her_. I felt her blood mixing with the mud of the forest as I continued running. Her blood had been smeared on the trees. I kept running.

"_Maia_!" I scrambled over to her. She was lying on the porch of the old, burnt and once beautiful Hale house. "Oh god, please, please be okay..."

"Derek...Derek...its okay," she whispered, touching my face. Her bloody hand traced my jaw line. Her eyes met mine. She looked so beautiful. Her hazel eyes looked lighter. Her hair was mattered and though her lips were cut up, the scars on her face reopened, blood dripped through her hair, she looked gorgeous as ever. My eyes trailed over her body, whoever had done this had used an angel sword.

Blood. Everywhere. Wounds. Cuts. Slashes. Claw marks. No sign of healing. _Nothing_.

"No...No it's not," I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks, "it's not okay...oh god, please Maia, please, I can fix this. I can fix this. I can do it please, oh god."

"Derek, Derek, its okay," she smiled up at me; I could see her eyes flicking over my face. She touched my shoulder. I inhaled; my heart seemed to shatter with the force of what was happening. How could I lose her? This couldn't be real. Please be a dream. Please be a dream. How could this have happened?

"No, no, who did this? Who did this to you?" I growled, angrily. This was my Maia. She was mine. I was losing her as I gripped her body closely. I tried to help her, anything, but nothing worked. I felt myself panicking. My breath came out in gasps. Tears rolled down my cheeks. My hands shook.

"The pack...there's a new pack...the one you- you were worried about...," she said, as a tear leaked from her eye. I quickly kissed it away, leaving a trail of soft kisses all over her face. Maia's face. _My_ girlfriend's face. _My_ Maia. Oh God, please don't take her away from me.

"I'm going to tear them apart. With my teeth, limb from limb," I growled angrily, my eyes glowing red as my face shifted, becoming more animalistic as my wolf clawed at the surface, angrily.

"Derek, Derek," her soft voice, musical voice, whispered. How could this happen? How am I going to live without her? I just... we just fixed everything.

"Yes, Maia," I replied, kissing her forehead delicately, looking down at her, trying to stay strong as the tears rolled off my cheeks.

"I love you Derek," she whispered, looking up at me, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I felt sobs crawling up my neck as I fought to keep her with me; "I love you too."

"It's going to be okay Derek. You can do this. You've done so much already...It's okay like this...I think I'll see my parents," Maia whispered, another set of tears falling from her eyes, "and Logan, my sweet...baby...brother."

"Maia...please," I pulled her up, burying her face in my neck. I sobbed loudly, painfully. My whole body shook as I held Maia close to me.

"Derek, it will be okay. Just...just promise me something," she said, gasping. I held her face.

"Anything."

"Kill those sons of bastards for me," she half smiled. I chuckled, darkly, sadly and nodded, placing a kiss on her broken lips. She kissed back with all she could muster. Tears mixed with blood. Lips against lips. It was still as magical as it always was. I felt my inner wolf starting to lose control even more so. Crawling, clawing at the surface, wanting to howl, shifting, wanting to kill. Revenge. Anger. Misery. My wolf wanted justice.

"We can do it together," I said as I pulled back, "we can do it together. I can patch you up. I can."

"Derek, no you can't. Not this time. This is the end Derek. It's my time," she said, touching my face with her limp hand. My wolf whined, howled within me.

"No, no it's not!" I said, my voice breaking as more tears rolled down my face. Bitter anger boiled inside me, this couldn't be it. It wasn't supposed to end this way. It _couldn't_ end this way.

"Yes, it is," Maia said, "it is Derek, _it is_."

"But it wasn't supposed to be, you were supposed to stay...with me like we promised," I pulled her even closer. She inhaled sharply but held onto me just as tight, despite the pain.

"I know," she whispered, "but maybe it's meant to be."

"Maia –

"Derek, I love you," Maia cut me off, "but you have to promise me, promise me you'll move on. Live your life."

"Maia –

_"NO_, promise me, please," Maia whispered shakily and looked determinedly up at me, trying to stay focused as the pain crawled up into her heart. I wanted to take away her pain but nothing helped. I could smell it coming. I could smell death.

"Maia, I can't, I love you...I can't...," I said, shaking my head, kissing her cheeks, "Maia –

"Derek, please, just...just promise."

"...I promise."

Maia's eyes met mine. A smile graced her face. I placed a kiss to her lips quickly. She responded until the air left her lungs. I drew back. A shaky breath left her lips.

"Goodbye, Derek Hale," she whispered. The fire died in her eyes. Her body convulsed. Then she went limp. Her heart stopped beating.

"Maia, Maia, _MAIA_!" I shook her body. Nothing. She was gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone.

I let a bone shattering howl leave my lips. I clutched her body to myself, keeping her close, rocking back and forth. The smell of death overwhelmed me but I didn't let go. She was still warm. I heard footsteps. Alec and Evangeline. I could smell Gerard on them, they'd been held up. They hadn't known. Everything happened too fast. They were too late. Evangeline collapsed.

"Oh Gods, Maia," she screamed, "my baby, my baby..."

"Maia, oh Gods, Derek tell me she's okay," Alec begged. I couldn't. I couldn't even look at them. Alec screamed, angrily at an ultrasonic level, calling on her angel and sounding the mournful cry for a fallen Whitelighter – Witch.

"Maia Evilyn, you will always be the love of my life. Always."

* * *

Right so that's the end of Season 2! Duh, duh, duh! Shall I leave it there? I'm thinking of doing little one shots for Derek and Maia just to show more of their relationship between Season 2, or earlier and to show Maia's relationship with her brother and his reaction as well as the others to her death...but what do ya think? Continue?


End file.
